La soumission du revenant
by Harry Rogue
Summary: Trois ans après la bataille de Poudlard qui opposait Voldemort et ses mangemort contre Harry et la résistance, le Survivant est face à une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie. Harry sera face à son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, cette même personne qui est censé être morte lors de la guerre. Que va-t-il se passé dans la vie de notre jeune Harry. [ Severus/OCC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Voilà trois ans que j'ai battu face de serpent. Depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis devenu auror et j'ai acheté un manoir dans le devon. Un manoir qui rivalisent avec celui des Malfoy en taille. Il y a quatres étages. Le premier est constitué d'une salle de jeux autant moldus que sorcier et d'une bibliothèque. Le deuxième est l'étage des chambres. Il y a cinq chambres : une chambre "parental", dans les tons noir, beige et gris, une chambre dans les tons rouges, une dans les tons bleues, une autre dans les tons jaunes et la dernière et dans les tons verts. Dans chaque chambre, il y a une salle de bains et un mini-dressing. Le troisième étage contient une salle d'entrainement pour sorciers et moldus et un laboratoire. Le dernier étage est un grenier vide. Servan, mon elf, a ses quartiers au sous-sol. Le rez-de-chaussé est constitué d'une cuisine attenante à la salle à manger, d'un grand salon et du hall. J'ai vendu la maison de Sirius car il y avait trop de mauvais souvenir dans cette demeure. Maintenant je suis célibataire, plutôt depuis trois mois. Et oui Ginny et moi, on s'est séparé et bien-sûr les journalistes en ont profité surtout ce cafard de Rita Skeeter.

 **La vraie raison du divorce entre Harry Potter et de Ginevra Weasley**

Qui est à l'origine du divorce ?

 _...L'idylle entre notre sauveur et la joueuse de quidditch n'aura duré que trois ans. Ce divorce a été annoncé un an après leur mariage. Les proches sont peinés mais soulagés car d'après plusieurs témoignages Harry Potter considère Ginny Weasley comme sa soeur et inversement. ..._ Comme d'habitude la gazette du sorcier est un ramassie de conneries.

J'étais entrain de lire un livre sur les différentes créatures maléfiques qui existent et les moyens de les battre tout en buvant un bon verre de brandy quand Servan, mon elf de maison, transplane devant moi :

\- Monsieur, commença l'elf en s'inclinant, un visiteur est venu vous voir et il dit qu'il se nomme Severus Rogue

 **-** Impossible, il est mort, murmurai-je.

 **-** Il dit s'être fait passé pour mort.

 **-** Très bien, fait le entrer. On verra bien.

Je l'ai vu mourir devant moi. C'est impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti quoique... après tout il a dupé Voldy pendant la guerre. On verra bien. Cinq minutes plus tard, me voilà en haut de l'escalier qui mène dans le hall. Je regarde l'homme qui pénètre dans le hall, il lève les yeux vers moi et là...c'est pas possible, c'est bien lui. Par merlin c'est une illusion c'est pas possible. Je descends les escaliers lentement en le détaillant. Il n'a pas changé en trois ans. Il est toujours habillé avec ses robes noires. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi inexpressif, ses cheveux sont noirs et lui arrive au niveaudes épaules. Il a juste l'air plus fatiguéque la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Arrivé face à lui, je lui demande :

\- Prouvez moi que vous êtes vraiment Severus Rogue.

 **-** Pendant votre cinquième année, Albus m'a demandé de vous donné des cours en occlumancie mais après que vous ayez vu un de mes souvenirs en fouillant dans ma pensine, d'ailleurs, donc je les ai arrêté, répondit-il.

 **-** Vous êtes vivant, soufflai-je, ravi par cette nouvelle.

 **-** Vous auriez préféré le contraire, , railla-t-il sarcastiquement.

En entendant ce ton, la colère monte en moi très rapidement. Je le comprends, il disparait pendant trois ans et il vient dans ma demeure pour être le même connard. Je le regardais froidement avant de dire d'une voix dure :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

 **-** Miss Lovegood aurait des dons plus aiguisés que Trelawney, et votre amie, Granger est venu me voir en pensant que vous auriez besoin de mon aide, répondit Rogue calmement.

Je l'invite au salon, Servan nous apporte du thé au citron puis j'attendis patiemment qu'il développe l'objet de sa visite. Il avait l'air nerveux puis il sort des documents.

\- Lisez-le.

Je le regarde puis commence à lire le titre de ces document "Contract de BDSM". Je suis choqué mais je continue ma lecture d'abord j'étais confus, puis perplexe mais à la fin j'étais furieux. Vraiment furieux. Il voulait que je me soumette à lui et puis quoi encore.

 **"Contract de BDSM"**

 **Déclarations préliminaires :**

Les parties s'accordent pour que ce contract BDSM soit une valeur morale reliant les deux contractants d'un accord mutuel, Il n'a pas valeur légale devant la loi.

 **Clauses communes :**

Cet accord prend effet à compter de la date de signature des deux parties.

Il lie le soumis à son maître pour une période d'un an sous réserves des conditions d'annulation énoncées à la section Dissolution du présent protocole.

Le contract BDSM ne peut être modifié qu'en accord des deux parties.

 **Les droits et obligations du maître :**

\- Le maître devra constamment être à l'écoute de son soumis et entretenir le dialogue. Il veillera à ce que son soumis puisse librement exprimer ses envies, ses besoins mais aussi ses doutes et ses peurs. C'est la base de ce dialogue qu'il adaptera sa conduite pour développer la relation en s'interdisant tout chantage affectif pour asseoir son emprise sur son soumis.

\- Le maître traitera son soumis avec le respect dû à celui qui s'est donné à lui. Il ne cherchera pas à le rabaisser, ni à le dégrader, c'est en le grandissant qu'il montra sa force, c'est en le rabaissant qu'il trahirait ses faiblesses. De la part du maître, ce sera faire preuve de respect et de grandeur que de savoir reconnaître ses fautes, ses erreurs et de les corriger.

\- En se donnant à son maître le soumis se met dans un état de dépendance physique et affective, en l'acceptant celui-ci devient comptable de son intégrité. Il sera attentif à ne pas le blesser par des pratiques dangereuses ou qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Il veillera à ne pas utiliser le pouvoir qu'il lui donne pour le rabaisser ou le dégrader.

\- Le maître sera attentif au plaisir et au bien-être de son soumis afin que celui-ci trouve son épanouissement à ses côtes. Il veillera à ce qu'il progresse dans son développement personnel et dans sa soumission de façon harmonieuse lui permettant ainsi de se construire.

\- Afin de guider au mieux l'évolution de son soumis, le maître lui consacrera le temps nécessaire à son épanouissement. En tout état de cause il devra lui consacrer un temps au minimun égal à celui qu'il exige qu'il consacre à leur relation.

\- Le maître veillera à ce que ses ordres soient adaptés aux possibilités de son soumis, à ce que ceux-ci soient conformes à sa progression et respectent les limites fixées. Les ordres ne seront jamais la traduction d'une quelconque lubie passagère du maître.

\- Afin de pouvoir accompagner au mieux la progression de son soumis, le maître veillera à constamment acquérir de nouvelles connaissances tant théoriques que pratiques. Il devra être capable de progresser dans sa vision du BDSM et de la relation, faute de quoi, il risquerait d'être dépassé et de devenir un frein à l'évolution de son soumis.

\- Le maître appliquera les punitions, qu'après en avoir expliqué le motif à son soumis et s'être assuré qu'il l'a bien compris. Il choisira des châtiments corporels ou non adaptés à la faute, sans excès mais sans complaisance. Les punitions ne seront jamais utilisés comme des alibis à des envies de jeux SM mal assumées.

\- Afin de toujours appliquer les punitions avec mesure et équité, le maître s'abstiendra de punir son soumis sous l'emprise de la colère. Il n'utilisera pas la punition comme un executoire à ses propres tensions.

\- Le maître s'engage à ne pas utiliser les conversations, les échanges ou tout autres écrits de son soumis à d'autres fins que personnelles.

 **Les droits et obligations du soumis :**

\- En aucun cas le soumis ne doit dissimuler ou travestir la vérité à son maître. Il devra lui confier spontanément ses désirs, ses envies, ses besoins, ses fantasmes. Il devra aussi exprimer ses peurs, ses craintes, et ses doutes.

\- Le soumis se tiendra constamment à disposition du maître pour l'acueillir ou se rendre à ses convocations. A tout instant il se tiendra prêt à satisfaire ses désirs et à obéir à ses ordres. Le soumis doit s'assurer que son maître sait à tout moment où il se trouve ? Il doit s'assurer qu'il est joignable à tout instant.

\- Le soumis ayant toute confiance en son maître et lui ayant remis son pouvoir, il s'en remet donc intégralement à lui et à son jugement. Dans le cas d'une incompréhension d'une intention de son maître, le soumis acceptera de se prêter à ses exigences, mais pourra lui mentionner son incompréhension.

\- Le soumis devra constamment veiller au bien-être de son maître. Il ira au devant de ses désirs. Il fera passer le plaisir du maître avant le sien. Il veillera à ce que son propre plaisir ne fasse pas obstacle à celui du maître.

\- Le soumis aura en permanence une attitude respectueuse vis-à-vis de son maître. Ainsi ses paroles seront judicieusement choisies, ne seront jamais agressives et encore moins ne manisfesteront un quelconque signe d'impatience ou d'énervement.

\- Le soumis veillera à être en permanence désirable pour son maître. En l'absence du maître, le soumis portera des tenues et évitera de provoquer le regard des autres hommes. Le soumis maintiendra en tout temps une hygiène impeccable et veillera à la propreté de son anus.

\- En présence de son maître, le soumis devra en tout temps et tant que celui-ci lui laisse la liberté, laisser ses différents orifices à la portée de son maîte et lui en faciliter l'accès. Celui-ci diposera intégralement de son soumis. Il pourra donc tout à loisir s'amuser avec lui.

\- Pour chaque infraction à une des règles du contract ou à une des consignes données par le maître, une punition sera infligée au soumis. L'importance de la punition dépendra naturellement de la gravité de la faute, mais aussi de qui aura rapporté la faute en premier. Si la faute est avouée par le soumis avant qu'elle ne soit constatée par le maître la punition sera moindre.

\- Les punitions seront vécues comme des marques extrêmes d'attention de la part du maître visant à faire progresser le soumis. En conséquence de quoi, le soumis s'obligera à remercier le maître pour cette attention en lui donnant toutes marques d'humilité et d'affection.

\- En qualité de soumis, le soumis renonce à sa liberté et à ses droits en remettant son corps et son âme entre les mains de son maître.

 **Le contract BDSM impose :**

 **-** Le soumis s'engage à accepter toutes les pratiques sexuelles ou non et humiliations.

\- Le soumis s'engage à porter tout accesoire sexuel ou tenue imposée en tout lieu et à tout moment.

\- Le soumis laisse l'accès et le contrôle total de sa sexualité et de son intimité à son maître.

\- Le soumis n'a aucun secret pour son maître et a obligation de vérité dans ses réponses.

\- Le soumis a droit à un Safe Code. Tout manquement implique une punition ou la résiliation du présent contract.

\- Le maître a le devoir de veiller sur son soumis, de le protéger et d'en prendre soin, de le préserver de tout ce qui pourait lui nuire, l'agresser ou le perturber, et de ne jamais mettre sa santé ou sa vie en danger.

 **Safe Code et Dissolution :**

\- Un Safe Code est prévu pour être utilisé lors des séances. Si le soumis ne peut parler, un Safe Code alternatif est choisi.

\- S'il est employé, le maître interrompt la séance et écoute son soumis. Si le soumis l'utilise, il doit être en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi. Il ne sera utilisé que dans les cas extrêmes. Utilisé sans motif valable, il oblige une punition exemplaire.

\- Le maître peut dissoudre le contract BDSM en libérant le soumis sans aucune justifications.

\- Le soumis peut en demander l'annulation en cas de non respect de la présente convention ou s'il n'y a plus d'entente entre les participants.

\- Dès le contract rompu, le soumis et le maître n'auront plus rien à voir ensemble. Tout ce qui s'est passé restera strictement confidentiel, photos compris ou échanges. Ces documents, à la demande de l'une des deux parties, pourront aussi être détruits.

J'ai pris connaissances du présent contract BDSM et c'est librement que je m'engage à le respecter dans son intégralité.

Document établi en double exemplaires

Le...à...

Signature du maître

...

Signature du soumis

...

\- Pourquoi ce contract ?

 **-** Comme je vous l'ai dis, Miss Granger pense que je pourais vous aider.

 **-** C'est Hermione Weasley. En quoi ce truc est un aide ?

 **-** Vous et moi savons que vous avez un problème, la preuve en est que votre mariage avec Miss Weasley n'a pas tenu.

 **-** On n'était pas amoureux c'est l'unique raison.

 **-** Qui essayez vous de berner ? Vous ou moi ?

Sérieusement, je suis perdu. Ce type disparait pendant trois ans pour réapparaitre avec un contrat de soumission. Il est pas bien dans sa tête celui-là. Un sort lui a grillé les neurones pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Pendant trois ans, vous êtes porté disparu, même présumé mort et maintenant vous vous présentez à moi en ramenant ce truc, dis-je en fusillant du regard le contract. Jamais, vous entendez jamais je vous donnerai _ça_.

 **-** Qui a dit que vous deviez la donner ?

 **-** Comment ça, je ne comprend pas, répondis-je totalement largué.

 **-** Vous devriez en faire un t-shirt, répondit-il. Plus sérieusement, vous comme moi savons que vous avez un problème de contrôle sur vos pouvoirs. A cause de vos pouvoirs et de votre passé, vous avez besoin de contrôler, de dominer. C'est ce que je vous offre, termina-t-il sincère.

J'avoue, je suis largué, perdu, paumé. Severus Rogue, la grande terreur des cachots est entrain de se soumettre à moi. Je lui demandai d'une voix légèrement plus grave :

\- Vous, Severus Rogue, vous me proposer de vous...

 **-** Oui, confirma le maître des potions. Je suis venu me soumettre à vous.

 **-** Pourquoi feriez vous cela ? demandai-je.

 **-** Potter, je déteste me répeter, grogna-t-il. Vous avez besoin de mon aide et je vous l'offre. Je peux vous aider à devenir l'être que vous auriez dû être, en vous réconciliant avec votre côté sombre.

Je le dévisageai pendant quelques minutes puis je retourne m'asseoir et je prends le contract dans mes mains. Je me demande pourquoi il me laisserait un tel pouvoir sur son être, c'est très étrange.

\- Pourquoi m'accordez-vous un tel pouvoir sur vous ? Vous vous soumettez à moi pour quelle raison ?

 **-** Potter, se soumettre n'est pas une preuvre de lacheté mais plutôt une preuvre ou un acte de confiance, répondit Rogue.

 **-** Vous avez confiance en moi ? demandai-je étonné.

 **-** Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Je ne comprends plus rien, ce type disparait pendant trois ans et il réapparait en se soumettant VOLONTAIREMENT à moi c'est une blague où alors un rêve. Severus Rogue, cette même personne qui a dupé la face de serpent pendant la deuxième guerre se soumet à moi et par-desssus le marché il me fait...confiance. Je commence à penser qu'il aime se soumettre et se faire humilier. Putain, Harry ressaisit-toi, bon sang.

\- Vous me faites confiance, il acquiesce et je continu, mais pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? demandai-je, il a l'air tendu.

 **-** Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question pour l'instant, je suis désolé.

Okay. Je suis tombé dans une dimension parallèle. C'est pas l'ancien mangemort qui nous hurlait dessus en cours de potions. On continua à dicuter pendant un demi-heure environ. Quand mon horloge sonne dix heures.

\- , je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dit-il en se levant.

 **-** Non, répondis-je prépitament sous le coup de la panique.

 **-** Je vous demande pardon ? questionna Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **-** _**Collaporta**_ , fis-je, Servan.

 **-** Monsieur Harry Potter m'a appeller ?

 **-** Oui. Peux-tu préparer la chambre pour , il restera cette nuit.

 **-** Très bien, monsieur, répliqua Servan avant de diparaître silencieusement.

 **-** Potter, des explications serait de mises.

 **-** Très bien, asseyez-vous. Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir certaine chose qui m'échappe sur votre compte et vos... motivations, commençai-je en regardant le contract, et comme vous l'avez fait remarquer il est déjà tard donc on reprendra notre petite conversation demain matin. Maintenant, je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre.

Je me levais sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer et sortit du salon rapidement sans regarder si il me suivait. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je lui indique ma chambre et le préviens que Servan est à sa disposition s'il a besoin.

\- Ma chambre est là, si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez appeller mon elf, Servan.

 **-** D'accord,...bonne nuit, Potter.

 **-** Bonne nuit, professeur.

Rogue rentre dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. Je me posais mille et une question quand je me rappelle qu'il a parlé de Mione. Je m'assois à mon bureau en prenant un morceau de parchemin, ma plume et mon reste de brandy. Une demi-heure plus tard, me voilà dans mon lit après avoir écrit une note de remerciement à Hermione.

Je m'endormis en pensant que demain serait un autre jour.

Soudain un cri retentit.

 _Salut !_

 _Je sais ce chapitre est très long._

 _Cette fic est faite avec l'accord de Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape._

 _Review, please_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _Je m'endormis en pensant que demain serait un autre jour. Soudain un cri retentit._

Je sursaute en me réveillant et j'atteris sur mon parquet. Le réflexe de la guerre toujours en moi, je me relève avec ma baguette dans la main droite. Je vérifie les barrières, aucune intrusion donc d'où vient ce cri. J'appelle Servan. Il m'apprend que ce cri vient de la chambre de Rogue et que ce dernier est en plein cauchemar. Sans attendre, je me dirige en courant vers sa chambre. Arrivé devant la porte je l'ouvre pour tomber sur un spectacle horrible. Devant moi se trouve Rogue en train de cauchemarder. Il se débat dans ses couvertures et il murmure des phrases imcompréhensible. Il hurle et tremble violemment. Mais c'est les effets du _**doloris**_ où je rêve. Bon il faut le réveiller, comment je fais et si je le secouait. Tiens c'est une bonne idée ça. Je me rapproche et je l'entends murmurai :

\- Lily...pas elle...vous aviez promis de la protéger...

Je me figeais, bon Harry ressaisis-toi, je continue mon intention. Je commence à le secouer et à l'appeler mais toujours aucun signe de réveil. Putain, comment je vais faire ?

\- Servan.

\- Oui monsieur, dit l'elf en s'inclinant.

\- Aurais-tu une idée pour le réveiller ?

\- Vous pouvez utiliser l'enervate, ça peut le réveiller.

\- Bonne idée, merci. Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer du thé et l'amener dans le salon, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Oui, répondis Servan.

-Vas-y.

Servan part en transplanant, j'me retourne vers Rogue.

\- _**Enervate,**_ fis-je et il se réveille.

Il me regarde sans me voir, du moins j'en ai l'impression. Il tremble et sa respiration est sifflante. Il a l'air ailleurs, comme désorienté. Le cauchemar a du être rude, il est pire que moi après une vision de Voldy.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Rogue faiblement.

\- Vous venez de faire un cauchemar particulièrement violent au sujet de...

\- STOP ! C'est pas vos affaires, grogna Rogue.

\- Si, ce sont mes affaires, vous avez parler de ma mère. Je vous ferez dire et vous venez de me demander ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- C'était après l'attaque de Voldemort lors d'Halloween, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Comment savez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, vous m'avez donné vos souvenirs, répondis-je. Dans le souvenir, vous êtes allé voir Dumbledore après l'attaque à Goldric Hollow.

\- J'ai pas demandé l'historique.

\- Voulez-vous parler de votre cauchemar ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Non.

\- Servan, fis-je et il apparait, pourrais-tu aller me chercher la potion n°25.

\- Oui monsieur, il part et revient en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, tenez.

\- Merci, tu peux retourner à tes occupations si tu veux, remerciai-je puis Servan disparaît.

Je me retourne vers Rogue. Je lui donne la potion, il la prend. Il l'examine attentivement, il va me faire rigoler s'il continu comme ça. Je souris alors qu'il me regarde, il faut pas rigoler, bon sang Harry concentre-toi. Tiens, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Qui la faites ?

\- Moi-même, répondis-je fièrement.

\- Comment, par Merlin, avez vous réussi cette potion sans faire exploser votre demeure, ricana Rogue.

\- Je vous en pose des questions. Après tout si vous voulez vraiment savoir, quand on a pas un abruti de prof sur le dos c'est simple comme bonjour, fis-je sarcastiquement.

\- Mouais toujours des excuses, , comme votre salop de père, murmura-t-il.

\- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MON PERE, criai-je. Bon prenez cette fichu potion, et descendons dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je prendre cette potion ?

\- Vous venez de faire un cauchemar, il aquiesce et je continu, pendant votre cauchemar j'avais l'impression que vous étiez sous le sortilège du _**doloris**_ , donc cette potion est contre les effets de ce sort. Une question avant de descendre au salon.

\- Laquelle, .

\- Combien de fois Face-de-Serpent vous a-t-il fait subir ce sort ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter, souffla Snape.

C'est vrai que c'est compréhensible ce mec a du supporter pendant 20 ans les tortures de notre cher Voldy. Quand je pense que la moitié du temps, il les a subi pour racheter la mort de mes parents.

\- Maintenant au salon.

Je pars de sa chambre et il me suit mais je sais pas pourquoi. Le trajet entre sa chambre et le salon s'est fait dans le silence. Arrivé dans le salon, je vois du thé et des biscuits sur la table basse. Merci à super Servan, il faut vraiment que j'augmente son salaire. Bref, je m'assois dans mon fauteuil rouge mais lui reste debout. C'est étrange, il m'observe et il dit :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé à sortir de ce mauvais rêve ?

\- D'abord, pour commencer votre cri m'a réveillé et mon elf m'a prévenu que vous étiez en plein cauchemar. Je dois avouer que c'est jamais plaisant d'être victime d'un cauchemar, et encore moins quand c'est aussi violent.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suppose ? Je me souviens qu'il vous envoyé des visions.

\- C'est vrai mais même mes visions me paraissait pas aussi violente que votre cauchemar. C'est pour cela que je voudrais des réponses.

\- Hum, êtes-vous sur de vouloir savoir la vérité ?

\- Oui, approuvai-je.

\- Très bien, par quoi je commence ? demanda Rogue

\- Par le début ce serait mieux, fis-je.

\- Humm, oui mais lequel ? Celui avant votre naissance ou après ?

\- Après, répondis-je sans hésitation. J'ai tout sauf envie de savoir votre passé avec ma mère.

\- Après la nuit maudite ? questionna Rogue auquel j'acquiesce. Après la mort de vos parents, je suis allé voir Dumbledore, comme vous le savez. C'est là que j'ai fait une promesse.

\- Laquelle ? fis-je étonné de ses aveux.

Il lève un regard rempli de vide qui se transforme en de la douleur, je déglutis devant ce regard.

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé une seule chose pour racheter mes fautes. C'était de vous protéger envers et contre tout que soit des agressions externes ou des internes, avoua Rogue en baissant le regard sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Je comprends pour les agressions externes mais c'est quoi des agressions internes, demandai-je méfiant.

\- Votre magie ou votre âme, ça dépend des sorciers, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était son âme qui était sombre, déclara Rogue.

\- Vous voulez dire que je peux devenir un sorcier du Mal ?

\- Vous, impossible du moins pas consciement, vous êtes trop gryffondors. Mais, vous n'avez pas tout a fait tort, votre âme a abrité celle du seigneur des Ténèbres donc vous avez une part sombre en vous ça c'est certain, annonça Rogue.

Je suis choqué mais attends ça veut dire que sa disparition et ce contrat de soumission avaient été prévu par Albus. Je comprends rien, Rogue s'est battu contre la domination de Voldemort. Il est même allé jusqu'à tuer son seul ami pour prouver sa loyauté mais là, il vient de m'avouer que c'est Albus qui a encore une fois choisi pour lui. Il l'a obligé à se soumettre à moi, si ma part sombre se réveillait.

\- Mais quel salop !? m'éclamai-je.

\- Je vous demande pardon , répliqua Rogue en me regardant.

\- Je disais que le citronné était qu'un salop avec vous, maintenant je comprends mieux vos actes, fis-je plus pour me parler à moi-même qu'autre chose.

\- Mes actes ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Vous avez tué Dumbledore, et ce même si vous aviez une profonde sympathie pour lui. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il était aussi salop que mon père, voir pire mais vous l'avait toujours suivit...

-POTTER, ARRETEZ DE DIRE DES CONNERIES PAREILLE ! cria Rogue. Vous savez pas ce que vous dites, si pour vous Albus était un salop alors Voldemort c'est quoi ou même moi, finit Rogue dans un murmure.

C'est marrant mais il est très locasse après un cauchemar, bon donc résumons, Rogue me protège encore et encore ça c'est pas nouveau. Le plus interréssant c'est qu'il me donne encore l'impression de faire confiance à notre cher directeur. Malgré que ce même homme l'a obligé à faire, je ne sais combien de sacrifice pour le camp de la lumière. Rogue est très courageux et très brave, mais bon sang comment fait-il pour ne pas craquer face à la pression. Je l'admire, il est...incroyable. Je le regarde mais lui, il observe sa tasse comme s'il était gêné de cette conversation ou honteux. Est-ce que c'est vraiment le même professeur de potions, l'ancien mangemort qui nous hurlait dessus en cours ? Non, je pense pas. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'il est réapparu.

\- Professeur l'aimiez-vous ?

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Je veux dire Albus.

\- Il était comme un père pour moi, avoua Rogue.

\- Oui, d'accord mais pourquoi vous l'aimez toujours ? Il s'est comporté comme un véritable sal..., je m'arrête en le voyant m'envoyer un regard noir, bref c'est pas le comportement d'un père.

\- Mais ce n'est pas mon père, par Merlin !

\- Je sais c'est plutôt votre père de...coeur, si je peux me permettre.

\- Bon, si vous voulez et alors ? demanda Rogue.

\- Il vous a traité comme un pion.

\- C'est toute l'histoire de ma vie, répliqua Rogue d'un ton amer.

\- D'accord, il est 4 h 44 du matin. Autant aller se rendormir, je tombe de fatigue et je pense que vous aussi.

\- Oui, fit Rogue en se levant, je vais retourner me coucher donc bonne nuit , du moins espérons.

-Servan, il apparaît et je continu, peux-tu ramener la potion n°18 pour le professeur Rogue.

\- Bien monsieur, il part et ramène la potion, tenez professeur.

L'elf repart en transplanant. Je me lève et part en direction de ma chambre le tout sous le regard de Rogue. Je suis sur qu'il va parler mais il dit rien, il part vers sa chambre silencieusement. Je me couche dans mon lit et m'endors instanément. Plus tard vers 10h, je me réveille. Ouf, je travaille pas aujourd'hui. Je descends à la cuisine. Je me fais un café et je repense à la nuit dernière. Rogue avait l'air tellement fragile, bon sang, je viens de dire que Rogue, la personne avec une des fierté les plus incroyables de tout les temps me paraissait faible. C'est le manque de sommeil, qui me joue des tours. Ou alors...tiens en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue. Rogue entre dans la cuisine mais normalement la potion devrait faire effet pendant 12 h. Donc que fous Rogue dans la cuisine en ce moment.

\- Je n'ai pas pris la potion Potter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris ?

\- Pas envie.

Il a une réponse de gamin ou je rêve. Mais attends, il m'a proposé de le soumettre et d'après le contract, il devra me répondre sérieusement.

\- Etiez-vous sérieux avec le contract ?

\- Comme toujours.

\- Donc si je vous dis, que je le signe maintenant et que je veux vous voir le signer après, vous alez le faire ou pas ?

\- Oui, affirma Rogue en faisant venir le contract rester dans le salon d'un simple _**accio**_ , je le signe maintenant et nous verrons votre réaction, fit Rogue en signant.

Il vient de le signer sans aucune hésitation, je jure que si j'aurais le pouvoir, j'aurais tuer Dumbledore dans la seconde. Je suis sur qu'il l'a mis sous serment inviolable ou une autre betise.

\- Etes-vous sur de votre choix, professeur ? demandai-je

\- Oui, j'en suis sur et je ne suis plus votre professeur.

\- Très bien, maintenant que je suis votre maître , fis-je en signant, mais avant de commencer... nos "activités", je voudrais savoir. Est-ce que vous voulez rester "mort" ou pas ?

\- J'ai moins de souci depuis que je suis "mort", répondit Rogue.

\- Donc vous êtes mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard, répliquai-je en souriant.

\- Oui. Potter, pas simple curiosité, on allons nous faire les "activités" ? demanda-t-il en faisant des guillemts avec ses doigts.

\- Le grenier serait parfait, il faudra juste l'amménager, dis-je, mais maintenant, mon premier ordre est mettez autre chose que ses (horribles) robes noires, ordonnai-je en transformant ses robes en un pull et un pantalon noir.

\- Oui maître, souffla Rogue.

\- En dehors de nos jeux, je pensais que vous pouviez me tutoyer et m'appeller Harry.

\- Oui et la même chose pour moi, affirma Rogue.

\- Bon, si on allait au grenier pour prévoir l'aménagement de la salle.

\- Je vo...te suis.

On commence a nettoyer le grenier. On le dépoussière puis on change les peintures. A midi et demi Servan vient nous chercher pour le repas. Je pense qu'il était étonné de nous voir nettoyé le grenier. Le repas se passe en silence. Severus me demande :

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour meubler le grenier ?

\- Par correspondance, si tu veux la bibliothèque se trouve au premier étage et le laboratoire de potions c'est au troisième. Peut-être veut-tu que je te montre le chemin ?

\- Oui, je veux bien Harry.

On monte au premier où Rogue admire ma collectionde livres, je crois qu'il est étonné de tout les sujets. Mais le meilleur livre est dans ma chambre, le livre de potions qui appartient au prince de sang-mêlé. Après un petit tour de la bibliothèque, Severus me demande de lui montrer le laboratoire, bien sur si ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il est trop mignon, au putain il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire. Je lui montre le labo et là, on aurait dit un enfant à noël.

\- Bon, Severus, je vais passer les commandes pour le grenier, si tu veux reste ici pour faire une ou des potions, moi je serais dans la biblothèque, annonçai-je en souriant.

\- A toute à l'heure, fit-il.

J'allais sortir de la pièce quand...

\- Harry, as-tu besoin d'une potion particulière ou pas ?

\- J'ai plus de pepper up et de régénération sanguine, donc à toi de voir.

\- Ok.

Je pars vers la bibliothèque, je m'installe à un bureau et appelle Servan. Il vient et je lui demande de me trouver des magazines SM. Il part et je commence à chercher dans l'annuaire un boutique pas très loin. Servan revient dix minutes plus tard avec une bonne pile des magazines que je lui avait demandé. Je les feuillette et commande certains articles, sous un faux nom bien-sûr. J'envoie mes lettres avec une chouette. Je retourne voir Severus, ça fait deux heures que je l'ai laissé dans le labo. Je rentre dans le labo, je le voit entrain de remplir des fioles avec de la potion de régénération sanguine, si je me trompe pas.

\- Je finis de remplir cette fiole et je suis à toi, dis Rogue.

\- D'accord, répondis-je puis je recommence à parler après qu'il est refermé la fiole, on peut aller boire le thé dans le salon ou dans la bibliothèque, si tu veux ?

\- La bibliothèque serait bien.

\- Direction la bibliothèque, fis-je en sortant de la pièce.

On arrive à la bibliothèque, on s'intalle sur les fauteuils en face de la cheminée. J'appelle Servan pour qu'il nous ramène du thé. On commence à discuter.

\- Harry, est-ce que t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Oui, je pense. Severus surtout ne t'énerve pas mais c'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

\- Les sequelles de la première guerre, souffla Severus.

Je comprends pas ce qu'il dit, il est obligé de parler comme le citronné, toujours en égnime. N'empêche la première a du le marquer pour qu'il est encore des cauchemar malgré qu'elle soit fini depuis presque vingt ans.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par les sequelles ?

\- Je te dois la vérité donc je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Bon, souffla Rogue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était contre les moldus, comme tu le sais. Il voulait que des sang-purs dans ses rangs mais moi je suis un sang-mêlé donc il a décidé soi-disant pour mon bien et pour me purifier de...

Il a du mal à parler et respire difficilement. Il a l'air d'être honteux. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Face-de-serpent pour que Severus fasse encore des cauchemars de ses agissements ? Severus ferme les yeux, il prend une grande inspiration et dit :

\- Il voulait me purifier du sang-moldu que j'ai dans mes veines et le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé c'était de me faire subir les pires vices sur Terre, avoua Rogue en baissant le regard sur sa tasse de thé. Il m'a transformé en putain voilà la triste vérité, murmura-t-il.

Le connard, je suis bien content de l'avoir tuer celui-là. Il va pas nous manquer. Je crois que je vais torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, tout les mangemorts qui sont passé sur MON Severus. Je le regarde, il est au bord de la crise d'angoisse ou de larmes. Le seul truc qui me calmait quand j'étais dans l'état là, c'est un gros câlin. Je me lève silencieusement et passe derrière le fauteuil de Rogue. Je me baisse et l'entoure de mes bras. Il est tendu puis petit à petit il se détend. Je continue de le serrer dans mes bras alors que je m'installe sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il n'attend pas et plonge sa tête dans mon torse. Il écate en sanglot, j'essaye de le calmer en lui carressant le dos ou les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots doux.

 _Oui, je sais pas la peine de hurler dans ce chapitre Severus Rogue est très...commment dire sensible ou fragile mais j'aime bien le délire là._

 _Review siouplé._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _Il éclate en sanglot, j'essaye de le calmer en lui carressant le dos ou les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots doux._

Cela, faisait presque un quart d'heure que j'essaye de calmer Severus. Il pleure toujours mais sa respiration est paisible comme s'il dormait. Mince, je peux pas voir son visage, il l'a trop bien caché dans mon t-shirt. Je me décale légèrement, assez pour voir son visage. Il est belle et bien endormi mais il pleure toujours. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de pleurer en dormant. Bon maintenant, il faut que je le mette au lit. Il a pas dormi correctement depuis combien de temps ? Je l'écarte de moi. Je place un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous ses épaules. Je le porte comme une princesse fragile, cette pensée me fait sourire par sa stupidité. Bref, je monte les escaliers puis j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Je l'installe sur mon lit, je le borde puis je m'installe dans mon fauteuil face à la cheminée.

\- Servan, appellai-je.

\- Monsieur, fit Servan en apparaissant devant moi.

\- Peux-tu me rendre un service, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sur, monsieur.

\- Peux-tu allé chercher des vêtements pour Severus ? demandai-je en désignant la forme dans mon lit.

\- Monsieur, pourrais-je prendre ses mesures ?

\- Bien sur, répondis-je.

Il prend les mesures de Severus et il s'en va. Je décide de lire en attendant qu'il se réveille. Je prends le livre du prince de sang-mêlé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Servan revient avec plusieurs pantalons, jeans, sweats, t-shirts et chemises. Je le remercie. Il retourne au ménage du hall. Cela fait plus de deux heures que dort Rogue, je le regarde dormir et je décide de prendre des vacances. J'envoie un hibou au ministère pour les prévenir de mon abscense d'un mois pour raison personnelle. Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème étant donné, quand trois ans de service, en tant qu'auror, je n'ai jamais pris de vacances. Cinq minutes plus tard, je reçois un réponse positive de la part de notre chère ministre, Arthur Weasley. Plusieurs heures passent sans aucun signe de réveil de la part de Severus. Servan apparaît pour me dire que le repas est près. Je lui demande de me ramener mon assiette ici et une autre pour l'ancien professeur. Il s'éxecute et me ramène deux plateau bien garni. Je le remercie. Je mange mon plateau en observant Severus dormir. Il a l'air détendu, c'est pas comme la nuit dernière, là il a l'air paisible.

Il est dix heures et demi quand Severus commence à s'agiter comme plongé dans un cauchemar. Il est déjà tard, j'enlève mon t-shirt et m'installe à côté de Severus. Il se débat violemment avec la couverture. Je le prends dans mes bras en récoltant quelques coups au passage. Il se calme et je m'endors. Le lendemain, je me réveille en sentant quelque chose de chaud près de moi. Je me remémore les évènements de la veille. Je le regarde dormir, d'ailleurs il commence à papilloner des yeux. Il lève la tête vers moi. Il est franchement étonné d'être dans le même lit que moi, ça se voit dans son regard.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Bonjour 'ry, salua Rogue toujours endormi.

Il se redresse et se frotte les yeux comme un gamin. Il est trop chou. J'avoue que j'aime bien le surnom qu'il m'a donné.

\- Bien dormi, mon p'tit Sevy ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, je crois que j'ai pas dormi comme ça depuis longtemps. Et toi, as-tu bien dormi ?

\- Oui, j'avais même ma bouillotte personnelle, plaisantai-je.

\- Quoi mais chuis pas une bouillotte, moi ! s'exclama Severus d'une voix de gamin.

\- Si, peut-être aussi parce-que je te serrai dans mes bras.

\- QU...QUOI !

\- Pour ma défense, tu faisais un cauchemar.

\- Hum.

\- Sinon pouquoi tu ne prends plus de potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

\- L'année dernière, j'ai fais une dépendance à ses potions. Tu dois surement le savoir que ces potions rendent très accros.

\- Je sais, bon on se lève. On va déjeuné puis j'te fais une visite du manoir.

\- Ok.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Une semaine plus tard, on était dans la bibliothèque quand Servan transplane devant Severus et moi.

\- Monsieur, des colis sont arrivés par hiboux pour vous, annonça Servan.

\- Peut-tu me les apporter s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui, tout de suite monsieur, répondis Servan en disparraissant.

\- Pourquoi te comportes-tu de cette façon avec ton elf ? D'ailleurs t'en as combien ? demanda Severus.

Depuis sa confession sur les agissements de Voldemort, on s'est rapproché au point qu'il dort avec moi toutes les nuits. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il dormait correctement, si on peut dire, qu'en ma présence.

\- Un seul et je te rappelle qu'Hermione est contre la maltraitance des elfs de maison.

C'était assez marrant les deux premières nuits, il est été trop embarrasé pour bouger. Le problème s'est que quand je dors avec quelqu'un, je le serre dans mes bras ou le colle. Il m'a dit que ça ne le déranger pas, après tout c'était ma bouillotte. Cette réflexion m'a bien fais rire. Servan revient avec une pile de carton. Je le remercie et commence à ouvrir les cartons.

\- Severus, pourrais-tu m'aider à transporter ces cartons dans le grenier ?

\- C'est le...

\- Oui donc peux-tu m'aider ?

\- Bien sur.

On porte les cartons dans le grenier. Je les déballe avec Severus, on rend aux objets leur taille normal. C'est exactement ce que j'avais commandé. Severus a l'air étonné de ce que j'ai commandé. On installe tout, les sex-toys sur les étagères, les cordes sont accrochés sur des crochets de portes manteau. Les paddles, les martinets et les fouets sont rangés dans les deux premiers tiroirs de la commode. Les menottes, les pinces pour tétons et les baillons bouches sont rangés dans le troisième tiroir de la commode. J'adore la tête qu'il fait en ouvrant le dernier carton. Je me penche pour regarder ce qu'il s'y trouve. C'est l'ensemble animal soumis, il a une laisse accroché à un collier de cuir, d'ailleursle collier peut changer de forme.

\- Veux-tu commencer maintenant ? demandai-je.

\- Non...oui je sais pas, répondis Severus.

\- Je te propose de commencer doucement, puis on avisera plus tard, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Euh...d'accord, souffla Severus.

\- Bien, déshabille-toi.

Il s'execute sans aucune hésitation. Il reste debout après s'être devêtu. Je l'observe, il est pas mal. Malgré son âge, il est toujours bien bâti. De beaux abdos, un torse a damné mais il est couvert de cicatrice. En voyant ça, je regarde son bras gauche et remarque une brulure de la forme de la marque. Je ne dis rien.

\- T'es bien conservé pour ton âge et je dois avouer tu es assez séduisant, remarquai-je et il a l'air étonné.

\- Euh...merci.

\- Très bien à genoux maintenant, ordonnai-je et il s'execute, je corrige sa position. Bon, je t'explique. Au début de chacune de nos séances, je veux que tu te présentes devant moi dans cette position, mon petit serpent et après, m'interrompis-je en le voyant trembler et baisser les yeux. Severus, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien.

\- Severus, je veux la vérité. Tout de suite !

\- Non, je veux pas.

\- Severus, je veux la vérité sinon je devrais te punir.

-...

\- Severus ! prévins-je.

Il s'enferme dans son mutisme. Je suis peiné de devoir le punir à cause de sa mauvaise foi. Bon quel punition est adapté pour cette situation. Harry réfléchis, bon sang de bonsoir ! Il est insolent donc qu'est-ce que je peux lui faire. J'ai lu quoi dans les magazines déjà. Ah oui ! Une fessée se serait parfait.

\- Severus pour ton insolence, je vais te punir. La punition sera dix fessées avec la cravache. As-tu bien compris la sanction ?

\- Oui maître, je comprends, répondit Rogue.

\- Place-toi sur le banc, tu compteras chaque coup et tu me remercieras, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-il.

Il s'installe sur le banc à fessée pendant que je vais chercher la cravache. Il dit rien et attend la première fessée. Je me déplace vers lui avec la cravache en main. Je lui caresse les fesses avec la cravache, je les frappe.

\- Un , merci maître.

Je frappe ses fesses avec presque aucune pose entre chaque coup. Il gémit et dit.

\- Neuf, merci maître.

Le dernier est le plus important, je le frappe avec plus de forces que les précédents coups. Le bruit du coup se répercute dans la pièce. Il gémit bruyamment et annonce :

\- Dix, merci maître.

\- Severus pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison de ton insolence ?

\- Non, je suis désolé maître.

\- Severus, mon ptit serpent, commençais-je et il frissonne de nouveau.

Je l'ai eu, je suis content d'enfin savoir la raison de son tremblement. Pourquoi tremble-t-il quand on l'appelle petit serpent ? Je suis sur qu'il y a un rapport avec Voldemort. Cette pourriture lui a fait trop de mal. Je suis plus qu'heureux de l'avoir tué mais j'aurais du le torturer avant de mettre fin à sa vie. On ne touche pas à MON Severus.

\- Severus lève-toi, ordonnai-je et il s'execute. Viens, dis-je en ouvrant les bras.

Il me regarde perplexe. J'avance et lui fait un câlin. Il est tendu, j'essaye de le calmer en lui parlant doucement.

\- Severus, calmes-toi, ma p'tite panthère.

\- Je suis pas une panthère, murmura Severus d'une voix enfantine.

\- Si, tu es ma panthère. Une jolie panthère qui a été maltraité pendant très longtemps. En faite, tu es une panthère et non un serpent comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Les serpents sont des êtres froids, tout le contraire de toi, avouai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Humm. C'était le surnom que Voldemort me donnait, me confia Rogue dans un murmure.

\- Mon petit serpent ?

\- Oui, il m'appelait comme ça avant chaque "purification", murmura ma panthère.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus. Viens descendons, on continuera plus tard. Rhabille-toi.

Il se rhabille et on descends dans la bibliothèque. Je m'installe dans le canapé face à la cheminée et lui demande de s'installer à côté moi.

\- Severus, il faut que tu me dises ce que t'as fait subir Voldemort. Pour éviter les situations comme toute à l'heure, s'il-te-plaît ma panthère.

\- Rien à part ce que je t'ai dis précedemment. Il a prémédité mes viols et m'appeller mon serpent. C'est tout.

\- Viens, dis-je en ouvrant les bras et il se jette dedans. Je vais t'aider à surmonter ton passé, je te le promet.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas à faire cela.

\- Si, je suis ton maître et je dois veiller à ton bien-être. Severus, je t'aurais aider même si on était pas sous contract. Tu as besoin de mon aide autant que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Merci Harry, fit Sevy en se pelotonnant contre moi.

\- De rien, ma petite panthère.

Il reste blotti contre moi. Je lui propose de boire du thé, il accepte. J'appelle Servan pour qu'il ramène du thé au citron. On commence à le boire puis Severus appelle un livre de potions d'un _**accio,**_ je lui prends des mains, il ouvre la bouche mais je le coupe.

\- Couche-toi, je vais te le lire donc détends-toi.

Je commence à lire le livre alors que Severus s'installe plus confortablement contre moi. Il a pris un livre sur la naissance de l'art des potions. Pendant ma lecture, je lui caresse les cheveux. Ils sont soyeux et propres alors qu'ils donnent l'air d'être graisseux. Je lis le livre depuis environ deux heures quand mon elf vient nous prévenir que le repas est prêt. Je bouscule Severus pour qu'il se lève. On mange silencieusement, lorsqu'un hibou frappe à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvre et prends le courrier. Il s'en va, il n'attend pas de réponse. J'ouvre la lettre et je découvre qu'elle vient d'Hermione.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai bien reçu ta lettre de remerciement. Je m'excuse pour ma réponse plus que tardive mais on a une crise à gérer au ministère. Je suis ravi que le professeur soit venu te voir. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra t'aider._

 _Je voudrais bien venir te voir au manoir. Peut-être jeudi vers 15h, du moins si tu as le temps. Arthur m'a appris que t'avais pris des vacances._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Hermione Weasley-Granger._

 _Ps: Rassure-moi tu n'as pas tuer Rogue, j'espère._

Elle est drôle, mais bien-sur que non j'ai pas tuer Severus Rogue. Surtout, elle le dit en post-scriptum. Vraiment, j'en rigole. D'ailleurs ma panthère me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Il est intrigué, ça se voit sur son visage.

\- C'est Hermione, elle me demandait si je t'avais pas tuer. Tiens, regarde.

\- Elle occupe quel poste ? demanda Severus.

\- Chef du ministère de la justice.

\- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, elle a toujours été très investi dans la justice, fit Rogue en observant la lettre.

Je suis surpris,il vient de faire un compliment à Hermione. Lui, qui détestait les gryffondors.

\- Elle veut venir au manoir ?

\- Oui mais t'inquiète c'est que jeudi prochain.

J'écris rapidement une missive et l'envoie avec une chouette noire. Je me retourne vers Severus et remarque qu'il m'observe. Je lui demande en souriant.

\- J'ai une idée pour ce soir mais je voudrais ton accord pour le faire.

\- Quelle est ton idée ?

\- Je veux t'envoyer au 7ème ciel du plaisir, répondis-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Harry es-tu sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Severus.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse et il cède en ouvrant la bouche. Le baiser devient plus passionné et langoureux qu'au début, j'explore sa bouche et il me laisse faire. On se sépare à cause du besoin d'air. Il me regarde avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Je lui prends la main et l'entraine vers notre chambre. Je l'embrasse après avoir passé la porte. Je le pousse sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. On s'embrasse et je commence à le caresser malgré ses vêtements. Je déboutonne sa chemise tout en caressant la peau découverte. Il gémit sans retenu. J'enlève sa chemise et mon t-shirt. Je l'embrasse de nouveau et il gémit contre ma bouche. Ses lèvres sont douces. On s'embrasse encore et encore, puis je descends et je prends un de ses tétons dans la bouche. Je le mordille et le suce. Severus gémit de plus en plus fort et il grogne. Je fais le même traitement à l'autre téton. Je descends encore un peu jusqu'à atteindre son nombril. Je lèche le rebord et je commence à mimer l'acte avec ma langue. Il hurle, littéralement. Je me redresse et lui dit.

\- Je crois que cette zone est très sensible, dis-je en lui mordillant la peau autour du nombril.

Il hurle de nouveau, je continue mes attentions sur son nombril pendant que je déboutonne son jean. Je descends le jean de ma panthère tout en le carressant. Après lui avoir enlevé le pantalon, je retrouve sa bouche pour un baiser ardent. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'est tendu quand il s'est retrouvé en boxer. Je m'arrête et lui demande :

\- Severus, veux-tu que je continue ou pas ?

\- Oui mais...non rien, souffla Severus.

\- Je te promet d'y aller doucement, je le jure. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais doucement, murmurai-je doucement avant de l'embrasser.

\- D'accord, fit-il.

J'enlève mon pantalon avant de recommencer mes attentions autour du nombril de Severus. Je descends son boxer doucement. J'embrasse son sexe puis souffle dessus. Il grogne. Je lèche son érection sur toute la longueur puis je le prends en bouche. Je le suce doucement tout en le préparant. J'enfonce un doigt dans son antre tout en le suçant, puis j'en mets un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Je le suce sur un rythme plus soutenu, tout en cherchant activement sa prostate. Tout d'un coup, Severus hurle de plaisir en disant :

\- OUI ! Harry, là, continue c'est AHHHH, hurla Severus.

J'ai bien compris que j'avais touché sa prostate. J'enlève mes doigts, tout en arrêtant de le sucer et ma panthère émet un grognement mécontent. Je le regarde.

\- Severus, est-tu sur ?

\- Oui, je te veux en moi. Harry, s'il-te-plaît prends-moi maintenant.

\- D'accord, fis-je en enlevant mon caleçon.

Je me positionne devant son entrée, je rentre jusqu'à la garde avant de souffler. J'attends que Severus fasse le premier mouvement, j'ai pas envie de le blesser. Il donne un coup de bassin, c'est le signal de début. Je ressors lentement pour rentrer tout aussi lentement. J'ai envie de le faire languir.

\- Harry vas plus vite, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'en supplie. Plus vite, plus fort.

J'accède à sa requête, je fais des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides et violents que tout à l'heure. Je rentre plus profondément en lui et je touche sa prostate. Il hurle de plaisir et retombe sur le matelas. Je sens que je vais bientôt jouir, je commence à le masturber au même rythme que mes coups de boutoir. Je l'embrasse langoureusement alors que j'éjacule en lui. Il éjacule en même temps que moi mais son cri de jouissance est étouffé dans le baiser. On arrête notre baiser à cause du manque d'air. Je reprends mon souffle. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois mais chastement cette fois puis je sors de son antre si chaud. Je m'écroule à côté de lui. Je me retourne pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse en le câlinant.

\- Harry...merci pour ça.

\- De rien, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait de mal, ma petite panthère.

\- Non, tu étais très tendre et je te remercie, murmura Severus d'une voix endormi.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, ma panthère, fis-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, je t'aime.

Quoi ! Il vient de dire je t'aime, j'ai pas rêvé quand même. Bon on en reparlera demain. Je referme de nouveau les yeux et serre plus fort Severus. C'est quand même vrai que c'est une bouillotte.

 _Salut_

 _Je vous préviens tout de suite le lemon est très nul, c'est mon premier_

 _Review please !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras.

 **Attention** il y a des lemons et des scènes de BDSM dans ce chapitre. ( très nul car je ne suis pas du tout expert en la matière).

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Je referme de nouveau les yeux et serre plus fort Severus. _C'est quand même vrai que c'est une bouillotte._

Je me réveille vers neuf heures. Je sens quelque chose de chaud contre mon épaule, je remarque que c'est la tête de ma panthère. J'observe Severus qui est toujours en train de dormir contre moi. Je repense à son je t'aime d'hier, il est troublant ce je t'aime. Il l'a dit alors qu'il dormait à moitié. Peut-être ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte. Peut-être ne le pensait-il pas. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je lui demanderai plus tard. Je regarde autour de moi et voit mon livre préféré sur mon bureau. Je l'appelle d'un _**accio**_ informulé. Je l'ouvre et lis sur la première page "ce livre appartient au prince de sang-mêlé". Je souris et le regarde. Après tout c'est mon prince. Je le détaille, je remarque la marque où plutôt ce qu'il en reste. La marque a du lui faire mal quand Voldemort est mort sous mon sort. Maintenant, il a une magnifique brulure à la place de la marque. Il avait seize ans quand il a crée ses sorts, puis quand on sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Un génie pareille, au service d'un psychopathe comme Voldemort. C'est un tel gâchis. Je sens la colère m'envahir et je décide de me lever pour pas que Severus ressente ma colère contre Voldemort quand il se réveillera. Voldemot est un salop qui va pas nous manquer de sitôt. Je me dégage lentement de son étreinte et je vais prendre une douche bien froide pour me remettre les idées en place. Une demi-heure plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain pour tomber sur ma panthère a peine réveillé. Il a vraiment des comportements de gamin quand il dort où quand il se réveille. Par exemple, là il est en train de se frotter les yeux comme les gosses au réveil. Il est trop chou.

\- Salut, as-tu bien dormi ? demandai-je en m'approchant de ma panthère.

\- Oui et toi.

\- J'ai très bien dormi.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?

Merde, j'ai pas d'excuses valables. Bon allez Harry cherche une excuse valable. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, non c'est trop nullll ! Hum, c'est bon j'ai trouvé.

\- J'avais chaud, j'te rappelle que je dors avec une bouillotte donc j'ai pris une bonne douche voilà pourquoi je me suis levé. Je vais descendre manger, tu viens.

\- Oui je te rejoins après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Je pars vers la salle à manger, j'y arrive et vois la table dressé. Je vais vite fait dans la cuisine pour remercier Servan. Je retourne dans la salle à manger pour me servir un bon café. Je lis la gazette tout en buvant le café quand Severus rentre dans la salle. Il décide de s'installer à côté de moi sans dire un mot. Il se sert un thé et de la brioche.

\- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.

\- Je sais pas, s'étrangla Severus avec son thé à la cerise qu'il venait de boire. Peut-être notre jeu, proposa-t-ilen rougissant légèrement.

\- Tu es déjà en manque, taquinai-je. J'ai du mal comprendre mais je crois que tu veux qu'on reprenne nos activités d'hier, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, vous avez très bien compris, maître, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

Il est trop...putain c'est un incroyable soumis, j'adore. Je vais le chouchouter, j'ai tellement envie de tester certaine chose. Je sens, que je vais m'amuser avec le fouet ou avec la cravache ou même le paddle.

-Très bien, rejoins-moi quand tu as fini ton déjeuner pendant ce temps je vais préparer les objets à tester. A toute à l'heure, ma petite panthère, fis-je en sortant de la pièce sans un regard derrière moi.

Je vais dans le grenier, j'ouvre la porte puis j'observe la pièce. Je vais sortir quels objets. Les menottes se serait bien mais...oh le con j'ai oublié de mettre un lit dans la pièce. J'attrappe un oreiller et je le métamorphose en lit. Je place le lit dans le coin du grenier. J'ouvre un tiroir de la commode, je sors un fouet, une cravache ou le paddle. Je sais, je vais prendre le fouet. On va aussi tester les pinces pour tétons. Ouais, c'est un super programme pour ce matin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Severus pénètre dans la pièce.

\- Déshabille-toi et vas sur le lit, ordonnai-je.

Il enlève sa chemise puis son pantalon. Il est en boxer devant moi, il l'enlève. ll est très excité, ça se voit à son érection déjà bien plus grande que je ne le pensais. Je me demande s'il est excité depuis notre conversation ou que maintenant.

\- Severus, es-tu excité depuis notre conversation ou que maintenant ?

\- Depuis notre conversation maître, avoua-t-il.

Très bien, on va voir s'il aime mon petit traitement. Je me demande comment va-t-il réagir au petit traitement. Sera-t-il plus excité ou moins ? Il monte sur le lit sans savoir quel est la position a adopté.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Il se place comme je lui ai demandé. Je vais cherché le fouet et retourne près de lui. Je commence à lui carresser le dos avec le fouet. Je le frappe une première fois sur les fesses et m'arrête.

\- Ma petite panthère, te rappelles-tu des règles de ta punition de l'hier.

\- Oui maître.

\- Peux-tu me les rappeler ?

\- Je devais compter le nombre de coup et vous remercier après chaque coup.

\- Bien, tu t'en souviens donc pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

\- J'ai...oublié, répondit Rogue en baissant la tête. Je suis désolé maître.

Je sais pas quoi faire, je le punis ou pas. Non, je ne vais pas le punir, je préfère qu'on continue notre jeu. Je vais quand même le prévenir que c'est exceptionnel et lui donner une espèce d'avertissement. Ouais, je vais faire ça.

\- Ma petite panthère, je ne vais pas te punir mais sache que c'est exceptionnel, avertis-je.

\- Merci de votre clémence maître.

Je ne réponds rien et je le frappe sur le dos, cette fois un peu plus fort que le premier coup.

\- Deux, merci maître.

Je le frappe une autre fois sur ses fesses plus fort que le précédent coup.

\- Trois, merci maître.

Je le frappe sur le dos un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure.

\- Quatre, merci maître, grogna-il

Je frappe ses fesses avec beaucoup plus de force et de violence que les coups précédents.

\- Cinq, merci maître, gémit-il.

\- Maintenant, mets-toi sur le dos et lève les bras vers la tête de lit.

\- Bien maître.

Il se couche sur le dos, il grimace légèrement sûrement à cause de la douleur dans son dos et dans ses fesses. Il lève les bras et je les lui attache avec une paire de menottes. Je me retourne pour chercher les pinces à tétons. Je lui présente les pinces en lui disant.

\- C'est des pinces pour les tétons et j'ai décidé de les essayer. Je vais te les mettre, dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je lui accroche la pince sur le téton droit, je joue légèrement avec en tirant dessus. Je lui mets l'autre pince sur le téton gauche et je refais le même manège qu'avec la première. Il n'arrête pas de gémir depuis que je lui ai accroché la première. Je relie les pinces entre elle avec une chaîne. Je tire sur la chaîne, il grogne puis je commence à lui carresser la zone autour du nombril. Je récupère le fouet tombé par terre. Je carresse Severus avec le fouet, je fais passé les lanières de cuir sur les pinces pour tétons. Je le frappe sur le ventre avec l'aide du fouet.

\- Six, merci maître.

Je lui redonne un coup en souriant, j'ai remaqué qu'il n'a pas oublié la leçon de toute à l'heure.

\- Sept, merci maître.

J'arrête de le fouetter et commence a carresser son nombril. Il grogne de plus belle. Il commence à gigoter en dessous de moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

\- Maî...t...tre, p...puis-je j...ouir, s'il-v...vous-p...plaît, haleta-t-il.

C'est donc ça, il veut jouir mais il veut ma permission pour le faire. Je vais la jouer sadique, je ne lui réponds pas et je commence à le branler. Il gémit et grogne sans retenue. Je sens qu'il va bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir.

\- Mérites-tu cette faveur ? demandai-je en le branlant plus rapidement.

\- J...je...s...sais...p...as, c'est...à...v...vous...de...dé...cider, haleta-t-il.

\- Severus, jouis fort pour moi.

A peine ses mots passées mes lèvres, qu'il jouit puissament. Il ferme les yeux, il respire rapidement. Je l'observe, il faut que je prenne mon mal en patience pour la suite. Je vais lui faire sa fête. Il se calme légèrement, il ouvre les yeux et dit en me regardant.

\- Merci maître.

\- De rien mais maintenant c'est à moi de prendre du plaisir. Ma petite panthère, es-tu fatigué ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, nous allons continuer notre séance.

Je lui carresse le torse et recommence à jouer avec ses pinces, je les tire. Il grogne et il gémit. Je lui retire la première pince puis je tire sur la chaîne pour retirer la deuxième. Je décide de l'enlever manuellement, elle est trop coriace pour la retirer comme je voulais le faire au départ. Je lèche son torse en descendant plus bas encore. Je lèche son érection sur toute la longueur puis je commence à le sucer tout en rentrant un doigt dans son antre. Il grogne et commence à se débattre dans ses liens. J'arrête de le sucer et dit.

\- Du calme, ma petite panthère sinon je devrais te punir.

Je recommence à le sucer alors qu'il se laisse faire totalement. Après mon petit avertissement, il a arrêté de se débattre contre les menottes. Je lui en mets un deuxième doigt puis un troisième doigt. Je commence à faire des va-et-vients assez rapide. Je touche sa prostate, je le sais car il a hurlé d'extase. J'arrête tout mes attentions envers lui. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux puis je le pénètre en une seule poussée. Je ne lui laisse aucun moment de répit, tout mes coups finissent sur sa prostate. Il grogne, gémit et halète.

\- Plus fort, s'il-vous-plaît maître, gémit-il.

Je fais des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort et violent. Mes coups de boutoir sont de plus en plus désordonnées. Je commence à le masturber à la même vitesse de mes pénétrations. Je me sens proche de l'explosion, j'accélère. Tout d'un coup, Severus hurle de plaisir et se libère entre nos deux corps. Il m'entraîne dans sa jouissance en resserant les muscles autour de mon membre. Je rentre une dernière fois en lui et éjacule au plus profond de son être. Après ça, je m'écroule sur lui. On reprends nos respirations puis je sors mon membre de son cul. Je m'écarte de lui, il commence à reprendre une respiration à peu prêt normal et il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Maître, pourriez-vous..., s'interrompit-il.

\- Oui Severus je t'écoute.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, pourriez-vous me détacher les bras ?

\- Oui.

Je lui enlève les menottes et me relève. Je range les affaires dans les tiroirs de la commode. Je récupère mes habits et me rhabille. Très rapidement. Severus me regarde étrangement.

\- Pourquoi vous rhabillez-vous ?

\- Si mes calculs sont exactes. Dans moins de dix minutes, Sevan va venir nous chercher pour qu'on aille manger. Personellement, je suis assez pudique pour cacher mes déviances sexuelles mais peut-être que toi tu es exibitioniste.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, répliqua-t-il très rapidement.

\- Bonne nouvelle alors. Je descends pour aller manger, tu te rhabille et tu me rejoins, d'accord ?

\- D'accord maître.

\- Rejoins-moi après que tu sois habillé mais bois cela avant de te relever, fis-je en lui tendant une fiole.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en buvant le contenu de la fiole.

\- Une potion d'anti-douleur. Maintenant habille-toi.

\- Oui maitre.

Je sors de la pièce en appréciant la docilité et la soumission de ma petite panthère. Je descends rapidement les escaliers et je vais voir Servan pour le prévenir que Severus descendra bientôt. Il me répond que le repas sera servi dans deux ou trois minutes, je lui réponds que je vais mettre la table. Il accepte et retourne à ses fourneaux. Je vais mettre la table puis m'installe à table. Severus arrive au moment où mon elf sert le repas. Miam ! C'est un couscous spéciale Servan. Il est trop bon. On mange notre repas en silence. Servan nous amène le dessert et débarasse la table. Après une délicieuse mousse au chocolat, Severus me demande si c'était possible de discuter après le repas.

\- Oui bien-sûr, viens on va s'installer dans le salon.

On sort de table et on se dirige vers le salon. Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil rouge alors que Severus s'installe dans le canapé. Servan nous apporte du thé et il repart pour nettoyer le laboratoire.

\- Très bien de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

\- Le livre qui était sur ta table de nuit, c'est celui du Prince de sang-mêlé.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi as-tu gardé ce livre ? Il est rattaché à pas mal de mauvais souvenir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais je devais le garder après tout le prince de sang-mêlé est une personne avec un bon fond. J'en suis sur.

\- J'ai pas les mêmes certitudes que toi à ce sujet. Vu les actes que j'ai fait dans le passé.

\- Justement, comme tu l'as souligné ces actes font parti du passé.

\- Même, c'est quand même pas une raison pour les oublier.

\- Severus, regrettes-tu ton geste ?

\- Oui, je n'aurais pas du le tuer. C'est immoral, j'aurais jamais du tuer Albus.

\- Il te l'avait demandé.

\- C'est la même chose, on ne tue pas une personne parce-qu'elle le demande.

\- Rectification, il ne te l'as pas demandé mais il te l'as ordonné.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non, y'a une nuance.

\- Si tu le dis mais ça n'empêche pas que...non rien.

\- Que quoi ? Severus finis ta phrase.

\- La culpabilité. Je ressens de la culpabilité face à ce geste.

\- Je vois.

\- Harry, peut-on arrêter de parler de ce sujet.

\- D'accord, d'ailleurs, je peux te poser une question ?

\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais, me taquina Rogue.

\- J'en ai une autre.

\- J'te taquinais, vas-y poses-là ta question.

\- Les mots que tu as dis hier, est-ce que tu étais sérieux ?

\- Quels mots ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- La phrase que tu as dis avant de t'endormir.

\- Ah ça.

\- Oui donc ?

\- Ouic'estlavéritéjet'aimedepuistes15ans, souffla-t-il sans articuler.

\- Severus, pourrais-tu répéter j'ai pas très bien compris ?

\- Non, j'ai pas envie.

\- Severus ! Peux-tu répéter ou je serais obligé de te punir.

Il me regarde et baisse les yeux après avoir remarqué que je ne plaisantais pas. Il souffle un bon coup avant de dire.

\- Oui c'est la vérité je t'aime depuis tes 15 ans, articula ma panthère.

 _Salut,_

 _pour répondre à certain review, Harry connaît les pratiques masochistes à cause des deux heures qu'il a pris pour chercher le matériel dont il avait besoin pour ses activités avec sa petite panthère._

 _Review siouplé._

 _Ps: ce chapitre n'est pas celui que j'ai écris mais une copie plus ou moins pareille. La première a été supprimé par mon imbécil de frère et son foutu formatage ou je ne sais quoi._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 _\- Oui c'est la vérité, je t'aime depuis tes 15 ans, articula ma panthère._

Je ne pensais pas que la vérité était celle-là, il m'aime depuis plus de 5 ans et il me l'avoue que maintenant, et encore parce-que je lui ai demandé. Il est obligé de me dire la vérité à cause de ce contract, je le sais et lui aussi. Il regarde ses mains comme s'il était honteux de cette aveu. Attends, c'est l'année où il me donnait des leçons d'occlumancie. Putain, et si c'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a obligé à faire ses sacrifices, je ne vais vraiment pas lui pardonner.

\- Est-ce qu'il était au courant, EST-CE QUE DUMBLEDORE ETAIT AU COURANT DE TON AMOUR POUR MOI ?

\- Oui, je lui ai appris après l'avoir prévenu de l'arrêt de tes leçons en occlumancie. Il voulait savoir la vraie raison, avoua-t-il.

\- Donc tu m'aimes depuis 5 ans mais tu ne l'as pas dit parce-que...

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire parce-que j'étais terrifié et destabilisé de mes sentiments envers toi, murmura-t-il.

\- As-tu eu peur de ma réaction à l'époque ?

\- Oui, souffla Rogue.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu m'avouer que j'aimais mon élève honni, du jour au lendemain. Et toi quelle aurait été ta réaction face à cette situation ?

\- J'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout, mais quand je disais plutôt je pensais à cette semaine.

\- Je te l'ai dit, hier soir.

\- C'était pas vraiment une déclaration, mais on s'en fout de ça. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant que je signe ce foutu contract de soumission ?

\- Je n'avais pas le cran, voilà la vérité, cria-t-il en se levant. Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire parce-que je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que je t'offrais ma...liberté simplement par amour, avoua Severus en partant de la pièce.

Je suis un gros con ma parole, je lui reproche une chose futile alors qu'il... . Merde, il est parti et il a pu se cacher n'importe où dans le manoir. Je suis qu'un idiot. Je me lève et part vers le laboratoire. Je cours dans les escaliers pour atteindre rapidement ma destination. J'ouvre la porte de mon labo, personne dedans. Bon très bien, je vais où si j'étais destabilisé et que je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Hum, le rez-de-chaussée, non. La salle de jeux, non mais la bibliothèque, il est dans la bibliothèque. Aller c'est reparti pour le marathon. Je dois quand même avouer que je suis hyper maladroit. J'arrive devant la porte et l'ouvre silencieusement. Je rentre à l'interieur, il est sur le canapé et il pleure. ET MERDE ! Je suis qu'un abruti.

\- Severus...

\- Fout-moi la paix, grogna-t-il.

-Severus, je sais j'ai été con mais s'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi. Je suis juste un idiot. Severus...

Je suis déstabilisé, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Il a dit qu'il m'a offert sa liberté par amour et, j'ai trouvé.

\- _**Accio**_ , dis-je et le contract vole vers moi.

Severus me regarde bizarrement, je lui envoie un regard remplie de détermination. Je prends le contract et je le déchire sous ses yeux. Il est choqué, ça se voit sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Je te rends ta liberté, et je suis désolé de mon comportement. J'ai abusé de la situation et avant de me contredire, j'ai coucher avec toi alors que j'étais encore en couple et que je ne ressentait rien pour toi. Voilà, je sais ça te blesse. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mes excuses sont pitoyables, je le sais.

Je sors de la bibliothèque sans attendre sa réponse. Je pars dans ma chambre, Severus ne dit rien et il me laisse partir. J'arrive à l'entrée de ma chambre. J'appelle Servan pour le prévenir que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Après cela, je rentre dans ma chambre et je me couche dans mon lit. Je sais même pas pourquoi mais je pleure, le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je m'endors en pleurant. Sans remarquer, la silhouette qui m'observe depuis toute à l'heure. Je me réveille, le lendemain matin à 6 heures du matin. Je décide de descendre dans la cuisine pour me préparer une tasse de café. Mais avant, je veux savoir où est Severus ?

\- Servan !

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où à dormi Severus ?

\- Oui, il s'est endormi dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ah, merci du renseignement.

Je pars vers la bibliothèque avec une énorme boule dans l'estomac. J'ouvre la porte pour tomber sur un spectacle attendrisant. Severus dort sur le canapé en serrant très fort un oreiller dans ses bras, ouais un peu comme un enfant avec son doudou. Il est trop mignon. Je commence à l'apprécier entièrement. Je vais le laisser dormir. Je pars vers la cuisine pour faire mon café. Environ quatre heures plus tard, Severus rentre dans la salle à manger encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Il n'a toujours pas remarquer ma présence, du moins je le...

\- Bonjour, salua Severus.

\- Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ?

\- Oui ça aller.

\- Je voulais dire est-ce que tes cauchemars sont venus troublés tes rêves ?

\- Hum, non.

\- C'est pas la vérité, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Si, c'est la vérité puisque je te le dis, mentit Rogue.

\- Severus, t'as des cernes et tu es crevé donc te fous pas de ma geule !

\- Oui et alors ça change quoi ? Si je te dis la vérité ou pas. De toute façon, je viens te prévenir que je pars.

\- Qu...quoi ? Tu pars déjà ? demandai-je avec désespoir, c'est étrange.

J'ai des réactions étranges depuis qu'il m'a avoué son amour. J'en ai assez de cette foutu vie, je sais plus ou j'en suis entre Ginny, le divorce, la révélation de Severus et maintenant son départ. Ah, ça m'énerve !

\- Oui, et de tout façon ça change quoi que je parte ou pas ?

\- Tout, ça change tout. J'ai pas envie que tu partes, avouai-je en murmurant.

\- Pff c'est que des paroles en l'air, je pars après avoir récupérer mes affaires, déclara Rogue. Harry, j'en ai marre de souffrir sans raison.

\- Attend ! Je veux qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose. Je veux savoir si j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas, si tu n'a jamais les mêmes sentiments que moi, que va-t-il se passait ?

\- Je sais pas. Je..., commençai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, je commence à éprouver une profonde affection envers toi et aussi du désir. Peut-être, que ça pourrait se changer en amour. Et je te rappelle que je t'ai fait une promesse.

\- Je t'ai rien demander, grogna Rogue en sortant de la pièce.

\- Non on n'a pas fini de parler. Reviens-ici, s'il-te-plaît ma petite panthère.

Il s'arrête à l'entente de son surnom. Il ne se retourne pas mais cela se voit qu'il lutte intèrieurement. Je sais, je pourrais lui dire que ma panthère me manque. J'ai envie de le protéger.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- D'accord, et du coup je dois t'appeller comment ? Peut-être mon petit serpent ?

Je m'en veux, je viens de la jouer trop Serpentard. Je crois qu'il m'en veut. Il a frissonné quand je l'ai appellé comme Voldemort. Je suis un abruti, j'enchaîne maladresse sur maladresse. Il est crispé et ne bouge pas après ma dernière phrase. Là, c'est sur, je l'ai blessé.

\- Tu avais promis de ne pas revenir sur le sujet, murmura-t-il blessé.

\- Severus, ma petite panthère, s'il-te-plaît ne t'en vas pas, répliquai-je en le rejoignant.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je rester si c'est pour me faire insulter, souffla-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Je m'en veux, je me rapproche de lui. Je l'entoure de mes bras pour ne pas qu'il parte. Il ne s'échappe pas mais il se retourne et il plonge son visage dans mon torse. Il pleure, à cause de moi, pour la deuxième fois. Je commence à croire que je mérite pas son amour.

\- Severus, suis-moi.

Il est toujours en train de pleurer mais il me suit. On se dirige vers ma chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, je le serre dans mes bras en ouvrant la porte. Je l'amène sur le lit et je le couche dessus. Je m'installe à coté de lui et le reprends dans mes bras. Il pleure toujours depuis ma bourde, il a les nerfs qui lâche. C'est sûr. Je suis un bel imbécile, j'ai du lui faire repenser à ce qu'il s'est passée avec ces chiens de mangemorts. Je le serre plus fort, pour lui prouver mon soutient face à la situation. Je le berce légèrement pour le calmer un peu.

\- Severus, calmes-toi ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Mes paroles ont l'air de le calmer, il a arrêté de pleurer c'est déjà ça. Je continue de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortante. Il est totalement calmé. Il se serre contre moi, sans rien dire. Je décide de parler.

\- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Rien, à part rester dans tes bras, répondit-il puis il souffle. Hônnetement, je me sens bien dans tes bras. Je sais que quand j'y suis, rien ne peut m'arriver. Je me sens en sécurité, avoua Severus.

Sa confession est touchante, elle est magnifique. Sa tirade m'a fait du bien, c'est incroyable la facilité qu'il l'a a se confié .

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'aime bien t'avoir dans mes bras sinon je crois qu'on va devoir se lever.

\- Pourquoi, on est bien là.

\- Je sais, mais tu dois sûrement savoir que je suis un estomac sur patte et je dois t'avouer que j'ai la dalle, déclarai-je et mon ventre gargouille pour me donner raison.

Je suis un peu gêné de ce gargouillement, Severus a essayé de se retenir de rire. Je dis bien essayer car là il est mort de rire. Il se fout royalement de ma geule. Après, je m'en fous un peu, j'ai réussi à le faire rire après ses pleurs, ça fait du bien.

\- J'en conclut qu'on doit aller manger, dit Severus une fois calmé de son fou-rire.

\- Oui.

On se lève et on se dirige vers la salle à manger. Super, Servan a préparé un gratin de pâtes. Miam ! J'ai envie d'en manger un morceau ça a l'air bon. On s'installe et on dévore nos plats. A la fin du repas, Severus me propose d'aller dans le salon pour discuter. On y va, on s'installe dans le canapé.

\- Harry, puis-je te demander une faveur ? commença Rogue.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer notre relation avant LA révélation ?

\- Tu veux dire avec le contract et tout le bazar.

\- Oui, souffla Rogue en baissant le regard.

Il veut qu'on continue notre jeu mais pour quel raison.

\- Pour quel raison ?

\- Hum, parce-que...ça me libère et que ...non rien en fait, répondit-il.

\- Severus termine ta phrase s'il-te-plaît.

\- C'est libérateur et ça me donne la légère impression que je suis lavé des mes crimes, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est pas très sain. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu t'es assez purifier, avec les sacrifices de la guerre et tout le bordel.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît, on peut continuer cette relation. J'en ai envie.

-D'accord, _**accio**_ , dis-je et le contract vient à moi, du moins ce qui reste du contract. Tu veux continuer avec le contract ?

\- Oui, répliqua-t-il. _**Reparo**_.

Le contract est redevenue normal. Je vérifie si les signatures sont toujours là. Elles le sont toujours mais...

\- Severus, on a oublié de parler d'une close.

\- Ah bon, t'es sûr.

\- Oui, c'est quoi ton safe code. Tu sais le mot qui te permet d'arrêter l'activité.

\- Je sais pas, hum... shadow.

\- Shadow c'est ton safe code. D'accord mais on ne recommencera que demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aujourd'hui, on est mercredi et je dois aller faire des courses. On n'a presque plus aucun ingredients de potion.

\- Et alors ?

\- Poppy Pomfresh m'a demandé plusieurs potions, si j'ai bien compris, le professeur de potion est trop surchargé pour les faire.

\- C'est étonnant que Minerva est choisie un incompétent pour ce poste. Je sais que la charge est importante mais quand même il a assez de temps pour faire des potions en dehors des cours.

\- En fait, j'ai légèrement menti, elle ne veut pas de ces potions car elles sont trop faibles en qualité. Donc je m'y colle.

\- Je vois, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- De l'aide je veux bien car il lui en faut un nombre de potions astronomique.

\- Okay, mais il faut les ingrédients.

\- Je vais aller les acheter, à toute à l'heure.

Je sors de la pièce, je vais prévenir Servan de mon absence. Je vais chez différent apothicaire de Londres pour mes produits. Au bout de deux heures de course, je rentre à la maison. Je vais directement dans le laboratoire, je range les ingrédients quand j'entends un bruit venant dans la salle d'à coté. J'ouvre la porte de la salle d'entraînement, je vois Severus en train de s'entraîner contre des ombres. Il a une technique incroyable, c'est la formation de mangemort ou celle d'espion qui donne ces réflexes. Il esquive les attaques avec tellement de facilité que s'en est déconcertant. En fait, il se déplace comme une panthère.

\- Severus, appellai-je.

Il se retourne et me menace avec sa baguette. Il la baisse après avoir constaté que c'était moi qui l'appeller.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais faire les potions, peut-être veux-tu m'aider ?

\- Oui j'arrive. J'arrête la simulation et j'arrive.

\- D'accord.

Je pars vers le labo et commence un chaudron de poussos. Severus me rejoint et il commence un chaudron de potion de soin. On enchaîne potion sur potion. On termine avec la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

\- Bon, je lui enverrais toutes ces potions demain matin par cheminée.

\- Oui mais c'est pas demain après midi que miss Weasley vient te voir.

\- Rectification, elle vient nous voir. On descends au salon ou à la bibliothèque.

\- Bibliothèque.

On part vers la bibliothèque, on prends chacun un livre puis on s'installe dans le canapé. Dans deux semaines, je reprendrais le travail et tout le monde sera au courant que Severus est vivant. Je sens qu'on va pas s'en sortir facilement. J'ai pris un livre mais je lis toujours la même phrase depuis tout à l'heure. Bon je dois arrêter de penser à ça. Je vais plutôt penser à ce que je vais faire demain. J'ai une idée merveilleuse. Je vais lui demander de garder un plug toute la journée, le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que si je lui en met un qui vibre. La visite d'Hermione sera marrante, ça c'est sûr.

\- Messieurs, le repas est servi dans la salle à manger, fit Servan en transplanant devant nous sans crier gare.

\- T'as eu peur ou quoi ? me taquina Severus. T'aurais vu ta tête quand il est arrivé, c'était tordant.

\- C'est pas drôle, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées et il m'a juste surprit.

\- Elles devaient être interresantes vu ta réaction.

\- Oui on peut le dire. Bon, on va manger.

\- Oui, je te suis.

On descends dans la salle à manger. On s'installe à table puis on mange en silence. Après manger, Severus veut qu'on retourne dans la bibliothèque. On retourne dans la bibliothèque, on s'installe dans le canapé puis on reprend nos livres. Cette fois je prends un livre sur la médecine. Je me plonge dedans. Environ deux heures plus tard, vers dix heurs du soir, je remarque que Severus pique du nez.

\- Sevy, tu devrais allé te coucher.

\- Hum, ouais j'y vais, répondit-il en se levant.

\- Je te suis.

On part vers notre chambre.

\- Hum, Harry ?

\- Oui ? demandai-je alors que j'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Oui, tu sais je dors mal sans ma bouillotte.

On rentre, on s'habille pour dormir puis on se couche. Je le prends dans mes bras, il soupire d'aise.

\- Mes bras t'ont manqué, taquinai-je.

\- Un peu...beaucoup.

\- Je sais mas bras sont hyper confortables.

\- Hum...si tu le dis. Bonne nuit.

Il s'endort juste après avoir parlé, il est trop mignon ainsi lové contre moi. Je suis idiot, s'il s'est endormi tout de suite et dans mes bras, c'est parce-qu'il a pas dormi la nuit dernière. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sûr que mes bras lui ont manqué après tout il m'aime mais est-ce que je l'aime ? J'en sais rien, ça m'énerve je sais pas si je l'aime ou plutôt j'ai pas envie de le savoir, je crois que j'ai peur.

 _Salut,_

 _j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît sinon vos avis sont important._

 _Donc laisser un review siouplé ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 _Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sûr que mes bras lui ont manqué après tout il m'aime mais est-ce que je l'aime ? J'en sais rien, ça m'énerve je sais pas si je l'aime ou plutôt j'ai pas envie de le savoir, je crois que j'ai peur._

Je l'observe depuis un moment, j'arrive pas à m'endormir avec toute ses questions dans ma tête. Maintenant, il me prend pour son doudou, c'est plus le coussin. Il est serré contre moi et il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi. Il est chou, mais est-ce que je l'aime ? Après des minutes de questionnement, je m'endors avec un foutu mal de crâne. Le lendemain, vers 9h00, je me réveille avec un magnifique mal de crâne. Severus dort encore, il est à moitié couché sur moi. J'ai chaud, c'est vrai que c'est une bouillote. Il faut que je réfléchisse pour mon petit plan, je lui mettrais le plug après avoir envoyé les potions. D'ailleurs, je vais les envoyer tout de suite. Je me dégage de son étreinte, me lève et écris un petit mot à l'attention de Severus.

 _Ma panthère,_

 _viens me rejoindre dès que tu es levé. Je veux te voir dans le grenier dans la bonne position, tu sais à genoux, donc à toute à l'heure._

 _Ton maître._

Je sors de la chambre et je vais chercher les potions dans le laboratoire. Je les range dans un panier, et je vais vers le salon. J'utilise la poudre de cheminette.

\- Infirmerie de Poudlard.

Je passe la tête dans l'âtre, pour essayer de parler à Poppy. Elle n'est pas présente dans l'infirmerie, c'est étrange. Je l'appelle plusieurs fois, elle arrive au bout du cinquantième appel. Elle a l'air fatigué, on commence a parler et elle m'apprend qu'il y a eu un accident en cours de potion. Je l'informe que toutes les potions sont finis et je lui tends le panier. Elle me remercie et on se dit en revoir. Je suis de retour dans le décor du salon, bon pour attendre le réveil de ma panthère je vais boire un petit café. S'il voit mon message, il ira dans le grenier donc l'alarme se déclenchera et je m'y rendrais tranquillement. J'aurais pas besoin d'attendre dans le grenier pendant des heures qu'il vienne. C'est lui qui m'attendra. Il est 10h00 quand l'alarme du grenier sonne. Je monte les escaliers direction le grenier. On a deux heures pour s'amuser, j'ai dit à Servan de servir le repas à midi et demie. J'attends un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte, histoire de le faire languir. J'ouvre la porte, il baisse la tête dès que j'entre dans la pièce. Le très bon soumis.

\- Ma petite panthère, est-ce que tu sais que tu es un bon soumis ? dis-je en lui carressant la tête, cette dernière est toujours baissée. Tu sais quoi ? Pour cette bonne attitude, je vais te récompenser. Mais tu l'auras tout à l'heure. Maintenant, lève-toi et installe-toi sur le banc. Aujourd'hui, on va tester le paddle.

\- Bien, maître.

Il s'installe sur le banc à fessée sans rien ajouter. Je vais prendre le paddle dans le tiroir de la commode puis je reviens vers lui.

\- Hum, te souviens-tu des règles ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Rappelle-moi les règles, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je devais compter le nombre de coups et vous remercier après chaque coup.

\- Très bien, tu te souviens de la règle. Il ne reste plus qu'a l'appliquer, n'est-ce-pas ? dis-je en lui frappant le cul avec le paddle.

\- Oui maître, gémit-il. Un, merci maître.

Il retiens bien ses leçons, c'est un bon garçon. Hum, je vais continuer mon petit jeu puis on testera l'ensemble "animal soumis". Je lui donne un autre coup sur les fesses.

\- Deux, merci maître.

Seulement deux, son cul est déjà écarlate. Hum, je lui en donne encore un et on va passer à la suite. On va faire durer le plaisir, je lui carresse les fesses avec le paddle et il frissonne. Hum, il apprécie le contact, j'en profite pour lui donner le coup.

\- Trois, merci maître.

Son ton est étrange, on dirait qu'il est en train de retenir quelque chose. La quetion est quoi ?

\- Ma petite panthère, peux-tu te relever, s'il-te-plaît.

Il se lève sans rien dire, il se retourne pour me faire face. Il cache ses sentiments derrière son masque. Mais je suis con, il doit avoir mal, je n'y suis pas allé de main morte.

\- Severus, as-tu mal ? Réponds honnêtement.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Installe-toi sur le lit à plat ventre. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Bien maître.

Il s'installe sur le lit pendant que je part vers le labo. Je prends un baume de soin et repart vers le grenier. Je rentre dans la pièce silencieusement, il n'a pas bougé. Je m'approche de lui et lui carresse le haut du dos. Il sursaute, il ne m'as pas du tout entendu arriver. Je continue a lui carresser le dos, je descends de plus en plus vers ses fesses. J'enlève ma main après être arrivé au bas de son dos. J'ouvre le baume et en prends une bonne portion. Je lui masse les fesses avec le baume, il gémit au contact de la crème. Il ne fait rien de plus pendant le petit massage improvisé. C'est bon j'ai fini mais je vais un peu m'amuser. J'appelle d'un _**accio**_ un gode, je recommence à lui masser les fesses doucement, petit à petit je me rapproche de son entrée. Sans prévenir, je lui enfonce un doigt, il gémit face à cette intrusion. Je continue de le préparer en lui rajoutant un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il grogne et gémit. Il a caché son visage dans le coussin. J'enlève mes doigts et il grogne de frustration. Je positionne le gode contre son entrée.

\- Comme tu dois le sentir ce n'est qu'un jouet, mais même si ce n'est pas ma bite je t'interdis de jouir sans ma permission. As-tu compris ?

\- Oui maître.

Je le pénètre avec le gode dans un rythme lancinant, il me demande :

\- Maître, plus vite, s'il-vous-plaît.

Je le pénètre plus rapidement, plus violemment.

\- Ma panthère, es-tu prêt ?

\- Oui maître.

\- C'est bien, dis-je en enlevant le gode. Veux-tu que je te pénètre ?

\- Oui s'il-vous-plaît, maître.

Je lui carresse les fesses, j'ouvre ma braguette et je sors ma bite.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Il s'éxécute, je me place derrière lui et le pénètre d'un coup. Je le pénètre sur un rythme assez rapide, il gémit sans retenu. Je me couche sur lui, mon torse appuyé sur son dos. Je lui carresse le ventre puis je lui pince les tétons. Il grogne sous ce traitement. Je le masturbe, il gémit puis me supplie de le laisser jouir.

\- Non, pas tout de suite ma petite panthère.

\- M...maître, s'il-v...vous-p...plaît.

Je le pénètre trois fois d'affiler avant de jouir en lui, il me supplie toujours. Je lui murmure près de l'oreille :

\- Jouis pour moi, ma petite panthère.

A peine ces mots ont-ils passé ma bouche, qu'il éjacule violemment contre le lit. Dès qu'il a fini et qu'il s'est calmé, je lance un _**evanesco**_ sur les draps.

\- Severus, es-tu fatigué ?

\- Non maître.

\- Très bien, me laisseras-tu te mettre un collier avec une laisse ?

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez maître.

\- Ce sera ta récompense.

Je me retourne vers la commode et je vais chercher l'ensemble. Je m'approche de lui et je lui attache le collier autour du cou. Je garde la laisse en main sans lui attacher.

\- Ma chère panthère, connais-tu le pouvoir de ce collier ?

\- Non maître, je ne le connais pas.

\- Tu peux le garder tout le temps, sous différentes formes sans qu'on sache sa véritable utilité. Donc je veux que tu portes ce collier tout le temps. As-tu compris ?

\- Oui maître.

\- Autre chose. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu portes toute la journée un plug.

Il ne répond rien, je récupère le plug vibrant. Je lui présente le plug devant son entrée. Je vérifie qu'il est toujours étiré et je le pénètre avec. Il gémit sous l'intrusion, le plug restera dans son cul jusqu'à ce soir. Je le ferais vibrer que quand Hermione viendra. Tiens mon bracelet a changé de couleur, si je ne me trompe pas ça veut dire qu'il apprécie le traitement. Est-ce que je dois lui dire que mon bracelet change de couleur en fonction de son humeur ? Non. Je crois qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur moi, je deviens trop Serpentard. Je lui attache la laisse, il ne dit rien.

\- Ma petite panthère, descend du lit.

Il est pas mal comme ça, le collier lui va bien. Je l'adore avec ce collier, il est vraiment mignon. Je tire sur la laisse, il tombe en avant et je l'embrasse. Il est tellement surpris du geste qu'il ne répond pas tout de suite au baiser. Il commence à répondre, dans ce baiser, je le domine. Je stoppe le baiser et lui souffle à l'oreille :

\- Ma panthère, que dirais-tu d'aller dans notre chambre ? demandai-je en tirant un peu sur la laisse. J'en ai assez d'être dans le grenier.

\- Comme vous voulez maître, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Je te laisse le temps de remettre ton jean, j'ai tout sauf envie que quelqu'un voit mon trésor, dis-je en souriant.

Il remet son pantalon assez rapidement après avoir rougit sous ma remarque. On sort de la pièce pour aller vers notre chambre, pendant le trajet, le silence règne. Severus ne dit rien, il me suit d'assez près à cause de la laisse. On arrive dans la chambre, on entre et je me dirige vers le lit. Il me suit. Je le plaque contre le lit et commence à l'embrasser. Je lui carresse le torse, je lui pince les tétons. Son bas ventre se réveille, je peux sentir son érection se réveiller. Je descends ma main encore plus bas, je la passe sous le pantalon et je commence à le branler. Il gémit et halète :

\- P...plus...v...vi...t...te...s'...il..v...vous...p...plaît, m...maître.

J'augmente la cadence, il est au bord de l'explosion. J'arrête les mouvements, j'enlève ma main et le plaque de nouveau contre le lit. Je le plaque de nouveau en frottant nos érections, il jouit à cause de la friction. Je l'embrasse et je lui enlève la laisse.

\- Maintenant ma panthère, je te conseillerai de prendre une douche et après, de me rejoindre à la salle à manger, le repas va bientôt être servi.

\- D'accord, je vous rejoinds après une bonne douche.

\- Severus, dis-je en transformant son collier de soumission en collier à lacet avec pendentifs, je serai ton maître que quand ton collier est dans sa forme basique. Comprends-tu ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Bien donc à toute à l'heure, dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Je pars vers la salle à manger, je m'asseois à table et je regarde mon bracelet. Le pendentif n'a pas changé de couleur, si je ne m'abuse il est toujours heureux. Je me pose beaucoup trop de questions. Comment a-t-il fait pour supporter toute cette pression ? Est-ce qu'Albus était au courant pour les "purifications" ? Comment a-t-il fait pour supporter toute ces tortures ? L'arrivé de Severus dans la salle à manger m'empêche de continuer dans mes divagations. Il m'observe et fronce les sourcils.

\- Harry, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

\- Euh...quoi ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? répéta Severus.

\- Hum, pour rien, répondis-je et il me lance une regard pas du tout convaincu. Rien de grave juste quelques questions qui me tracassent.

\- Lesquelles ? soupira Severus. Je sens quelles me concerne.

\- Oui, en quelques sorte, avouai-je et il me fait signe de continuer. Je me demandai, est-ce qu'Albus était au courant des trucs que te faisait subir Voldemort ?

\- Bien sur que non, tu me prends pour qui. Il s'imaginait les tortures c'est tout.

\- Donc tu ne lui as pas dit pour les "purifications".

\- Non, c'était trop humiliant de lui en parler. Je pouvais pas lui avouer ça, fit ma panthère en baissant les yeux.

Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui dit :

\- Ma petite panthère, je t'aiderai, promis. Je veux juste que tu parle quand ça va pas. C'est un ordre, fis-je en lui carressant le dos.

Il ne dit rien, il reste contre moi. D'ailleurs c'est dans cette position que nous trouve mon elf, il nous amenait le repas. On se sépare et on s'installe à table. On mange, Severus demande :

\- A quelle heure vient Miss Granger ?

\- 15h, pourquoi ?

\- Pour me planquer. C'est une bonne raison.

\- Severus ! m'exclamais-je. Elle veut te voir.

\- Pfff.

\- Tu seras là que tu le veuille ou non ?!

Il commence à bouder pire qu'un gamin celui-là, à 15 heures je le veux dans le salon. Je vais me retenir de lui dire, se sera plus drôle. Je vais lui laisser quartier libre jusqu'à 15 heures.

\- Severus, t'as quartier libre jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Hermione.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller faire des potions, à toute à l'heure.

\- A toute à l'heure.

Il part pour le labo, bon, il me reste deux heures avant l'arrivé d'Hermione. Je vais aller m'entrainer. Je vais dans la chambre, je me change. Je mets un jogging et un t-shirt manches courtes. Je vais dans la salle d'entraînement. Je cours sur le tapis de course pendant un quart d'heure puis je soulève un peu de fonte. Après une demi-heure, je mets en route la simulation sorcière avec des ombres. Je me bats pendant une demi-heure. J'arrête la simulation, je sors de la salle pour aller me doucher dans ma chambre. Je prends une bonne douche bien chaude. Je m'installe devant la cheminée de ma chambre avec le même livre qu'au départ de "l'aventuure". Celui sur la façon de battre les créatures des ténèbres. Une heure plus tard, Servan m'apprend que Hermione est arrivé. Je vais l'accueillir, elle est dans le hall.

\- Salut Hermione, ça va ?

\- Oh Harry, oui ça va et toi ?

\- Bien, je vois que tu es toujours pontuelle. C'était quoi l'urgence au ministère.

\- Rien de grave, tu veux que j'te raconte toute l'histoire.

\- Hum, ouais je voudrais bien savoir. Viens on va aller s'installer au salon pour discuter.

On part s'installer dans le salon. Sur la table, trois tasses de thé et une assiette de cookie attendent d'être mangé. On s'asseois chacun dans un canapé.

\- Harry, le professeur Rogue n'est pas avec toi.

\- Si, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt débarquer, fis-je en souriant comme un Serpentard.

Elle me raconte le problème qu'a rencontré le ministère pendant que je joue avec la télécommande du plug. Je m'amuse à augmenter la vitesse puis à la baisser. Hermione a fini de me raconter le problème quand Severus pénètre dans le salon. Hermione se lève :

\- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

\- Miss Granger, salua ma panthère.

\- C'est Weasley sinon vous pouvait m'appeller Hermione.

\- Si vous voulez Hermione, répondit ma panthère en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Bon, Hermione, commençais-je, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué Severus. C'est Luna qui t'as prévenu de sa survie mais j'ai pas trop compris le comment ?

\- Harry, tu dois sûrement te rappeller qu'elle est toujours dans les nuages. Une fois, on parlait quand elle à parlé de vous professeur en disant que "les ténèbres viendront sauvé la lumière de son ombre", si je me souviens bien.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Severus et moi, nous sommes regardés après la phrase d'Hermione. J'ai pu décerné une lueur d'inquiètude et de peur dans ses yeux. Je suis sur que c'est à cause de ce contrat de soumission, il a est inquiet et a peur que quelqu'un découvre ce contrat. Je lui prends la main pour le calmer et je remarque une coupure sur son poignet. Il a du se couper lorsque j'ai commencé les vibrations dans son antre. Je prends ma baguette et le soigne. Le pire s'est que tout ça se fait devant le regard attendri d'Hermione.

\- Hermione, pourquoi es-tu allé voir Severus ?

\- 'Ry, ne t'énerve pas, entama Hermione, mais tes colères sont de plus en plus instables. On arrive de moins en moins de te calmer et tu n'arrives plus à te contrôler.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ?!

\- Harry, fit-elle d'un ton apaisant, déjà tu t'es pas énervé c'est bon signe. Cela veut dire que votre collaboration, t'es profitable. Je voudrais juste te poser une question.

\- Vas-y.

\- Que ressens-tu par rapport à Ginny ?

Je suis surpris de cette question, d'ailleurs Severus s'est tendu à côté de moi. Il faut que je leur fasse comprendre à ses deux personnes que je n'aime plus Ginny du moins pas comme j'le pensais.

\- Hermione ne te méprend pas mais j'aime Ginny, avouai-je et je sens la déception de ma panthère à travers le bracelet. Le problème s'est que je l'aime au même titre que toi. Je l'aime comme une soeur. Au fait, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle aimait Drago Malfoy.

\- Drago est vivant ! s'exclama Severus, en se levant du canapé. Désolé Harry, il faut que je le vois le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tout doux ma panthère, chaque chose en son temps. Oui, Drago est vivant, Narcissa a été tuer par Voldemort. Quand à Lucius, il est enfermé à Azkaban avec Bellatrix.

Un hibou frappe à la fenêtre du salon. Il a une enveloppe pour moi, elle vient d'Arthur. Je lis le message et je fronce les sourcils.

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que ton congé est terminé. Une évasion a eu lieu à Azkaban. Les évadés sont Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy et ils ont laissé un message :_

 _" Mort à ce traitre de Severus Rogue"_

 _Je ne sais pas c'est quoi cette histoire mais on a un gros problème. Viens dans mon bureau le plus rapidemnt possible._

 _Sicères salutations,_

 _Arthur Weasley, ministre de la magie._

\- Harry que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a eu une évasion à Azkaban.

\- Qui s'est évadé ? me demanda Severus, livide.

\- Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _Salut,_

 _j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira sinon la même rengaine que d'habitude_

 _Laissez un review siouplé :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _\- Harry que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Il y a eu une évasion à Azkaban._

 _\- Qui s'est évadé ? me demanda Severus, livide._

 _\- Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange._

Un silence pesant s'installe après ma réponse, Hermione est choqué. Severus, lui, a l'air résigné et inquiet. Je me demande, a propos de quoi ? J'allais lui poser la question quand Hermione me demande :

\- Quand ?

\- Récent, je sais pas c'est pas indiquer dans la lettre. Ils savent juste que c'est pour se venger.

\- De qui ?

\- Moi, répondit Severus.

\- Qu...quoi ?! Mais pourquoi, veulent-ils vous tuer ?

\- J'étais espion pour Dumbledore. Le lord a perdu à cause de ma collaboration. Harry, est-ce que Drago est en danger ?

\- Non, ils veulent se venger de ce traitre de Severus Rogue d'après leur message.

\- Harry, Severus, il faut aller voir le ministre de la Magie.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le foyer. Je prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit :

\- Bureau du ministre de la magie.

Hermione s'engouffre dans la cheminée sans attendre, je lance un regard déterminé à Severus et je m'engouffre à mon tour. J'arrive dans la pièce, suivi par ma panthère.

\- Bonjour Arthur, Minerva. Je voulais vous avouer que Severus Rogue est vivant, annonçai-je en m'écartant de la cheminé.

\- Se...Severus tu es vivant ? demanda Arthur.

\- Faut croire, répondit Severus sarcastiquement.

\- Comment vas-tu ? quastionna Minerva.

Severus et moi échangeons un regard d'incompréhension, comment le savait-elle ? Il faudra interroger Hermione à ce sujet, parce-qu'elle était une des seules à savoir.

\- Bien, répondit Sevy, et vous, comment allez-vous, Minerva ?

\- Assez bien.

\- Severus, commença Arthur, comment Lestrange et Malfoy ont-ils su que tu étais vivant ?

\- Je ne sais pas du...oh non le con.

\- Severus que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva inquiète, comme une mère poule, tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je suis un abruti fini, avoua-t-il. J'ai oublié de brûler mes recherches.

\- Et alors ? demandai-je.

\- Il y avait les plans pour éviter de mourir par le poison de Nagini. Nagini était un horcruxe, l'anti-poison basique n'étais pas totalement efficace. J'en ai créé un qui neutralise son poison totalement. Je l'ai créé à l'insu du Lord.

\- C'est comme ça que vous avez survécu ? questionna Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Il faut vous placer en sécurité sous la protection d'un auror, annonça Arthur. J'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un mourir à cause d'eux. Harry peux-tu le protéger ?

\- Bien sur mais et le bureau ?

\- T'as mission et de protéger Severus quoiqu'il arrive, répondit Arthur plus que sérieux.

\- Bon, Arthur c'est pas tout ça mais je dois diriger un école, donc en revoir. Poudlard m'appelle. Bonne journée, tout le monde, fit Minerva en repartant à Poudlard.

\- Arthur, commençai-je, je protège Severus mais en contre-partie vous devez tout faire pour les retrouver et les arreter. Mets tes meilleurs effectifs dessus.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Arthur, Harry, Severus, je vais vous laisser je retourne à mon bureau pour faire des recherches sur une possible planque. Au revoir, dit Hermione en sortant du bureau.

\- Pourquoi s'évader que maintenant ? demanda le ministre.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont réussi que maintenant, répondis-je.

\- C'est une hypothèse.

Arthur et moi continuons à débattre des dispositifs pour arrêter Lestrange et Malfoy. Severus n'a rien dit depuis que Minerva est parti et vu la tête qu'il fait il a compris quelque chose.

\- Je pense qu'on va y aller, les détails sont réglés donc à la prochaine fois, fis-je en tendant la main.

\- Bien sur à la prochaine fois, dit-il en me serrant la main. Au revoir Severus, Harry.

On repart chez nous. Une fois dans le salon, qu'on avait quitté une heure plus tôt, Severus se jette dans le canapé sans attendre et il se plonge dans ses pensées. Je l'observe et m'installe dans le fauteuil.

\- Severus, comment Minerva a-t-elle su que tu étais vivant ?

\- Je sais pas, mentit ma panthère.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ment ? Je comprends pas, il s'obstine à me mentir. J'aime pas ça, les seules fois où il m'a mentit c'était à cause de la honte.

\- Pourquoi me mens-tu ? demandai-je d'une voix où perçait la deception.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Severus, pourquoi me mens-tu ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Harry je ne te...

\- A moins que tu préfères être puni ?

\- Non, murmura-t-il. Très bien, elle le sait à cause de Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore ?!

\- Avant de venir te voir, je me suis introduit à Poudlard pour parler avec le tableau d'Albus. Je lui ai raconté ma discussion avec Hermione et...

\- T'a-t-il ordonné de te soumettre à moi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il me l'a conseillé pour t'aider.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Quel est le rapport entre Minerva et ta conversation avec le citronné ?

\- Elle l'a écouté donc elle doit surement être au courant du contract. On en parlait implicitement mais Albus a du lui dire.

\- Moi, personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit au courant. Albus ne lui aurait pas dit, il n'est pas aussi fou.

\- T'en es sur ?

\- Oui. Severus, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je te menace de te punir pour avoir la vérité ? demandai-je après quelques minutes.

\- Je...j'ai trop honte de ça, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu...non, en fait, laisse tomber. As-tu des idées de planque pour ses (chiens) mangemorts ?

\- L'ancienne maison de Jedusor, le manoir Malfoy, manoir Lestranges sinon les résidences secondaires des Malfoy.

\- Okay, je vais envoyer cette liste à Hermione.

Je pars dans ma chambre pour aller écrire à Hermione. Severus lui va dans la bibliothèque. J'envoie ma lettre et rejoins ma panthère dans la bibliothèque. Je marche les mains dans les poches quand je sens la télécommande. Je la sors en m'arrêtant devant la porte. Hum, j'ai envie de jouer avec mais les évènenements ne s'y prête pas trop. Je pousse la porte et je vois Severus en train de lire sur le canapé, il a l'air tellement concentré. J'appuie sur le bouton de marche de la télécommande. Il sursaute et lâche le livre. Le plug est toujours en marche, il me cherche du regard. Il se retourne vers la porte et me voit.

\- Ha...Harry, haleta-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je innocement.

\- P...peux-tu l'arr...rêter s'il t...te plaît.

\- Non.

J'augmente encore la vitesse, Severus s'arque sur le canapé et bascule sur le ventre. Il plonge son visage dans le coussin, plus je le regarde plus j'ai envie de le prendre. Severus commence à bouger les hanches, c'est bon j'ai décider. Je retransforme son collier.

\- Ma panthère, aimes-tu ce gode ? demandai-je avec la voix du maître.

Il se redresse pour me regarder, il est maintenant à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Il touche son collier et vu son regard, il a compris que maintenant il est le soumis et moi le maître. Pendant son moment de flottement, j'en profite pour augmenter la vitesse de son plug. Oups, je crois que le plug a touché sa prostate. Il retombe sur le canapé, pantelant. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, quand je stoppe les vibrations. Il relève la tête pour me regarder.

\- Ma chère panthère, relève-toi. Nous allons dans la chambre.

Il a l'air étonné mais il répond :

\- Bien maître.

On va dans notre chambre. Je l'observe et je le pousse sur le lit. Il ne dit rien, je l'embrasse et lui défait ses vêtements. J'enlève sa chemise, je me relève et vais chercher deux cravates. Je lui attache les mains au dessus de la tête. Il lève les yeux vers ses bras, puis me demande :

\- Maître, pourquoi ne sommes nous pas allés dans le grenier ?

\- J'avais envie de m'amuser, et le grenier était trop loin. D'ailleurs en parlant d'amusement, fis-je en appuyant sur le bouton de marche de la télécommande. Ma panthère, aimes-tu ce gode ?

\- Oui, j...je l'aim...me, haleta-t-il.

\- L'aimes-tu plus que ma bite dans ton cul ?

\- Non, gémit-il.

Je lui enlève son pantalon et son caleçon. Je remarque son érection :

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? demandai-je en frolant son érection.

Il gémit sourdement, je commence à le branler et j'augmente la vitesse du plug. J'augmente la cadence. Il est au bord de l'explosion, j'arrête de le masturber et je lui enlève le plug. J'ouvre mon jean et le pénètre en une fois. Il gémit puis crie après que je suis rentré jusqu'à la garde. Je ressors et rerentre, il crie de nouveau. Un coup de plus dans la prostate. Le rythme est de plus en plus violent. Je rentre une dernière fois en lui et jouis au plus profond de lui. Je l'embrasse et lui dit :

\- Viens, maintenant.

Il éjacule. Après quelques minutes de patience, il rouvre les yeux. Il a l'air légèrement perdu, vu son regard il n'a pas compris pourquoi on a fait ça. Je me retire de lui après un autre baiser. Je me redresse et remets mon jean en place. Je le regarde, il détourne les yeux pour observer ses poignets. Merde, les cravates. Je lui détache les bras, je vais ranger les cravates et je retourne m'allonger à coté de lui. Il a lancé un _**recurvite**_ et il a remis son boxer pendant que je rangeais les cravates. Je m'allonge à côté de lui, il pose sa tête sur mon torse. Je lui carresse les cheveux, distraitement en repensant à cette journée. Tout d'abord, j'ai du envoyer les potions à Poudlard, puis il y a eu le cadeau de Severus, après c'était la visite d'Hermione et pour finir la triste nouvelle, cette foutue évasion.

\- Severus, pourquoi étais-tu inquiet et résigné quand on appris pour l'évasion de Malfoy et Lestrange ?

\- Parce-que je...

\- Oh attend, j'ai oublié de retransformer ton collier, interrompis-je en changeant son collier. Vas-y, maintenant je t'écoute.

\- En fait, c'est parce-que c'est eux qui...

Il s'arrête, je comprend pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Oh non ne me dis pas que Lestrange et Malfoy l'ont violé. C'est pas possible. Je vais les tuer par la torture. C'est une...

\- C'est eux qui s'amusaient le plus avec moi. J'étais leur récompense, murmura Severus.

\- Severus, lève-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

\- Je vais les buter, commençais-je en me levant.

\- Harry, fit ma panthère mais je ne l'écoute pas.

\- Après les avoir torturés bien-sur.

\- Harry, tu peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu deviendrais comme Tu-sais-qui voir même pire que lui.

Il vient de me calmer en deux secondes, j'ai du lui faire peur. Je le regarde, puis je me recouche à côté de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras, dans le même position d'avant sa révélation, et lui promet :

\- Je ne deviendrais jamais comme Voldemort, tout simplement parce-que moi j'ai la capacité d'aimer et de pardonner. Severus, je te le promet si jamais je tombe sur eux, je les ramènerais à Azkaban.

\- D'accord.

\- Severus, combien était-il ( ses salops) pour tes purifications ? demandai-je en lui carressant les cheveux.

\- Ils étaient 12.

\- 12 ?! ( j'en connais deux) Qui était les 10 autres ?

\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît arrête de me poser des questions, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Sevy, réponds à ma question (je dois savoir).

\- Tout le cercle intime de Tu-sais-qui. Le cercle dont je faisais parti.

\- Severus, vous étiez que 12 dans ce cercle donc qui est le douzième.

\- Le lord lui-même, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh non, le salop. Severus, je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ça.

Je reserre ma prise sur lui, et lui, il a la tête plongé dans mon cou. Je continue à lui carresser les cheveux. Il est tendu, je le sens. Il va peut-être pleurer pour relâcher la pression, c'est souvent le meilleur moyen de lacher prise. Je lui carresse les cheveux, soudain je sens quelque chose d'humide dans mon cou. C'est un sujet très sensible pour ma petite panthère, et maintenant ces chiens sont dehors à rechercher Severus pour le tuer. Je refuse de le voir mourir, c'est hors de question !

\- Sevy, je te jure sur mon âme que je ferais tout pour te protéger. S'il-te-plaît, calmes-toi. Sèche tes larmes, ma panthère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus s'est calmé. Il a arrêté de pleurer mais on est resté dans la même position, sa tête dans mon cou. J'appelle d'un _**accio**_ informulé le livre du prince de sang-mêlé.

\- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant le livre.

\- Harry, c'est mon livre de 6ème année à Poudlard.

\- Oui, c'est le tien voilà pouquoi je te le rends.

\- Non garde-le.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je le garde ?

\- Je préfère que tu le garde, c'est tout.

\- Je le laisse dans cette chambre de toute façon donc si tu veux le prendre, tu peux.

\- Euh...d'accord.

Je repose le livre sur la table de chevet, j'allais me recoucher quand Severus déclare :

\- Je crois que je vais prendre une douche.

\- J'ai bien envie de la prendre avec toi, taquinai-je.

\- Si tu veux, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Je le taquinai et lui il y croit vraiment. Ouais, je vais aller avec lui dans la douche. On pourra mieux se laver, ah trop drôle, j'arrive même pas à me convaincre moi-même de mes conneries.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins, dis-je.

\- Okay.

Il récupère des vêtements dans la penderie et pars vers la salle de bain. J'attend un peu avant de faire de même, je rentre dans la salle de bain. Il est dos à la porte, il ne m'a pas vu, ni entendu arriver. J'enlève mon jean et mon boxer. Je me glisse derrière lui et lui dit :

\- Ma petite panthère, dis-je pour le prévenir de mon arrivé.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le shampoing ?

\- Moi, rien.

Je lui ai piqué le savon des mains, et je lui tartine généreusement le dos avec. Je commence à le masser, mais bon sang c'est pas normal d'être aussi tendu. Il bouge plus, il doit être concentré sur le petit massage. J'arrête et le retourne pour qu'on soit face à face. On s'embrasse violemment, je le décale légèrement et rallume l'eau. Severus se prend le jet d'eau en plein dans le dos. C'est bon, il a plus de savon dans le dos. Je le plaque contre le mur et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il est pressé entre moi et le mur, pourtant il ne cherche pas à se décaler. Pire qu'un chat, ce Sevy, il est en train de chercher le plus de contact possible. On échange un dernier baiser enflammé avant que je sorte de la cabine de douche.

\- Harry, s'indigna Severus.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je innocement.

\- Tu me chauffes, puis tu pars comme ça. Tu te fous de ma geule ou quoi ?

\- Que voulais-tu que je te fasse ? demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui, très taquin.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être pourrais-tu me baiser.

Je suis étonné de son vocabulaire, je pensais pas qu'il pouvait parler comme ça. Il veut que je le "baise", ses désirs sont des ordres. Je vais le baiser contre le mur.

\- Hum, de quelle maniène ?

\- Je sais pas, pourquoi pas violemment contre le mur ?

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je commence à le préparer, je rentre un doigt dans son cul, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisème. Il gémit, je le replaque contre le mur. Il passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, je le pénètre violemment. Je commence sur un rythme plus que violent, il crie. En plein dans le mille, pile dans la prostate. Au bout de cinq minutes de ce traitement, on jouit en même temps. On se nettoie et on sort de la douche. Je me sèche assez rapidement je mets mon slip et mon jogging. Severus se sèche toujours quand je le prends en embuscade. Je lui jette la serviette sur les cheveux, et je frictionne ces derniers. J'enlève la serviette c'est pour découvrir ma panthère avec les cheveux en pétard.

\- Harry, t'es énervant.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait, à part te sécher les cheveux, répliquai-je en souriant.

\- Rien fait ? Tu m'as décoiffé. Moi, j'ai des cheveux coiffable donc je te prirais à l'avenir de ne pas me décoiffer.

\- T'entends quoi par coiffable.

\- Harry, t'as des cheveux indomptables.

\- Pffff, bon je te laisse te coiffer, je t'attends à la salle à manger. Ce soir, on mange lasagne donc je te conseille de te dépêcher.

Je sors de la salle de bain en récupérant mon t-shirt au passage. Je mets mon t-shirt et je sors de la chambre. Je vais à la cuisine pour voir où en sont les lasagnes.

\- Servan, sont-elles prêtes ? demandai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui monsieur. Elles terminent de cuire et vous pourrez les déguster.

\- C'est super, merci. La table est-elle déjà mise ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps avec le dessert à faire en plus.

\- Très bien, Servan concentre-toi sur le dessert et moi je mets la table.

Après cette phrase, je vais dans la salle à manger et je dispose les couverts et les assiettes sur la table. J'aime bien mon elf, il est sympatique même s'il est pas trop d'accord avec le fait que je l'aide dans les tâches ménagères. Servan sert les lasagnes. J'allais commencer à manger quand je remarque que Severus n'est toujours pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend autant de temps ? Il faut pas un quart d'heure pour se coiffer. Je me lève et pers en direction de la chambre après avoir gardé au chaud les lasagnes. J'arrive dans la chambre personne mais il y a du bruit dans la salle de bain. Je pousse la porte et je vois Severus à terre en train de se tenir le bras.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qui a ? demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, il a l'air de souffrir le martyr. Pourquoi je l'ai pas senti à travers le bracelet ? Vu son visage il est en train d'utiliser l'occlumancie. Putain. Je lui prends le bras gauche et là, l'horreur...La marque des ténèbres.

\- Severus, c'est quand même pas...

\- Si, ils ont réussi à la contrôler, siffla-t-il avant de gémir de douleurs.

 _Salut !_

 _Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Sinon que pensez-vous de ce chapitre._

 _Laissez un review ;)_

 _Rendez-vous le week-end prochain._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _Je lui prends le bras gauche et là, l'horreur...La marque des ténèbres._

 _\- Severus, c'est quand même pas..._

 _\- Si, ils ont réussi à la contrôler, siffla-t-il avant de gémir de douleurs._

Merde. Comment faire pour l'aider ?

\- Est-ce que les protections de Poudlard était efficace ?

\- Oui, c'était une légère douleur.

Après sa réponse, je me lève et change les barrières. Je place des barrières anti-intrusion, anti-transplanage et repousse contrôle. Je sais d'après Minerva que c'est les protections utilisés à Poudlard. Il sentait une petite douleur pendant la domination de Voldemort donc là il devra sentir un léger picotement. Après tout, ni Malfoy, ni Lestrange a la même puissance que Voldemort. J'ai du avoir juste car ma panthère respire plus facilement.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai modifié les protections pour qu'elles soit aussi forte que celle de Poudlard. Maintenant, essaye de te lever.

Il se lève, titube et retombe dans mes bras. Je vais le porter jusqu'au lit. Il se couchera et se reposera de cette mésaventure.

\- Severus, je vais te porter jusqu'au lit.

\- Non, c'est bon je peux marcher.

Il se dégage de moi et part vers la chambre. Arrivé à la porte, il s'écroule, je le rattrappe juste à temps. Il s'est évanoui, la douleur a du lui bouffer toute son énergie. Je le porte, puis je le pose sur le lit. Je le couche, je place un sort qui préviendra s'il souffre encore puis je sors de la chambre. Je vais dans le laboratoire et récupère deux-trois dizaines de potions anti-douleur et de sommeil. Je retourne dans ma chambre et les range dans les tables de chevet. Je redescends dans la salle à manger. Je mange rapidement mon plat et remonte vite fait près de Severus. J'ai prévenu Servan que ma panthère ne se sentait pas très bien, qu'elle n'avait pas très faim. Je rentre dans la chambre et m'installe devant la cheminée.

\- Servan !

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Peux-tu me ramener les livres sur la magie noire qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque.

\- Oui monsieur, dit-il en partant dans un "pop". Tenez, dit-il en me tendant un paquet de livre.

\- Merci.

Il repart et je commence à feuilletter ces livres. Il est 22h quand je trouve enfin quelque chose.

 _" Une personne plaçait sous la marque, n'a qu'un seul maître. Si jamais ce dernier se rend compte que son fidèle n'est plus soumis et dévoué à lui, la marque le consumera jusqu'à la mort. Le seul moyen de sauver une personne marquée c'est de devenir le maître de la marque."_

Bon, il faut que je lui demande la permission pour devenir son maître. Pfff, quand est-ce que ces conneries s'arrêteront ? Bon, je vais me coucher. Chuis fatigué. Je me couche à coté de ma panthère. Je le prends dans mes bras et je m'endors. Trois ou quatre heures plus tard, Severus me réveille en hurlant de douleur. Je récupère une potion d'anti-douleur et lui fait avaler son contenu. Il se calme légèrement. Il respire toujours aussi rapidement.

\- Severus, je peux t'aider pour la marque.

\- Co...comment ?

\- Je vais en prendre le contrôle, déclarai-je.

\- D'accord, au point ou j'en suis.

Non, ne dis pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il accepte avec autant de fatalisme. Bon, je vais chercher le livre et je reviens m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu risque d'avoir mal.

\- C'est pas grave, vas-y.

\- D'accord, dis-je en lui prenant le bras. _**Tenebris subitae imperio meo**_!

La marque des ténèbres devient écarlate, Severus crie une nouvelle fois. Après quelques secondes, la marque change de forme et redevient noir. La marque ne représente plus un crâne avec un serpent autour. Non, maintnant, c'est un éclair entouré d'un serpent.

\- Ressens-tu encore de la douleur ? demandai-je.

\- Non, je sens plus rien.

Il est soulagé, ça s'entend dans sa voix. Je retourne ranger le livre. Je me recouche dans le lit et Severus reprend mon torse pour un coussin. Je lui carresse les cheveux et il se serre plus contre moi. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre, je sens toutes ses émotions.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

\- J'ai pas compris ta question.

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose entre nous maintenant que tu contrôles la marque ?

\- Non, pour moi, tu es et tu resteras ma panthère. Peut-être que pour toi ça va changer.

\- Oui, le changement se fait déjà sentir.

\- Ah bon !?

\- Je ne sens aucune douleur alors que la marque des ténèbres fonctionne, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est super ! Bonne nuit petite panthère.

\- Bonne nuit 'Ry.

On s'endort après cette mésaventure. Je crois qu'on est tout les deux épuisé de cette journée. Cette journée a défilé à la vitesse de la lumière. Le lendemain, on se réveille vers 10h du matin. Après son réveil, Severus a regardé son bras pour voir si ce qui s'est passé cette nuit était réelle. J'étais en train de me lever quand une panthère, super reconnaissante, m'a sauté dessus. Il m'a embrassé et m'a dit merci. Je l'embrasse en retour puis on va déjeuner. Servan est content de voir Severus sur pied. On finit notre déjeuner et on va dans la bibliothèque s'installer pour lire le livre sur la marque des ténèbres.

\- C'est celui-là ? demanda Sevy en pointant du doigt le bouquin.

\- Oui, c'est la que j'ai trouvé le sort.

Il lit le livre en entier pendant que moi je termine mon livre sur les créatures magiques des ténèbres. Une fois le livre terminé, j'envoie un missive à Arthur pour lui expliquer les évènements de la veille. Je prends un livre sur la médecine, j'en suis à la moitié quand Severus jette le livre par terre.

\- Severus ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu as utilisé un sort qui fait partie de la magie la plus sombre au même titre que les horcruxes, et tu n'as aucune sequelle comment expliques-tu ça ?

\- Je sais pas du tout. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ma part sombre, tu sais celle où étais accroché l'âme de Voldemort. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu vas bien.

\- Harry, réponds-moi honnêtement. As-tu déjà utilisé la magie noire en dehors de ma marque ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, je le jure.

\- Je te crois, mais c'est quand même étrange. Tu as déjà fait face à la magie noire ?

\- Oui pour arrêter tout les mangemorts renégats, pourquoi cette quetion ?

\- Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- As-tu lu le livre jusqu'à la fin ?

\- Non je n'y ai pas pensé, avouai-je.

\- A la fin du livre, il y a la recette de la potion de nature magique. Cette potion révèle la nature profonde de notre magie. Blanche, noire, élémentale, etc. Je veux que tu la prenne.

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Je veux savoir ta nature, si c'est ténèbres il faudra les réfréner le plus possible, annonça ma panthère.

J'ai compris un sous-entendu, j'espère qu'il ne disait pas ça en se référant au séance de jeu. Si on peut appeller ça des jeux. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, j'allais l'embrasser quand Arthur sort de la cheminée.

\- Bonjour Harry, Sevrus. Harry, je suis venu le plus vite possible après avoir reçu ta lettre.

\- Quel lettre ? demanda Sevy.

\- Celle que je lui ai envoyé sur les évènements de la veille.

\- Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment le maître de la marque des ténèbres de Severus ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- J'en ai même la preuve, proclama Severus en remontant sa manche.

J'observais la marque, le ministre était attentif à chaque détail. Ma panthère me regardait dans les yeux, nos regards restèrent accrochés jusqu'à ce que le ministre parle :

\- Severus, as-tu eu mal lors du changement de maître ?

\- Oui, le tatouage était pour moi comme de la lave en fusion.

\- Hum, oui je vois. Au fait, on a peut-être une piste pour attraper Malfoy et Lestrange.

\- C'est super ça ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Oui, bon je vais vous laisser. Au revoir tout le monde.

\- Au revoir.

\- Harry, pourquoi l'as-tu prévenu de ça ?

\- J'étais obligé de le prévenir, imagine si des prisonniers se tordait de douleurs sans qu'on ne comprenne d'où vient leur mal.

\- Harry, la vérité.

\- Bon, soufflai-je, leur petite attaque sur toi nous a permis de les localisés.

\- Comment ?

\- Un petit sort sur le territoire de localisation magie noire à haute dose.

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

On continues de parler de tout et de rien quand un hibou frappe à la fenêtre. Je lui ouvre, récupère la lettre et le hibou repart au si vite qu'il était arrivé. J'ouvre la lettre.

 _Mon cher grand frère de coeur,_

 _Je voudrais savoir si Severus Rogue a lui aussi été atteint par sa marque des ténèbres. Et oui, je le sais grâce à Hermi. Je te demande ça parce-que Drago s'est tordu de douleurs pendant le repas, hier soir. Désolé de te l'apprendre par lettre mais ça fait un mois, que Drago et moi sortons ensemble._

 _Sinon j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir très bientôt, Drago voudrait voir son parrain. Ecris comme ça, je le fais passé pour un gosse._

 _Bon à bientôt, Harry._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ginny._

\- Harry, qui est-ce qui t'écris ?

\- Oh c'est Ginny, elle dit que ton filleul te réclame et...Severus ça va ?

\- Euh...non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ne dis plus cette phrase, s'il-te-plaît. C'est...

\- Ne dis rien, j'ai compris. Que veux-tu faire ma petite panthère ?

\- Un câlin serait bien.

Je le prends dans mes bras sans rien ajouter. On reste allongé sur le canapé à s'enlacer. Je lui carresse ses cheveux.

\- Severus ?

\- Hum...

\- Je leur donne rendez-vous, quand ?

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Ginny et Drago.

\- Demain, après demain, c'est toi qui voit ?

\- Demain à 14h30, ça te dit.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas.

\- Peux-tu te lever je vais leur envoyer une missive ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en se levant.

Je m'installe sur la table et écris ma missive, pendant ce temps, ma petite panthère a récupéré un livre sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai envoyé ma missive, j'observe Sevy. Il a l'air serein, il doit être concentré sur son livre donc ça doit l'empêcher de penser à autre chose. J'ai hâte de trouver ses enflures et de les tuer. Tant pis, pour la promesse, je dois tuer ses ordures. Je dois protéger ma panthère. Ma petite panthère est toujours sur le canapé. J'arrive à côté de lui et l'embrasse. Il a l'air surpris, il ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Je me relève, lui a l'air d'en vouloir plus. Je transforme son collier. Il baisse les yeux et touche son collier avec sa main droite. Il a du sentir le changement ou alors la mgie qui permet de le changer de forme.

\- Ma petite panthère, je te propose d'aller dans le grenier pour faire nos jeux. Lève-toi.

\- Bien maître.

Il se lève et on se dirige vers le grenier. On rentre dans la pièce, et je lui dis :

\- A genoux, ordonnai-je. As-tu une envie particulière ou un objet ?

Après ma demande, il observe la salle pour tout voir. Il regarde plusieurs fois les cordes et le fouet. Il me regarde et répond :

\- Non maître.

\- Pourquoi mentir ma petite panthère ?

\- Je ne vous mens pas.

\- Ma petite panthère, dis-moi la vérité tout de suite sinon je serai obligé de te punir.

\- Le fouet, j'ai envie que vous utilisiez le fouet.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? demandai-je en m'agenouillant à côté de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Hum...Lève-toi. Déshabille-toi.

Je prends le fouet et les cordes. Je m'approche de lui et lui ordonne.

\- Lève les bras.

Je lui attache les bras avec les cordes. Je fixe la corde au plafond. Je me recule et l'observe. Il est pas mal comme ça, la tête baissé en signe de soumission et les bras levés. Je prends le fouet dans la main droite, je commence à lui carresser le dos dos avec ma main gauche. Je lui donne une fessée, puis lui lui frappe le dos avec le fouet. Il gémit, grogne mais il compte le nombre de coups. Oh c'est mignon, il a appris sa leçon pour faire plaisir à son maître.

\- Cinq merci maître, gémit ma panthère.

\- Ma petite panthère, aurait-elle appris sa leçon ? demandai-je en lui carressant les fesses.

\- Oui maître.

\- C'est bien, veux-tu continuer avec le fouet ou alors passer à autre chose ?

\- C'est à vous de choisir, maître.

Je lui donne un nouveau coup sur les fesses. Je continues à lui donner des coups, je tourne autour de lui. Je m'arrête pour admirer mon oeuvre. Sa peau blanche est devenu rose ou même rouge a certain endroit. Il a le souffle court et il est très excité si j'en crois son érection. Je lui ai donné quinze coups avec le fouet, maintenant je vais lui frapper la prostate. J'appelle d'un _**accio**_ un gode matraque en métal. Je lui enfonce le gode en une seul fois et sans préparation. Il gémit de plaisir et de douleur, ça l'excite encore plus. Je fais de lents va-et-viens.

\- Ma petite panthère, aimes-tu ce gode ?

\- Ou...ouiii. M...maître, lais...sez-m...moi v...venir, s'il-v...vous-p...plaît.

\- Tu veux jouir mais le mérite tu ?

\- J...je ne s...sais p...pas, haleta-t-il.

\- Hum, je te laisse le choix soit tu jouis maintenant soit tu jouis pendant que je t'encule, donc que choisis-tu ? demandai-je en retirant le gode de son antre.

\- La deuxième. Enculez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît maître.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, comment puis-je résister ?

Je l'embrasse, puis me place derrière lui. Je lui carresse les fesses, le dos et le torse. Je le pénètre une première fois, c'est le top départ pour son pillonage. Il se cambre de plus en plus tout en gémissant comme un perdu. Après plusieurs minutes dans son antre chaud, je jouis au plus profond de son cul. Severus tremble, je lui ordone :

\- Jouis.

Il jouit et retombe dans ses liens comme un pantin. Il a la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, il essaye de récupérer son souffle. Je lui détache les bras et le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Je le porte et le dépose sur le lit.

\- Ma belle panthère, dis-je en lui carressant le torse.

\- Maître ? souffla-t-il.

\- Tu es magnifique quand tu es dans cet état, dis-je en retransformant son collier.

\- Euh...merci.

Je l'observe, nos regards se croisent et on s'embrasse. On se sépare et là, mon ventre gronde. J'ai oublié ma faim de loup. Severus s'est tourné mais vu les soubresauts de ses épaules, il rigole.

\- Bon si on allez manger, dis-je.

\- Je crois qu'on est obligé, sinon ton estomac ne me le pardonnerai pas.

\- Ah ah, super drôle.

On se lève, on se rhabille et on sort du grenier pour aller dans la salle à manger. On arrive dans la salle à manger. La table est déjà dressé avec toute sorte de plats. Miam ! J'en salive déjà. Il y a les plats et les desserts, c'est super trop bien. On s'installe à notre place et on commence à manger. Après le repas, je vais dans le hall. Je récupère des lettres, j'ai demandé à Servan de prendre les lettres et de les laisser dans le hall. Il y a la réponse de Ginny. Je vais au salon ou Severus m'attend.

\- Elle vient de Ginny, je me demande si elle a accepté.

\- Lis-la.

 _Harry,_

 _Peut-on se voir aujourd'hui ?_

 _S'il-te-plaît. Drago souffre le martyr et si comme tu l'as dit dans ta missive, tu peux l'aider. Alors fais-le, deviens son maître. Bien sur, il ne faudra pas que t'en abuse. Drago est d'accord pour le faire, il a confiance en toi depuis la guerre._

 _Affectueusement_

 _Ginny._

Depuis le fameux jour, ou Drago a décidé de devenir espion au même titre que Severus. Il risqué sa vie à chaque instant, mais il s'en foutait. Il disait toujours : "Tant que Voldemort ne règne pas, cela me va." On est devenu des amis à cause de la guerre, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à moi, qu'il a échappé à la prison.

\- Eh merde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tiens lis, moi je vais les contacter.

Severus récupère la lettre et le lit, pendant ce temps je prends de la poudre de cheminette pour leur demander de venir. Je discute avec Ginny deux ou trois minutes. Je ressors de la cheminée suivit de Ginny et d'un Drago souffrant.

\- Drago, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Sevy en arrivant à notre hauteur.

\- La marque, c'est la marque, répondit-il.

\- Harry, fais quelque chose.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Il faut l'installer dans le canapé puis on pourra faire le rituel.

On l'installe dans le canapé, Severus lui relève la manche gauche. La marque est en train de lui ronger le bras. Tout autour de la marque, la peau est écarlate.

\- Drago je te préviens, tu vas sentir une énorme douleur. Prêt ?

\- Oui vas-y, j'te fais confiance.

\- Okay, dis-je en lui prenant le bras gauche. _**Tenebris subitae imperio meo**_!

Drago hurle de douleur et il s'évanouit. Severus et moi regardons la marque. La change de forme avant de redevenir noir. Ginny est choqué par la marque, comme pour Severus, la marque de Drago représente un serpent enroulé autour d'un éclair.

\- Harry tu es devenu son..., murmura Ginny.

\- Oui Ginny, je suis devenu son maître.

 _Salut, tout le monde !_

 _Bon tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ça fait extrêment plaisir. Sinon comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Je sais la fin, sans mauvais jeu de mots, nous laisse sur notre faim._

 _C'est toujours la même chanson que pour les premiers chapitres :_ _ **Laissez un review please ;)**_

 _Biz, à la semaine prochaine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. .

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 _\- Harry tu es devenu son..., murmura Ginny._

 _\- Oui Ginny, je suis devenu son maître._

\- Harry, je vais chercher des potions d'anti-douleur pour Drago.

\- Euh...oui si tu veux.

Il part dans le laboratoire chercher les potions. Ginny observe la marque sur le bras de Drago.

\- Harry, que va-t-il se passer pour Drago maintenant que tu es son maître ?

\- Rien, sauf le fait qu'il pourra vivre tranquillement avec toi.

\- Merci Harry, pleura Ginny, grâce à toi Drago n'aura plus honte de cette marque.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Harry c'est un éclair, c'est ton signe. Ce signe est le preuve qu'il est ton serviteur, donc il est du côté du Bien. Personne ne pourra dire que c'est un mangemort.

Après son explication, elle me fait un câlin et Severus revient avec les potions pour nous trouver dans cette position. Ginny s'écarte de moi en voyant Severus et elle retourne près de Drago.

\- Professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous me montrer votre marque, s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda Ginny.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis plus votre professeur. Deuxièment, pourquoi voulez-vous la voir ?

\- Je voulais voir si vous aviez le même tatouage que Drago.

\- Très bien, dit-il en remontant sa manche.

Ginny observe la marque éclair de ma petite panthère. La marque de Severus est resté noir depuis la dernière fois. Ginny tire sur le bras de Severus, elle le ramène à côté de celui de Drago. Les deux marques sont exactement pareille sauf au niveau de la couleur, celle de ma panthère est noir alors que celle de Drago est grise. C'est étrange.

\- Severus, est-ce que c'est possible que les marques n'est pas la même couleur d'une personne à une autre ?

\- Normalement non, mais bon après tout tu fais jamais les choses dans les normes donc disons que oui c'est possible, me répondit Severus.

Ginny pouffe face à la réponse de Sevy, d'ailleurs, ce dernier sourit fièrement de sa connerie. Même s'il a raison sur ce point de la normalité, je ne lui dirais jamais.

\- Merci du compliment, ma petite panthère. C'est très gentil, Ginny de te foutre de moi.

\- C'est pas ma faute si Severus dit la vérité, rigola Ginny.

\- Hummm, fit Drago.

Oups, on l'a réveillé avec nos conneries. Severus et Ginny sont redevenus sérieux en deux secondes.

\- Drago bois ça, ordonna Severus en lui tendant une fiole.

Il la boit, il reprend peu à peu des couleurs, c'est plutôt bon signe. Je m'avance vers lui et lui demande :

\- Drago as-tu mal ?

\- Non ça va mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Comment dois-je t'appeller ?

\- Je comprends pas le moins du monde.

\- Dois-je t'appeller maître ou Harry ou un autre nom ?

\- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Harry comme avant, après c'est à toi de voir.

\- Merci Harry. Severus, dit-il en se retournant, pourquoi nos marques ne sont pas de la même couleur ?

\- Demande le à Monsieur-je-ne-fais-rien-comme-tout-le-monde.

\- Severus, je suis parfaitement normal, tu m'énerve à toujours dire le contraire.

\- Harry, tu parles fourchelangue et tu as survécu à l'avada kedavra mais sinon c'est vrai tu es totalement normal, s'exclama Ginny.

Ginny et Drago rient, pendant ce temps, Severus sourit. C'est rare de le voir sourire. Tout les trois se foutent de ma geule, bon que faire. Je vais leur proposer à boire ça aura peut-être le mérite de les calmer.

\- Quelqu'un a soif ?

\- Alors un whisky-pur-feu pour Severus, un thé vert pour Ginny et moi je prendrais un petit café, s'il-te-plaît, commanda Drago.

\- Servan, fis-je.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Peux-tu ramener deux whisky-pur-feu, un thé vert et un café, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Bien sur, avec des gâteaux ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il repart et tout le monde s'asseoit. Drago et Ginny s'installent dans le canapé et Severus et moi, nous installons dans les fauteuils. On discute de tout et de rien. Servan revient avec les boissons et les gâteaux.

\- Severus, que penses-tu de ses évadés ? demanda Drago.

\- Euh...rien, répondit-il en me regardant.

\- Severus, que caches-tu ? questionnèrent Drago et Ginny.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez le nom de ce qui se sont évadés ?

\- Non, répondirent Drago et Ginny.

\- C'est Bellatrix Lestrange et ..., commença ma panthère.

\- Lucius Malfoy, terminai-je.

\- Pourquoi se sont-ils évadés ? questionna Ginny.

\- Ils veulent se venger de moi. De leur avis, je suis un traitre.

\- Severus, comment vas-tu faire pour les éviter ?

\- Il est sous ma protection, annonçai-je, ne t'inquiète pas Drago. Je le protègerai (chacun son tour mon petit Sevy).

L'horloge sonne 19 heures, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse. Severus discute du métier de Drago avec le concerné, Ginny et moi sommes en train de discuter de quidditch.

\- Ginny, Drago, je vous propose de rester diner. On pourra profiter de ce temps pour parler de votre futur.

\- Euh...moi je veux bien, répondit Drago.

\- Si ça ne dérange personne, moi aussi, je suis d'accord, répliqua Ginny.

\- Bon je vais aller prévenir Servan qu'on est 4.

Je pars du salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Je préviens Servan qu'on est 4, il me répondit que c'est bon, qu'on aura assez pour 4. Je vais mettre la table et retourne dans le salon. J'entends leur conversation sans le vouloir.

\- Severus, lui as-tu dit ? demanda Drago, du moins si j'en crois la voix.

\- Oui.

\- Et alors ?

Je rentre à ce moment pour éviter à ma panthère de rentrer dans les détails. Je suis sur que Drago lui a demandé s'il m'a avoué son amour.

\- Drago, puis-je te poser une question ? dis-je en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Oui vas-y.

\- Tu comptes lui demander quand ? demandai-je en souriant.

\- Demander quoi ? questionna Ginny.

\- Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda Drago en s'agenouillant.

\- Je...oui.

Ils s'embrassent et Severus tourne de l'oeil. Il déteste réellement tout ce qui est sentimental. Il me lance un regard qui signifie "il faudra que tu m'explique plus tard".

\- Passons à table, déclarai-je.

On va à la salle à manger, on s'installe et on commence à discuter. Après quelques minutes, Servan nous sert les plats. On mange avec beaucoup d'apétit. Servan enlève les plats vides et nous apporte les desserts. Je suis en train de manger une part de tarte à la framboise quand Drago me demande :

\- Harry, comment as-tu su ?

\- C'est simple, lors du changement de marque ou de maître, j'ai vu tes derniers souvenirs avec Voldemort jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je t'ai vu acheté cette bague pour Ginny donc c'était simple de deviner que t'allais la demander en mariage.

\- Harry, ça te dérange pas qu'on se marie, demanda Ginny.

Je me lève, la prends dans mes bras et déclare :

\- Je veux le bonheur de ma petite soeur avant tout.

\- PETITE SOEUR ?! s'éclamèrent les deux Serpentards.

\- Bah oui c'est mon grand frère de coeur, déclara Ginny.

\- Harry, petite question.

\- Vas-y Drago, je t'écoute.

\- Rassure-moi tu ne vas rien me faire si je suis avec "ta petite soeur".

\- Non sauf si tu lui fait du mal alors là, je me contrôlerai plus.

\- Promis je ne lui ferais rien à part de la rendre heureuse.

Après cette déclaration, tout le monde éclate de rire face à la tête de Drago. On essaye de se calmer, puis on termine de manger. Après ce repas, Drago et Ginny repartent chez eux. Après la promesse, qu'on se refera un diner comme ça. Bref, Severus part vers la bibliothèque pour aller lire. Je le rejoins dans la bibliothèque, je le trouve en train de lire un livre sur les potions. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je prends un livre sur la médicomagie et m'installe à côté de lui. Severus repose son livre après plus d'une heure de lecture et il me demande :

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour stopper Lucius et Bellatrix ?

\- Je sais pas, pourquoi me demande-tu cela ?

\- J'ai pas envie que Drago souffre encore des agissements de son père. Il a déjà trop souffert à cause de son paternel.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. On va les trouver très rapidement, et les condanner.

\- Arthur a-t-il réussi à les localiser ?

\- Non pas encore mais ça ne va tarder. Severus es-tu certain de n'être inquiet que pour Drago ?

\- Oui, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Je suis autant inquiet pour Drago que pour toi. J'ai peur qu'il t'attrape et te torture après tout, ils te considèrent comme traître.

\- Harry ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en plongeant dans mes bras.

\- Je m'inquièterai toujours, tant qu'ils sont en dehors de cette foutue prison.

Il reste dans mes bras sans rien ajouter. Il se sers contre moi, il est vraiment très câlin. Et dire que quand j'étais à Poudlard, je croyais qu'il détestait tout ce qui était contact physique.

\- Ma petite panthère, que dirais-tu d'aller nous coucher ?

\- Pourquoi pas, mais que pour dormir ? taquina-t-il.

\- Non, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Je l'embrasse en le plaquant contre le canapé. Il répond à mon baiser tout en me carressant le dos. Hum, j'ai envie de le baiser maintenant. Une partie de soumission avant ou pas. J'hésite peut-être que je pourrais lui donner une bonne raclée avant de le pilonner ou alors l'envoyer vers le 7 ème ciel tout de suite. Je vais lui laisser le choix ou pas. Non je dois choisir. J'arrête le baiser et lui dit :

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Prends-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Maintenant.

\- Non, ma petite panthère va être patiente jusqu'à la chambre.

Je l'embrasse et me lève. Je lui tends la main, il l'accepte et on part vers en direction de la chambre. Je pousse la porte, je le balance sur le lit. Je le plaque contre le matelas en l'embrassant. On se déshabille mutuellement, on s'embrasse. Je glisse un doigt dans son antre, puis un deuxième et un troisième doigt dans le cul. Je fais des va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide, quand Severus me demande :

\- Harry prends-moi, maintenant. S'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord, répliquai-je en retirant mes doigts. Mets-toi à quatre pattes, tout de suite.

Il se met à quatre pattes comme je lui avais demandé. J'aurais du lui foutre une bonne raclée avant, j'ai envie de lui frapper le cul. C'est tellement tentant, son cul en arrière qui attend qu'une chose, se faire défoncer. Je lui donne une bonne claque sur les fesses, puis je le pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Il gémit sous l'intrusion. Je le pilone sans pitié, il halète de plus en plus fort. Il n'arrête pas de gémir des "plus fort" ou des "plus vite". J'accélère le rythme quand je me sens près de l'explosion. Je commence à le masturber.

\- Ma panthère vient quand tu veux.

Après plusieurs pénétrations, les coups finissant dans sa prostate, on vient tout les deux en même temps. Il jouit en gémissant un "je t'aime Harry". On s'écroule tout les deux sur le matelas, je l'embrasse et je me retire de lui. Je lance un _**recurvite**_ et je me couche à côté de lui. On essaye de reprendre notre respiration, puis Severus pose sa tête dans le creu de mon cou. Il se sert tout contre moi sans rien dire. Je remonte les couvertures sur nous et lui dit :

\- Bonne nuit ma petite panthère.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

Il s'endort sous mes carresses. Depuis qu'on est installé dans cette position, je lui carresse les cheveux et je crois qu'il adore quand je lui fais ça. Je m'endors, quelques minutes après lui. On dort depuis plusieurs heures quand Severus commence à se débattre. Je me réveille à cause des coups qu'il me donne inconsciement. Il bouge de plus en plus, je l'emprisonne dans mes bras mais il se débat toujours autant. Je le secoue pour qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y fait. Putain, il est encore dans ses cauchemars avec ces connards de mangemorts. J'attrape ma baguette sur la table de chevet.

\- _**Enervate**_.

Il se réveille en sursautant. Il respire rapidement, je m'approche de lui et lui carresse le dos. Il sursaute et s'écarte le plus rapidement de moi. Il est carément tombé du lit. Foutu cauchemar. Je vais éclairer la pièce pour le rassurer.

\- _**Lumos.**_

Je me lève et me rapproche de lui. Je m'accroupi à sa hauteur et je remarque ses larmes. Le rêve a du être très violent au vu de sa réaction, il tremble comme une feuille. Je récupère la couette et la passe au dessus de ses épaules. Il relève la tête, il m'observe un moment avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et pleure. Je ne veux plus voir cette lueur dans son regard, c'était de la pur crainte. J'essaye de le calmer mais rien n'y fait. Presque un quart d'heure après son réveil, je décide de le remettre au lit. Je l'enroule dans la couette et le soulève. Je le porte puis le dépose dans le lit. Je me détourne de lui pour aller mettre un jogging. Une fois mon jogging mit, je retourne à côté de ma panthère terrifié. Je me couche à côté de lui et je le prends dans mes bras. Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou sans rien dire, à croire que c'est devenu un habitude. Il pleure littéralement sur mon épaule. Je lui carresse le dos pour essayer de le calmer et il se sers encore plus contre moi. Il pleure depuis une bonne heure quand je le secoue un peu. Il lève la tête pour m'observer et je vois des sillages d'eau sous ses yeux. Je me décale et je l'embrasse tendrement. Le baiser est chaste mais tendre. Le baiser a l'air de le calmer.

\- Ma petite panthère ça va aller. Respire, tu n'es plus avec ses salops.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois puis Severus se blotti tout contre moi. Il ne dit rien mais il a arrêté de pleurer, c'est bien. Je récupère ses larmes avec mon pouce. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

\- Ma panthère, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demandé mais peux-tu me raconter ton rêve ?

\- Harry je...je veux bien t...te raconter m...mais c'est pas facile à raconter.

\- Tu as tout le temps nécessaire pour, dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

\- J'étais avec Le lord et ses deux préférés, il me faisait subir tout les pires vices existant. Il me..., commença Severus avant de s'interrompre pour ravaler un sanglot. Il me violais et me torturais, chacun leur tour.

\- Ma panthère continues, s'il-te-plaît. Lucius il t'a fait quoi ?

\- Il m'a attaché, frapper et fouetter. Jusqu'à me péter, les cordes vocales puis après il m'a violé. Il m'a pris plusieurs fois et il a jouis plusieurs fois en moi, sanglota ma panthère.

\- Bellatrix.

\- J'étais toujours attaché quand elle m'a lancé plusieurs fois d'affiler _**crucio**_ , avant de me griffer le dos et le torse. Elle m'a cassé le bras gauche parce-que je n'avais plus la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après elle m'a envoyé le _**sectum sempra**_ , puis de nouveau un _**crucio**_ en visant mes plaies béantes. Après ça, elle m'a pris avec un des ses godes.

Il pleure, j'essaye de le calmer en lui carressant les cheveux ou le dos. J'ai peur de savoir, ce qu'à fait Voldemort.

\- Ma panthère qu'a fait Voldemort ?

\- Pendant que Lucius et Bellatrix me violaient, il ricanait ou faisait des compliments sur leur ingéniosité. Après, il les a congédié en disant que c'était à son tour de s'amuser. Il m'a attaché en position quatre pattes, puis il a...il a..., s'imterrompit ma panthère en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou pour pleurer de plus belle.

\- C'est fini, calmes-toi. Tu n'es pas obligé de terminer tout de suite.

\- Si je vais finir sinon j'aurai pas assez de courage pour te le dire plus tard. Voldemort m'a fait vivre la pire torture possible, il pris sa baguette et me l'a enfoncé dans le cul, puis il a utiliser le _**doloris**_ directement sur ma prostate. Après cette torture, il m'a violé. J'ai rien pu faire pour les empêcher de faire ça.

\- Chut, c'est fini. Severus est-ce que c'était un souvenir ou pas ?

\- Oui c'est un souvenir sauf pour la marque.

\- Calmes-toi. Arrête de pleurer ma belle panthère. Tu n'es plus et tu ne seras plus avec ses salopards, je te protègerai ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le serre plus fort, et je l'embrasse sur le front. Il se blottit contre moi. Je l'embrasse et le câline. Il se calme totalement, il baille et il dit :

\- Harry, je t'aime.

Après ses paroles, il s'endort profondément. Je lui carresse les cheveux tout en le regardant dormir. Le pauvre, il a tellement souffert dans sa vie. Je le plains mais je le promet : il ne sera plus malheureux ou maltraité. Je ne le permetterai pas. Je tourne la tête et voit mon réveil qui indique 3h30 du matin. Je me laisse être bercer par sa respiration et me rendors. Vers 11 heures, je me réveille. Severus dort encore, je resserre mon étreinte et lui embrasse le front. Je le détaille sous toute les coutures. Il est beau quand il est aussi serein. Je crois que je...je l'aime mais je ne veux pas lui dire tout de suite j'ai trop peur.

 _Salut !_

 _Je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez de ces nouveaux chapitres, même si celui là vous laisse dans le tourment ou sur autre chose. Bref, je vous fais pleins de bisous et à la semaine prochaine._

 _Biz !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 _Je le détaille sous toute les coutures. Il est beau quand il est aussi serein. Je crois que je...je l'aime mais je ne veux pas lui dire tout de suite j'ai trop peur._

J'ai peur des agissements de Malfoy et de Lestrange. J'ai pas envie que ces chiens lui fassent du mal, ils lui en ont déjà trop fait. Je vais les tuer, les torturer, les... . Après plusieurs minutes à me triturer les méninges, je m'endors en serrant plus fort ma panthère dans mes bras. Je me réveille en sentant des carresses sur mon torse. Hum, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable.

\- Humm, fis-je. Severus, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Un peu mieux que cette nuit.

\- Tant mieux, dis-je en l'embrassant. Maintenant que dirais-tu si je t'envoyais au 7ème ciel ?

\- Je t'attends, répondit-il en m'embrassant et en se collant contre moi.

Il me provoque, je rêve pas. Je le plaque contre le matelas et je l'embrasse de nouveau. Severus me carresse le dos, il descend de plus en plus bas. Il commence à jouer avec l'élastique de mon jogging. Mais quel impatient, il faut vraiment que je rectifie ça.

\- Impatient, réprimendai-je en retirant ses mains de mon jogging.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois tout en lui carressant le torse. Je lui embrasse la joue, le cou, puis la clavicule. Je descends sur son torse, je lui mordille, suce et lèche le téton gauche pendant que je pince le droit avec ma main. Je fais la même chose à son téton droit. Il gémit sous le traitement. Je continue de descendre plus bas puis j'embrasse son nombril. Il grogne de plaisir. Je mime l'acte sexuel avec ma langue sur son nombril. Je continue mes attentions sur son nombril, tout en le branlant. J'arrête tout et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Harry, s'il-te-plait. Prends-moi.

Je l'embrasse et commence à la préparer. Je lui rentre deux doigts, je commence à faire des mouvements en ciseaux. Je lui en rentre un troisième, je continue mes va-et-viens puis je lui en rentre un quatrième. Il gémit de plus en plus fort et grogne à chaque fois que je frôle sa prostate. Je retire mes doigts de son antre, je me relève et retire mon jogging. Je plaque Severus contre le matelas. Il gémit quand nos érections rentre en contact. Je me recule, je le surelève légèrement. Je l'embrasse et le pénètre. Je fais des va-et-viens de plus en plus rapides et violents. J'étouffe son cri de jouissance en l'embrassant. On jouit en même temps. J'embrasse ma panthère avant de me retirer de lui. Je me lève et je lance un _**recurvite**_.

\- Je vais me laver, déclarai-je.

\- Hum, répondit ma panthère toujours dans les brumes du plaisir.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, j'ouvre l'eau et je me place sous le jet d'eau brulant. Je me savonne puis me rince. Je reste sous le jet, soudain je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour trouver ma panthère à l'entrée de la cabine. Je lui attrape le bras et le tire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je stoppe le baiser et lui dit :

\- J'ai fini avec la douche, je te laisse te laver.

Je l'embrasse et sort de la cabine de douche. Vu son regard, il s'attendait à plus qu'un petit bisou. Le problème c'est que j'ai envie de faire nos "jeux" donc je vais le ménager. Je prends une serviette et me dirige vers mon armoire. Je sort un jean, un boxer et un sweat. Je vais dans la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je prends du café et des tartines que je beurre. Dix minutes plus tard, Severus me rejoint. On mange puis on va dans la bibliothèque. On prend chacun un livre, moi j'en prends un sur la médicomagie et lui, il en prend un sur les créatures des ténèbres. Je lis les mêmes mots depuis un moment déjà, je jette des coups d'oeils à ma panthère. J'adore le voir aussi concentré, il est tellement mignon et...bandant. J'ai envie de jouer avec lui. Et une bonne raclée pour la table 25, une. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des séries moldus.

\- Ma petite panthère, commençai avec ma voix de maître, as-tu été sage ? As-tu été une bonne panthère ?

Il lève la tête rapidement et me regarde dans les yeux. Je transforme son collier. Il touche son collier et baisse les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas maître, c'est à vous de décider.

\- Tu n'as même pas la moindre idée ?

\- Je...je vous ai importuner avec mes cauchemars sans importances, répondit-il.

Je refuse qu'il me réponde ça, il n'a pas le droit de dire ça. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Il a toujours la tête baissée, je m'accroupis en face de lui et ordonne :

\- Regarde-moi.

Il garde toujours la tête baissée, il désobéit à un de mes ordre. J'en prends note pour plus tard. Je soulève son menton, mon regard tombe sur deux perles de jais remplie de honte et de tristesse.

\- Ma panthère, je t'interdis de dire ça. Je te rappelle, que je suis ton maître, j'ai le devoir de veiller et de protéger mon soumis donc non tu ne m'as pas importuner avec tes cauchemars. D'ailleurs à l'avenir, je veux que tu me dises tes angoisses par raport aux évènements ou aux personnes. As-tu compris ce que je t'ai expliqué ?

\- Oui maître. Je vous le promet.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant, nous allons dans le grenier pour ta punition.

\- Ma punition ? Maître, pourquoi suis-je puni ?

\- Tu n'as pas obéit à un de mes ordres et tu dois surement savoir que quand un garçon est vilain. Ce garçon est puni.

\- Oui maître.

On se lève et on monte au grenier. J'ouvre la porte et incite ma panthère à rentrer dans la pièce. Il se déshabille puis s'agenouille dos à la porte. Quel punition vais-je lui administrer ? Je sais, je vais lui attacher les mains derrière le dos et je vais lui donner 10 coups de cravache. Où alors je le place sur le banc à fessée et je lui donne 10 coups de fouet. Non, c'est bon j'ai trouvé. Je vais le fesser à l'ancienne, il sera sur mes genoux et je lui donnerais des bonnes claques sur ces petites fesses. Après tout comme je l'ai dis c'était un vilain garçon. Je pourrai lui donner 10 claques avec la main et 5 avec la cravache. C'est une super idée.

\- Ma petite panthère, sais-tu comment on punissait les vilains garçons dans le passé ?

\- On les fessait, murmura ma panthère.

\- Exact, se sera ta punition pour avoir été un vilain garçon. As-tu quelque chose à dire avant que l'on ne commence ? demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir désobéit.

\- C'est bien, au moins tu reconnais tes fautes. Ma chère panthère, tu dois le savoir que pendant ces fessées les mauvais garçons sont sur les genoux de leur parent, donc mets-toi en place, déclarai-je en tapant mes cuisses.

Il se lève puis s'installe sur mes genoux. J'attends qu'il trouve une position un peu près confortable. Je lui carresse les fesses et lui dit :

\- Ma petite pathère, je te rappelle que tu dois compter le nombre de coup et me remercier après chaque coup. Je te rappelle aussi que Shadow est ton safe code, si tu le dis on arrêtera la séance. Es-tu prêt à recevoir ta punition ?

\- Oui maître, murmura Severus.

Il est tellement docile, tellement soumis à moi. Il a dit qu'il était prêt donc allons-y. Je lui donne une dernière carresse, je lève la main et frappe ses fesses.

\- Un merci maître.

J'alterne un coup sur la fesse droite, un coup sur la fesse gauche ou des fois les deux en même temps. Je sens son érection contre ma jambe. Le bruit du dernier coup se répercute dans la salle, il est suivit par un gémissement :

\- Dix, merci maître, gémit ma panthère.

Je lui carresse les fesses, j'appelle d'un accio informulé la cravache et le pot de crème apaisante. Je lui carresse le cul avec la cravache. Il se tend légèrement au touché. Je lui donne le onzième coup, il est vite suivit par le douzième, le treizième, le quatorzième et enfin le quinzième et dernier coup.

\- Quinze, merci maître, gémit ma panthère.

\- Ma chère panthère pendant ta punition, tu as été sage pour te récompenser. Je vais te passer un beaume apaisant, pour atténuer la douleur. Veux-tu rester sur mes genoux ou alors te coucher dans le lit ? demandai-je en lui carressant le cul.

\- Sur vos genoux, murmura-t-il gêné.

Il est trop mignon quand il est gêné. Je le réinstalle correctement. J'ouvre le pot de crème et lui masse le cul avec cette crème. Il gémit et halète face à ce traitement. Je finis le massage et lui ordonne :

\- Relève-toi, j'en ai terminé avec ton cul. Maintenant, mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Il se place à quatre pattes, je m'asseois à côté de lui et lui carresse le dos. Je lui tourne la tête en tenant son menton. Je l'embrasse et lui dit :

\- Veux-tu que je te pilonne comme il faut ?

\- Oui maître, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Très bien, fis-je en me plaçant derrière lui, avec ou sans préparation ?

\- Sans. Maître, s'il-vous-plaît prenez-moi tout de suite.

\- Impatient, il faudra que je t'aprenne la patience.

Je lui carresse les fesses. Je me déshabille et me place derrière lui. Je lui carresse le dos et le pénètre très lentement. Je lui bloque les hanches, pour éviter qu'il accélère le rythme sans mon avis. Je commence à faire des va-et-viens très lents, ma panthère gémit de frustration. Je me retire totalement de lui et donne un grand coup de butoir, qui atterit dans sa prostate. Il gémit, et je continue à le pilonner sans ménagement. Je lui carresse le torse, je commence à le branler. Je lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- Viens quand tu veux, ma petite panthère.

Je lui donne de grands coups de boutoir, ils atterissent tous sur sa prostate. Severus jouit, ses avants-bras lâchent et il tombe en avant. Je le rattrappe avant qu'il ne se tape la tête par terre. Je rentre une dernière fois en lui et jouit au fond de son antre. Je me retire de lui en embrassant ses épaules. Je nettoie d'un _**evanesco**_ nos bêtises. Je relâche Severus, il s'écroule par terre. Il essaye de récupérer une respiration normal, je m'asseois à côté de lui. Il est quand même couché sur le sol, plus préciscément sur le tapis. Il a tourné la tête vers moi et me demande dans un murmue :

\- Maître, suis-je pardonné pour ma désobéissance ?

\- Oui ma petite panthère, je t'ai pardonné. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tant mieux, je crois que je vais dormir. Je haghh suis fatigué, bailla Sevy. Bonne nuit, maître.

Il s'endort après sa phrase. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui faire subir tout ça alors qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi. Je le porte et le dépose dans le lit. Je lui place la couverture sur lui, il faut pas qu'il attrappe froid. Je place un sort sur lui, je l'embrasse et je sors du grenier pour le laisser dormir. Je descends dans la cuisine pour me faire un petit casse-croûte. Je vais dans ma salle de jeu, je joue à call of duty. Les moldus prônent la paix mais ils font des jeux sur le guerre, la violence et tout le bazar. C'est très étrange et drôle. Pendant le chargement de la maps j'observe mon bracelet, durant la punition de ma panthère, le bracelet n'a pas cessé de changer de couleur passant de la gêne à la joie, de la déception à la fierté ou mieux encore de la douleur au plaisir. Le sort s'est activé, Severus a du se réveiller. J'éteind ma console et monte au grenier. J'ouvre la porte pour tomber sur ma panthère en plein cauchemar. C'est repartit pour un réveil catastrophe. Je lui lance un _**enervate**_. Il se réveille, il a une respiration hachée et la tête baissée.

\- Severus, ma panthère, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non, je...j'ai peur, avoua-t-il en gardant la tête baissée.

Il est en pleine détresse, je me rapproche de lui et le prends dans mes bras pour un gros câlin. Il se blotti contre moi.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? demandai-je en lui carressant les cheveux.

\- Lestrange et Malfoy. J'ai peur qu'ils vous tuent ou qu'ils tuent Drago.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils ne pourront pas nous tuer. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les attrapper et les emprisonner. Au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu vouvoyer ?

Il ne dit rien, il pointe son collier. Oh le con, j'ai oublié de retransformer son collier. Je lui retransforme son collier et je serre ma panthère dans mes bras. Il reste collé contre moi, je lui embrasse le front. J'ai envie de bouger pour lui faire oublié son rêve ou plutôt son cauchemar.

\- Severus, as-tu continué tes recherches sur la marque ? Ou la magie noire ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demandai-je en lui carressant les cheveux.

\- Rien, j'ai fait chou blanc et ça m'énerve. Je comprends pas comment as-tu fait pour n'avoir aucune séquelle ?

\- Je suis le survivant, c'est peut-être à cause de ça.

\- Non, c'est pas nor...c'est vrai qu'avec toi il faut s'attendre à tout.

\- Severus, j'ai une idée. Allons faire la potion sur la nature magique d'un individus. Oh moins, on sera fixé.

\- T'as raison mais il faut la commencer le plutôt possible, répliqua ma panthère en se levant.

\- Pas si vite, calmes-toi. On va au laboratoire dès que tu t'es habillé, remarquai-je en le regardant et il rougit face à ma remarque. Après tout, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas exibitionniste.

\- Oui, je vais m'habiller, souffla-t-il penaud. Je te rejoins dans le laboratoire.

Il me dit clairement de partir. Après tout, je me suis légèrement foutu de sa geule. J'ai du le vexer. C'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre dans le laboratoire.

\- Où as-tu rangé le livre avec la potion de nature magique dedans ?

\- Il doit être dans la bibliothèque.

\- Rejoins-moi dans le laboratoire, une fois que tu es habillé.

Je l'embrasse puis je sors de la pièce. Je vais à la biliothèque pour prendre le livre, après je remonte pour le laboratoire. Je prépare les ingrédients quand Severus rentre dans le labo. Il ne dit rien et on commence à préparer la potion. Après la deuxième étape, elle doit reposer pendant trois jours. On sort du labo et on descends dans la salle à manger. Il est 19h30 donc c'est l'heure de manger et personnellement j'ai la dalle. On mange tranquillement. Severus me propose :

\- Hum, je pense que je vais continuer mes recherches. Veux-tu m'aider ?

\- Pourquoi pas. On va dans la bibliothèque, je suppose ?

\- Tu suppose bien.

On part à la bibliothèque, on prend chacun des livres sur la magie noire. On lit les livres depuis plusieurs heures quand je sens Morphée m'appeller.

\- Severus, je crois que je vais allé me coucher. Bonne nuit, à demain, dis-je en l'embrassant.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Je pars me coucher. Je rentre dans la chambre, je mets mon pygama et je me couche. Je m'emmitoufle dans la couette et je m'endors en regrettant l'abscense de ma bouillotte. Le lendemain, je me réveille vers 9h00 du matin, seul dans mon lit. Mais où est ma panthère ? Où a-t-il dormi ? Je me lève et part vers la bibliothèque. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Je rentre dans la bibliothèque, je cherche ma panthère des yeux. Je le vois coucher sur la table, la tête dans un livre de magie noire. Il est irrécupérable, toujours plongé dans ses bouquins. C'est drôle mais il a pas l'air d'être en proie au cauchemar. Je m'aproche de lui, il est endormi pourtant sa main ne se desserre pas de son collier. Après l'oreiller et moi-même, voilà qu'il prend son collier pour un doudou. Il est trop mignon. Je le réveille en le secouant légèrement. Il grogne et se redresse.

\- Hum...

\- Debout ma panthère, il faut se lever. Je crois que tu as assez dormi.

\- Harry, pourquoi sommes-nous dans la bibliothèque ? me demanda Severus avant de bailler.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ma panthère.

Il me regarde puis il baisse les yeux sur le livre. J'allais lui demander pourquoi quand il murmure :

\- Je crois savoir le pourquoi de ta résistance à la magie noire.

\- C'est super ça.

\- Oui mais il faut la confirmation avec la potion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Harry, les seules personnes qui résistent au sort de magie noire sont celles qui ont une magie ténébreuse, du moins d'après les livres.

Je suis choqué, ça voudrait dire que je pourrais être un sorcier des ténèbres. Mais alors, je pourrais devenir comme Voldemort. C'est pas possible.

\- Si tu me cherches, je suis dans le salon, fis-je.

\- D'accord, je vais continuer mes recherches.

\- Si tu veux.

J'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'isoler. Je sors de la bibliothèque et je vais dans le salon. Je me couche sur le canapé. J'en ai marre de réfléchir, pourquoi faut-il toujours que les problèmes soient pour moi ? Pourquoi suis-je un aimant a problèmes ? Bon il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. J'en ai marre de ses conneries. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre une vie nomal ? Je crois que Ginny et Severus ont raison. Je suis Monsieur-je-ne-fais-rien-comme-tout-le-monde. Bon je vais essayer de penser à autre chose. C'est marrant, maintenant que j'y pense Severus et moi avons une vraie vie de couple avec les "jeux" en plus. On dort dans le même lit, on s'embrasse, on se câline, on couche ensemble. Ouais, c'est vraiment une vie de couple. Je sais qu'il m'aime depuis plus de cinq ans, mais qu'il n'a pas voulu me le dire avant car il avait peur. C'est quand même énervant les casse-têtes, plus tu retourne le problème dans la tête moins tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. J'ai trop de problème d'un coup, c'est fatigant. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand ma cheminé s'illumine en vert. Arthur en sort avec une mine sombre.

\- Harry, on a un gros problème. Rejoins-moi dans le bureau avec Severus.

 _Salut !_

 _Je sais c'est sadique de vous laisser sur cet évènement mais bon, on se refait pas. Beaucoup de chamboulement dans ce chapitre et dans ceux avenir, donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite._

 _Comme d'habitude, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_

 _Bizouille._

 _Ps : Désolé pour la marque des ténèbres de Severus mais je suis une vraie brêle en dessin._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 _J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand ma cheminé s'illumine en vert. Arthur en sort avec une mine sombre._

 _\- Harry, on a un gros problème. Rejoins-moi dans le bureau avec Severus._

Après cette déclaration, la communication se coupe. Je me relève et part vers la bibliothèque. Je rentre dans la pièce et voit Severus assis par terre, en face de la cheminée avec un des de livres sur la magie noire.

\- Severus, le ministre demande à nous voir. On a un gros problème.

\- Quel genre de problème ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Je sais pas, il ne m'a pas expliqué. Bon allez, on va au ministère. Bureau du ministre de la magie, fis- je en lançant de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

On atterit dans le bureau d'Arthur. Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Minerva sont présent. Hermione est en train de consoler Ginny.

\- Ginny que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je.

\- Arthur, où est Drago ? demanda ma panthère.

Je me retourne vers ma panthère et remarque de l'inquiètude dans son regard. Pourquoi est-il inquiet ? Pourquoi Ginny a-t-elle recommencer à pleurer ? C'est Minerva qui me donne la réponse :

\- Harry, comme tu dois le savoir Drago est le professeur de DCFM. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la sortie à Pré-au-lard, et Malfoy et Lestrange ont attaqué. Drago s'est battu contre son père mais il a été stupéfixé par Bellatrix et ils l'ont emmené avec eux.

\- Ils l'ont kidnappé ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire sortir, Severus de sa cachette et pour le tuer, répondit Arthur en regardant ma panthère. Ils ont dit qu'il voulait se venger de toi d'après leur message.

\- Je vais les voir, j'ai un marché à leur proposer.

\- Quel genre de marché as-tu à leur proposer ? demanda Minerva et Hermione d'une même voix.

Il se retourne vers la cheminée, il jette de la poudre et déclare :

\- Celui de ma vie contre celle de Drago.

Il rentre dans la cheminée après sa déclaration pour le moins fracassante. Je lui interdit de dire ça. Il va m'entendre et même s'il faut l'attacher pour l'empêcher d'aller les voir, je le ferais. Je ne veux pas que Severus meurt.

\- Je vais essayer de le raisonner, en revoir tout le monde. Je reviendrais plus tard.

J'attends aucune réponse et je rentre chez moi. Arrivé dans le salon, je part dans la bibliothèque, pour trouver ma panthère. J'arrive dans la bibliothèque, personne. Je vais dans le laboratoire, personne. Bon sang, où est-il ? La chambre peut-être. Je vais dans la chambre toujours personne.

\- Putain, où est-il ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore partit. Servan !

\- Oui monsieur, fit Servan en apparaissant devant moi.

\- Sais-tu où est Severus ?

\- Oui, il est dans le grenier.

\- Merci Servan.

Je sors de la chambre. Je me demande ce qu'il fout dans le grenier. Putain, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à appeller Sevan plutôt, ça m'aurait faciliter la tâche. Qu'est-ce que je suis con ? Oh et puis merde, je commence à courir pour arriver dans le grenier. J'ouvre la porte, mais je ne vois pas ma panthère.

\- Ma panthère, où es-tu caché ?

\- Nulle part, murmura-t-il.

Il est assis contre un mur, près de la porte. Il a l'air en pleine réflexion, à quoi peut-il penser ? Il doit penser à ce marché, _Celui de ma vie contre celle de Drago._

\- Je refuse, annonçai-je et il lève son regard sur moi. Je refuse que tu fasses ça.

\- Je veux libérer Drago, fit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Ils vont te torturer avant c'est sur et certain, ils vont même te purifier juste avant de te tuer. Ce sont des salops, Severus, ils vont te détruire avant de te tuer.

\- Je m'en fous, je veux que Drago soit libre. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Harry. Narcissa est déjà morte sans que je fasse quoique se soit, je veux pas que Drago subisse le même sort. J'ai promis de le protéger.

\- Severus, je t'interdis d'essayer de les retrouver.

En disant cette phrase, j'utilise la marque pour lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisante pas. La marque. Putain, j'ai trouvé. Je pars vers le salon, j'utilise la poudre de cheminette et je retourne dans le bureau du ministre.

\- Arthur, je peux retrouver Drago.

\- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? me demanda Ginny avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

\- Ginny, je te rappelle que je contrôle sa marque donc je peux savoir où il est.

\- QUOI ?! Depuis quand es-tu le maître de la marque de Drago ? questionna Ron.

\- Euh...deux ou trois jours pourquoi ?

\- Harry, comment as-tu fait pour reprendre le contrôle ? demanda Minerva, livide.

\- Un sort pas très compliqué.

\- Harry, rassure-moi c'est pas le _**Tenebris subitae imperio meo.**_

\- Si, mais comment as-tu deviné Minerva ?

\- Harry, ce sort est aussi sombre que les horcruxces. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas avoir de séquelles après l'avoir utilisé deux fois ? interrogea Minerva.

\- Deux fois ? Drago est le premier, mais qui est le deuxième ? demanda Ron.

\- C'est Severus mais on s'en fiche de ça, on en reparlera plus tard. Arthur as-tu une carte de tout le territoire ?

\- Oui tiens, dit-il en me tendant une carte.

\- Bien, Ginny rappelle-moi la couleur de la marque de Drago.

\- Grise comme ses yeux.

Mais oui, c'est ça la différence entre Severus et Drago, leurs marques respectives ont pris la couleur de leur iris. Comment est-ce possible que la marque réagisse de cete manière ? J'en parlerai à Severus, je cherchererai des réponses plus tard. J'étale la carte sur le bureau du ministre. Je lance un sort de localisation basique. Rien n'apparaît sur la carte. Je lance un sort sur la marque comme pour appeller Drago. Un endroit s'illumine de gris et un autre de noir. Le noir doit être la marque de Severus et la zone grise doit être la marque de Drago.

\- Bon si je me trompe pas Drago est ici, dis-je en pointant la zone grise.

\- Il faut monter une opération dans les plus brefs délais, fit Arthur.

\- Hermione rentre chez toi avec Ginny et surveille-la, ordonnai-je. Minerva allait prévenir Poppy de la situation, on aura surement besoin de ses services. Ron rassemble les aurors et Arthur venait m'aider à trouver un plan d'attaque.

Ginny essaye de protester mais Hermione l'amène de force chez elle. Minerva utilise le réseau de cheminée après les deux filles pour aller à Poudlard, prévenir Poppy.

\- Combien d'auror dois-je rassembler ? me demanda Ron.

\- Rassemble les meilleurs, donc une bonne vingtaine voir une trentaine.

\- Très bien, j'y vais, déclara Ron en sortant de la pièce.

\- Harry, simple question. As-tu réussi a raisonner Severus ?

\- Je sais pas, répondis-je.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense l'avoir raisonné, le problème c'est que je n'en suis pas sur. Tu vois, il m'a expliqué le pourquoi de sa raison à sauver Drago et je lui ai donner tout les risques qu'il pourrait rencontrer pendant son entreprise. Donc pour répondre à ta question, on va dire que j'espère lui avoir fait entendre raison.

\- Je vois. Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Minerva sur le sort que tu as utilisé ?

\- Oui, la magie utilisé est aussi noire que pour les horcruxes, soupirai-je. Arthur, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais notre magie a une ou plusieurs natures profondes. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une nature magique ?

\- Je dois avouer que non mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler. C'est la nature profonde de notre magie, il y en a plusieurs types : la blanche, la noire, l'élémentale. Je crois que c'est tout.

\- En fait, non. Comme tu l'as dit, il existe la magie blanche, noire, élémentale mais aussi la magie de l'amour, l'ancienne magie et la magie des sens. Chaque type de magie a ses forces et ses faiblesses face aux autres. Ces six magies sont réparties en trois grands groupes : les magies physiques, les magies psychiques et les magies spirituelles. Veux-tu essayer de deviner quelle nature est dans quel groupe ? demandai-je taquin.

\- Pourquoi pas. Hum, j'ai une idée.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Le groupe des magies physiques est composé de la magie élémentale et de la magie des sens, le groupe des magies spirituelles est composé de l'ancienne magie et de la magie de l'amour. La magie noire et blanche doivent être de l'ordre de la magie psychiques.

\- Presque tu dois juste inverser le groupe spirituelle et le groupe psychique. La magie noire et la magie blanche est de l'ordre du spirituel, en sachant ça Severus a émis l'hypothèse que j'aurais une dominance de nature dans la magie noire. Une chose en entraine une autre, se serait le pourquoi de ma résistance à la magie noire. Avec ça, on peut partir du principe que j'aurai la magie noire comme nature profonde.

\- C'est a cause de ça que tu n'as aucune séquelles après avoir utilisé ce sort de magie noire ?

\- Oui. Athur si on passait au détails de l'opération pour sauver Drago.

\- Oui donc c'est ici, dit Arthur en pointant la zone grise, que Drago est retenu par Malfoy et Lestrange.

\- Oui, le problème c'est que cette zone est très vaste donc il faudra faire une recherche plus...hum...approfondis.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord, je vais envoyer des aurors en éclaireur. Attends moi ici, je reviens dans cinq minutes, déclara Arthur en sortant de son bureau en prenant la carte.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les problèmes tombent sur moi ou ma famille ? Bon sang, c'est Drago qui c'est fait capturer et pourtant Severus veut inverser les positions. J'espère qu'il a abandonné son idée d'échanger sa vie contre celle de Drago sinon je jure qu'il y aura deux nouveaux mangemorts en enfer. Je refuse que Malfoy sénior et Lestrange le torturent, le violent ou le tuent. Je refuse cette idée. Mais je refuse aussi l'idée que Drago souffre à cause de son géniteur. Arrrrh, j'en ai marre de ses conneries pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours le droit au pire casse-tête ?

\- Harry, tu peux venir pour expliquer le plan aux aurors.

\- J'arrive Arthur, j'arrive.

Je sors du bureau et me dirige vers la salle de réunion. J'explique le plan en détail à tout les personnes présentes, je les previns des risques possibles a assister à cette opération. Après plus d'une heure, la réunion est enfin fini. On a la date et l'heure pour l'opération maintenant je dois juste attendre le dénouement.

\- Arthur, Ron, je vais rentrer pour annoncer à Severus la nouvelle donc à demain.

\- A demain mec.

\- Au revoir Harry, a demain.

Je passe la cheminée et j'atterris dans le salon. Maintenant il faut que je trouve Severus pour lui expliquer le plan. Je vais aller dans le grenier, peut-être est-il encore dedans. J'ouvre la porte et personne est présente dans la pièce à part moi. Bon on va aller dans la bibliothèque puis dans le labo et dans la salle d'entrainement. Je vais dans la bibliothèque, dans le laboratoire et dans la salle d'entraînement pour faire le même constat : Personne ! Putain, où est ma panthère ? Il est peut-être dans la chambre.

\- Bon faut que j'aille dans ma chambre, si j'ai bien compris.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, toujours personne. J'allais sotir quand je remaque un papier sue le lit. Je m'avance vers le lit, je le prends et m'asseois sur le lit. En fait c'est une lettre, une lettre de ma panthère, si j'en crois l'écriture. Sur le dessus, on peut lire "pour Harry". Je l'ouvre et je la lis.

 _Harry,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es rentré. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre de cette manière mais je suis parti à la rencontre des ravisseurs de Drago pour leur proposer le contract dont j'ai parlé dans le bureau de ministre._

 _" Ma vie contre celle de Drago"_

 _Je suis sur que tu t'en rappelle, vu que tu refusais que je le fasse j'ai pris les devants. Je sais en lisant mes mots t'es entrain de te dire que je suis devenu fou ou je ne sais quoi. Mais Harry comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai promis de protéger Drago et tu sais comme moi que je suis un homme de parole._

 _Je suppose que quand tu vas lire cette lettre plusieurs seront passés donc peut-être je dis bien peut-être que Drago sera déjà libre._

 _Harry ce que tu vas lire maintenant ressemble plus a des adieux qu'a un simple au revoir, on se reverra bientôt._

 _Harry, je suis désolé d'avance car j'ai plus de chance de mourir que de revenir vivre avec toi. Je suis désolé d'avance de la peine, de la tristesse ou tout autre sentiment que tu ressentiras en lisant cette lettre. Je sais je me répète mais je m'excuse sincèrement de te laisser. J'espère que tu arrêteras Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange et qu'on les condanne. C'est ma dernière volonté._

 _Maintenant, j'ai envie de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sais tu vas te demander ce que tu as fait pour moi. Simplement, tu m'as aidé a surmonter mon passé, a vivre avec mes erreurs et mes blessures. Tu m'as aidé a revivre._

 _Harry rends-moi un dernier service, si je meurs ne te sens pas coupable, c'est moi qui ai choisi cette fin. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises par ma faute._

 _Adieu Harry._

 _Severus Rogue, ta panthère qui t'aime et t'aimera toujours._

 _Ps : Vous allez me manquer maître._

Putain, je le déteste. Je refuse qu'il parte à leur rencontre pourtant il l'a fait sans ma permission. Je déteste cette notion d'adieu, je refuse qu'il meure.

\- Servan !

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps est parti Severus ?

\- Oui, il est parti il y a environ une heure et demi.

\- Merci, tu peux disposer.

Il est parti depuis une heure et demi soit une demi-heure après notre petite dispute. J'en ai ma claque des problèmes. Bon faut que je retourne au ministère les prévenir que l'opération est terminée. Je passe par la cheminée de ma chambre et atteris dans le bureau du ministre. D'ailleurs Arthur a l'air surpris de me rerevoir.

\- Un problème Harry ? Ou mon bureau t'as manqué ?

\- Non Arthur, je suis là pour te prévenir qu'on annule l'opération. Drago va surement être libéré et Severus...

\- Comment...pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Lis ça, ordonnai-je en lui donnant la lettre de Severus, c'est Severus qui la écrit. Dans cette lettre, il explique ce qu'il compte faire.

Arthur lit la lettre avec beaucoup d'attention. Pendant sa lecture, il fronce les sourcils sur certain point.

\- Harry, je te laisse deux jours si après ce temps Drago n'est pas...

\- Drago vient de rentrer, déclara Hermione depuis la cheminée.

\- Hermione, fis-je, amène-le ici s'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ginny passent par la cheminée avec un Drago très mal au point. Il me regarde longuement puis il dit :

\- Severus est avec eux et ils...

Drago s'arrêtte et commence a pleurer. Ginny lui fait un câlin pour essayer de le calmer. Je le jure, je vais tuer Lestrange et Malfoy senior. Ils ont blessé Drago, Ginny, Hermione, Severus et pleins d'autres personnes, je crois que si je les vois je les tue dans la seconde.

\- Drago, calme-toi. Je sais que Severus a fait l'échange de sa vie contre la tienne mais je te jure qu'on fera tout pour le sauver, apaisai-je Drago en m'approchant de lui, maintenant on doit s'occuper de toi. As-tu mal quelque part ?

\- Non Severus m'a donné un puissant anti-douleurs et il m'a ordonné de te rejoindre le plus vite possible.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit quand Severus est venu pour proposer le marché ?

\- Ils ont rien dit de particulier mais mon père avait CE regard que je déteste.

\- De quel regard parles-tu ? demandai-je.

\- Le regard qu'il a envoyé à Severus était le même avant un raid contre les moldus. C'était un pur regard de sadique.

Après sa réponse, un silence pesant s'installe sur notre groupe. Ginny et Hermione avaient l'air horrifié, Arthur était en train de réfléchir et Drago essayait de reprendre un semblant de calme. Je demande à Drago :

\- Drago, est-ce que tu connais le nom de l'endroit où tu as été retenu ?

\- C'est l'ancien manoir de tu-sais-qui, souffla Drago. D'après eux c'est plus simple de torturer des personnes dans un endroit prévu pour torturer que quelque part d'autre. Harry est-ce que tu croies qu'ils...

\- Oui Drago, ils vont le torturé mais ils ne le tueront pas Severus j'en fais la promesse.

Tout le monde a l'air choqué de mes paroles pourtant c'est la vérité. Je les empêcherai de tuer ma panthère. Je veux le revoir, je veux vivre avec lui et j'ai envie de lui dire a quel point je l'aime. Oh putain, je suis entrain de viré Poufsouffle, ça arrange bien mes affaires.

 _Salut !_

 _Je préviens d'avance le prochain chapitre sera assez sombre, désolé de l'annoncer de cette manière mais le prochain chapitre racontera les tortures que Severus va subir._

 _Laisser un review. Bizouille à la semaine prochaine._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE TOUTE LES TORTURES QUE SEVERUS VA SUBIR PAR LA FAUTE DES MANGEMORTS ! CE CHAPITRE EST LE PLUS SOMBRE DE LA FANFIC !

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 _Pov de Severus :_

Une demi-heure. Une demi-heure qu'il est partit, je ne sais où. J'ai écris ma lettre et j'ai pris la potion d'anti-douleurs. Je sens que je ne vais pas revenir ici, je regrette déjà mon choix. Mais bon, si c'est le prix a payer pour sauver Drago, je vais le faire. Je sors du manoir et transplane dans l'ancien manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Je suis quasiment sur qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans ce manoir, c'est le dernier souvenir de leur maître après tout. Je me dirige dans le salon, j'entends des cris depuis mon arrivé, peut-être ceux de Drago. Je pénètre dans le salon et je vois Bellatrix en train de lancer _**doloris**_ sur _**doloris**_ sur le corps de mon filleul sous les encouragements de Lucius. C'est horrible. Bellatrix remarque ma présence et dit :

\- Lucius, ne serait ce pas ce traitre à notre maître.

\- Si Bella, c'est bien lui.

Je vais regretter mes paroles dans moins de cinq minutes, je le sens. D'ailleurs, je déteste le regard de Lucius à sur moi, j'ai l'impression d'être qu'une proie pour lui.

\- Lucius, Bellatrix relâchaient Drago.

\- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? demanda Bellatrix.

\- Si vous relâchez Drago, vous aurez ma vie à sa place, déclarai-je simplement.

\- Bellatrix relâche Drago, maintenant on va pouvoir jouer avec notre récompense. Personnellement, je préfère la récompense à ce gamin insignifiant.

Bellatrix relâche Drago et l'oblige à se lever. Drago me regarde avec de l'espoir, je m'approche de lui et je glisse la potion anti douleurs dans sa poche. Il part après m'avoir serré dans ses bras. Après qu'il soit parti, Bellatrix se colle à moi, ellle me prend ma baguette magique et me dit :

\- Alors petite chienne, est-ce qu'on t'a manqué ? Es-tu en manque de corrections ?

\- Bella soit un peu logique, si Severus est là c'est parce-qu'on lui manquait.

Ils ricanent tout les deux, je serre les dents depuis le départ de Drago, j'ai pas envie de leur faire plaisir en répondant à leur remarque. Ah putain, je l'ai pas vu venir celle là. Elle vient deme donner une droite en plein visage et elle m'envoie un sort juste après. J'avais oublié à quel point le _**doloris**_ peut être douloureux. Elle arrête le sort et Lucius en profite pour m'attacher contre le mur.

\- Severus, sais-tu pourquoi on t'aime autant ? demanda Lucius. Non, c'est parce-que tu ne dis rien et que Bella et moi adorons tes cris. Tes cris signifient que tu laisse tomber tes barrières et que tu te soumet à nous. C'est le plus jouissif quand on te torture, murmura Lucius à mon oreille.

\- Le plus jouissif c'est quand on te prend, fit Bellatrix.

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai plus envie de les voir. Je rouvre les yeux en sentant un courant d'air, Lucius m'a lancé un sort pour enlever tout mes vêtements. Ils se sont tout les deux reculés pour m'observer soudain Bellatrix referme sa main sur ma gorge.

\- Lucius, regarde son bras gauche, siffla Bellatrix. Il a changé d'allégeance, espèce de traitre. Maintenant, qu'on en a la preuve, on peut venger notre maître.

\- Bellatrix, pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas de sa punition ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée.

Elle s'approche de moi, elle me carresse le torse puis le bras gauche. Elle carresse la marque d'Harry, elle me griffe le bras. Lucius invoque un maillet en métal, du moins je crois.

\- Tiens Bella, ça sera plus douloureux.

\- Merci Lucius, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils me donnent l'envie de vomir, ça me dégoute Lucius et Bellatrix sont des êtres ignobles. Elle récupère le maillet que Lucius lui tend. Elle me carresse le bras avec, puis elle l'abat violement sur la marque. Je grogne et je sens que mon bras est fracturé. Elle m'a fracturé le bras simplement parce-que je n'avais plus la maque de son maître taré. J'ai envie de les tuer, de les torturer. Putain, elle vient de me me donner deux autres coups sur le bras.

\- Lucius j'utilise quel sort _**crucio**_ ou _**doloris**_ ?

\- Tu fais le _**doloris**_ et moi je fais un _**crucio.**_

\- _**Doloris**_ , cria Bellatrix.

\- _**Crucio**_ , fit Lucius en même temps que Bellatrix.

Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, mais bon sang ce que ça fait mal. Ils arrêtent leurs sorts, je soupire de soulagement et Bellatrix rit. Elle a un rire d'hystérique.

\- Tu veux toujours pas crier. Bien, on va utiliser un de tes sorts.

\- Lequel ? demandai-je curieux c'est plus fort que moi.

Elle sourit méchamment et réplique en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

\- _**Secptum sempra.**_

La salope, elle utilise mes propres sorts contre moi, je la déteste. Oh non, pas encore le _**doloris.**_

\- Arrgh, hurlai-je.

\- Enfin, il abandonne, fit Lucius en me regardant avec cette lueur perverse. Bellatrix commence, je terminerais le travail.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle me détache du mur et me plaque qu sol, je suis dos à elle. Non, ils vont pas... C'est pas possible.

\- Alors, Luce je lui fais quoi pour commencer ?

\- Viole-le, qu'on rigole.

Salop, espèce de salop. Je vais les tuer, je veux les tuer mais je peux pas les tuer. Ils ont pris ma baguette. Je veux mourir, j'aurai du prendre un poison puissant avant de les rejoindre. Bellatrix me donne plusieurs coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- J'ai une idée, je vais le faire comme notre maître, déclara Bellatrix. _**Crucio**_ ou _**doloris**_?

Je crains le pire, comme Voldemort. Voldemort me violer après m'avoir pris avec sa baguette, avec le _**doloris**_. Oh non, elle va pas faire ça.

\- _**Doloris.**_

Bellatrix rit de la même façon que le seigneur des ténèbres, elle me pénètre avec sa baguette et lance le sort. Surtout ne pas crier, bon sang ça fait mal. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne rien dire. Arghh, elle vient de toucher ma prostate avec sa putain baguette et comme un con je viens de me tendre et de gémir sous la douleur. Lucius l'a remarqué et lui en fait part :

\- Bella ne bouge plus et augmente la force de ton sort, tu verras il va réagir dans le bon sens. Si tu voies ce que je veux dire.

\- _**Doloris !**_ hurla Bellatrix.

Putain, la douleur est...insupportable. Je crois que je vais la...cher. ARRRRGH, je crie de douleur et elle augmente encore la force de son sort. J'ai tellement hurlé que je m'en suis cassé la voix. Elle arrête son sort quand elle n'entend plus de son. Elle doit être en train de discuter avec Lucius mais j'ai trop mal pour comprendre leur conversation. La douleur est partout, j'ai la gorge en feu, mon bras gauche est littéralement broyé et le reste de mon corps est foutu à cause de ses _**doloris**_ et de ses _**crucio**_ que j'ai reçu. J'ai envie de mourir ou au moins de pedre conscience je sentirais plus la douleur comme ça. Je ferme les yeux, j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il dit.

\- ...j'utilise le sort et toi, tu continues ce que t'es en train de faire avant qu'il se casse la voix...

J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas écouter, je pense savoir de quoi il parle et ce sort fait partie de la magie noire. Il peut me permettre de récupérer ma voix mais j'en ai pas envie, ils veulent m'entendre crier et hurler. C'est que des pervers sadiques. Et merde, Lucius t'es qu'un salop. Je mords ma langue jusqu'au sang pour m'empêcher de crier. Bellatrix retire sa baguette, ouf. Elle m'envoie _**doloris**_ sur _ **crucio,**_ elle va réussir à me tuer par la torture si ça continue.

\- Lucius, je te laisse t'en occuper.

\- Pouquoi tout de suite ?

\- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça, tu te branles, cria Bellatrix indigné. Pourquoi ne pas te laisser sucer par cette chienne ? demanda Bellatrix en me griffant le dos.

\- Bonne idée Bella, j'y avais pas pensé.

Il se déplace, il se place devant moi et je reste tête baissée. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai pas envie de faire ça. Merde, je suis là pour protéger Drago et pas pour autre chose. J'espère un chose, j'espère que Harry ne se sentira pas coupable de ma mort. Lucius me tire les cheveux pour que je le regarde.

\- Bella, en fait je pense qu'on aurait du garder Drago.

\- Cet insect est tout sauf amusement. On aurait dit un moldu vu la façon qu'il avait de se tordre sous nos sort, pourquoi l'aurait-on garder ?

\- Tu as raison mais au moins ça aurait rendu notre chienne plus docile. _**Crucio**_ , cria Lucius.

\- _**Septum sempra. Doloris.**_

\- Aaaaaaaaah, hurlai-je de douleur.

\- Bellatrix continue ma chère, notre petite pute a enfin décider de nous faire plaisir.

Je sens plus mon corps et j'ai trop mal pour penser. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

 _Pov externe :_

Severus vient de s'évanouir, Bellatrix et Lucius arrêtent leurs sorts. Lucius a des idées pleins la tête, celle qui préfère dans le lot : c'est de violer Rogue.

\- _**Enervate**_ , fit Lucius.

Severus se réveille, Bellatrix et Lucius ricanent, le blond lui redonne un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Les deux mangemorts se sont mis d'accord sur le fait de passer à l'étape supérieure. Bellatrix s'écarte et Lucius prend sa place derrière Severus. La mangemorte lance un _**crucio**_ suivi d'un _**doloris**_ sur les plaies béantes de notre maître des potions. Il se mord toujours la langue, il refuse de faire un seul son. Lucius commence à le carresser avec sa baguette, il fait apparaître un fouet et commence à fouetter l'ancien espion. Le blond écrase le fouet sur les plaies du brun. Ce dernier hurle a plein poumon à cause de la douleur engendré par la combinaison sort + fouet.

\- Enfin tu craques, t'en auras mis du temps, s'exclama Lucius. Bella je le fais ou tu le fais ? Quoique non, en fait je vais commencer.

Lucius fait disparaître son fouet, il se lance un sort informulé de déshabillage et se positionne devant l'entrée de l'ex-espion.

\- Ma petite chienne, tu es venu ici pour te faire prendre donc c'est ce qui va se passer. Je vais te prendre puis ça sera à Bella de le faire.

\- Attends, il faudrait pas qu'il jouisse, fit Lestrange en plaçant un anneau à la base du sexe du potionniste. Maintenant, tu peux commencer, Lucius.

Sans plus attendre, Lucius le pénètre violemment, sans préparation. Il le pénètre de plus en plus fort. Au bout de cinq ou dix minutes, il jouit dans le cul du maître de potion. Il continue de pénétrer le brun, il s'arrête après son troisième orgasme. Il se retire et dit :

\- Bella, il est à toi.

\- A ton avis Lucius, le sperme est un isolant ou un conducteur ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai encore envie de le doloriser par le cul.

\- Essaye, on verra bien.

\- Hum, _**doloris**_ , cria-t-elle.

Le maître des potions hurle et se détruit les cordes vocales. Bellatrix continue de lui lancer le sort en augmentant la puissance, elle rit avec Lucius. Notre cher blond décide de lancer de nouveau le _**reperius vestri vox**_ pour entendre les cris de Severus.

\- _**Doloris**_ , hurlèrent Bellatrix et Lucius.

Severus se tordit dans tout les sens en hurlant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, il s'évanouit à cause de la douleur insupportable. Bellatrix et Lucius ricanent devant le spectacle.

\- _**Enervate. Incarcerem.**_

Severus se retrouve attaché au sol, il est secoué de spasmes, ils sont du aux nombreux _**doloris**_ et _**crucio**_ qu'il a reçu. Son dos est ensanglanté tout commes son torse. Il est dans un sal état et il ne pense qu'à une chose : mourir. Il essaye de penser à autre chose, j'ai bien écrit essayer car la douleur est tellement forte qu'il ne pense qu'à elle. Les mangemorts s'acharnent sur lui, il a trahi son maître et il doit payer, d'après eux.

\- Mon cher Lucius, que dirais-tu de laisser notre marque ?

\- Notre marque ?

\- On pourrait inscrire nos initiales sur son bras droit ou alors celle de nos maître ?

\- Les initiales du maître serait une meilleur idée que les notres.

\- Non je préfère nos initiales pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il nous appartient, c'est notre chienne après tout, _**inculpit indelebis theicae concepit.**_

Ce sort a marqué la chair de tel sorte qu'on peut y lire BLM. Pendant l'opération, Severus s'est mordu la lèvre puis la langue et il a finalement crié de douleur. Lucius en ricane et il lui lance un sort de brulure sur le bras gauche en déclarant :

\- Cette maque n'a pas le droit d'exister. La marque des ténèbres est la marque de tout fidèle à notre maître, toi tu n'es qu'un traître et le seul châtiment pour ton péché est la mort.

\- Nous te turons plus tard, pour l'instant on va s'amuser avec notre chienne. Lucius passe moi le maillet, j'ai envie de détruire cette horrible imitation de la marque de notre maître.

\- Tiens, dit le blond en lui tendant le marteau en métal.

Elle frappe plusieurs fois le bras gauche de l'espion. Lucius et Bellatrix continuent leur torture pendant des heures et des heures.

Deux heures plus tard, les aurors ont mis en place un plan de libération. Ils sont devant le manoir de Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort avec a leur tête Harry Potter alias Le Survivant. Harry et Ron rentrent dans le bâtiment suivi des dix autres aurors.

\- Lucius, les aurors sont là !

\- Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu t'occupes de notre chienne.

Lucius sort de la pièce après sa tirade. Il sort du manoir et attaque par derrière. Il réussi à tuer cinq aurors en les attaquant par derrière et il en stupéfie trois autres. Il ne reste plus que quatre aurors. Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix continue de torturer le maître des potions. Elle lui lance des _**crucio**_ , des _**doloris**_ et pleins d'autres sorts de magie noire. Severus souffre énormèment, mais maintenant il peut espérer revoir Harry, son maître. Bellatrix prend sa baguette et fait apparaître un gode. Elle le place devant l'entrée du brun et lui dit :

\- Ma petite chienne ou plutôt le petit serpent du maître, commença-t-elle et Severus frissone, maintenant je vais te violer et te faire payer ta traitrise envers notre seigneur.

Elle lui lance un sort pour resserer son anus et le pénètre avec le gode. Elle le viole, le torture et ce malgré la bataille qui fait rage dans le couloir. D'ailleurs dans le couloir, on trouve Lucius en plein combat avec Ron et Harry. Le blond les a attaqués par surprise et il a réussi à tuer deux des quatre aurors présent dans le couloir.

 _Pov d'Harry :_

Enfin, enfin face à Lucius. Si Lucius est ici en train de nous affronter alors ça veut dire que Bellatrix est toujours avec ma panthère. Putain, il faut que j'aille l'aider. Mais comment faire, il faut battre Lucius Malfoy pour ça. FAIS CHIER ! En plus, ce mangemort de Malfoy s'acharne sur Ron.

\- _**Sectum sempra**_ , cria Lucius en visant le dernier fils Weasley.

\- Ron attention !

Trop tard, il est touché.

\- Ron soignes-toi, je m'occupe de lui. A nous deux Malfoy.

\- Avec plaisir Potter, cracha Malfoy.

\- _**Expelliarmus.**_

\- _**Protego. Doloris.**_

Je roule sur le côté pour éviter le sort, Ron se relève et le combat reprend. On lance sort sur sort. Ron réussi à désarmer Malfoy sénior. Je pars vers la porte entrouverte et je vois Bellatrix doloriser ma panthère.

\- Ron occupes-toi de Malfoy, moi je m'occupe de Bellatrix.

Sans attendre un réponse ou une protestation, je m'engouffre dans un vieux salon si j'en crois la décoration. Bellatrix s'écarte de Severus et me demande :

\- Mon cher Potty, pourquoi fais-tu comme le seigneur des ténèbres ? Pourquoi as-tu modifié sa marque ?

\- Pour le protéger de toi et de Malfoy sénior.

\- Le protéger ?! Un lion qui protège un serpent, j'y crois pas ! Tu peux pas protéger ce chien, déclara cette folle de Bellatrix. _**Doloris.**_

Je l'évite et je lui lance un _**expelliarmus.**_ Ceci est le début d'un combat acharner, au final je projette Bellatrix contre la porte, elle retombe par terre en se cognant la tête.

\- Ron occupes-toi d'elle et ramènes-les à Azkaban. Je m'occupe de Severus, vas-y.

Je me retourne vers Severus après avoir entendu le bruit de transplanage de Ron, je le libère de ses entaves. Merde, il s'est évanouit. Tant pis, on va transplaner au manoir. Je transplane et atteris dans le hall, j'appelle Servan et je lui demande d'aller chercher Poppy. Il s'execute pendant ce temps je vais l'installer dans notre chambre. Je l'installe sur le torse, j'ai réussi à arrêter les hémorragies. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était avec ses salops pendant plus de quatre heures. Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte. Servan réapparaît en me préviens que Poppy sera là dans un quart d'heure.

\- Très bien, je vais lui soigner l'intimité et je lui remettrais un boxer, comme ça Poppy ne risque pas d'être au courant de ses viols. J'espère juste que ce n'est rien de grave.

 _Salut !_

 _Je vous laisse sur ça, les tortures sont pas très dévellopés mais j'avais pas d'idée. Sinon merci des reviews._

 _A la semaine prochaine_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 _\- Très bien, je vais lui soigner l'intimité et je lui remettrais un boxer, comme ça Poppy ne risque pas d'être au courant de ses viols. J'espère juste que ce n'est rien de grave._

Je suis quasiment sur que ma panthère veut que personne soit au courant de ses viols. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'arrive à bout des soins. Je lui passe un boxer juste avant que Poppy débarque. Elle a l'air choqué dès qu'elle voit l'état de Severus. Poppy arrive à notre hauteur et lance un sort de diagnostic, puis elle me dit :

\- Harry, tu vas m'aider à le soigner. Il a le bras gauche broyé, son bras droit est brûlé et il a d'énormes plaies à soigner. Il a plusieurs côtes cassée et le bassin fracturé.

\- Tout un programme, fis je.

\- Oui. On va le nettoyer puis on s'occupera des blessures. Harry, as-tu des potions de poussos ?

\- Oui, je vais les chercher.

Je sors de la pièce et revient avec le poussos pendant ce temps Pomfresh avait totalement lavé Severus. Elle a même déjà commencé à le soigner. Deux heures plus tard ! Deux heures pour le soigner entièrement, putain ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte.

\- Harry, il faudra que tu passes cette crème, fit-elle en me donnant le pot, toute les trois heures. Tu dois aussi surveiller l'évolution de sa fièvre...

\- Poppy, est-ce qu'il va rester longtemps inconscient ?

\- Oui, il restera longtemps inconscient tout simplement parce-que je l'ai placé dans un coma artificiel. Mais je te rassure, Severus a une capacité de récupération incroyable. Une fois, il est revenu dans un état similaire, et je jure qu'au bout de seulement deux semaines il était remis.

\- Deux semaines ?!

\- Oui, Severus est assez spéciale, déclara-t-elle d'un ton très maternelle. Désolé Harry, je dois y aller. Je repasserai demain à 10h. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir Poppy à demain.

Elle repart par la cheminée. Je retourne à côté de ma panthère, je m'assoie sur le fauteuil placé pres du lit. J'observe Sevy dormir, j'aurai pas du le laisser seul. J'aurai du rester avec lui, après tout je connaissais ses intentions. J'aurais pu lui éviter toutes ses souffrances. Je m'en veux.

\- Cette fois je te protègerais, je ne te laisserai plus seul. Je te le promet et cette fois je tiendrai ma promesse.

Je l'embrasse sur le front, je me réinstalle et je commence à lire à voix haute. Après une ou deux heures, je m'endors dans le fauteuil. Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par Pomfresh qui venait pour les soins de Severus. Elle me vire de la chambre et m'ordonne d'aller manger car elle ne voulait pas avoir un malade de plus sur les bras. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Servan me prépare mon ptit déj. Celui-ci est composé d'une tasse de café, de brioche et de toast beurré. Je retourne dans la chambre après avoir manger mon dèj. Poppy a fini les soins hebdomdaire sur ma panthère et elle s'est assise dans mon fauteuil. Elle observe Severus avec tendresse.

\- Poppy, quelles relations as-tu avec Severus ? demandai-je.

\- A Poudlard je l'ai soigné après chaque altercation avec les Maraudeurs. Je l'ai aussi souvent soigné après ses réunions de Mangemorts durant les deux guerres. Je dois t'avouer que je le considère comme mon fils à force de le soigner et de le réconforter.

\- Une vraie mère poule, rigolai-je.

\- Je suis pas la pire, déclara Poppy avec un sourire.

\- Y a pire ? demandai-je en riant.

\- Minerva a été pire que moi en version mère poule, je te ferais dire. Plus sérieusement, elle a commencé à se comporter comme ça, après le retour de Severus de sa première réunion de mangemorts en temps qu'espion.

\- Il est rentré dans un sale état ?

\- Oui, je dois dire que ça m'a choqué quand ils étaient arrivés, Albus et lui, dans l'infirmerie. Severus s'appuyait sur Albus pour marcher, ses jambes ne le portait plus. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est Albus qui l'a obligé à venir à l'infirmerie. Ils sont entrés en se disputant pendant que je discutais avec Minerva. Albus a ordonné à Severus de s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche. Il s'est assis et je lui ai lancé un sort de diagnostic.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Il s'était fait doloriser plusieur fois, il avait le fémur droit cassé, l'épaule gauche déboité et deux côtes fêlés. Je lui ai ordonné de se coucher, il a refusé et on s'est légèrement disputé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car Monsieur disait qu'il n'avait rien de grave, je me suis emporté et j'ai dis tout ce qu'il avait.

\- Comment ont réagi Albus et Minerva ?

\- Mal évidemment. Albus lui a ordonné de rester à l'infirmerie en disant qu'il assura ses cours lui-même et Minerva m'a proposé son aide pour le soigner. Après ça, Severus a fait sa tête de mule en disant qu'il assurait ses cours que ses blessures ne sont pas aussi grave qu'on le croit.

\- Je n'imagine même pas ta réaction, fis-je. Qu'a-t-il fait ? demandai-je en voyant sa grimace.

\- Il s'est levé de son lit, il était sur le point de sortir quand je lui ai ordonné de revenir. Il s'est retourné tellement rapidement que sa jambe n'a pas supporté et il est tombé en se cognant la tête. On l'a remis dans un lit et on a attendu son réveil. Je l'ai soigné, bien entendu. C'est depuis cette...altercation que Minerva se conduit comme sa mère.

\- Je voie, est-elle au courant de l'état de Severus ?

\- Oui, je l'ai prévenu d'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle essayerait de passer aujourd'hui pour voir la tête de mule.

\- Je serai ravie de la revoir, déclarai-je. Peux-tu lui dire de passer cette après-midi ?

\- Pas de problème. C'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller. Tu dois surement t'en rappeller que le mois d'octobre est le mois de la grippe.

\- Oui je me souviens l'infirmerie était toujours remplie de monde. Quand repasseras-tu ?

\- Ce soir vers 18 heures. A toute à l'heure et bonne journée, Harry.

\- A toi aussi, Poppy.

Elle repart par la cheminée et je me réinstalle dans le fauteuil. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je reçoit une missive de Minerva me prévenant qu'elle viendra à l'heure convenu. Très bien ! Je l'attends, je recommence à lire mon livre. Vers midi et demi, Servan vient me chercher pour manger. Je lui demande de surveiller ma panthère et de m'appeller au moindre problème. Après avoir manger, je retourne surveiller Severus. Sa fièvre a légèrement augmenté depuis ce matin mais rien d'alarmant. L'heure de la rencontre avec Minerva arriva très rapidement, trop rapidement. Servan l'a laissé patienter dans le salon. J'arrive dans le salon et je la salue :

\- Bonjour Minerva, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Harry, je vais très bien et toi ?

\- Bien mieux depuis que Severus est ici. Maintenant, il est en sécurité.

\- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'a dit Poppy ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh...elle te l'a pas dit pourtant je croyais que...

\- Non, elle dit que tu te chargeras de m'expliquer son état, donc ?

\- Il a plusieurs fractures, plusieurs lésions et l'avant bras gauche broyé. Poppy l'a placé sous coma artificiel donc il ne doit pas trop souffrir. Minerva, je sais que ça me regarde pas mais quels sont tes relations avec Severus ?

\- Poppy t'en a parlé, je suppose, fit-elle en souriant tristement. Si tu le sais déjà pouquoi me le demandes-tu ?

\- Euh...je voulais savoir si c'est vrai tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, soufflai-je. Elle m'a dit que tu étais une vrai mère poule quand le sujet concerne Severus.

\- Malheuresement, c'est la vérité. Albus et Poppy me repprochait souvent le fait que je m'inquiètait trop pour Severus, dit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. D'ailleurs, je leur reprochait de ne pas assez s'inquièter pour lui lorsqu'il partait à ses "meetings".

\- Qui avez raison ?

\- Moi, il rentrait toujours blessé donc Albus l'obligeait à passer par la case infirmerie.

\- Je parie qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Oui, il refusait cette attention. Albus savait le pourquoi à cette histoire et nous l'a dit, à moi et à Poppy, qu'après la réssurection de Voldemort.

\- Je sais que je suis trop curieux mais je voudrais savoir le fin mots de l'histoire.

Elle me sourit tristement et me dit :

\- C'est à cause de son passé, il ne supportait pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui alors qu'il avait fait tant de mal. Il culpabilisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis.

\- Monsieur j'ai une culpabilité plus grande que mon courage, fis-je en soupirant.

\- Pourtant il a une bonne dose de courage en lui, remarqua Minerva.

\- Minerva, petite question. Es-tu venu le voir ou simplement discuté ? demandai-je.

\- Franchement les deux.

\- Bon, viens il est dans ma chambre.

\- Je te suis.

On sort du salon et on se dirige vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte et précède Minerva. Elle observe Severus et s'installe dans un des deux fauteuil près du lit. Elle pose sa main sur son front et me demande :

\- C'est normal qu'il est autant de fièvre ?

\- Attends je vérifie, déclarai-je en prenant la temperature de ma panthère, il a 40 de fièvre. J'appelle Poppy, c'est pas normal que sa fièvre augmente autant. Elle aurait du baisser depuis hier.

Je récupère de la poudre de cheminette et annonce l'infirmerie de Poudlard avant de m'y engouffrer. Je trouve Poppy au chevet d'une élève de serdaigle. Je lui explique rapidement le problème et lui demande de me suivre. Elle accepte et on repart chez moi. Arrivé dans la chambre, Poppy se dirige vers le lit et vu sa tête, l'état de ma panthère a empiré.

\- Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le soigner, tu dois bloquer Severus pour qu'on le soigne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais devoir réveillé Severus. Il faut que tu lui bloques les deux bras et que l'empêche de se débattre. La douleur va surement être insupportable et il sera désorienté.

\- Pourquoi le réveilles-tu Poppy ? demanda Minerva.

\- Pour réduire la vitesse de progression de son infection magique, son bras a été contaminé par une forme de magie noire très agressif.

Après cette annonce, le silence s'abbat sur notre groupe. Je m'installe près de Severus et lui demande de m'expliquer la manière dont on va procéder.

\- Tu lui bloques les bras tous simplement, moi je m'occupe de voir l'étendu des dégâts et toi, Minerva tu va m'aider à lui soigner le bras. Harry, as-tu des potions, des beaumes ou des onguents ?

\- Oui, j'ai tout ça c'est dans le placard de la salle de bain. Je vais les chercher.

\- Non, j'y vais, fit Minerva. Harry installe Severus, Poppy et moi on s'occupe du reste.

Minerva part vers la salle de bain, elle revient cinq minutes plus tard avec touts les produits néccessaire. On est prêt pour le réveil de ma panthère. On le réveille et on fait tout ce qu'a prévu Poppy. Une heure plus tard, ma panthère est installé dans mes bras et il est réveillé. Poppy nous a expliqué que l'infection a été stoppé et que ma panthère devait juste prendre du repos. Poppy et Minerva décident de repartir à Poudlard, elles ont des trucs à faire selon leurs dires. Depuis leurs départ, on n'a pas bougé. J'ai envie de lui demander ce que lui ont fait subir les deux tarés du dimanche. Je le serre dans mes bras, mais Severus se dégage de mon étreinte, il se décale pour être au bord du lit et me tourne le dos :

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

\- Je...tu...je suis désolé de tout cette histoire, souffla-t-il.

\- Ma panthère, je m'en fous pour moi le plus important c'est que tu sois vivant c'est tout. Juste promets-moi ne plus jamais me refaire ça. Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue.

\- Je..., s'interrompit-il quand je le prends dans mes bras.

\- Severus, écoute-moi bien je ne le répèterai pas. Le principal est que tu sois vivant, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant, je veux juste une chose c'est ta parole sur le fait que tu ne feras plus jamais ça, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies aussi inutilement. Je veux pas te perdre, fis-je en resserant mon étreinte sur lui. Je veux pas perdre ma panthère.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Ou déçu ?

\- Non pourquoi ces questions ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien...

\- Severus dis-moi la vérité. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu me ments.

\- Je pensais que tu serais déçu ou en colère c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi serai-je en colère ?

\- Je t'ai désobéi, murmura-t-il si bas que j'ai du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

C'est donc ça, il a peur que je le rejette. Peut-être a-t-il peur que je le blesse en le punissant pour sa conduite ? J'ai une idée, ça va surement détendre l'atmosphère, du moins je l'espère. Je m'écarte de lui et m'installe au fond du lit sous le regard interrogatif de Severus. Je change la forme de son collier puis je lui ordonne, si on peut appeler ça un ordre :

\- Viens, dis-je en ouvrant les bras. Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes et ma panthère ?

\- Oui ?

\- Arrête de culpabiliser. Pense plus a rien et dors, je suis là pour surveiller t'inquiète.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais et je t'interdis de contester cette ordre. Il faut que tu récupères de cette aventure, as-tu quelques choses à dire ?

Pour toute réponse, il secoue la tête et se jette dans mes bras sans rien n'ajouter. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse et moi, je commence à lui carresser les cheveux comme si c'était un chat. Après plusieurs minutes, Severus ne bouge plus et sa respiration est calme. Je suis quasiment sur qu'il s'est endormi. Je continue de lui carresser les cheveux, ma panthère gémit de plaisir dans son rêve. Il se serre un peu plus contre moi, je m'endors quelques temps après ma panthère. Deux ou trois heures plus tard, Severus me réveille en sursaut en criant de douleur. Je le prends dans mes bras, il se débat dans son cauchemar donc je reçois quelques coups. Je le bloque en essayant de ne pas le blesser puis je lui embrasse le front.

\- Calme-toi ma panthère, je suis là. Chut, tu n'es plus avec ses salops, dis-je alors qu'il dort toujours.

Il se calme légèrement, je le serre dans mes bras et me rendort. Le lendemain, je me réveille vers 9h00. Severus dort toujours contre moi, il s'est réveillé qu'une fois cette nuit c'est plutôt bon signe. Est-ce qu'il va me dire ce que ces salops lui on fait subir ou pas ? Je l'observe d'ailleurs il commence à ouvrir les yeux. Je plante mes deux émeraudes dans deux onyx. Il a dans le regard comme de la joie et de...l'amour, pleins d'émotions qui sont mélangés. Je l'embrasse et lui dit :

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- B'jour, oui et toi.

\- Plutôt bien. Aller viens, on va se lever et déjeuner sinon Poppy va me remonter les bretelles.

\- D'accord, j'te suis.

On descend dans la salle à manger. On est en train de manger quand Poppy débarque pour les soins hebdomardaires de ma panthère. Elle me regarde puis regarde Severus avec mécontentement :

\- Severus, tu n'aurais pas du te lever si rapidement. Tu vas aggraver l'état de tes côtes et de ton bassin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Poppy, rassura Severus.

\- Au contraire j'ai des raisons de m'inquièter avec toi. As-tu mal quelques parts ?

\- Non ça va les potions et les beaumes sont très efficace, je ne sens quasiment plus de douleur, répondit ma panthère.

\- Quasiment !? Quoi ? Ou as-tu mal ? demandai-je précipitament en me levant.

\- Harry calmes-toi, j'ai dit que j'allais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, fit-il pour me rassurer.

En se levant, ma panthère grimace légèrement. Je suis presque sur qu'il a mal. Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'au canapé du salon. Poppy lui lance un sort de diagnostic, elle grogne devant le résultat et lui donne une magnifique taloche derrière la tête. Devant ce spectacle, j'éclate de rire pendant que Poppy le réprimande comme un gamin :

\- Maintenant, je t'interdis de te lever. Tes côtes ne se sont pas resoudé et certaines de tes blessures se sont aggraver. Harry pourrais-tu le transporter dans votre chambre ?

\- Oui bien sur, Poppy si tu cherche des potions particulière le labo est au troisième première porte à gauche.

\- Poppy, Harry, je vous signale que je peux me lever et marcher. Tout va bien. Ahhh, fit-il totalemen surpris que je le prenne dans mes bras. Par Merlin et tout les autres, Harry repose-moi dans le canapé tout de suite.

\- Non, tu as entendu l'infirmière comme moi c'est direction le lit sans se lever. Maintenant peux-tu arrêter de te tortiller car c'est j'ai pas envie de te faire tomber dans les escaliers.

Il arrête de se débattre et il commence à bouder comme un gamin. Il est trop mignon avec cette moue. Je monte assez rapidement les escaliers. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup pied bien placé. Je rentre et dépose ma panthère dans le lit.

\- Tu es trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête, murmurai-je.

Il me regarde puis il m'embrasse. Poppy rentre dans la pièce pendant notre baiser. Elle ne dit rien, elle passe de la crème sur le torse de Severus et vérifie son bras gauche. Elle lui mets une bande après avoir badigeonné un beaume sur son bras. Elle lui donne une potion pour resoudé les os et une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Severus s'endort tout de suite après aoir bu les fioles.

\- Harry, surveille-le et surtout empêche-le de se lever. Sa cage thoracique est dans un sale état tout comme son bassin, il doit récupérer.

\- Promis, bonne journée Poppy.

 _Salut !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Biz à la semaine prochaine._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 _\- Harry, surveille-le et surtout empêche-le de se lever. Sa cage thoracique est dans un sale état tout comme son bassin, il doit récupérer._

 _\- Promis, bonne journée Poppy._

Poppy est parti par la cheminée et moi je surveille Severus. Je vais envoyer une lettre à Arthur pour savoir où en est-il avec ses chiens de Malfoy et de Lestrange. Je lui envoie la lettre et attends sa réponse. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil près du lit et je commence à lire. Un quart d'heure plus tard je reçois la réponse du ministre.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy ont été condamnés hier. Ils vont recevoir le baiser de détraqueur dans l'après-midi. Sinon est-ce que Severus va mieux ?_

 _Affectueusement, Arthur Weasley._

C'est très bien, si ces deux chiens ne peuvent plus rien faire après ça. Il faudra que je le dises à ma panthère. Bon je vais envoyer une réponse à Arthur pour leprévenir que ma panthère est en de bonnes mains. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je demande à Severus certaines choses. Il est midi, Servan vient me chercher pour manger. Je lui demande de veiller sur Severus le temps que j'aille manger et de m'appeller au moindre problèmes. Je remonte dans la chambre une demi-heure plus tard. Severus dort encore, je me demande combien va durer les effets de la potion ? Vers 15 heures, Servan vient pour me prévenir qu'Arthur veut me voir, le ministre est dans le salon. Je descends et me dirige vers le salon.

\- Boujour Arthur, fis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Assez bien, répondit le ministre.

\- Arthur ne le prend pas mal mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Trois choses, la première c'est que les deux bourreaux de Severus ne sont plus que des coquilles vides. La deuxième c'est que Molly a décidé de t'inviter pour Halloween.

\- Je sais pas si je peux venir...

\- Elle a dit que Severus est le bienvenue, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. D'ailleurs, elle a très mal pris le fait qu'il était vivant et qu'il s'est caché tout ce temps.

\- Cela ne m'étonne même pas, après tout je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais surpris quand j'ai appris sa survi.

\- J'en suis sur donc ?

\- Je sais pas ça dépendra de Severus et de sa guérison.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Arthur, il a des côtes cassés, le bassin fracturé et le bras gauche littéralement broyé. Severus est doté d'une bonne capacité de récupération mais ses blessures sont trop graves pour affirmer qu'il sera sur pieds la semaine prochaine.

\- Je comprends, répliqua Arthur.

\- C'est quoi la troisième ?

\- La survie de Severus n'est plus un secret, on a été obligé de faire un communiqué sur l'arrestation des deux mangemorts.

\- Je voies.

\- Je te dis à très bientôt Harry. En revoir.

\- En revoir.

On se sert la main puis Arthur s'en va en empruntant la cheminée. Je remonte à l'étage et m'installe dans le fauteuil près du lit. Il est 16 h 30 quand Severus se réveille.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? bailla Severus.

\- Pas assez vu ton baillement. Tu as dormi plus de sept heures, répondis-je devant son regard noir. As-tu faim ? Soif ?

\- Non c'est bon.

Il se redresse en grimaçant et s'asseoit contre les coussins. Je pars dans la salle de bain pour lui ramener une potion contre la douleur. Je reviens près de lui et je la lui donne. Il me remercie et la boit. Je m'installe à côté de lui et il vient se blottir dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

\- Severus, tout à l'heure Arthur est venu pour m'annoncer trois nouvelles.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- La première est que tout le monde sorcier sait pour ta survie.

\- Hum, je m'en fous un peu.

\- La deuxième est que Molly et lui veulent nous inviter pour le repas d'Halloween.

\- Qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- J'ai refusé l'offre en disant que j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas totalement remis sur pied mais connaissant Molly si on ne vient pas pour Halloween, elle nous invitera pour Noël.

\- Quel était la troisième ?

\- Lestrange et Malfoy sénior ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur cette après-midi.

Severus s'est raidit à l'entent des noms puis à soupirer face à cette annonce. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras et lui demande :

\- Severus, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Rien, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura-t-il.

\- Très bien je te laisse le temps qu'il te faudra mais promets-moi d'en parler. J'ai pas envie que tu te détruit à cause de ses salops, fis-je avant de l'embrasser.

\- J'essayerai mais laisse-moi du temps.

\- Tu as tout le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai une question a te poser.

\- Vas-y, soupira-t-il.

\- Poppy est-elle au courant pour les viols ?

\- Non, j'ai réussi à lui cacher. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Avant qu'elle arrive pour te soigner, j'ai guéris ton antre pour pas qu'elle sache que t'a été violé. J'esperais qu'elle ne soit pas au courant.

\- Tu as bien fait. Maintenant, je comprends le pourquoi de ma non douleur à cette endroit.

Putain je vais crucifier Lestrange et Malfoy, ils ont violé ma panthère. Au vue de la grimace qu'il a fait en parlant de ça, ces mangemorts ne l'ont pas fait qu'une fois chacun. Ils me dégoûtent. Je vais leur faire subir les pires...

\- Harry pourquoi avoir refusé le dîner d'Halloween ?

\- Hein...euh...je t'ai déjà expliqué c'est parce-que je ne...

\- Pensais pas que j'allais être sur pied, merci je sais la raison officielle mais je veux la vraie raison.

\- Très bien, j'ai pas envie de faire la fête le jour où mes parents sont morts.

\- Comment faisais-tu à Poudlard ou quend tu étais avec miss Weasley pendant ces périodes ?

\- Severus, je sais que tu l'appelles Ginny depuis que la marque de Drage s'est réveillé. Pour répondre à ta question, je faisais semblant de sourire. Cette année je ne ferais pas semblant vu que je n'irais pas. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé d'avoir pris ta guérison comme excuse.

\- Je voies de toute façon je déteste tout ce qui est Halloween ou fêtes en général, déclara ma panthère.

\- Même Noël ou...ton aniversaire.

Severus se redresse brusquement et il gémit de douleur à cause de son mouvement brusque. Il me tourne le dos et il dit :

\- C'est les pires de toutes. J'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Noël est le jour où ma mère est morte et le jour de mon aniversaire, j'ai tué mon père.

Je sais pas quoi dire, je suis choqué. Il a tué son père mais pourquoi le tuer ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'était quand même son père.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi as-tu tué ton père ?

\- Je...j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Severus j'ai juste envie de comprendre les motivations qui t'ont poussé à faire cet acte. Je ne veux pas te juger.

\- Je l'ai tué pour me venger. Me venger pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait à moi et à ma mère, même si on s'appréciait pas ma mère et moi. Il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Pas le droit de quoi ?

\- De la tuer, de la battre, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

\- Severus est-ce qu'il te battait ? demandai-je avec du dégoût dans la voix.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Putain, je détestait ma vie mais la sienne est cent fois pire que la mienne. En tout cas, j'en fait la promesse plus personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal à partir de maintenant. Je le reprends dans mes bras et on s'allonge sur le lit. On s'installe confortablement puis je lui demande :

\- Ma panthère, raconte-moi ton passé s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mon passé est fait par les ténèbres c'est tout. Pourquoi veux-tu que je te raconte ça ?

\- Je veux te connaître je veux tout connaître de toi. Ecoute je te propose un marché, tu me racontes tout ton passé et moi je fais pareil juste après, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Il commence à me raconter son enfance difficile avec son père, du moins si on peut appelé ça un père, alcoolique et violent. Quand son père a appris la nouvelle que ma panthère était un sorcier. Il l'a tellement battu qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever et marcher pendant plus d'une semaine. Des fois, son géniteur rentrait tellement ivre qu'il battait sa mère sans raison, dans ces moment-là Severus allait se réfugiait chez ma mère. Pendant sa scolarité, Severus était la cible favorite des Maraudeurs, le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il était la cible de leur groupe car mon père, James croyait que Lily et lui étaiant amoureux l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs c'est suite à une de leurs attaque qu'il a perdu l'amitié de ma mère. C'est son père qui a tué sa mère, il était soul et lui en voulait pour une chose que Severus n'a pas très bien compris. Son père a frappé sa mère à mort le jour de Noël. Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, Severus tua son père. Il n'avait que 17 ans. C'est cet acte qui le fera rentrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Plus tard après cet évènement, il a eu vent de la prophétie et l'a rapporté à son maître. Mes parents sont morts à cause de cette foutue prophétie mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur à Severus, c'est le rat qui a vendu mes parents pas lui. Pendant une bonne dizaine d'année, il était tranquille jusqu'à la réssurection de Voldemort. Après, il a du subir la pression de Voldemort et de Dumbledore et il en avait plus qu'assez de cette guerre inutile. Il se sentait coupable pour la mort de sa meilleur amie, il en voulait à tout le monde. Particulièrement à moi parce-que j'avais hérité des yeux de ma mère. Plus tard, lorsque j'étais parti à la chasse aux horcruxes, lui il était rongé par la culpabilité vis-à-vis du geste qui a causé la mort de Dumbledore. Il m'a avoué tout son passé et j'en ai conclue deux choses. La première, il n'a jamais était amoureux de ma mère et la deuxième c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu de chance avec les hommes. Ma pauvre panthère, je voudrais retourner dans le passé et l'emmener loin de toute cette noirceur qui constitue son passé.

\- Voilà tu sais tout sur mon passé, souffla Severus.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, je vais te raconter mon passé mais avant il faut que je te passe le beaume sur tes côtes et ton bassin.

\- Ah...d'accord, dit-il. Je suppose qu'il faut que j'enlève mon t-shirt.

\- Oui, tu supposes bien.

Je pars chercher la crème dans la salle de bain et je reviens deux minutes plus tard avec le pot en main. Il est couché sur le dos, je m'installe à côté de lui. J'ouvre le pot de crème et commence à badigeonner son torse avec. Il a légèrement gémit au contact de la crème. Je lui baisse légèrement le boxer et le jogging pour pouvoir appliquer la crème sur le bassin. Severus ne dit plus rien depuis quelques minutes, il doit apprécier le massage. C'est bon j'ai terminé, je me lève et retourne à la salle de bain ranger le beaume et me laver les mains. Je prends un peu plus de temps, je dois organiser mes pensées. Je retourne dans la chambre, je me réinstalle près de Severus et il se blotti contre moi.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler.

\- Si, on a fait ce compromis donc je vais en parler.

\- Bon très bien.

Je souffle un grand coup, j'allais commencer quand Servan arrive pour me prévenir que Poppy est là pour faire les soins. La vache, le temps passe vite. Je lui ordonne de la laisser monter. Poppy arrive deux minutes plus tard. Elle lance un sort de diagnostic sur ma panthère.

\- Tu lui as mis son beaume quand ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a cinq minutes.

\- D'accord, Severus avale ça, ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant plusieurs fioles. Bon maintenant, je vais m'occuper de ton bras gauche.

Elle lui enlève le bandage, elle vérifie l'état des os après elle passe un beaume sur le brad et refait un bandage.

\- Harry, as-tu une crème pour soigner les brûlures ?

\- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je pars vers le labo puis je retourne dans la chambre. Je donne à Poppy le beaume.

\- Harry, j'aurai besoin de toi. Tu lis cette incantation après que j'ai mis le beaume, compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Severus, on va t'enlever cette horrible marque que tu as sur le bras droit. Même si je ne comprends pas très bien son sens.

\- Poppy, c'est leurs initiales.

Après cette petite discussion, Poppy étale le beaume sur le BLM écarlate. Elle me fait signe de réciter la formule latine :

\- _**Hoc signum sol recedit dimittere onus eius velatos**_.

L'avant-bras droit de Severus s'illumine puis redevient comme avant. Plus aucune marque, mais Severus a du avoir mal. Poppy vérifie que son bras n'a plus aucune lésion et donne une potion à ma panthère. Il se décrispe instantanément.

\- La brulure est parti. Mais comment ?

\- Le beaume avait le rôle d'anésthésiant et le sort a fait le reste. Severus as-tu mal au bras ?

\- Non ça va.

\- Je pense que dans cinq jours ton corps sera totalement remis, bien-sur il faut continuer à appliquer les beaumes et prendre les potions.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça, fis-je.

\- Combien de temps pour que je remarche ?

\- Deux à trois jours, si ça continue sur cette voie sinon un peu plus. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'y retourne cet après-midi on a eu une bagarre générale entre les serpentards et les gryffondors.

\- Je voies que les coutumes ne se perdent pas, rigolai-je.

\- En effet. Bon au revoir Severus, Harry.

\- Au revoir.

Poppy s'en va par la cheminée. Je regarde le feu quelques instants jusqu'à ce que ma panthère me demande de venir près de lui. Je m'installe à ses côtés, il vient se blottir dans mes bras, ça devient une habitude depuis quelques temps. Je dois lui raconter mon passé, bon je vais me lancer :

\- Severus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tout à l'heure, je devais te raconter mon passé...

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, dit-il en se blotissant encore plus contre moi.

J'inspire une grande goulée d'air et je me lance. Je lui explique le traitement que je subissait chez les Dursleys, la maltraitance, le manque de confort, de nourriture, d'hygiène et surtout le manque d'enfance heureuse. Après, je lui raconte ma découverte du monde sorcier, la vérité sur la mort de mes parents et mon destin. Les espoirs des sorciers en moi, ceux-là même qui me pesait à longueur de temps. Un certain professeur de potion qui ne pouvait pas me voir. Je lui racontais les aventures de Poudlard, surtout j'ai beaucoup insisté sur le fait que c'est les ennuis qui viennent à moi et pas l'inverse. En première année, j'ai eu peur face à l'esprit de Voldemort. En deuxième année, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir face au basilic qua,d j'ai voulu sauvé Ginny. En troisième année, j'avais la haine contre mon parrain puis après contre le rat qui sert de traître. En quatrième année, j'ai vu Cédric se faire tuer sous mes yeux. En cinquième année, j'ai vu Sirius se faire tuer par cette folle de Bellatrix puis j'ai du affronter Voldemort. En sixième année, j'ai vu Dumbledore mourir mais je suis pas revenu sur ce point. Au lieu d'aller à Poudlard pour faire ma septième année, j'ai été à la recherche des horcruxes. J'ai eu beaucoup mal pendant cette quête, entre Ron qui était parti et les visions que m'envoyait Voldemort. Après cette quête, j'ai affronté la mort puis Voldemort. Et seulement après j'ai pu vivre librement, sans contrainte, sans destin. J'ai vécu trois ans avec Ginny mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et il ya un peu moins d'un mois que Severus est rentré dans ma vie. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête, je deviens pire qu'un Poutsouffle.

\- C'est tout, fis-je.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ton comportement quand tu étais en cours.

\- Severus, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a mis l'épée de Goldric Gryffondors dans le lac ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? demanda ma panthère méfiante.

\- Si je te le dis tu me croirais pas !

\- Dis quand même.

\- En deuxième année plutôt à la fin de l'année je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si j'étais bien un Gryffondors. Il m'a tendu l'épée de Goldric Gryffondors en me disant seul un vrai Gryffondors pouvait la prendre. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ou pas ?

\- Non, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu es un...GRYFFONDORS, m'exclamais-je.

\- QU...QUOI ! Tu débloques je suis Serpentard. Je-suis-un-Serpentard.

\- T'es comme moi, tu es un Serpentard/Gryffondors.

\- Je...c'est pas possible.

\- La preuve que si, fis-je en souriant.

\- Donne-moi des preuves.

\- Tu as pu prendre l'épée donc pourquoi tu doutes ?

\- Je suis un pur Serpentard tu ne peux pas affirmer que je suis comme toi.

\- La preuve que si vu que je viens de le faire.

 _Salut, je vais vous laisser sur la dispute du petit couple._

 _Bizouille à la semaine prochaine._

 _P.S: désolé du retard, en ce moment j'ai des exams assez importants à passer donc j'ai révisé beaucoup cette semaine et la semaine dernière, du coup j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre. :(_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 _\- Tu as pu prendre l'épée donc pourquoi tu doutes ?_

 _\- Je suis un pur Serpentard tu ne peux pas affirmer que je suis comme toi._

 _\- La preuve que si vu que je viens de le faire._

On continue à se disputer, puis Servan transplane pour nous apporter notre repas. On arrête de se battre et on mange dans un silence quasi religieux. Servan revient chercher les plateaux repas vides, juste après Severus relance la conversation en boudant.

\- Je suis pas un Gryffondors.

\- Si t'es les deux, tu es à la fois Gryffondors et Serpentard. Je dois t'avouer que normalement j'aurais du aller à Serpentard.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama ma panthère. Ouf, que Merlin nous en préserve. Toi et Drago dans la même maison, Poudlard aurait sauté au bout d'un mois.

\- T'éxagères pas légèrement.

\- A peine, répliqua ma panthère au tac au tac.

\- Si tu le dis. Je suis fatigué, baillai-je, je crois qu'il faut que je dorme.

\- Moi aussi, je suis claqué.

\- T'as dormi plus de sept heures aujourd'hui mais t'es encore fatigué. C'est pas normal.

\- Au contraire, je suis fatigué à cause de ma magie.

\- Ta magie ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ?

\- Elle me soigne, tu devrais savoir ça vu le nombre d'allers-retours à l'infirmerie.

\- Expliquez-vous, professeur. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Très bien, tu dois savoir qu'on a une réserve magique en nous. C'est ça qui définie notre force, notre résistance et tout autre aptitude rattaché à la magie. Le problème s'est que notre magie réagi à notre état de santé donc moi qui suis blessé gravement, je me fatigue plus vite car ma magie est concentré sur ma guérison. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Oui je crois.

Je l'embrasse et part dans la salle de bain pour me remplir la baignoire d'eau. Je prépare des vêtements de rechange. Je retourne près de Severus et annonce :

\- On va prendre une douche.

\- Je veux bien mais Poppy va me tuer si je me lève, riposta ma panthère.

\- Je vais te porter et on prendra un bain comme ça tu ne seras pas debout donc pas de problème.

\- Comment ça on ?

\- Bah oui, toi et moi. Pourquoi je te fais peur peut-être ?

\- Non mais...Harry je crois qu'il y a assez d'eau dans la baignoire.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Il y a de l'eau qui coule sur le sol, déclara-t-il en montrant la salle de bain.

\- Et merde.

Je stoppe l'écoulement de l'eau avec un sort puis je nettoies le chantier qu'est devenu la salle de bain. Je vérifie la température de l'eau et je retourne près de ma panthère qui est morte de rire.

\- Oh ça va c'est bon, ronchonnai-je. C'est pas grave.

\- Non mais c'est drôle. Je n'arrive même pas à m'arrêter, ria-t-il.

\- Je voies ça, très bien tu l'auras voulu.

Je m'appoche de lui et le soulève. Il arrête de rire à cause de la surprise, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour ne pas que je le lâche ou pour ne pas tomber. Je le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain, je lui lance un sort pour le déshabiller en lui laissant que son boxer. Mieux vaut être prévoyant avec sa récente mésaventure, je ne veux pas lui faire peur. J'allais le poser à l'interieur de la baignoire quand...

\- Je crois que t'as oublié mon boxer, dit ma panthère.

\- Euh...en faite c'est parce-que je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Harry, je te fais confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui enlève son boxer avec un informulé. Je le place dans la baignoire et j'attrappe le savon. Je lui savonne le corps sans son accord puis je le rince.

\- Harry, je sais me laver tu le sais quand même.

\- Oui mais je préserve tes forces.

Après ça, je le sors de la baignoire, il se lance un sort de séchage et d'habillage.

\- T'étonnes pas après si tu es fatigué, tu ne devrais pas utiliser la magie.

\- Hum.

\- Bon au lit maintenant.

\- Je suis pas un gamin !

\- Sans blague, j'aurai jamais deviné.

\- J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, marmonna ma panthère.

\- J'ai entendu.

\- M'en fous.

Je le pose sur le lit et repars dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide puis après je mets mon bas de pyjama. Je retourne près de Severus, je me couche à côté de lui et il se peletonne contre moi.

\- Bonne nuit ma panthère.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

On s'endort en même temps. Vers deux ou trois heures du matin, Severus se réveille en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar. Je le prends dans mes bras pour essayer de le calmer, je continue à lui murmurer des mots rassurants dans l'oreille, ça a l'air de marcher. Il a l'air apaisé. Il me murmure un je t'aime et il se rendort. Je le serre dans mes bras et lui avoue :

\- Je t'aime ma panthère.

Au moins, je l'ai dit j'espère qu'il l'a entendu. Je me rendors en le serrant contre moi. Le lendemain, je me réveille en sentant des carresses sur mon torse. Ma chère panthère est en train de faire des arabesque sur mon torse. Je lui carresse les cheveux, il sursaute et me regarde.

\- Salut ma panthère.

\- B'jour, bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Hum, ouais.

\- Bon, Poppy va pas tarder. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Pas faim, mais je veux bien un café.

\- Okay, je vais te le chercher.

Je m'écarte de ma panthère, je l'embrasse et pars vers la cuisine. Je prépare son café et le mien puis je remonte dans la chambre.

\- Tiens ton café, fis-je en lui tendant la tasse.

\- Merci.

On commence à parler quand Poppy débarque dans la chambre. Elle nous regarde et sourit. Elle nous salue et demande à Severus :

\- Severus, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

\- Assez bien.

Il se redresse légèrement pendant que Poppy lui lance un sort de diagnostic. Elle sourit plus largement et annonce :

\- Je pense que tu peux remarcher dès aujourd'hui, en te ménageant bien-sur. Les côtes prendront un peu plus de temps et ton bras gauche sera totalement remis dans trois ou quatre jours par contre je ne sais pas si tu récupèra toute la mobilité de ta main gauche.

\- Poppy qu'entends-tu par là ? demandai-je.

\- Il peut avoir quelque séquelle, sa mobilité peut être réduite. Il peut perdre en dexterité.

\- Je voies, murmura ma panthère.

Servan apparaît deux ou trois minutes plus tard pour me prévenir que Drago Malfoy est dans le salon et qu'il m'attend. Je laisse Severus au soin de Pomfresh et pars voir Drago.

\- Drago, saluai-je en entrant dans le salon.

\- Harry comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Bien et Severus ?

\- Il va assez bien je dois dire. Il récupère vite, d'après Poppy d'ici qulques jours il sera totalement remis. Mais toi ça va aller avec tout les _**doloris**_ que tu as reçu ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien à côté de Severus. Harry puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Est-ce que tu es au courant des sentiments de Severus ?

\- Hum, oui il m'a tout avoué.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Malheureusement, oui je l'aime, répondis-je en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

\- Je l'espère bien, tu m'as interdit de faire du mal à ta "soeur" et moi je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon parrain sinon tu verras de quoi est capable un serpentard.

\- Hum, serpentard contre serpentard ça promet d'être interressant.

\- Tu n'es pas un serpentard !

\- Non mais le choixpeau a voulu m'y envoyer, affirmai-je en souriant.

\- Je peux pas y croire, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Toi à Serpentard et puis quoi encore.

Il s'asseoit et respire un bon coup. Je le regarde, je me demande ce qu'il va me dire ou me demander. Je vais changer de sujet de conversation.

\- C'est quand la date de votre mariage ?

\- On l'a fixé le 22 juin et vous êtes tout les deux inviter. D'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander à toi et à Severus d'être mes témoins avec Ron bien sur.

\- J'accepte si tu veux, tu pourras demander à Severus quand Poppy aura fini les soins quotidien.

\- Euh...d'accord.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui je veux bien un café.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Je pars vers la cuisine, je prépare deux cafés. Poppy me rejoint dans la cuisine, elle me fait un topo sur l'état de santé de ma panthère. Elle me prévient :

\- Severus m'a demandé de te dire qu'il va descendre pour parler avec son filleul.

\- D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Bon je te dis à ce soir 18 h. Au revoir.

Après ça, elle repart en coup de vent. Bon je vais faire un troisième café. Je reviens dans le salon avec le plateau où sont les trois tasses. Je le pose sur la table basse et donne une tasse à Drago. Je m'installe dans le canapé en prenant une tasse. On commence à parler au bout de dix minutes ma panthère nous rejoint. Severus s'installe à côté de moi en prenant la dernière tasse du plateau.

\- Severus, commença Drago, j'aurais une faveur à te demander.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Veux-tu être mon témoin ?

\- Oui je veux bien mon petit dragon.

\- Petit dragon ?!

\- C'est comme ça qu'on me surnommait quand j'étais petit, avoua Drago en détournant le regard.

\- C'est...mignon.

\- Harry te fous pas de moi, cria Drago indigné.

\- C'est bon je rigole.

\- D'abord pourquoi tu m'a appellé comme ça, parrain ?

\- L'habitude, répondit Severus tranquillement en buvant son café.

J'éclate de rire devant la tête de Drago, j'en peux plus. Il a une tête d'abruti, il est trop drôle.

\- Harry, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, répliqua Drago. Bon sang, vous vous êtes bien trouvé pas l'un pour rattaper l'autre. Le couple qui se fout de la geule de tout le monde voilà votre nom de couple, déclara Drago mort de rire.

\- C'est toi qui te fous de nous petit dragon, remarqua Severus.

\- Bon arrêtons nous battre pour savoir qui a raison. Drago peux-tu nous raconter la bagarre Serpentard/ Gryffondors dont Poppy m'a parlé ?

\- Bien sur. Vous ne le croirait jamais mais ses petits morveux sont plus inventifs que nous ! s'exclaffa Drago.

\- Qu...quoi ?! s'étrangle ma panthère avec son café.

\- Je vous le jure, ils ont détourné l'attention de tout le monde et ils se sont bagarrer dans la cour de l'école, à coup de sort et à coup de poing. Harry, il y a nos sucesseurs.

\- Pire que nous ou pas ?

\- Oh les gamins, c'est pas possible d'être pire que vous, souffla Severus.

\- On n'est pas des gamins, répliquons Drago et moi d'une même voix.

\- Tu sais quoi Harry, je suis ravi que tu sois pas allé à Serpentard, sinon je crois que Poudlard aurait sauté depuis longtemps avec vous deux.

\- Ma petite panthère arrête d'être si méchant.

\- Panthère ?! Non me dis pas que c'est son surnom, ria Drago.

\- Drago ! prévint ma panthère.

\- Et après, on dit que c'est les gryffondors qui sont immatures, marmonnai-je.

Tout le monde se tut, on se regarde tous et puis on éclate de rire. Je me calme le premier et propose à Drago de rester manger à midi.

\- Quel heure est-il ? me demanda Drago.

\- Midi.

\- Mince, désolé il faut que j'y aille j'ai un repas avec ta soeur. Au revoir Severus, Harry.

\- Au revoir Drago, dit ma panthère.

\- Au revoir petit dragon, ricanai-je.

Drago part après m'avoir traité de gamin. Servan vient dans le salon et nous annonce que le repas est prêt. Severus et moi nous levons puis on va s'installer à table. On mange tout en discutant de potions ou de créatures ténébreuse. On termine de manger et on retourne dans le salon. On s'installe l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, plutôt ma panthère dans mes bras.

\- D'après Poppy, tu seras remis totalement dans trois à cinq jours.

\- Oui mais je m'inquiète pour ma main gauche, ils m'ont pas loupé sur ce coup.

\- Tu récupereras ta main, j'en suis sur. Bon arrêtons de parler de ces salops et de leurs actes, que veux-tu faire ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Mais encore.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai envie de rien faire à part de rester là. Chuis bien dans tes bras.

\- Bon d'accord t'as gagné. On fait rien.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Cinq jours plus tard, il est 10 h. Poppy est en train de faire un bilan de santé à Severus.

\- Hum, tout me semble en ordre. Je pense que tu es guéri, Severus. Mais il faudra te ménager encore un peu, disons une semaine.

\- Ok.

\- Apellez-moi au moindre problème, je vous laisse. Au revoir les garçons.

Elle part en s'engouffrant dans la cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard. Une semaine de ménagement et il pourra recommencer sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bon sang de bois, j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il a subi, j'ai envie de l'aider à aller mieux et d'oublier ses salopards. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me le dire à la fin ? Je soupire profondément. Comment faire ?

\- Harry, il est quand le mariage de Drago ?

\- Le 22 juin, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il y a cinq jours, il nous a demandé d'être ses témoins mais il a oublié de me dire la date. Il devait être trop occupé à se foutre de nous.

\- Peut-être, fis-je pensivement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Euh...rien.

\- Harry !

\- Rien.

\- Potter ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! ordonna ma panthère.

\- Je sens que ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Très bien, soufflai-je, tu l'auras voulu. Je me demande depuis deux semaines ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. Voilà.

\- Je voies. Harry, te souviens-tu du rêve que je t'ai raconté avec eux et le seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Le cauchemar, tu veux dire. Oui je m'en souviens, pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir.

Je sens que je vais faire un massacre. Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je me calme, il faut que j'aille leur péter la geule pour venger ma panthère. Attends quoi qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? J'inspire et j'expire, j'inspire, j'expire.

\- Harry, calmes-toi.

Je regarde Severus sans comprendre, pourquoi me dit-il ça ?

\- Harry, il faut te calmer sinon je crois qu'il faudra rappeller Poppy. Calmes-toi, fit-il en se levant et en me prenant dans les bras, ça va aller. On en reparle quand tu seras calmé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je en m'écartant de lui.

\- Une crise de colère, mélangé à un manque de contrôle magique et te voilà à faire de la magie accidentelle à 21 ans.

\- Ah...chuis désolé.

\- Pas grave après tout c'est ton manoir pas le mien.

\- Ce qui veut dire.

\- Si tu le casses c'est pas ma faute, déclara-t-il.

\- Très sympa, commentai-je.

\- Je sais c'est dans ma nature d'être sympa.

\- Ah bon j'avais pas remarqué.

Severus me tire la langue, quelle preuve de maturité. N'empêche je commence à comprendre la peur d'Hermione, si à 21 ans je continue à faire de la magie accidentelle, il faut vraiment que je m'inquiète. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes pouvoirs.

\- Severus à ton avis la potion pour savoir la nature profonde de la magie est-elle prête ?

\- Je sais pas pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ma nature, j'en ai marre d'être dans le brouillard.

\- Très bien viens on va voir dans le laboratoire si elle est prête.

\- Vas-y je te suis.

On sort du salon et on se dirige vers la laboratoire. Je suis tendu, j'ai trop peur du résultat. Le trajet entre le salon et le labo s'est fait en silence. Severus me précède, il entre dans le labo et se dirige vers le chaudron. Il rajoute deux ou trois ingrédients, tourne la mixture et la verse dans une fiole. Il observe la fiole et vérifie quelque chose dans le livre.

\- C'est bon, tiens tu peux la boire maintenant. Elle est prête.

\- Merci.

Je prends la fiole et la bois. Quel goût infecte. J'ai même pas envie de savoir les ingrédients.

\- Il faut attendre combien de temps avant de savoir le résultat ?

\- Une heure environ, ça dépend des personnes et de leurs pouvoirs.

\- Comment sera-t-on le résultat ? questionnai-je.

\- Tu vas avoir des marques de différentes couleurs sur le bras, chaque marque représente une forme profonde de la magie. Il faudra juste vérifier les marques et les comparer avec celle du livre.

\- Elle s'effaceront après ou pas ?

\- Oui elle s'efface une demi-heure après leur apparition.

\- D'accord, donc maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- On n'attend.

\- Je le sais ça mais tu veux pas faire quelque chose en attandant le résultat, ma petite panthère.

\- Est-ce que tu sais jouer au échec ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- On peut faire une partie dans le salon ou la bibliothèque.

\- Pas con, tu viens, fis-je en sortant de la pièce.

 _Salut !_

 _Alors a votre avis quelle est la nature magique d'Harry ?_

 _Je vous laisse sur cette question, bizouille._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 _\- Est-ce que tu sais jouer au échec ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi ?_

 _\- On peut faire une partie dans le salon ou la bibliothèque._

 _\- Pas con, tu viens, fis-je en sortant de la pièce._

On est installé l'un en face de l'autre, Severus est en train de gagner comme les trois premières parties.

\- Echec et mat, Harry.

\- T'es trop fort, j'en ai marre.

\- Mauvais joueur, répliqua ma panthère en rangeant le jeu.

\- Je suis mauvais joueur si je aaaah ça fait mal. Qu'est-ce que...

Je viens de remonter ma manche à cause de la sensation de brulure qui me tiraille. Des marques, c'est des marques qui me brulent.

\- C'est les marques dont je t'ai parlé. Bon reste là je vais chercher le livre.

Il part vers le labo et moi j'attends en regardant les marques. Il y en a trois, une blanche, une noire et une rouge. Bizarrement la blanche et la noire sont plus voyante que la rouge. Cinq minutes plus tard, ma panthère revient avec le grimoire.

\- Bon quelle couleur ?

\- Blanc, noir et rouge, répondis-je.

\- Très bien donc le blanc est pour la magie blanche, le noire pour la magie noire et le rouge pour la magie de l'amour. Maintenant voyons voir la force de ses magies.

\- La force ?

\- Regarde, tu voies la marque là est pour désigner la plus haute puissance de magie blanche soit 10. La rouge est egale à 5 et la noir est égale à 10, elle aussi. Tu as la plus grande puissance dans la magie blanche ET dans la magie noire.

\- Attends je maitrise les deux c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, tu es beaucoup plus puissant qu'Albus et le seigneur des ténèbres réunis. Je crois que même les fondateurs et Merlin ne feraient pas le poids contre toi.

\- Severus, je dois t'avouer deux trucs.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je suppose que tu connais le compte des trois frères.

\- Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

\- Je suis le descendant du cadet des frères Peverell et Voldemort est le descendant de l'ainé des frères Peverell donc on est des lointains cousins.

\- Première nouvelle et la deuxième qu'elle est-elle ?

\- Les Potters qont les descendants du couple Goldric Gryffondors et d'Helga Poutsouffle.

\- Qu...quoi ?! Tu rigoles, c'est pas possible.

\- Non je ne rigole pas.

\- Il manquerait plus qu'on découvre que ta mère soit une descendante de Salazar Serpentard et de Rowena Serdaigle. Et on a la collection complète.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi. C'est pas drôle.

\- Harry sans être méchants, tu es la deuxième personne à me dire que ces ancêtres sont aussi puissants.

\- Ah bon, qui était le premier ?

\- Albus Dumbledore descendait de Merlin lui-même.

\- Je comprends le pourquoi de sa puissance et de sa barbe blanche.

\- Harry, t'es pas sérieux, rigola ma panthère.

\- Si pourquoi ?

\- Sa barbe blanche hérité de Merlin, non mais n'importe quoi !

On continu de rigoler sur des betises de la même envergure, puis on commence à se raconter des blagues. Une bonne demi-heure après, on arrive à se calmer, d'ailleurs je suis par terre à cause du fou rire. Je me réinstalle à côté de Severus et lui demande :

\- As-tu déjà pris cette potion de pouvoir ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, je me demandai quelle serait ta nature magique profonde ?

\- Je reviens, je vais en chercher une fiole.

Il part vers le labo et revient cinq minutes plus tard avec la mixture. Il la boit devant moi et se réinstalle à côté de moi, il pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je commence à lui carresse les cheveux et lui il ferme les yeux sous les carresses. J'appelle d'un _**accio**_ mon magazine de quiddicht mensuel. Au bout d'une heure, ma panthère sursaute, elle relève sa manche droite et on peut observer des signes.

\- Un blanc, un noir et un vert. Le vert est pour la magie des sens, déclara ma panthère.

\- La puissance ?

\- Pour la verte est égale à 4, la blanche est égale à 8 et la noire à 8.

\- T'es doté d'une bonne force, mais maitrise-tu un sens en particulier ?

\- Oui je dirais la vue.

\- Ah bon est pourquoi ?

\- Je sais quand une personne ment simplement en regardant sa posture ou ses yeux.

\- Dommage que se soit pas le toucher (c'est con, j'aurai pu le faire réagir à n'importe quelles carresses). A part la vue as-tu un autre sens perfectionné ?

\- L'ouië.

\- Des sens assez importants, je dois dire.

\- Oui maintenant je comprends pourquoi j'ai des sens un peu plus développé que la moyenne.

\- Sinon tu as de la magie blanche et de la magie noire comme moi, peut-être que le blanc est rattaché au Gryffondors et le noir au Serpentard. Du moins, c'est ce que beaucoup de personne pense, ma panthère t'en pense quoi ?

\- Ce sont des foutaises c'est pas parce-qu'on est Serpentard qu'on est forcément mauvais (comme toi ou Drago) ou même l'inverse. C'est pas parce-qu'on est Gryffondors qu'on est forcément gentil et cie (le rat).

\- Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi. C'est pas la maison ni les origines qui définie un sorcier mais c'est ses choix.

Je voies une ombre passée dans le regard de ma panthère, mais j'arrive pas à l'identifier. On aurait dit de la culpabilité ou de la tristesse.

\- Hum, si tu le dis.

\- Tu penses que la magie des sens ou de l'amour est puissante, genre autant que la magie blanche et que la magie noire ?

\- Je sais pas du tout, répondit ma panthère. Il faudrait trouver des livres qui en traite.

\- Direction la bibliothèque.

On se lève, on part vers la bibliothèque et on commence à lire des livres sur les différents types de magies. Trois heures plus tard, on sursaute à cause d'un hibou qui frappe à la fenêtre.

\- Oiseau de malheur, grommela ma panthère.

J'ouvre la fenêtre, l'hibou rentre trempé. Il m'engeule littéralement et me tends sa patte. Je récupère une lettre destiné à moi et un bon coup de bec sur la main. Le très aimable hibou repart aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. J'ouvre la lettre, elle vient de Minerva.

 _Harry_

 _On a un gros problème, le on c'est l'ordre, des mangemorts ont attaqués des professeurs de Poudlard. Le professeur Bibine est à Ste Mangouste et le professeur de potion, M. Watson est mort pendant l'attaque. Je ne doute pas de toi mais es-tu sur que les aurors ont attrapés tout les mangemorts ?_

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te demander à toi et à Severus de devenir professeur remplaçant. Si tu as bien compris, je te propose le poste de professeur de vol et celui de professeur de potions est pour Severus._

 _Ma lettre doit te prendre au dépourvu mais peux-tu me répondre rapidement._

 _Affectueusement, Minerva McGonagall._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de mangemort ? Pourtant je pensais qu'on les avait tous attrapé. Bon très bien, une réunion de l'ordre s'impose.

\- Severus, as-tu envie d'enseigner de nouveau les potions ?

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Lis ça, moi je vais devoir parler avec Minerva.

Je passe par la cheminée, je retrouve Minerva dans son bureau.

\- Minerva c'est quoi cette histoire de mangemorts. Je te rappellle qu'on les a tous arrêté !

\- Je sais mais ces deux professeurs ont été attaqués puis avant de partir leurs agresseurs ont laissé la maque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

\- As-tu rassemblée l'ordre ?

\- Non je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais faire.

\- Réunion de l'ordre dans une demi-heure au manoir Potter.

\- A toute à l'heure.

\- Hum.

Je retourne chez moi, où ma panthère m'attend sur le canapé de la bibliothèque avec la feuille sous les yeux. Il me lance un regard qui se traduit par "il faut que tu m'expliques d toute cette histoire".

\- Bon, poses tes questions.

\- Pourquoi as-tu reçu cette missive ? Pourquoi nous le demander à nous ? Est-ce que l'ordre est prévenu ? demanda ma panthère à toute vitesse.

\- J'ai reçu cette missive car je suis le chef de l'ordre du Phénix depuis la fin de la guerre. Après, on ne sait pas exactemant si c'est des mangemorts ou simplement des gens qui se font passer pour des mangemorts. Le pourquoi de son choix pour le remplacement des professeurs, je n'en sais strictemant rien. Pour répondre à ta dernière question, oui l'ordre est prévenu. D'ailleurs une réunion est prévu dans moins d'une demi-heure ici même.

\- Donc si je résume tu es le chef et tu as décidé que la reunion est ici c'est ça. (espèce de perroquet)

\- Hum oui.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tout le monde sera là ?

\- Oui, déjà tout les professeurs de Poudlard qui sont dans l'ordre, toute la famille Weasley et deux ou trois aurors seront là ça c'est sur.

\- C'est déjà une bonne liste de personne, fit ma panthère.

\- C'est sur. Severus, certaine personne sont au courant pour la marque.

\- Oui je sais qui elles sont.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Ginny, Drago, Arthur, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, Molly et Poppy, du moins je suppose.

\- Tu as totalement raison donc je voulais savoir est-ce que tu veux leur expliquer ton cas ou pas ?

\- Personnellement non. Mais je suppose que Drago va leur expliquer si ce n'est déjà fait.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, je lui demanderai avant la réunion.

\- Hum, si tu veux.

On continue de parler des changements depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les membres de l'ordre commencent à arriver. Drago et Minerva sont les premiers arrivés. Je prends Drago à part et lui demande :

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler de la marque aux autres membres ou pas ?

\- Non, je ne préfère pas.

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir Severus et on essayera de ne pas en parler. J'espère juste que personne ne fera d'allusion à ta marque ou à celle de Severus.

\- Tu veux dire de la panthère, ricana Drago.

\- Exactement, tu as vu juste petit dragon.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Légèrement.

\- Je crois les autres sont arrivés, déclara Drago en regardant vers la salle à manger.

\- Bon allons-y, tu viens.

On retourne dans la salle à manger et effectivement beaucoup de personne sont arrivés pendant notre discussion. Notament Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Georges, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Kingsley, Poppy, Hagrid et pleins d'autres. Tout le monde se salue, je dois avouer que j'étais à la limite du fou-rire en voyant Molly serré Severus dans ses bras. Ce dernier voulait s'écarter mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était tordant.

\- Très bien, la réunion peut commencer, déclarai-je. Minerva peux-tu exposer le problème ?

\- Oui, des mangemorts renégats ont attaqués deux professeurs lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard peu de temps après que Malfoy et Lestrange ont kidnappé Drago.

\- Les professeus sont-ils blessés ? demanda Molly.

\- Oui, le professeur Bibine est blessée grièvement et le professeur Watson est mort pendant l'attaque.

\- Harry que fait-on ? demanda Neville.

\- Severus et moi remplaceront ces deux professeurs. Pendant ce temps, on surveillera Pré-au-Lard tout les jours et surtout pendant les sorties des élèves. Il faudra aussi déterminer le nombre et les noms de ces renégats. Peut-être que vous avez des idées sur les personnes ?

Un silence s'abat sur notre groupe, Severus et Drago s'échange un regard et ma panthère grogna :

\- Greyback est-il mort ou enfermé ?

\- Présumé mort, répliqua Arthur.

\- Donc il faut partir du fait qu'il a survécu. Comme tout les autres mangemorts présumés morts.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Minerva.

\- Simple, si on a pas la preuve qu'il est mort ça veut forcément dire qu'il est vivant et qu'il vient de reprendre ses activités. C'est comme s'il venait de recevoir un signal de départ, annonça ma panthère pensivement.

\- Mais bien sur, fit-je en me levant. Arthur, je sais le pourquoi de l'évasion de Lucius et Bellatrix et le déclencheur de toute cette histoire.

\- Quel est le déclencheur ? demanda Hermione.

\- Pas quoi mais qui. Severus, est-ce que Voldemort te soupçonnait de traitrise ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

Harry, putain, réfléchis bon sang. Bon qu'a-t-on trouvé au manoir Malfoy ? Des notes dans un langage étrange.

\- C'est ça, _**accio**_.

Les notes viennent à moi, je les place devant Severus et lui demande :

\- As-tu déjà vu ses notes ?

\- Bien sur, c'est les plans de Voldemort pour l'après guerre. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Est-ce que tout les mangemorts étaient au courant ?

\- Non, juste le cercle interne.

Drago a la tête du mec " je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ". Tout le monde a l'air de réfléchir quand Kingsley questionna :

\- Severus peux-tu les traduire ?

\- Oui mais Harry aurait pu le faire.

\- Comment ça ?! m'exclamai-je.

\- Harry rassure-moi, connais-tu au moins le nom de tes livres ?

\- Non pas tous, pourquoi ?

\- Pfff, souffla ma panthère. Tu as un livre où est regroupés la pupart des langues existantes.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui je vais tout de suite le chercher, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle part vers la biblothèque, pendant ce temps on parle des mangemorts. Hermione revient au bout de cinq minutes, elle passe à côté de moi et me frappe avec le livre.

\- Aie, ça fait mal.

\- Comme ça tu te souviendras de lire un peu plus souvent, abruti. Bon passe-moi les notes.

\- Tiens.

Elle me demande du papier et de l'encre, elle commence à traduire les notes et nous, on discute des renégats et des plans de Voldemort. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione s'exclama :

\- Mais quel esprit tordu !

\- Qui ça, Mione ? demanda Ron.

\- Voldemort, attends il a pris 15 langues mortes pour crypter son message, je crois que je l'aurais tué tout de suite s'il était devant moi.

\- Hermione, as-tu déjà traduit des textes avant ? demanda Sev.

\- Non.

\- Bon laisse-moi faire. C'est pas mal en une heure pour une débutante, t'as résussi à traduire la moitié de la première page.

\- Hum.

Severus commence à faire une traduction des neuf pages et demie restante. Au bout de deux heures, il ferme violemment le livre coupant court à toutes les conversations et me donne les notes traduises. Je les lis puis les multiplie :

\- Lisez tous.

Après la lecture, Arthur déclare qu'il va prévenir les aurors et Ron, Kingsley le suivirent pour l'aider. Minerva et Molly étaient devenues pâle. Hermione et Ginny étaient en train de relire les notes.

\- Severus, il était au courant et a mis ce plan pour te détruire, dit Drago gravement.

\- Oui mais y a un truc qui m'échappe.

\- Lequel ? demanda Ginny.

\- Comment a-t-il pu prédire que j'allais survivre après tout il a tout fait pour me tuer.

\- C'est vrai mais peut-être a-t-il fait ce plan pour être sur que tu mourras bel et bien dans d'affreuses souffrances ? proposa Hermione.

\- Hypothèse à ne pas exclure, affirmai-je. Pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur la liste de noms.

\- Je vais la comparer avec la liste des mangemorts emprisonnés ou mort sur le champs de bataille.

\- Je vais t'aider, fit Luna.

\- Moi aussi, répliqua Ginny.

Elles partent toutes les trois pour le ministère, plus précisément pour le bureau de Mione. Tout le monde décide de faire des recherches de leurs côtés, ils s'en vont. Il ne reste plus que Drago, Minerva, Molly et Neville. Molly commence à sermonner Severus sur son absence.

\- Je suis parti, un point c'est tout, répliqua ma panthère.

\- Non, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu de ta survie ? demanda Molly énervé.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ne changer rien ? De toute façon, l'ordre me voyait comme un traître à quoi ça aurait servi que je vienne vous voir pour vous dire que j'étais vivant ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un traître, déclara Neville.

\- Hum, réfléchit Severus en regardant Neville, je remarque que tu as pris en courage Neville.

\- C'est à cause de vous.

\- Moi ?!

\- Oui, rougit Neville.

\- Severus, tu l'as inspiré et il a décidé d'essayer d'être brave pour être digne de son pire cauchemar, fit Drago.

\- J'ai rien fait de spéciale pour être un modèle.

\- Bien au contraire, tu as sacrifié ta vie à la lumière et t'en a souffert, répliquai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, malgré ça tu as toujours poursuivi ta mission donc si tu es un modèle de bravoure ma chère panthère.

\- Panthère ? demandèrent Neville et Molly.

D'ailleurs, ils reçoivent un grognement de ma panthère. Drago part dans un fou-rire et s'écroule sur la table de rire. Minerva, elle sourit d'amusement.

\- Potter ! s'exclama Severus. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?

\- L'habitude répondis-je simplement.

 _Salut !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît sinon j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis alors un p'tit review please._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 _\- Potter ! s'exclama Severus. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?_

 _\- L'habitude répondis-je simplement._

\- Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose cette phrase, répliqua Drago mort de rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi l'appelles-tu panthère ? demandèrent Molly et Neville.

\- Vous êtes très synchro aujourd'hui, fis-je.

\- Il m'appelle comme ça à cause de mon animagi.

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard incertain. Depuis quand est-il un animagus ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

\- Severus, t'es un animagus ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Drago, c'est ton parrain et tu n'es même pas au courant que c'est une panthère. Tu te fous de nous là.

\- Hum, quelle est la couleur de la panthère ?

Pour répondre à la question de Drago, Severus se transforme en panthère. Moi, je l'appellais comme ça au pif, je ne pensais pas qu'il était vraiment une panthère. En plus, c'est une belle panthère noire comme l'onyx de ses yeux. Mais du coup, c'est vraiment une panthère.

\- Whaou, s'exclaffèrent Neville et Drago. Trop classe.

\- C'est vrai que le caractère de la panthère te ressemble beaucoup, dit Minerva alias le chat tigré.

\- Depuis quand es-tu un animagus ? demanda Molly.

Severus se retransforma et déclara :

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que Sirius.

\- Attends, tu viens bien de dire Sirius et non le cabot ? demandai-je.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? demandai-je suspicieux.

\- Comme le cabot qu'il est, il a surpris une conversation entre moi et Albus pendant qu'il traînait. Albus lui a expliqué mon rôle dans la guerre, il s'est excusé et on sait pardonné. Voilà tout l'histoire, content ?

\- Mais vos joutes verbales avant qu'il ne meure ? questionna Molly et Minerva.

\- Fausses, on s'enguelait pour de faux.

\- Bon je déclare haut et fort que je déteste le manipulateur citromane, déclarai-je.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Harry, répliqua Neville.

\- C'est pas Albus qui a eu l'idée, c'est le cabot.

\- Non je peux pas y croire, répliqua Molly. Cette manipulation est digne d'Albus, pas de Sirius.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ma courverture de parfait salop ne tombe.

\- Severus tu n'exagère pas un peu ? demanda Minerva.

\- Même pas.

\- Je sais que ça n'a rien avoir mais est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer notre boulot ? demandai-je à Minerva.

\- Severus je suppose que tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Toi, Harry, tu dois juste donner des cours de vol aux premiers et deuxièmes années et arbitrer les matchs de quiddicht.

\- D'accord. Drago, Neville, j'ai une question pour vous.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous vous êtes fait avoir combien de fois par les gamins ?

\- Trop si tu veux mon avis, répondit Drago.

\- Je sais pas j'ai arrêté de compter après la première année d'enseignement, répliqua Neville.

\- Vous me décevez, on a fait plus de conneries que n'importe quelle autre élèves et vous vous faites avoir par des bleus ?

\- Harry, dis comme ça tu les fais passé pour des incapables. J'ai hâte de te voir en tant que professeur. On verra bien si tu t'en sors.

\- Je prends ça comme des encouragement, fis-je.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Minerva, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

\- A la rentrée, le 15 novembre.

\- Donc on se reverra le 15, concluai-je.

\- C'est exact, d'ailleurs on doit y aller, déclara Minerva.

\- Moi aussi, il faut que j'y aille, annonça Molly.

Il est 18h30 quand Drago, Neville, Minerva et Molly partent. Je pars m'installer dans le salon, bien installé dans un canapé. Severus me rejoint et s'asseois à côté de moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais un animagus ?

\- J'y ai pas pensé.

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge.

\- Je...

\- Severus, je te l'ai déjà dit tu peux tout me dire et tu dois tout me dire alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Je sais pas, je te jures que je sais pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit, répondit ma panthère en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant calmes-toi, fis-je en le prenant dans les bras. Pourquoi stresses-tu autant ?

\- Le plan du seigneur des ténèbres, j'arrête pas de me demander, comment a-t-il su que j'allais survivre ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu es inquiet, il était juste parano sur les bords. Je refuse de te voir inquiet détends-toi un peu et oui c'est un ordre.

\- T'es grave des fois, souffla ma panthère avant de poser sa tête sur mes jambes.

\- Hum si tu le dis.

Un silence confortable s'intalle entre nous deux, je lui carresse les cheveux tout en réfléchissant. Severus a fait la paix avec Patmol, il est un animagus (une panthère par dessus le marché) et il est le déclencheur du plan de Voldemort. En plus, Voldemort a prévu l'attaque sur des professeurs le jour d'Halloween c'est un inédit. On est sous pression en ce moment, c'est énervant. C'est vrai que c'est étrange comment Voldemort a-t-il su que...

\- Bon sang, Severus est-ce que tu as parlé de tes recherches à quelqu'un ?

\- De quelles recherches parles-tu ?

\- Le poison de Nagini.

\- Seulement à la vielle chouette citronné, pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'un élève mangemort vous a entendu et il est aller le répéter à Voldemort. Quand est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Lors de ta sixième année. (je viens de tomber sur un os)

\- Est-ce que Voldemort t'as puni après ta découverte ?

\- Oui, il a puni tout les mangemorts parce-qu'il a vu vent qu'un traître était dans le cercle interne.

\- Peut-être savait-il que c'est toi et qu'il a juste endormi ta vigilance ?

\- J'en sais rien et ça m'énerve, annonça ma panthère en se levant.

\- Tu es anxieux pour la suite des évènements donc tu t'énerves. Calmes-toi un peu.

\- Ouais ouais.

Il reste assis à côté de moi et il fixe le feu de cheminée. On part travailler le 15 à Poudlard, mais je pourrais pas le punir pendant notre séjour à Poudlard donc il faut que je le punisse avant. La question c'est quand ? Maintenant ou au prochaine vacance, j'en sais rien. En fait, je crois que j'ai pas envie de retourner dans le jeu maître/soumis tout de suite. Le problème c'est qu'il faudra le faire, il faudra retourner dans ce truc. Pfff, j'en ai marre de la pression. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre une vie normale ? Qui a osé me maudir autant ?

\- ...Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Rien à part que c'est la cinquième fois que je t'appelle.

\- Désolé, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- Poudlard mais j'ai l'impression que tes pensées sont plus intérresantes. A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- A celui qui aurait pu entendre ta conversation avec Albus, mentai-je.

\- C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as aucune mémoire. Je te rappelle que je sais détecter les mensonges.

Et merde, me suis fait avoir. Bon, je ne peux pas lui mentir et je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pourrais lui mentir qu'a moitié.

\- Peux-tu me dire la vérité ? demanda ma panthère.

\- Je pensais au destin et à celui qui m'a maudit autant (je ne parle pas du contract).

\- Je...tu trouves ta vie merdique ?

\- En un sens, oui. Après, j'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse, j'ai jamais connu mes parents, j'ai perdu beaucoup de proche pendant une guerre que je n'ai jamais voulu et j'ai du combattre un psycopathe dès mes 11 ans. Mais, je me suis fait des vrais amis, la famille Weasley est un peu ma famille adoptive et surtout j'ai trouvé un amour de panthère, fis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il répond au baiser, puis on se sépare à cause du manque d'air. Il se blotti contre moi, je le serre dans mes bras. J'ai une idée assez serpentardesque, plutôt un plan. On va voir si ça marche.

\- J'ai une question ma petite panthère.

\- Hum.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ta réaction après le départ de Poppy et de Minerva ?

\- Ah ça, c'est ...

Il se stoppe au milieu de ses explications, il rougit et détourne le regard. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu rougir avant. Il est trop mignon comme ça. Il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question et pourquoi est-il si gêné ? A moins qu'il soit énervé ? D'accord, mais à cause de quoi a-t-il le teint d'une tomate ?

\- Alors ? (j'enfonce légèrement le clou).

\- Je sais pas, je sais plus.

\- Commençons par le début. Pourquoi t'es-tu excuser ?

\- A cause de ma désobéissance, je me suis excusé parce-que je t'ai désobéis. C'est tout.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé mes sentiments ?

\- Je...pfff, souffla-t-il. Chaque personne, qui est animagi, est soumis à ses instincts. Certaine personne comme Minerva ont des instincts de salon, dirons nous. D'autres ont les instints sauvages de leur animagus, c'est souvent les instinct de la panthère, du loup, du lion, etc. Sauf que les animaux ont une hiérarchie, les dominés et les dominants.

Je le savais déjà ça, pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Ou veut-il en venir ? Le seul truc que j'ai compris c'est qu'il était un animagus avec des instints sauvages et qu'il était soit dominés soit dominant. Après une courte pause, ma panthère reprend :

\- Ma panthère qui someille en moi t'as reconnu comme son compagnon.

\- Et ? pressai-je.

\- Tu es le dominant et je suis le dominé du couple, répondit-il rapidement.

Bon, il est mon dominé, j'encaisse le choc mais quel est le rapport entre sa réaction après le départ de Poppy et Minerva et son explication ?

\- Je sais que je vais avoir l'air con mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Tu me désespères, compare ça à la relation d'un veela soumis et de son compagnon, peut-être que tu comprendras où je veux en venir.

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai lu sur les veelas soumis ? Ah oui, ils font tous que leur demande leurs compagnons, je pense pas que Severus parlait de ça. J'ai trouvé, les veelas soumis ont peur du rejet de leur compagnon que quand ils se font touchés par quelqu'un d'autre. Donc la panthère de Severus a du craindre mon rejet.

\- Ma chère panthère, écoute bien ce que je vais dire. Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Oui quand tu es parti ça m'a déçu, commençai-je et il se raidit, et ça m'a inquieté de te savoir avec ses salops, puis j'ai eu une peur bleue quand on t'a retrouvé. J'avais l'impression que t'allais mourir à chaque instant, j'étais aussi en colère sur le fait que tu m'as désobéi mais aussi sur le fait que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse de protection. Quand tu t'es réveillé, tout ses sentiments ont disparu pour laisser place à un énorme soulagement. Tu étais vivant et tu allais totalement te remettre de cete mésaventure. Je sais que normalement je devrais te passer un savon mémorable sur ta conduite ou te punir autrement mais j'ai eu trop peur pour toi pour le faire. Donc non, je ne vais pas te rejeté à cause de tes actions passées, je veux juste rester avec toi parce-que je t'aime. J'aime ma petite panthère noire.

Je l'embrasse après ma déclaration, il s'est légèrement détendu. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

\- La panthère qui someille en toi, reconnait Drago comme son petit, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?

\- La seule fois où un dominé va à l'encontre de son dominant c'est pour protéger ses enfants, même si le dominé s'est qu'il peut recevoir une punition ou une correction de la part de son dominant. Il ira quand même sauver ses petits.

\- Est-ce que...non rien en fait.

\- Severus, soupirai-je, parle s'il-te-plait.

\- Est-ce que je vais être puni pour mon action ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, tu seras puni comme toutes tes désobéissance passées. Mais pas aujourd'hui, on va un peu attendre. Je veux que tu te remettes totalement avant d'envisager ta punition.

\- Je comprends.

\- L'attente est aussi une forme de punition en soit.

Il ne rajoute rien, il reste blotti contre moi. Je le serre dans mes bras et je l'embrasse. Le pire c'est que j'ai dit la vérité, je ne sais toujours pas coment je vais le punir. Mais il faudra que je le punisse avant qu'on aille à Poudlard. Je pense lui faire subir un châtiment physique mais je sais pas lequel, un lavement ça c'est sur et un bon pillonage pour terminer. Je ne vais pu le toucher jusqu'à sa punition. Parfait, ce plan est parfait. Je lui ferais que des câlins et des bisous pas plus, je commence à devenir sadique. Severus se serre un plus contre moi et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Je l'accepterais, j'accepterais n'importe quel punition.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite que ta punition aura lieu avant le 15 novembre. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre les vacances de Noël pour te punir et je ne veux pas te punir pendant notre séjour à Poudlard à cause de ça. Bien sur, si tu fais une chose répréhensible à Poudlard je te punirais, as-tu compris ?

\- Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris.

\- Bien maintenant, il faut que...

\- Messieurs le repas est servi, annonça Servan en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Merci Servan, on arrive tout de suite, déclarai-je.

Servan sort de la pièce. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, je me retourne et remarque que ma panthère n'a pas bougé.

\- Severus, tu viens.

\- Oui j'arrive.

On entre dans la salle à manger et on s'installe à table puis on commence à manger notre assiette de rôti. J'ai peut-être une idée pour sa punition mais c'est plus de l'abus qu'autre chose quoique...Non, je ne le ferai pas. J'observe ma panthère. Je ne demanderai pas à Severus d'être à mon entière disposition pendant notre première semaine à Poudlard même si c'est tentant. Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu plus sur sa punition. Je sais pas comment le punir mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire trop attendre, il pourrait s'imaginer les pires choses. Depuis deux ou trois semaines, que ces salops ont osés toucher ma panthère. J'ai toujours cette envie de meurtre sur leurs personnes.

\- Harry, tu devrais manger avant que ça refroidisse, dit Severus en me regardant. A moins que tu aimes le rôti froid.

\- Non, c'est bien meilleur chaud.

\- Hum, j'en étais sur, fit-il en replongeant dans son assiette.

Il me connait maintenant et il se fout de moi lorsque j'ai des abscences mais cette fois il a pas tort. Il faut que je MANGE donc je dois arrêter de le regarder. Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette et recommence à manger mais je n'arrête pas de divaguer dans mes pensées. On finit de manger, je monte à la bibliothèque pendant que Severus récupère le livre des natures magiques, qui est dans le salon. Je prends un livre sur la médicomagie et je m'installe dans le canapé. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, ma panthère me rejoint.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu prendre ce livre en particulier ? demandai-je.

\- Je voulais un modèle des symboles de nature magiques, répondit ma panthère en s'approchant des étagères. Je voudrais savoir quelles sont les aptitudes rattachés à nos natures magiques.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ça va être rapide.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, Severus trouve une bonne dizaine de livre traitant de ce sujet. Il s'installe sur la table et commence à lire les chapitres qui l'interesse. Il est plus de minuit quand Severus s'endort sur son livre. J'ai préféré rester avec lui, pour lui éviter un sommeil sur table. Bon, je vais devoir le réveiller ou je le porte. Je m'approche près de lui, il dort profondément et il est trop mignon quand il dort. Bon c'est décidé je vais le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'à notre chambre. Je le pose dans le lit, je vais prendre ma douche et je retourne à côté de lui m'installer. Je lui change son jean et son sweat en pyjama. Je le prends dans mes bras et je m'endors après avoir murmuré :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma panthère, j'ai enfin trouver ta punition et elle commencera dès demain.

Je l'embrasse et le serre plus fort contre moi avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

 _Salut !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira sinon j'aime bien avoir vos avis sur cette fic donc_

 _PLEASE LAISSER UN REVIEW !_

 _Merci d'avance ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma panthère, j'ai enfin trouver ta punition et elle commencera dès demain._

 _Je l'embrasse et le serre plus fort contre moi avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée._

Je me réveille vers 9 heures, Severus dort toujours. Je me lève puis je m'habille. Je descends dans la cuisine et me prépare une tasse de café. Hum, comment mettre au point la punition de Severus. Je fais comment ? J'ai l'idée mais je ne sais pas comment la réaliser.

\- Salut Harry, fit ma panthère en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Salut ma panthère (yes je n'ai pas sursauté), dis-je. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ? répondit-il en prenant du thé.

\- Assez bien. Severus, quand on sera à Poudlard tu veux qu'on revienne au manoir pour dormir ou qu'on est des appartements ?

\- On peut toujours prendre des appartemments et revenir ici la nuit, si tu veux.

\- Ouais pas bête, on va faire ça, répliquai-je en me levant.

Je sors de la pièce et vais à mon bureau, je cherche les magazines de SM. Je sais que Severus croit que je vais envoyer un message à Minerva mais c'était une bonne excuse pour partir. Après tout Minerva sait déjà que Severus et moi entretenons une relation donc elle nous donnera forcément un appartement pour nous deux. Super, j'ai trouvé comment mettre au point mon plan pour sa punition...

 _Cinq heures plus tard :_

Je descends pour rejoindre la biblothèque, je crois que ma panthère s'y trouve. Je me trouve devant la porte de la bibliothèque, comment vais-je lui annoncer que j'ai trouvé sa punition et qu'elle commence dès maintenant ? Je sais je vais lui transformer le collier avant d'entrer. Je me concentre sur son collier puis je rentre.

\- Ma chère panthère c'est l'heure de ta punition.

Il se lève du canapé en posant on livre sur la table. Il me regarde, il doit se demander si c'est le grenier ou la chambre.

\- On va au grenier, maintenant.

\- Bien maître.

Je sors de la pièce et monte les escaliers suivit par ma panthère. Il ne dit rien, j'espère qu'il n'angoisse pas. J'ai envie que ce moment se déroule rapidement, je veux pas faire ça. Rahhh, pourquoi j'ai accepté ce contract ? Je déteste ça, je déteste devoir le punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. C'est injuste, totalement injuste. Mais lui et moi savons que c'est obligé, de un à cause du contract et de deux à cause de sa panthère intérieur. J'ouvre la porte du grenier et lui demande d'entrer dans la pièce. Je ferme la porte, Severus s'agenouille dos à la porte. Je me retourne et le vois le dos légèrement coubé et la tête baissé en parfaite position de soumission. C'est le parfait soumis pour la majorité des maîtres SM. Bon, comment vais-je procéder ? Je lui explique toute sa punition ou je l'applique directement. Je vais l'appliquer directement sans explications.

\- Ma chère panthère, je suppose que tu sais le pourquoi de ta punition ?

\- Oui maître, je le sais.

\- Bien donc pas la peine de revenir la dessus ?

\- Non maître.

\- Maintenant, veux-tu que je t'expliques le déroulement de la punition ? Ou alors, je commence tout de suite ?

\- Commencez tout de suite s'il-vous-plaît maître,souffla Sevy.

Il a l'air tendu, je sais qu'il ne va pas apprécier la première partie de sa punition, même si théoriquement une punition n'est pas faite pour être agréable. Celle-là relève plus d'une légère torture psychologique, j'espère qu'il comprendra. Je m'approche de lui, je lui carresse les cheveux et lui ordonne :

\- Lève-toi, puis déshabille-toi.

\- Bien maître.

Je me retourne pour prendre le bandeau qui est sur la commode. Severus est dos à moi, je m'approche de lui et lui place le bandeau au niveau des yeux.

\- Pour cette punition tu auras les yeux bandés.

Il ne répond rien mais il est toujours très tendu. Je lui attache le bandeau derrière la tête. Je me demande comment va-t-il réagir quand il comprendra ?

\- Ma chère panthère, je ne te baillonnerai pas donc si tu as envie de tout arrêter, tu dois juste dire Shadow, compris ?

\- Oui.

On va pouvoir commencer, je guide ma panthère vers les menottes que j'ai accroché au mur. Je lui attache les poignets l'un après l'autre. Je l'ai attaché de telle manière qu'il est dos à moi.

\- Ma petite panthère, je te préviens je ne le répèterai pas. Tu commences à me connaître mais sache une chose, je ne suis pas partageur donc je veux être le seul à profiter de ton corps. As-tu compris ?

\- Oui maître, frissonna Severus d'anticipation.

\- Commençons.

Je prends le fouet, bien obligé je dois endormir sa méfiance avant de faire ce que j'ai prévue. A-t-il oublié sa leçon ? Il faut que je le vérifie. Je lui donne un premier coup de fouet sur le dos et il annonce :

\- Un, merci maître.

Bien, je continue à lui donner des coups. Je m'arrête après une trentaine de coups, sa peau est devenu écarlate à certain endroit. Maintenant, il manque plus que l'or est c'est un gryffon, j'ai quand même un humour de merde. Trève de plaisanterie, il va falloir la jouer fine. Je retourne près de la commode, je récupère ma baguette et revient près de Severus. Je lui carresse le dos et je lui demande d'écarter les jambes. Je place ma baguette près de son entrée et lui dit :

\- Je déteste qu'on touche à mes affaires, malheureusement Malfoy a osé faire ça. Je vais réparer son erreur. Ma panthère sais-tu ce que font les moldus pour être propres pour leur partenaires ?

\- Non, je sais pas maître, souffla-t-il.

Il est encore sous l'effet des coups de fouet où je rêve, il doit être assez dans les vapes pour ne pas trouver.

\- Un lavement, ils se font un lavement.

Je rentre deux ou trois centimètres de ma baguette et lance un _**aguamenti**_ en lui. Il se crispe, je crois qu'il a compris pourtant il ne dit rien et il ne m'a pas demandé d'arrêter. Deux solutions à ça, soit il l'accepte pour se punir soit il a peur, personnellement je n'aime aucune des deux solutions. Je lui en lance un second légèrement plus puissant, il gémit sourdement. Je crois que le jet d'eau a touché sa prostate. Je retire ma baguette et je déclare :

\- Maintenant, je dois reconquérir mes biens.

Je commence à le préparer en insérant un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois doigts. Je commence des mouvements de ciseaux, Severus gémit et halète un peu plus fort que toute à l'heure. Je retire mes doigts et je reçois un grognement mécontent de la part de ma panthère. Je me place devant son entrée et le pénètre lentement.

\- Plus...s'il...vous...plaît...maître.., haleta Severus.

Je continue au même rythme, après tout je lui ai promis de lui apprendre la patience et c'est le moment parfait. Je passe mes mains sur son torse et je commence à jouer avec ses tétons. Il gémit de frustration. Je descends ma main droite et me saisit de son érection. Je commence à le branler sur un rythme lancinant. Severus va bientôt venir, je le sens se crisper de plus en plus.

\- Maître,..s'il...vous...plaît, suplia ma panthère.

Je lui embrasse la nuque et j'accelère le mouvement. Je le pénètre de plus en plus fort. Je le masturbe à la même vitesse que mes coups de butoir. Je vais jouir, je le sens, je murmure à ma panthère :

\- Tu peux jouir.

Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Severus et moi jouissons ensemble. On est tout les deux à bout de souffle, je me retire de lui après avoir repris mon souffle. Je le libère des menottes, il a toujours une respiration laborieuse. Je lui prends la main et le guide vers le lit. Je lui retire le bandeau et lui retransforme le collier. Il se couche sur le lit en fermant les yeux pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration, ça valait bien le coup de lui enlever le bandeau. Je m'asseois à côté de lui et j'attends qu'il reprenne ses esprits. J'ai envie de connaitre ses sentiments lorsqu'il a compris. Il va m'en vouloir, j'en suis sur. Il me détestera surement ou...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda ma panthère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? questionna-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Severus tu sais très bien le pourquoi, répondis-je.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as bandé les yeux, que tu ne m'as pas expliquer la punition et que tu es insisté sur Shadow.

\- Oui, avouai-je.

\- Après ça, j'aurai pu t'en vouloir, j'aurai pu te détester ou même partir. Tu en ai conscient.

Je n'ai même pas écouté la fin, je suis rester bloquer sur le "j'aurais". Il a émit l'hypothèse qu'il m'en voudrait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vu la tête de ma panthère, je dois vraiment sourire comme un imbécil.

\- En plus tu trouves ça drôle, s'emporta Severus.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis juste heureux que tu m'en veux pas.

\- Qui te dit que je ne t'en veux pas ?

\- Severus, tu as dit j'aurai pu à la place de je t'en veux.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça alors que tu connaissais les risques ?

\- De un, c'était pour la punition, de deux, c'est aussi pour te faire oublier cette histoire et de trois, je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre idée. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je voulais pas te savoir aussi stressé c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu la faire aussi rapidement.

\- Je te déteste, murmura ma panthère.

\- J'y crois pas, fis-je en l'embrassant. Hum, je crois que j'ai raison sinon pourquoi as-tu répondu ?

\- Je déteste quand tu es comme ça. Tu es trop...j'arrive même pas à trouver des mots.

\- Trop serpentard pour toi, déclarai-je.

\- Peut-être.

\- Je t'annonce que ta punition est fini.

Je refuse de le punir pour des choses qu'il n'a pas fait. Je l'ai seulement puni pour sa désobéissance et ça me suffit amplement. Je l'observe, il a refermé les yeux et il est toujours allongé dans le lit. Je me lève silencieusement et je me place à calirfourchon sur ma panthère. Il rouvre les yeux, il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je l'embrasse. Severus me repousse légèrement et me demande :

\- Stop. S'il-te-plaît ne t'appuies pas comme ça sur moi. C'est légèrement douloureux. (c'est pas étonnant).

Merde les coups de fouet, mais quel con ! Je me lève, je sors de la pièce en lançant un "je reviens" et part vers le labo. Je prends le bien-aimée beaume d'anti-douleur et remonte au grenier.

\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, ordonnai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je lui lance le beaume, il le rattrape et l'observe attentivement. Je pense qu'il sait ce que c'est.

\- Pour te soulager de la douleur et pour que je te passe ce beaume.

\- Attrape, fit-il en me relançant le pot, et ramène-toi.

\- Est-ce que c'est marqué "masseur" sur mon front ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Je fais que ça, je fais que te masser.

\- La dernière fois, si je me souviens bien, t'en a profité pour faire autre chose, bougonna ma panthère.

\- Hum, c'est vrai mais tu ne peu nier que c'était très agréable.

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Si tu le dis. Allez, allonge-toi que j'te passe ce beaume pour qu'après on se rende à la bibliothèque.

Il fait ce que je lui ai demandé sans broncher, je commence à étaler la crème sur son dos quand Severus me demande :

\- Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? (Mais quelle piplète celui-là)

\- On a les cours à préparer je te signale que la rentrée est bientôt.

\- Je le sais et j'ai déjà mes cours de fait.

\- Quoi ?!

\- A ton avis, les cours que tu suivais, tu crois qu''il tombait du ciel.

\- Non bien sur que non mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais gardé tes anciens cours.

\- La preuve que si.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je termine mon massage et préviens ma panthère que je suis dans la bibliothèque si elle a besoin de moi. Avant de sortir de la pièce, je lui demande :

\- Rassure-moi, tu comptes te rhabiller un jour ?

\- Oui...pour...qui...me...prend-tu...bien sur que oui, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

\- A toute.

Je sors de la pièce et je vais dans la bibliothèque. Je m'installe à la table après avoir pris des parchemins et une plume pour écrire mes cours. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ma panthère me rejoint dans la bibliothèque. Je finis de faire préparer mes cours, ça m'a quand même pris deux heures.

\- C'est bon j'ai fini de les préparer, fis-je en me levant.

\- Hum, répliqua Severus sans lever les yeux de son livre.

J'ai envie de bouger, j'ai envie de faire des trucs. Du sport, des combats ou n'importe quoi ? Du sport sans plus, mais un combat pourquoi pas ?

\- Severus ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- T'as pas envie de bouger ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dit de faire un petit combat ?

\- Un combat ? Tu veux dire un combat avec nos baguettes magiques ?

\- Hum, ouais un duel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'ennuies et j'en ai ras le chaudron de lire des livres, de faire des potions ou de faire nos activités, déclairai-je en adorant le rougissement de ma panthère. Je me suis dit qu'un p'tit duel ferait du bien. En plus, je voudrais voir tes compétences en duel.

\- Si tu veux.

\- On se change et on va dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

On monte dans notre chambre, je sors un jogging noir, un jogging bleu, un t-shirt noir et un t-shirt bleu. Severus prends le t-shirt bleu foncé et le jogging noir et moi, je prends l'autre ensemble. Je me change très rapidement puis j'attends que ma panthère termine de s'habiller. On sort de la chambre et on va dans la salle d'entraînement. On rentre, on se met en position et on commence à s'entraîner. On commence par des _**expelliarmus**_ , des _**petrificus totalus**_ , des _**rictumsempra**_ , des _**aguamentis**_ ou des _**incendio.**_ Les _**finite incantatem**_ sont aussi de la partie. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de duel, Severus me demanda :

\- On y va à fond ou pas ?

\- A fond. Là, ce n'était que l'échauffement.

Les _**stupefix**_ , les _**impendementa**_ **,** les _**protego**_ , les _**incarcerem,**_ les _ **confundo**_ , les _**sectum sempra**_ , s'enchaînent très rapidement. Je commence à fatiguer d'esquiver, de risposter et tout le bazar mais ça fait un bien fou de se dépenser. Vers 20 h, soit deux après le début du duel, Servan vient nous chercher pour diner.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre une bonne douche après le diner.

\- Je vais prendre une douche Harry, j'te rejoins à table.

\- Tout compte fait, je vais prendre ma douche avant le diner, fis-je avec un sourire coquin.

\- Okay mais ramène-toi avant que je ferme la porte, déclara ma panthère en sortant de la salle d'entrainement.

Je cours et le rattrappe dans l'escalier, je lui prends la main et l'entraine vers notre chambre. On se dirige vers la salle de bain, j'essaye d'être le plus rapide possible. Je fais rentrer Severus dans la cabine de douche et je le plaque contre le mur. Je l'embrasse passionément, il profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour allumé l'eau. Je lâche un petit cri de surprise en sentant l'eau me taper le dos.

\- Chacun son tour, susurra ma panthère.

Je lui retire son t-shirt qui est déjà trempé et je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. On se stoppe notre baiser quand Severus décide de m'enlever mon t-shirt. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, je descends vers son cou en laissant des baisers sur mon passage. Je lui fais un magnifique suçon dans le cou et je recommence mon petit jeu. Je descends encore plus bas, j'arrive à son téton, je joue un peu avec en le mordillant ou en le léchant. Je fais subir le même traitement à son jumeau puis je continu ma descente. Ma panthère n'arrête pas de gémir depuis le début du traitement. Je commence à jouer un peu avec la zone près du nombril. Il crie et je continu de carresser sa zone érogène. Je descends mes mains encore un peu plus bas. Je lui retire son jogging et son boxer. Je remonte et je l'embrasse passionément. Severus répond à mon baiser tout en glissant se mains sous mon jogging. J'enlève mon jogging et mon boxer. Je replaque Severus contre le mur, il gémit lorsque nos érections rentre en contact l'une avec l'autre.

\- Violemment ou pas ? demandai-je.

\- Violent, haleta ma panthère.

\- Très bien.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, on se sépare et je le retourne pour qu'il soit dos à moi. Je me colle à lui et je lui mordille l'oreille. Je rentre un doigt dans son antre sans le prévenir, il halète de surprise. Je lui rentre un deuxième doigt assez rapidement, puis un troisième. Il gémit de plaisir après que j'ai touché sa prostate. Je retire mes doigts et je reçois un grognement désapprobateur. Je me place à son entrée et je le pénètre. Dès le départ, mes coups de reins sont violents. Severus gémit, halète ou soupire de plaisir. J'accélère encore le rythme, je suis au bord de l'explosion, je le sens. Je commence à masturber ma panthère. Je le masturbe à la même vitesse que mes coups de reins. Severus explose dans un cri libérateur, il m'entraîne dans sa jouissance en resserrant ses chairs autour de ma hampe. Je jouis au plus profond de son cul. Je me retire de lui et m'écarte légèrement pour reprendre ma respiration. Deux à cinq minutes plus tard, nous avons récupéré nos respirations. On se lave puis on sort de la douche. On se sèche et on s'habille. Avant de sortir de la chambre, j'embrasse ma panthère et je lui prends la main pour descendre manger. On s'installe à table, on mange tout en débattant sur notre petit duel.

 _Salut,_

 _comment trouvez-vous la punition ? Elle est pas énorme mais bon je n'aime pas trop l'idée de punir quelqu'un pour une chose qu'il n'a pas faite._

 _Laissez un review, s'il vous plaît, je veux savoir ce que vous penser._

 _Bye._

 _Ps : Je pars en vacances ce week-end et je ne rentre que le 5 août donc les prochains chapitres ne seront pas avant le 5._


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 _Avant de sortir de la chambre, j'embrasse ma panthère et je lui prends la main pour descendre manger. On s'installe à table, on mange tout en débattant sur notre petit duel._

On a terminé de manger, on s'installe dans le canapé du salon. Severus est pelotonné contre moi, on observe tout les deux le feu orangé quand soudain il vire au vert. Je me redresse rapidement, Severus fait de même. Arthur passe par la cheminée et nous salue tout les deux :

\- Severus, Harry, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, Arthur que fais-tu là ? demandai-je.

\- On vient de trouver le nom des mangemorts responsables de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Très bonne nouvelle et alors qui est-ce ?

\- Greyback et quatre autre mangemorts présumé morts.

\- J'avais malheureusement raison, murmura ma panthère.

\- Quels est le nom des quatres mangemorts ?

\- Les frères Carrow et Lestranges.

\- Il faut les trouver et les enfermer, je refuse que d'autres personne soit tué à cause de leur agissement. Arthur fait parvenir ses identités aux autres membres de l'ordre.

\- Okay, bon je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit Harry, Severus.

\- Arthur une dernière chose, est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le projet Némésis ?

\- Non toujours rien et vous ?

\- Choux blanc.

\- Je vois, bonne nuit. On se reconctatera plus tard.

\- Bonne nuit Arthur.

Il repart au ministère, je me réinstalle dans le canapé et j'attire Severus contre moi. Severus se repelotonne contre moi et me demande :

\- Némésis, c'est pas le nom d'un dieu grecque.

\- Peut-être ? On vérifiera demain.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Je suis crevé, j'ai juste envie de dormir. La journée a été éprouvante ne dis pas le contraire.

\- Je te l'accorde.

\- On va se coucher ?

\- On va se coucher.

\- Direction la chambre, déclarai-je.

On se lève et on se dirige vers la chambre. Severus métamorphose son jean et son sweat en pygama puis il se couche dans le lit. Il ne m'a même pas attendu. Je me change rapidement, je me mets en jogging et je m'installe près de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui dit :

\- Bonne nuit ma panthère.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

On s'embrasse puis on plonge tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers 8h et je sers légèrement plus fort ma panthère. C'est décidé, je vais rester dans le lit avec ma panthère jusqu'à son réveil. Pendant le nuit, Severus a plongé sa tête dans le creu de mon cou. Je lui embrasse le front et l'observe dormir, il a l'air si serein. Je reste collé à lui et je me rendors. Deux heures plus tard, je me réveille en sentant ma panthère bouger. Il allait sortir du lit, mais je l'attrape et le ramène près de moi. Je veux faire un câlin.

\- Harry, il faut aller déjeuner.

\- Mmmh, pas envie.

\- Aller debout la marmotte.

\- Non, veux dormir, fis-je. Et chuis pas une marmotte.

\- Plus tard, il faut aller déjeuner. Debout.

\- Bon d'accord, soufflai-je.

Je me lève et j'enfile un t-shirt qui traînait sur mon bureau. Je prends la main de Severus et l'entraine vers la salle à manger. Ma panthère soupire, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, de mon comportement. On déjeune, une fois le déjeuné fini, je demande à Severus :

\- Maintenant on fait quoi ? .

\- On va vérifier la piste du dieu grecque.

\- Encore des recherches dans les bouquins, mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

\- Je fais la recherche et toi tu n'as qu'a faire du sport ou aller voler pendant ce temps. D'ailleurs je te conseille d'aller voler un peu, ça te fera du bien.

\- Je dois comprendre quoi par là ?

\- Je te conseille d'aller voler un peu, pour ne pas te ridiculiser devant tes élèves, expliqua ma panthère en se levant.

\- Très bonne idée, j'y vais de ce pas.

Je me lève et part vers ma chambre pour me changer, je prends mon balai et par dehors. Aujourd'hui, il y a un beau soleil mais il fait un froid de canard. Je commence à m'échauffer puis je fais plusieurs tours autour du manoir et dans le jardin. Je passe au-dessus de la véranda, de mon petit potager de plantes. Après deux heures de vol, je retourne à l'interieur, il fait trop froid. Je remonte rapidement dans ma chambre et je prends une douche bien chaude, ça fait un bien fou. Je sors de la douche, je me sèche et je me rhabille chaudement, je mets un t-shirt en dessous de mon pull et un jean qui tient bien chaud. Je redescend à la bibliothèque pour trouver ma panthère plonger dans une montagne de livre.

\- Alors ? As-tu trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

\- Oui et non, répondit Severus en relevant la tête. Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

\- Oui, dehors on arrive dans les -5. Je crois que rester deux heures dans des températures aussi basses n'est pas très recom...Atchoum.

\- Bravo, c'est malin tu as attrapé froid. T'es content ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre une potion et ça ira comme sur des balais.

Je me retourne et j'allais sortir de la bibliothèque quand Severus m'ordonne :

\- Retourne au lit, je vais te chercher à manger et je te ramène la potion.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, tu retournes au lit et je m'occupe du reste.

\- Très bien, je te laisse t'occuper de tout, moi je vais me coucher comme tu me l'as ordonné.

Je pars et je remonte dans ma chambre. Je m'asseois dans mon fauteuil face à la cheminée et appelle d'un _**accio**_ une couverture noire et un roman policier moldu. J'adore ce détective anglais, Sherlock Holmes. Il est fantastique, son intelligence est remarquable à en faire palir d'envie Mione. Il faudrait que je lui demande si elle le connaît. Je me demande lequel des deux est...

\- J'ai dit le lit, pas le fauteuil devant la cheminée, me réprimanda ma panthère en entrant dans la chambre. A moins que je me sois trompé ?

\- Non tu as bien dit le lit mais vu que le fauteuil est près de la cheminé, j'ai plus chaud installé ici que dans le lit.

\- Désespérant, commenta Severus. Tiens prends cette potion et mange ton plateau. Demain tu seras sur pieds.

\- Tu sur-estime mes capacités de guérison, ma chère panthère.

\- Pas le moins du monde. On est au milieu de journée, si tu te reposes aujourd'hui et que demain, tu ne fais pas l'abruti. Tu seras totalement remis, du moins je le pense.

\- Je fais jamais l'abruti, répliquai-je.

\- Comment considère-tu un homme qui sort dehors pour une durée de deux heures, sous une température égale à -5°C, sans manteau ?

Je ne réponds strictement rien car oui je me suis comporté comme un abruti.

\- Personnellement, j'appelle ça un abruti.

Je me retourne, il m'énerve quand il analyse tout les détails d'une situation. Bon okay, je suis bête d'avoir oublié mon manteau mais pour ma défense je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait si froid en ce mois de novembre et en plus je comptais me réchauffer en jouant au quiddicht.

\- Harry, tu boudes ou je rêve ?

Je ne réponds rien, Severus fait le tour pour se poster devant moi et me propose :

\- Harry arrête de bouder, tu n'es plus un enfant. Je te propose un truc ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- On va dans le lit se recoucher et je joue le rôle de bouillote.

\- Je veux bien mais rien de plus qu'un câlin, je crois que la fièvre, le froid et les exercices physiques ont eu raison de mon énergie.

Je me lève, mon livre tombe par terre je n'y accorde aucune attention et je continu d'avancer vers mon lit. Severus ramasse mon livre et me lance :

\- Sherlock Holmes, choix très intérressant mais il est un peu trop excentrique.

\- Tu connais, m'écriai-je. Oh putain ça fait mal, je crois qu'il me faudrait une potion contre les maux têtes, fis-je en me massant les tempes.

\- Maintenant, va au lit. Je te ramène ta potion que quand je serai sur que tu es dans le lit.

\- Oui, oui.

Je m'installe dans mon lit, je me cale confortablement et je lance un regard qui veut dire "maintenant chuis installé, va me chercher la potion, s'il-te-plaît" à ma panthère. Il part vers la salle de bain et revient avec la potion en question. Il me la tend et je le bois sans attendre.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, Harry.

Il allait repartir quand je lui attrappe la main, il me lance un regard d'incompréhension et je répond à sa question muette :

\- Tu as dis que tu allais joué le rôle d'une bouillotte et je t'attends toujours.

\- Je pensais que tu avais oublié, murmura ma panthère.

\- Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas oublié. Maintenant câlin.

Je le prends dans mes bras et replace la couverture sur nous. On se blotti l'un contre l'autre. Sa chaleur est réconfortante et apaisante, j'ai envie de dormir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je m'endors contre Severus.

## rêve ##

Je rêve d'une endroit paradisiaque en plein coeur de la fôret. Je me balade, je grimpe dans les arbres, je suis les animaux sauvages, le problème c'est que je suis seul. D'un coup, une panthère noire apparaît devant moi. J'en suis sur, c'est Severus. La panthère m'observe puis elle part en courant. Je la suis mais elle est trop rapide, je cours le plus vite possible pour la rattrapper. Elle s'arrête dans une clairière magnifique, où coule une magnifique cascade. Je m'asseois près de la cascade puis la panthère s'approche de moi. Elle se couche à côté de moi, j'approche ma main et je lui carresse la tête. La panthère ronronne et elle se colle à moi. Soudain un éclair traversa le ciel. Etrange même la panthère s'est redressé et est au aguets. Une silhouette s'approche de plus en plus de moi, c'est Greyback. Il a un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il me dit :

\- Potter, apprends que Némésis sera bientôt de retour et qu'il détruira tous les sang-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlé. Toi y compris tout comme ce chien qui te considère comme son maître. Vous mourez tous face au ténèbres.

Il m'attaque et je risposte, il vise la panthère noire et la propulse dans la cascade. Le salop, je détourne la tête pour voir l'état de ma panthère quand je reçois le sort de la mort.

## Fin du rêve ##

Je me réveille brusquement, ma respiration est haletante et j'ai super chaud encore un mauvais coup de la fièvre.

\- Putain, murmurai-je.

J'essaye de me calmer, je regarde à droite et à gauche. Personne dans la chambre. Où est ma panthère ? J'ai légèrement besoin de savoir son état même si ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Il faut que je lui demande pour Némésis. Je descends dans la bibliothèque et trouve ma panthère le nez dans un bouquin, je sais qu'il m'a entendu rentrer car il a redressé la tête.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester au lit.

\- Némésis, c'est belle est bien un dieu, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, pouquoi ?

\- On est dans la merde, le psychopathe aux serpents est réellement un détraqué, fis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise près de Severus.

\- Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai fait un rêve, il commence banalement mais se termine version cauchemar.

\- Mais encore ? Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve pourquoi stresse-tu autant ?

\- Lorsque mon rêve est parti en n'importe quoi, Greyback est apparu et il a dit " _Potter, apprends que Némésis sera bientôt de retour et qu'il détruira tous les sang-de-bourbe et les sangs-mêlé. Toi y compris tout comme ce chien qui te considère comme son maître. Vous mourez tous face au ténèbres._ "

\- Il a toujours été très poli, commenta ma panthère. Harry voilà ce que je sais sur Némésis.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Némésis est la déesse de la juste colère et de la rétribution divine. Elle est parfois assimilé à la vengeance et l'équilibre. **(1)** Jusque là j'ai rien trouvé de très terrible du moins jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur cet ouvrage sorcier. Némésis est considéré comme un dieu chez les moldus, mais elle est considéré comme Satan lui-même par les sorciers.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle peut déchaîner des cataclysmes gigantesques, elle peut faire des milliers de morts en un rien de temps et ...

\- Est-ce qu'elle peut être contrôler ? coupai-je.

\- Oui, elle est contrôlé par celui qui l'invoque.

\- Il faut empêcher Greyback et les autres de l'invoquer. Je vais prévenir l'ordre.

J'invoque un parchemin et une plume d'encre. J'écris tout ce que Severus a trouver sur Némésis puis je l'envoie à Arthur et aux autres membres de l'ordre.

\- Severus ?

\- Hum, fit-il encore dans le livre.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait arrêter Némésis ? Si jamais...

\- Oui, si j'arrive à décrypter ces foutus textes en je sais pas qu'elle langue c'est faisable, mais dans le livre que tu as sur les langues mortes celle-ci n'y est pas.

\- C'est des langues mortes au même titre que le latin, le grec ancien ou l'hébreu.

\- Oui mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Quel est le seul endroit qui regroupe des milliers de livres dont certain date de l'époque des fondateurs ?

\- Poudlard.

\- On pourrait prendre nos quartiers maintenant et profiter du reste des vacances pour faire des recherches. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Bonne idée.

Je me dirige vers la cheminée, je jette de la poudre et dit :

\- Bureau de Minerva McGonagall, Poudlard.

Je passe par la cheminée, Severus m'a clairement signifier avec son regard qu'il ne viendrait pas avec moi. C'est pas grave. J'atteris dans le bureau de Minerva.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Bien que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Severus pense avoir une piste sur Némésis, je me demandais si c'était possible de prendre possession de nos quartiers maintenant pour profiter de la fin des vacances pour faire les recherches.

\- Je suis d'accord mais il faudra que je vous annonce lors du banquet. Quand est-ce que vous venez ?

\- Demain disons 18 h.

\- Cela me va, à demain.

\- A demain Minerva.

Je retourne au manoir Potter, je retrouve Severus avec son bouquin indéchiffrable. Il relève la tête et me demande :

\- Alors ?

\- C'est arrangé, demain à 18h dans le bureau de Minerva.

\- C'est noté.

\- Sinon tu penses que c'est vraiment une langue ?

\- Oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je sais pas, mais ça pourrait être un code, un cryptage ou pleins d'autres trucs...

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on cherche dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Si ton hypothèse est juste, c'est 1000 fois plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.

\- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Sinon pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il choisi ce dieu particulièrement ?

\- Si tu m'aurais laisser terminer, tu l'aurais su, me réprimanda ma panthère. Il a la puissance de...est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une bombe nucléaire ?

\- Oui, c'est une bombe capable de détruire une très grande surface comme à Hiroshima et Nagasaki.

\- Exact, Némésis a la puissance de 10 000 bombes nucléaires.

\- Oh putain. C'est pas possible c'est trop énorme même pour un "dieu".

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je sais pas si on pourra l'arrêter. A moins que...non ça ne marcherait pas.

\- Dis toujours.

\- C'est qu'une hypothèse, si on tué l'invocateur peut-être qu'on pourrait contrôler Némésis et éviter toute la destruction prévu.

\- C'est pas bête. Je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport mais il est quel heure ?

\- Lance un _**tempus**_ , bon sang t'es un sorcier ou pas, lança Severus avec mavaise humeur.

\- Voilà le retour de monsieur grognon. _**Tempus.**_ Il est 20h30, putain j'ai dormi 6h d'affilé.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

\- Premièrement, tu es malade donc tu as besoin de repos et deuxièment pourquoi t'aurai-je réveiller ?

\- Je sais pas pour le repas peut-être.

\- On peut toujours aller le prendre.

\- Severus me dit pas que pendant que je dormais tu n'as fait que lire, lire et lire.

\- Non c'était la seconde partie. La première partie, je l'ai occupé à réchauffer mon imbécil de petit-ami.

\- Petit-ami ?! fis-je avec une moue.

\- On est en couple, donc pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de t'appeller comme ça ?

\- Tu as le droit mais ça fait un peu adolescent, je sais pas compagnon ça fait un peu plus adulte, tu penses pas ?

\- Harry regarde-moi bien, est-ce que j'ai une tête de veela ?

Je me retiens en me mordant la langue mais j'arrive pas à tenir et j'éclate de rire. Severus me regarde et sourit légèrement.

\- Désolé mais ta tête est trop drôle ma chère panthère, fis-je avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas un clown.

\- Je sais mais des fois tu fais des têtes assez marrantes. Aller hop, fis-je en lui prenant la main et en le traînant derrière moi pour sortir de la pièce, maintenant direction la salle à manger. Je sais pas toi mais j'ai faim.

\- Ventre sur patte, grommela ma panthère.

\- Et fière de l'être.

 _Salut !_

 _Je vous laisse sur cette déclaration d'Harry, sinon j'espère que vous allez bien. Laissez un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos réactions face au déroulement de l'histoire._

 _ **(1)**_ _Némésis est belle et bien la déesse de la juste colère, de l'équilibre et cie mais c'est tout, le reste est sorti de mon cerveau beaucoup trop imginatif._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 _\- Ventre sur patte, grommela ma panthère._

 _\- Et fière de l'être._

On arrive dans la salle à manger, je m'installe très rapidement à table suivi par ma panthère. Une fois qu'il s'est installé, on commence à manger ce délicieux ragout préparé par Servan. Au bout d'un moment, Severus s'arrête et m'observe. Je le regarde à mon tour et lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien mais...tu as guéri plus rapidement que ce que je pensais. En plus, tu n'as pas l'air trop fatigué. Tout sorcier normal aurait guéri au bout de deux jours mais bon toi, tu ne m'es que 8h. Tu es la définition même de imprévisible.

\- Dois-je le prendre pour un compliment ?

\- Prend-le comme tu veux.

\- Tu as dit que la magie fonctionné par rapport à notre état de santé, peut-être que plus un sorcier est puissant plus il guérit vite.

\- Exactement, tu viens de comprendre le sens de notre magie, répliqua Severus sarcastiquement, il serait peut-être temps.

\- Tu es vraiment énervant quand tu t'y mets, je te rapelle que je n'ai pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier et je dois aussi avouer que je dormais beaucoup en histoire de la magie.

\- Tu viens d'avouer que tu n'écoutais pas en cours ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'en étais sur, je suis aussi sur que tu n'écoutais pas seulement en histoire de la magie, quels cours tu écoutais ? Comme ça, ça ira plus vite.

\- Métamorphose, Vol, DFCM, Sortilèges, j'écoutais tout le temps sinon les autres matières ça dépendait du cours ou du prof, déclarai-je en lui souriant avec insolence après tout les cours de potions étaient très...

\- Et après tu t'étonnais qu'on s'enguelait.

\- Rassure-moi d'une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu seras impartial cette fois quand tu referas cours de potions aux élèves, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, maintenant il n'y a pas de guerre donc plus de double jeu. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu étais juste trop injuste envers les gryffondors et surtout moi, le pire c'est que je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi. Plus tard, j'ai compris le pourquoi de ta haine contre moi et je l'ai accepté, répondis-je avec beaucoup trop de regret dans la voix.

\- Je...Harry, m'appella-t-il je le regarde et il continue, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, je...

\- Tais-toi Severus, ordonnai-je en me levant.

Il arrête de se confondre dans les excuses et il m'observe. Je m'approche de lui et lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- Je t'ai déjà pardonné de tes mauvaises actions passés, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, déclarai-je. D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer une chose.

\- Laquelle ? questionna ma panthère.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il répond au baiser avec un peu de timidité, je me demande pourquoi ? Peut-être que mon je t'aime l'a un peu intimidé ? Il est trop mignon quand il est timide. On se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle, Severus a les joues légèrement rouges et son regard est voilé. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois mais chastement cette fois. Il est trop craquant quand il est dans cet état. Je retourne à ma place et reprends mon repas là ou je l'ai laissé. Tout en mangeant, j'observe Severus qui n'a toujours pas recommencer à manger depuis notre petite conversation. Je souffle et lui ordonne :

\- Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

\- Hum, ouais.

Je rêve, il est dans les vappes ou quoi ? Severus a toujours son air "je suis perdu dans mes pensées et alors ?" mais au moins il mange et il...sourit. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser. Je pourrais lui demander, quoique non je sais pas. Et puis merde !

\- Severus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu penses à quoi pour avoir cet air rêveur ?

\- Quoi ! JE SUIS PAS UN REVEUR ! s'exclama Sevy.

\- Sans blague, sinon à quoi réfléchis-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Euh...rien de bien important.

\- Poutant ça avait l'air important vu la tête que tu faisais ou plutôt le sourire que t'avais...

\- Euh...

\- Tu étais tellement mignon.

\- Je suis pas mignon, bouda Severus. Je suis sexy ou même craquant mais je suis pas mignon. Mignon c'est pour les poutsouffles, moi je suis un serpentard donc non je ne suis pas mignon.

\- Okay, tu étais craquant quand tu étais plongé dans tes pensées, content ?

\- Hum, ouais.

\- Bon tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Plaît-il.

\- Tu réflechissais à propos de quoi ?

Il m'observe puis il rougit légèrement avant de dire :

\- Rien c'est que...

\- Que quoi ? questionnai-je impatient.

\- Harry ça fait combien qu'on...hum...

\- Couche ensemble ? Ou préfès-tu le qu'on sort ensemble ?

\- Oui bref combien de fois as-tu dis les mots magiques ?

\- Les mots magiques ?!

Mais de quoi il me parle, les mots magiques. Mais quels mots magiques ? Bon réfléchissons, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'ai jamais dit avant. Hummmm. J'ai trouvé mais attends je lui ai déjà dit ces mots "magiques". Il est tellement compliqué pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit plutôt ? Il voulait juste entendre...

\- Je t'aime ma panthère.

\- Je...tu..., balbutia-t-il il prends une grande inspiration avant de dire, redis-le.

\- Je t'aime, fis-je en me levant.

Je m'avance près de lui et lui tends la main. Il la saisit et je le tire vers moi. Je l'embrasse puis lui susurre à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime ma panthère noire.

Je lui mordille l'oreille droite. Il gémit et frissonne. Non c'est pas possible, l'oreille aussi est érogène chez lui. Miam ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Je commence à jouer avec le lobe de son oreille en le mordillant ou en léchant. Severus gémit à chaque nouvel attaque. Je commence à le faire reculer puis je le plaque contre le mur. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise vert foncé. Je lui enlève sa chemise. Je commence à descendre vers son cou en laissant des baisers sur mon passage, je lui mordille son cou à l'endroit du suçon et ma panthère gémit. Je remonte vers son oreille et recommence à jouer avec son lobe d'oreille. Il gémit sourdement, je retourne l'embrasser sur la bouche. Je lui envoie un coup de bassin bien sentie et je le replaque contre le mur.

\- Harry, gémit ma panthère.

\- Hum, oui ?

\- Maintenant...prends-moi...s'il-te-plaît, haleta Severus.

\- Très bien.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de transplaner dans notre chambre, je le pousse sur le lit et je retrouve sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser. Je descends vers son cou en laissant des baisers sur mon passage, je reprends le suçon où je l'ai laissé. Severus gémit de plus en plus fort, il a fermé les yeux sous le plaisir. Je continue de descendre jusqu'à atteindre un de ses tétons. Je le mordille, le lèche ou le suce pendant que je joue avec l'autre téton. Je continue à descendre après avoir fait subir le même traitement au second téton et m'être débarasser de son jean et de son boxer. Je continue de descendre plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son érection. Je souffle tout doucement dessus et j'obtiens un léger soupir de plaisir en réponse. Sans prévenir, je prends son érection en bouche et reçoit un petit glapissement de surprise de la part de ma panthère. Je commence à le sucer lentement, il gémit de plus en plus fort. J'accélère le mouvement et rentre un doigt dans son antre. Il se tend à cause de la surprise mais accepte assez rapidement l'intrusion. Je continue de le préparer de cette manière quand soudain...

\- Harry...stoppe...je...vais...j-jou-iiir, cria-t-il en se libérant.

Trop tard, j'avale ce que je reçois puis je remonte vers sa bouche et l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour lui faire goûter son propre goût. Il gémit et j'approfondis le contact. Je m'écarte et j'enlève mon jean mais ma panthère n'est pas de cette avis il prend mon t-shirt et il le fait passer par-dessus ma tête. Severus me regarde surpris je m'observe et...oups j'ai oublié de mettre un boxer. C'est pas grave.

\- C'est plus rapide comme ça, répondis-je à sa question muette.

Il fondit sur mes lèvres puis il dit d'une voix beaucoup trop sexy ou sensuelle pour ma santé mentale :

\- Prends-moi Harry.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma chère panthère.

Je le recouche confortablement dans le lit puis je l'embrasse. Je m'installe entre ses jambes et je lui écarte légèrement les jambes. Je me place davant son entrée et ma panthère s'empale sur mon membre en une seule fois. Je gémis à cause de son mouvement brusque. Son mouvement est le commencement d'une danse endiablé. Je le pénètre de plus en plus fort, il gémit et halète. Je le fourre de plus en plus rapidement, je me sens au bord de l'explosion. Je le masturbe au même rythme que mes va-et-vients. On jouit tout les deux en même temps, je l'embrasse puis je reprends mes mouvements. Il gémit et crie à chaque fois que je touche sa prostate.

\- C'est pas encore fini, déclarai-je la voix rauque.

\- En-c-co-re...plus...fort...Harry...plus...fort...s'il-te-plaît...plus, supplia Severus.

Je l'embrasse et j'accélère mes mouvements. Il gémit encore et il crie plus fort que la première fois. Il jouit une nouvelle fois et m'emporte dans sa jouissance. Je m'écroule sur lui, on essaye tout les deux de reprendre notre souffle. Je me relève pour laisser ma panthère respirer. Je me retire doucement, puis je l'installe à ses côtés. Je lance un rapide sort de nettoyage et me glisse sous les couvertures. Severus fait pareil et il se blottit contre moi. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sentant des carresses sur mon torse. J'ouvre les yeux, ma panthère a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et il fait des dessins sur mon torse avec ses doigts. Il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais réveillé étant donné sa position. Je lui carresse tout doucement les cheveux. Il redresse vivement la tête et je l'embrasse.

\- Salut bien dormi ?

\- Pas mal et toi ?

\- Très bien, que dirais-tu d'aller manger, ma petite panthère ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Et Harry ?

\- Oui ? répliquai-je en me levant.

\- C'est pas parce-que tu me dépasses de cinq centimètres que je suis petit.

\- Si tu le dis, fis-je avant de l'embrasser. Bon tu viens ma panthère ? demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Oui, j'arrive mais je crois qu'il faut que tu t'habilles avant de descendre manger.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant et je te demandai de venir la prendre avec moi, c'est tout. Tu sais moi par rapport à une certaine panthère je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle de m'habiller pour descendre dans la cuisine ou le salon, répliquai-je narquoisement.

\- C'est bon c'est arrivé qu'une fois, rougit-il, pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- Au contraire, bon tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi ou pas ?

\- Non, bouda ma panthère.

\- Tu vas quand même pas bouder pour ça ? demandai-je incrédule.

\- Je vais me gêner, répliqua Severus.

Je reviens sur mes pas pour me retouver face à ma panthère. Il me regarde même pas. Je relève son visage et l'embrasse.

\- Est-ce que je suis pardonné ?

\- Hum, je sais pas.

Mais bien-sur, comme bon serpentard qui se respecte tu vas en profiter. J'en mettrai ma main au feu. Très bien, s'il veut jouer à ça, il ne sera pas le seul.

\- Réfléchis pendant ce temps moi je vais prendre une douche.

\- Qu...quoi !

\- Bah, c'est vrai quoi tu es têtu comme une mule donc je ne vois pouquoi je dois perdre mon temps à discuter avec toi ? Je te parie que tu viendras t'excuser par toi-même.

\- Je suis pas ton petit toutou...

\- Non, tu es ma panthère. Un chien et une panthère n'ont rien à voir. En plus, j'ai pas envie de te comparer à Sirius.

\- Charmant, dois-je te remercier de ne pas me comparer au cabot ?

\- Non et arrête de l'appeller cabot, c'est Sirius son nom.

\- Sans blague.

\- Severus, tu me saoule. Je vais prendre ma douche à toute à l'heure.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en prenant des affaires au passage. J'entre dans la salle de bain quand j'allais fermé la porte, Severus déclara :

\- On en a pas fini, Harry.

Je referme la porte sans répondre et j'entends ma panthère fulminait de rage. Je me douche avec de l'eau chaude. Hum, ça fait du bien. Je sors de la douche et me sèche assez rapidement puis je m'habille. Je sors de la salle de bain pour tomber sur ma panthère passablement énervé et habillé.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu voulais me parler, je crois, dis-je en souriant.

\- Laisse tomber, tu m'énerves.

Après sa phrase, il sort de la chambre toujours énervé. Oups, je crois qu'il m'en veut pour un bon moment. Bon, comment vais-je me faire pardonner par ma panthère ? J'ai trouvé mais il faut que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard. Je pars de la pièce pour chercher Severus pour le prévenir de mon absence. Je le retrouve dans le labo en train de faire je ne sais qu'elle potion.

\- Severus ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner, j'ai deux-trois trucs à faire à Pré-au-Lard. A ce soir.

J'allais sortir du labo quand Severus me conseilla ou plutôt ricana :

\- Surtout n'oublie pas ton manteau.

Il est trop drôle, mais quel humour.

\- Promis, je n'oublie pas de le mettre.

Je sors de la pièce et je descends dans la cuisine pour prévenir Servan de mon absence au repas de midi. Après ça, je transplane pour Pré-au-Lard. Arrivé là-bas, je cherche le bijoutier. Je le trouve au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, comme quoi c'est vrai que j'ai un sens d'orientation pourri. Je rentre dans la boutique et demande à parler au patron.

\- Bonjour .

\- Bonjour.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le patron.

\- Je cherche une pièce assez spéciale pour un ami chère.

\- Je peux vous en faire une sur mesure, dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je le ferai, répliqua le vendeur.

\- Je suis d'acord, ce que je voudrais c'est un bracelet représentant une panthère noire avec deux onyx à la place des yeux.

\- La monture sera en argent ou en or ? Avec un ou plusieurs détails particuliers ?

\- Argent, avec un éclair vert émeraude ou non plutôt écrire un je t'aime sur la face intérieur du bracelet, si c'est possible.

\- Mais c'est tout à fait possible, revenez dans deux heures et vous aurez le bracelet.

\- Très bien à dans deux heures.

Je sors de la boutique, donc j'ai deux heures que puis-je faire en deux heures ? Je sais, je vais chercher et acheter des livres sur les différentes magies existantes, comme ça je pourrais trouver des choses correspondants à nos magies respectives. Je vais chez le libraire, au bout de deux heures, je trouve un livre sur la magie des sens, un livre sur la magie de l'amour et un livre sur toutes les magies existantes. Je retourne chez le bijoutier pour récupérer l'objet qui me pardonnera auprès de ma panthère. Je rentre dans la boutique de bijoux et je vois le gérant dérrière le comptoir avec une boîte rouge devant lui.

\- Est-ce fini ?

\- Oui , admirez par vous-même.

J'observe le bracelet, il est exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Je prends le bracelet dans la main et le détaille plus attentivement.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? questionna le bijoutier.

\- Il est splendide, vous avez un travail magnifique. Combien vous dois-je ?

\- 250 gallions.

\- Très bien, tenez, fis-en lui donnant l'argent. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir , au plaisir de vous revoir.

Je sors de la boutique après avoir rétréci le bracelet. Je pars vers le chaudron Baveur, je demande un plat du jour et une bierreaubeurre à . Je mange tranquillement puis je sors de l'établissement après avoir payer l'addition. Je vais faire un tour au magasin de quiddicht puis j'irai dire bonjour à Georges. Deux heures plus tard, je retransplane dans mon manoir.

\- Servan !

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Va ranger ses livres dans la bibliothèque et dernière chose, où est Severus ?

\- Il est dans votre chambre monsieur.

Servan transplane avant que je le remercie, tant pis je vais retouver Severus après tout je lui dois des excuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut foutre dans notre chambre à 16 h de l'après-midi. Je monte dans ma chambre et le découvre devant la cheminé avec une grosse couette sur le dos. Il grelotte ou je rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant mon absence.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour avoir ausi froid ?

\- Rien à part que ma panthère avait envie de se dégourdir les pattes et que je suis tombé dans le petit lac dans la forêt. La glace était trop fine pour supporter le poids d'une panthère adulte mais pas celui d'une biche.

 _Salut,_

 _j'espère que la fanfic vous plaît toujours autant. J'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres en même temps pourne pas trop vous faire attendre._

 _Biz tout le monde et laissez un review please._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 _\- Severus, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour avoir aussi froid ?_

 _\- Rien à part que ma panthère avait envie de se dégourdir les pattes et que je suis tombé dans le petit lac dans la forêt. La glace était trop fine pour supporter le poids d'une panthère adulte mais pas celui d'une biche._

\- Une biche ? Pourquoi chassais-tu une biche ?

\- Instint primaire ou primitif, comme tu veux. Et je la suivait je ne la chassais pas du tout.

\- Depuis combien es-tu rentré ?

\- Une demi-heure, je cr-crois, grelotta ma panthère. J'espère juste ne pas tom-tomber malade à cause de ça. Foutu instinct.

\- Arrête d'être grognon ma panthère, d'ailleurs j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ? Pourquoi m'offres-tu un cadeau ?

\- Pour me faire pardonner, euh...parce-que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est en couple et j'ai pas d'autre idée qui me vienne en tête. Ah si parce-que j'en ai envie.

\- T'excuser de toute à l'heure, je suppose.

\- Hum, ouais. Bon, arrêtons de tergiverser. Tiens, dis-je en lui donnant la boîte rouge.

Il la prend avec beaucoup de méfiance, je m'installe sur l'accoudoir et l'observe. Il ouvre la boîte en me regardant, il juge ma réaction. Je regarde le bracelet et il daigne enfin baisser les yeux sur mon cadeau. Il est surpris ça se remarque sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

\- Magnifique, souffla ma panthère en prenant le bracelet dans la main.

Il l'observe sous toute les coutures quand soudain il se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse sans prévenir. Bien sur comme l'abruti que je suis je tombe de mon perchoir. Il n'a même pas rigolé, mon cadeau doit lui avoir fait plus d'effets que je le croyais. Je me relève et je prends ma panthère dans mes bras.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry.

Je souris et l'embrasse. Je lui prends la main et le tire pour le mettre sur ses jambes. Je l'attire vers moi et me dirige sur le lit, on s'intalle dans le lit et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Dort un peu, je serai ta bouillotte jusqu'à notre départ pour Poudlard.

\- D'accord mon lion mais tu reste près de moi.

\- Ton lion ?! fis-je amusé.

\- Hum, ouais je suis une panthère et toi tu es un lion.

Il se blottit contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je reserre ma prise sur lui et je place la couverture sur lui. Je lui carresse les cheveux. Mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes, je regarde Severus et constate qu'il s'est endormi. Je programme une alarme à 17h50 et je me laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée. L'alarme se déclencha à l'heure prévu et s'est en grognant que ma panthère l'éteignit. J'ouvre les yeux et il m'embrasse avant de déclarer :

\- Harry, tu avais dit quel heure pour aller à Poudlard ?

\- 18 h, pourquoi ?

\- Il est moins dix.

\- Hum, je sais c'est moi qui ai réglé l'alarme. Avant que tu me le demandes, j'ai ordonné à Servan de préparer nos malles et de les poser dans le salon donc on peut aller prendre notre café pour nous réveiller puis aller à Poudlard.

\- Prévoyant, commenta ma panthère.

\- Non juste lion dans l'âme.

\- Ce qui veut dire.

\- Flêmmard, en plus je préfère passer un moment au lit avec ma panthère que faire mes valises.

\- Je comprends, tu es réellement un gryffondors.

\- Dis celui qui vient de dormir avec moi.

\- C'était différent.

\- A part le fait que tu a fait plouf, je vois pas la différence. D'ailleurs, je me posais une question à propos de ton animagi et ton patronus.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi c'est pas le même animal ?

\- Euh...si je te dis que j'en sais strictement rien et que je m'en fiche un peu ça te convient ou pas ?

\- Oui après ça te concerne toi et pas moi. C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait se lever non.

\- Pas faux.

On se lève et on descend dans la cuisine pour se préparer un peu de café. Une fois le café préparé, on va le boire dans le salon jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. A 18h pile, on se trouve dans le bureau de Minerva. Elle nous propose du thé, on accepte et on s'installe. Elle nous explique un peu le déroulement du banquet de ce soir, puis elle nous emmène dans nos appartements; comme je le pensais elle nous a donné un appartement commun. Elle veut qu'on aille dans la grande salle pour 19h après sa dernière directive elle prend congé.

\- Servan !

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Peux-tu ramener nos malles ici ?

\- Bien sur monsieur.

A peine est il parti, qu'il revient déjà avec nos malles. Il retourne au manoir Potter, je lui ai demandé d'y rester. Je fais léviter nos malles jusqu'à notre chambre puis je retourne dans le salon. Severus s'est déjà installé dans le canapé et il a allumé un feu dans la cheminée.

\- Je vois que tu prends tes aises.

\- Hum, c'est fou mais j'ai encore froid à cause de ma douche improvisé.

\- Tu as encore froid ? répétai-je en lui lançant un sort de diagnostic.

\- C'est ce que...

\- Abruti, t'es en hypothermie depuis que tu es rentré, je parie. A la place d'être à 37°C, tu es à 30°C.

\- Tu rigoles ?!

\- Non donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'être un pull au-dessus de ta chemise.

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Tout de suite, _**accio**_ pull noir.

\- Oui maman, répliqua Severus avec humour.

\- T'es pas drôle.

Je souris devant son humour pourri. Je réceptionne le pull et le lui tend. Il le prend et le met. Il le met au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on descende en-bas. Pour aller dans la grande salle, il pourra mettre sa cape de sorcier en plus elle lui tiendra chaud.

\- Bon je supposes que tu as déjà rangé nos affaires dans l'armoire.

\- Exactement ma petite panthère, que veux-tu faire ? (je lis dans tes pensées, je suis sur que c'est la question que tu te poses).

\- Me réchauffer avec le feu de la cheminée sinon tu sais hum mon petit-ami va encore m'engueuler.

Il est grave dès fois. Je m'installe à côté de lui et je le prends dans mes bras. Il se blotti contre moi en m'avertissant :

\- Tu remets une alarme aussi stridente, je jure que je t'étripe.

\- Dors si tu en a envie ou besoin et ne t'inquiète pas moi je vais lire un peu de Sherlock Holmes jusqu'à se qu'on descende dans la Grande salle donc pas d'alarme.

\- Non en fait je préfère t'entendre lire.

\- Très bien donc, fis-je en tournant les pages du début, _Ce fut en 1878, que je subis devant l'université de Londres..._

Je lis Une étude en Rouge, j'adore la rencontre entre Watson et Holmes. A la fin du cinquième chapitre, je regarde l'horloge mural et remarque qu'il est déjà moins dix.

\- Severus, Minerva nous a donné rendez-vous à 19h, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Il est quel heure ?

\- Il est 18h50. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on mette nos robes et qu'on descende, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Bon plan.

Il se lève et part vers notre chambre.

\- Peux-tu me ramener ma robe ?

\- Oui Harry, déjà j'enlève mon pull, je mets ma robe puis je te ramène la tienne.

\- Okay.

J'observe le feu depuis un moment soudain je reçoit ma robe en pleine tête. Je me retourne vers la porte de notre chambre pour voir ma panthère avec un sourire amusé. Mais quel gamin ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut y aller. On se déplace assez rapidement de nos appartements à la Grande salle. On entre dans la Grande salle. On est le centre de l'attention, je m'installe à la droite de Minerva et ma panthère s'intalle à ma droite.

\- Je crois que votre entrée a été très remarqué, commenta Minerva.

\- Tu crois ou tu en es sur ? demanda ma panthère sarcastiquement.

\- J'en suis sur, répliqua Minerva. Sinon vous êtes bien installé ?

\- Très bien, répondis-je.

\- Minerva, qui étaient les fauteurs de troubles de la petite bataille Serpentard-Gryffondors dans la cour ?

\- Pour Serpentard c'étaient Leo Foster, Adam Hill, Jason Brooks, Alexander Green et Ryan Garcia. Pour Gryffondors c'étaient Levi Walker, Eren Walker, Sam Rogers, Aiden Landers et le dernier c'était...hum...Logan Malvado.

\- D'après le discours de Drago, ils seraient pire que lui et moi.

\- Oui je confirme, ces dix-là sont les pires élèves jamais connu dans la même génération.

\- Dans la même géneration ?!

\- Tu verras, ils sont en première année mais je peux déjà te dire que ces dix-là rassemblent les Maraudeurs, le trio d'ors et tout les verts et argents de leur génération.

\- Minerva, arrête de dire des bêtises. Je peux pas croire qu'il existe des personnes pire que la génération de Drago et d'Harry.

\- EHHH, je te l'ai déjà dit ma petite panthère arrête d'être aussi méchant. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Et ta génération à toi, elle était pas casse-pied ?

\- Non, répondit Severus avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi.

\- Pour les élèves, non mais pour les professeurs quelles calamités.

\- Ah j'avais raison.

\- Arrête de jubiler Harry.

\- Bon, Minerva je te laisse. Bonne nuit et à demain, saluai-je.

\- Harry, attends-moi. Minerva, fit ma panthère.

\- Bonne soirée à tout les deux.

On sort de la Grande Salle en empruntant les grandes portes, le silence se fit lorsqu'on traverse la Grande Salle. On retourne dans nos appartements. Severus retourne s'installer près de la cheminée. Je lui lance discrètement un sort de diagnostic et le sort détecte que la température de Severus augmenté de deux degrès. Je vais dans notre chambre, je prends un pull et une couverture puis je retourne dans le salon.

\- Severus enlève ta cape.

\- Non trop froid.

\- Enlève ta cape et mets ce pull. Je t'ai aussi ramenais une couverture donc on n'a de quoi faire.

\- Merci, fit-il en mettant son pull.

Je lui passe la couverture sur ses épaules puis je m'asseois à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et se blottit contre moi. Je lui embrasse le front et je lui carresse les cheveux. Après un certain temps, Severus s'endort contre moi. Je lui relance un sort de diagnostic, il a encore gagné un degrès. Il est à 33°C, c'est pas mal. Demain, je pense qu'il retrouvera sa température normal. Du moins, je l'espère. Dès demain, il faudra qu'on fasse des recherches sur les natures magiques profondes et sur Némésis. Je veux savoir si on a un moyen de le battre ou pas. Il est 21h passé, je me lève avec Severus dans les bras. Je l'emmène dans notre chambre et je le couche dans le lit. Je lui change son pull et son jean en pygama très épais et replace la couette sur lui. Je retourne au salon et utilise de la pourdre de cheminette. Je vais dans le bureau de Minerva.

\- Harry, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais savoir, les tours de gardes sont quand ? Et cie.

\- Hum, d'accord mais où est Severus ?

\- Dans nos appartements, il dort profondément.

\- Il dort ?! s'exclama Minerva suprise.

\- Hum oui, aujourd'hui il a rencontré quelque problème sous sa forme de panthère.

\- Rien de grave j'espère.

\- Non il a juste fait plouf dans le petit lac de la forêt près du manoir Potter et bien sur l'eau était gelé donc il nous a fait une légère hypothermie. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Si tu le dis, tiens les tours de gardes sont notés ici et là c'est les permanences que vous devez assurés, indiqua-t-elle en me tendant une feuille.

\- Hum, Merci.

\- Et le couvre-feu pour chaque année est marqué en dessous des tours de gardes.

\- D'accord, bon je te laisse, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

Je repars dans mes appartements en enpruntant la cheminée. Je vais vite fait voir si ma panthère dort toujours, hum c'est bien le cas. Il est trop mignon. Je prends un jogging et part vers la salle de bain. Je prends une bonne douche. Je sort de la douche, je me sèche et m'habille puis je sors de la salle de bain. Je programme une alarme à 6h30 avec une sonnerie normal, je tiens à ma vie. Après tout ça, je vais me coucher dans le lit. Je rabats la couette sur moi quand je sens Severus venir se coller contre moi. Je me retourne et le prends dans mes bras. Il se blottit contre moi et frotte légèrement sa tête conte mon torse. C'est un vrai chaton, mon petit chaton. Je m'endors assez rapidement. Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonne et c'est en grognant je ne sais quoi que ma panthère l'éteind. Il se retourne et se pelotonne contre moi.

\- Bonjour Sev, bien dormi ?

\- Hum, ouais et toi ?

\- Pas mal, bon il faut se lever.

\- Pas envie, chuis bien au chaud. J'ai pas envie de bouger.

\- Severus, je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'on fasse des recherches sur Némésis et les différentes magies.

\- Plus tard, j'ai envie de dormir, bailla Severus.

\- Très bien, dors si t'en as envie. Moi je vais faire mes recherches.

Je lance un discret sort de diagnostic sur ma panthère, comme je le pensais sa température est remonté pendant la nuit. Je me lève quand je sens deux bras me retenir au niveau du bassin, Severus se prend pour un koala ou quoi.

\- Hum, restes s'il-te-plaît.

\- D'accord mais j'ai pas envie de dormir, laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher un livre.

\- Non, répliqua Sevy avant de m'embrasser.

Je rêve, il veut quand même pas qu'on le fasse tout de suite. Il m'embrasse plus passionément, je lui enlève son haut de pygama. Il retombe sur le lit, me laissant faire ce que je veux. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, je lui enlève son bas de pygama. Je descends jusqu'à son érection et la prends en bouche. Je le suce tout en préparant son antre à ma venue. Il gémit et me supplie d'aller plus vite mais il décide de me déshabiller avec un informulé.

\- Mets-toi à quattres pattes, ordonnai-je.

\- Oui maître, ronronna-t-il en se mettant dans la position demandé.

Hum, il est vraiment en manque, le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas changé son collier. Je continue mes carresses sur son torse et son dos, puis je lui écarte les fesses et je rentre en lui. Il gémit quand je bute contre sa prostate. Mes coups de reins sont de plus en plus violent, Severus est au bord de la jouissance. Je commence à le masturber et lui intime l'ordre de jouir. On jouit tout les deux au même moment en hurlant de plaisir. On s'affale dans le lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- J'adore ce genre de réveil, plaisanta ma panthère.

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Pour notre propre bien, non.

\- Tu es sur.

\- Oui et Harry arrête de me faire ce regard de chien battu. Je te signale qu'on vient à peine de le faire et je suis fatigué donc fous moi un peu la paix avec ça.

\- Très bien, je me dépêche comme ça tu pourras en prendre une toi aussi puis on ira déjeuner et faire nos recherches.

\- Okay.

Je pars prendre ma douche, j'en ressors une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Severus y va à son tour. Après sa douche, on descend dans la Grande Salle. On rentre à l'intérieur de la salle, je m'étonne même pas du peu d'élève levé à cette heure. On s'intalle assez rapidement et on commence à manger. Minerva discute avec Severus et moi je discute avec Filius. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner assez rapidement.

\- Je termine mon café et on y va, m'avertit ma panthère.

\- Vous allez où ? demanda Filius.

\- A la bibliothèque, on a besoin de faire des recherches sur Némésis, répondis-je.

\- Pas vraiment des recherches mais plutôt le traduction d'un texte étrange.

\- Hum avez-vous besoin d'aide ? questionna Filius.

\- Pourquoi pas, si tu as le temps je veux bien. Bon, c'est pas tout mais on va y aller. Severus, tu viens ?

\- Hum, répondit-il en se levant.

On sort de la Grande Salle, on se dirige vers la bibliothèque. On croise quelques élèves sur le chemin, à cause de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard la plupart des élèves sont rentrés chez eux pour les vacances donc le château est plutôt calme. On rentre dans la bibliothèque, Severus salue . On va chacun dans un rayon, Severus va dans toutes ce qui est langues et languages connu et moi je vais dans le rayon légende, dieux et mythologies. Je récupère deux ou trois livres sur Némésis et son invoquation. Je m'installe à une table, je suis vite rejoins par Severus. Il redonne sa forme normal au livre qui était dans ma bibliothèque.

\- On a beaucoup de pain sur la planche, n'est-ce-pas ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, je sens qu'on aura pas fini avant la rentrée.

\- Ouais.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 15 novembre et c'est la rentrée. Minerva nous présente en tant que nouveau professeur de vol pour moi et en tant que nouveau professeur de potions pour Severus. Je demande à Drago de m'indiquer qui sont les dix petits montres en premières années. Il me les indique et je remarque que le chef de chaque bande, me ressemble pour les Gryffondors et ressemble à Drago pour les Serpentards.

\- Drago ?

\- Hum, répliqua le concerné en me regardant.

\- Je pense qu'ils ne pourront jamais m'avoir, déclarai-je.

 _Salut,_

 _Alors, pensez-vous que les 10 petits montres sont pires que Harry et Drago ?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 _\- Drago ?_

 _\- Hum, répliqua le concerné en me regardant._

 _\- Je pense qu'ils ne pourront jamais m'avoir, déclarai-je._

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'avancer sur ce genre de choses, me réprimanda Severus. En plus, tu sais même pas de quoi est capable ces gosses.

\- Et alors ?! Comme tu l'as dit la pire génération est la mienne, de ce fait tu dois savoir que je suis assez fort pour me débrouiller avec les ennuis.

\- Ne me parle même pas de ça, répliqua ma panthère.

\- Quoi c'est vrai, combien de fois me suis-je sorti des ennuis ?

\- Et combien de fois t'es-tu attiré des ennuis ? demanda Drago, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Sev.

\- J'abandonne, se mettre à deux contre un c'est pas du jeu, boudai-je, surtout si les deux en questions sont des serpentards.

\- Drago, je crois qu'on a vexé le petit Harry.

\- Hum, je ne le crois pas j'en suis sur.

\- Je vous ferai remarquer que de un je suis le plus grand de nous trois et que de deux je ne suis pas sourd.

\- Harry, tu es peut-être le plus grand en taille mais en age tu es le plus jeune, annonça le petit dragon.

\- Drago quand es-tu née ?

\- Il est né le 5 juin 1980, donc il a presque deux mois de plus que toi.

\- Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour m'appeller petit Harry.

\- Bon d'accord, on ne t'appelle plus comme ça mais il faut quand même te trouver un surnom.

\- Bon vous n'avez qu'a chercher. Moi, je vais à la bibliothèque emprunter quelque livre. Severus, on se retrouve à l'appart.

\- Okay.

Je sors de la Grande Salle sous les murmures des élèves quand Logan Malvado se lève et me demande :

\- Professeur Potter ?

\- Oui .

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus un Gryffondors ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ce gosse. Je suis toujours un Gryffondors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait dire le contraire ?

\- Je le suis toujours. Qu'est-ce qui vous peut faire penser le contraire ? demandai-je.

\- Peut-être le fait que vous êtes en train de sympatiser avec l'ennemi.

\- L'ennemi ?!

Après mon exclamation, je remarque que tout le monde à les yeux fixés sur nous et suit très attentivement notre...conversation.

\- Bah oui, vous savez se sont les Serpentards. Tout le monde le sait que les Serpentards sont pourri jusqu'à la moelle et...

\- , je vous conseille de ne pas terminer cette phrase, conseillai-je avec une voix Roguienne. Je peux vous affirmer une chose que la guerre m'a apprise, c'est que ce n'est pas la maison qui fait une personne mais ses choix. sachez aussi que Voldemort (tout le monde frissonne sous le nom maudit) avait dans ses rangs des Serdaigles, des Poutsouffles et même des Gryffondors.

\- Je ne pas y croire, vous ne dites que des conneries _professeur_.

Je prends une grand inspiration et dit d'une voix très calme, trop calme. Une voix qui promet mille soufrances, je crois que Severus a une mauvaise influence sur moi.

\- , je vais vous avouez une chose que seul les membres du Phénix savent. Sirius Black n'a jamais vendu mes parents mais c'est Peter Pettigrow. Cet homme était un gryffondors calme, timide et surtout il faisait parti des Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs dont mon père faisait parti. Sachez une dernière chose, je parle aux noms de tout les professeurs : Nous-ne-ferons-pas-de-favoritisme. Maintenant que vous êtes tous prévenu, je vous demanderai de vous circuler, .

Logan Malvado se décale légèrement vers la droite ahuris, je sors de la Salle où un silence de mort règne. Je me dirige rapidement vers la bibliothèque, j'emprunte la plupart des livres que j'ai trouvé sur Némésis et les livres que Sevy a pris tout à l'heure. Après ça, je retourne dans mes appartements. Je croise certains élèves de cinquième ou de sixième année ou même de septième année, j'en reconnais certains qui ont participé à la guerre soit pour combattre les mangemorts ou tout simplement en aidant Poppy à l'infirmerie. Je retourne dans mes appartements, je retrouve Serverus et Minerva en train de discuter de ce Logan Malvado.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Minerva.

\- Oui je vais très bien mais je trouva ça désolant que ce peit con soit à Gryffondors.

\- Hum, je pensais pas qu'il te chercherait dès le premier soir, commenta Minerva. Je trouve quand même très déplacé ce qu'il a dit surtout que c'était adressé à Severus et à Drago.

\- Je sens que ce Logan Malvado ne va pas aimer le cours de potions, affirma Severus avec un sourire de sadique.

\- Humm, fis-je pour toute réponse.

Je m'installe sur la table entre le salon et la mini-cuisine et je commence à lire les bouquins. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Minerva me souhaite bonsoir à moi et à Sevy, puis elle s'en va.

\- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sev en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Rien...

\- Mais encore ?

\- C'est juste que je trouve dommage qu'on tienne encore de telle propos sur telles maisons ou telles personnes, c'est juste agaçant.

\- Harry, oublie-le. C'es simplement un abruti qui voulait impressionner ses amis rien de plus.

\- Severus ! Non, ce n'est pas simplement ça, il a clairement affirmé qu'il considérait les Serpentards comme des ennemis. On a pas mené deux guerres contre un psychopathe pour en arriver à juger les gens par des maisons ou des origines. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il agit comme Voldemort, il juge sur les origines et la maison, fis-je énervé.

\- Harry, pas la peine de me faire l'historique. J'ai été présent lors des deux guerres en plus j'y ai participé activement donc je sais ce que ça te fais.

\- Désolé je n'aurais pas du m'énervé contre toi.

\- Pas grave sinon tu as pris quoi comme livres ?

\- Ceux que j'avais pris la dernière fois et les tiens aussi. On pourra avancer dans les recherches et dans le décryptage du texte.

On commence à lire les bouquins, Severus marque certains mot en barre d'autre, et ainsi de suite. Je me pose quand même une question, de quoi parlait-il avec Minerva ?

\- Severus, de quoi parlais-tu avec Minerva ?

\- Logan Malvado, elle me demandait mon avis sur la punition a donner. D'ailleurs, d'après elle, tu devras faire attention à toi. Ce garçon a vu sa mère et son père mourir devant lui assassiné par des Mangemorts.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, moi j'ai bien vu ma mère se faire tuer par Voldemort.

\- Oui c'est vrai sauf que votre age était différent. Tu les as perdu à 1 an et lui à 5 ans, il a beaucoup plus de souvenirs que toi.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Il faut que je lui parle, bon Severus je te laisse aux recherches. Je vais aller parler à Logan.

\- Hum fais attention.

Je sors de l'appartement après avoir volé un baiser à ma panthère. Je pars vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, je donne le mot de passe. Merci Minerva de me l'avoir dit. Je rentre à l'interieur de la salle commune. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves, tout le monde me salue.

\- puis-je vous parler ? Seul à seul.

\- Oui professeur Potter.

Il me suit docilement en dehors de la salle commune des rouges et or. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referme derrière nous. Je l'observe, il m'a l'air légèrement nerveux.

\- , je vous propose une petite promenade pour nous expliquer sur le petit accident de la Grande Salle.

\- Si vous voulez professeur.

On commence à se déplacer dans les couloirs, je vais commencer. On verra bien sa réaction.

\- , puis-je savoir pourquoi vous considérez les Serpentards comme des ennemis ?

\- Voyons professeur, répliqua-t-il auquel je réponds par un regard noir, je les considère comme ça parce-que la plupart sont des mangemorts.

Je ferme les yeux devant cet aveu. Surtout ne pas s'énerver, je prends plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de dire.

\- Je vous comprends, sachez que moi-même je les considérais comme vous le faites mais plus tard j'ai compris que c'était stupide. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui me l'a fait comprendre en m'obligeant le professeur Malfoy et moi-même a faire la paix. Après ça, on a appris à se connaitre et on est devenus amis.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse la paix avec Foster ? Vous voulez qu'on fasse ami-ami ?

\- Pas jusque là mais arrêtez de vous battre et faire la paix serait très bien. En plus, je vais vous avouez une chose .

\- Laquelle ? demanda l'intérressé curieux.

\- Le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

\- Qu...quoi ?! Vous rigolez ?!

\- Non je suis plus que sérieux, mais même si j'étais allé à Serpentard j'aurais du tuer Voldemort donc je serai devenu la même personne.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait de tuer Vous-...Voldemort ?

\- J'étais triste et heureux, triste car j'ai tué quelqu'un et heureux car j'ai arrêté l'époque des ténèbres.

\- Rien d'autres ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas mais vous étiez face à la personne qui a assassiné vos parents. Moi, j'aurais été satisfait du moins je pense.

\- , je voies où vous voulez en venir mais non ce n'est jamais satisfaisant de tuer des personnes. Q'importe si cette personne est aussi mauvaise que Voldemort, la vie est trop importante pour l'enlever.

\- C'est vrai, je vois où vous voulez en venir professeur. Professeur Potter, je suis désolé pour l'accident de la Grande Salle.

\- Excuses acceptés. voulez-vous que je vous donne une raison de faire la paix avec ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Votre nom de famille veut dire mal en espagnol et le prénom de veut dire lion.

\- Je...j'y crois pas mais c'est incroyable. Professeur vous parlez espagnol ?

\- Oui, j'ai quelque base. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Simple curiosité.

On arrive devant le protrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette conversation était très enrichissante.

\- , je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit professeur Potter.

\- Et si vous avez besoin de parler ma porte vous est toujours ouverte en cas de besoin.

\- Euh...merci professeur.

Il rentre dans la salle commune et moi je retourne dans mes appartements. Je passe à peine le seuil des appartements que Severus m'assaille de question.

\- Alors est-ce que c'est arrangé ? Va-t-il te laisser tranquille ?

\- Je pense, d'ailleurs Severus tu es impartial donc je t'interdis de le décourager comme tu l'as fait avec moi et mes amis.

\- Promis je ferais rien.

\- Super, merci. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Tu viens ou pas ?

\- Oui.

On va dans la chambre, je prends vite fait une douche puis je mets mon bas de pygama et je laisse la place à ma panthère. Dix minutes plus tard, on est tout les deux installés dans le lit. Severus se blottit contre moi, je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis on plonge dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, on se lève à 6h30. Severus va prendre sa douche. Je le rejoinds dans la douche, je lui embrasse la nuque et il sursaute.

\- Harry, tu m'as fait peur, fit-il en se retournant.

\- Et alors ?

Je l'embrasse et le plaque contre le mur. Ma panthère gémit, je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je prends son érection en main et je commence à le branler. Il gémit et halète face à se traitement. Je le masturbe de plus en plus fort.

\- Humm, je v-vais j-jou-i-ir, déclara ma panthère.

\- Ma panthère jouit pour moi.

Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, Severus jouit dans ma main. Je l'embrasse et guide ma main pleine de sa semence vers son antre. Je rentre deux doigts, il gémit face à cette intrusion. Je rentre un troisième doigts, Severus grogne quand je touche sa prostate et il redevient dur comme pierre. Je continue à le préparer, je retire mes doigts et reçoit un grognement de la part de ma panthère. Je le retourne et le prends en une seule poussée. Il gémit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, j'attends qu'il s'habitue à mon intrusion. Severus me donne un coup de bassin, je commence à le pilonner férocement. Je sens que je vais venir, je recommence à le masturber. D'un coup, ma panthère se cambre et jouit en même temps que moi. Je lance un _**evanesco**_ sur les traces de notre plaisir. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de prendre le savon en main. Sev est toujours contre le mur, pantelant et essouflé. Il a l'air endormi ou je ne sais quoi. Je m'approche de lui puis je lui savonne le torse. Il a l'air de se réveiller et me lance un regard interrogatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te savonne, pourquoi ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Si mais pour quelle r-raison ? gémit ma panthère alors que je jouais avec ses tétons.

Severus décide de me rendre l'appareil en prenant du savon et commence à me frotter les épaules avec le savon. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de carresser son dos et ses épaules. Il en profite pour faire le même traitement à mon torse. Je me rince et rince le corps de ma panthère. Après ça, je sors de la douche, suivit par ma panthère. Je me lance un sort de séchage et m'habille. Severus fait pareil. Après notre douche et de notre petit câlin improvisé, on part vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. On va s'installer à la table des professeurs. On salue les collègues puis on commence à manger. D'après mon emploi du temps, je donne cours aux Serpentad/Serdaigles de deuxième année.

\- Bonjours à tous, je suis le professeur Potter et c'est moi qui vais remplacer le professeur Bibine. Maintenant nous allons faire...

Le cours se passe sans anicroches. J'attends mes prochains élèves, les premières années Gryffondors/Serpentards. Pourvu que Foster et Malvado ont fait la paix. Ils arrivent, je fais cours mormalement sans aucun problèmes. A la fin de l'heure, tout les élèves se dirigent vers la Grande Salle. Je m'installe à côté de ma panthère, qui est en bout de table.

\- Alors pas trop compliqué d'enseigner ? demanda Sevy.

\- Oui et toi ? Pas trop dure de reprendre ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Pour Severus Rogue, ancien Serpentard, ancien espion de l'ordre et accessoirement le petit-ami de Harry Potter alias le Sauveur ou le Survivant. Oui je sais je te connais super bien.

\- Mais tu connais pas la modestie à ce que je voie, répliqua ma panthère.

\- Peut-être pas mais je connais l'amour d'une panthère. Tu sais quoi ? murmurai-je pour n'être entendu que par lui.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Je t'aime et je t'aurais fais certaine chose si on n'était pas ici.

\- Comme...

\- T'attacher au lit et te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce. J'aime bien ce plan pas toi.

\- Hum, frémit Sev, j'adorais.

\- A ce soir ma petite panthère, 20h dans ton bureau et ne sois pas en retard sinon tu auras une punition.

\- Euh...d'accord.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et je vais dans le stade où on joue le quiddicht. Je prépare tout le matériel pour le prochain cour.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement certe, mais calmement. Certains élèves sont restés à la fin de leurs cours pour me parler ou pour me demander des autographes. Cela m'a bien fait rire. Je vais dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je m'asseois à la même place que ce matin, Severus s'asseoit à côté de moi comme ce matin.

\- Alors cette journée ? questionnai-je.

\- Eprouvante, Watson était qu'un incompétent. Un peu comme Lockart si tu veux comparer.

\- A ce point !?

\- Oui, je sais c'est aberrant.

\- Severus ça tient toujours pour ce soir.

\- Ouais, euh...je veux dire oui.

\- Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure ma petite panthère, déclarai-je en me levant et en transformant son collier.

\- A toute à l'heure Ha-Maître, murmura Severus pour que personne ne l'entende.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et je vais dans la SSD (salle sur demande). La salle m'apparait comme un peit salon très douillet.

\- Servan !

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Peux-tu aller me chercher tout ça, fis-je en lui tendant une feuille, ils sont dans le grenier.

\- Très bien monsieur.

Il part puis au bout de cinq minutes, il réaparait devant moi. Il me tend le matériel et il retourne au manoir sans dire un mot de plus. Je rétrécis tout les objets et les range dans les poches de ma robe. Après les avoir rétrécis, je sors de la salle sur demande et je me dirige vers les cachots. J'arrive devant le bureau de Severus, je rentre à l'interieur et comme je le pensais il y a personne. C'est super. Je m'asseois à son bureau, j'ouvre tout les tiroirs. Le dernier est vide à part que...tiens tiens ma panthère a laissé une fiole de lubrifiant. Si ce n'est que ça, je réagrandis les objets et les range dans le tiroir. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre, il n'est que 19h55. Pfff,qu'est-ce que je peux faire pendant cinq minutes. Je prends le paquet de copie des premières années et je commence à les lire. Mais quels conneries ?! Après avoir lu plusieurs copies, j'entends plusieurs coups à la porte, je souris comme un sadique.

\- Entrez !

 _Salut !_

 _Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre et que préférez-vous ? Un élève récalcitrant ou un bon petit soumis ?_

 _Biz et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 23 :**

 _Je prends le paquet de copie des premières années et je commence à les lire. Mais quels conneries ?! Après avoir lu plusieurs copies, j'entends plusieurs coups à la porte, je souris comme un sadique._

 _\- Entrez !_

Severus ouvre la porte et il entre. Il me cherche du regard, quand nos regards se croisent il baisse la tête. Quel bonne petite panthère. Je lance un _**collaporta**_ et un _**assurdiato**_.

\- Ma chère panthère, tu es en retard, constatai-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers Sevy.

\- Désolé maître.

\- Pourrais-je savoir la raison de ton retard ? demandai-je en lui carressant les cheveux.

\- Certains élèves traînaient dans les couloirs, je les ai renvoyé dans leurs salles communes avec des points en moins. Voilà la raison de mon retard maître, répondit-il toujours avec la tête baissée.

\- Hum, je comprends mais te souviens-tu de la promesse que je t'ai faite ? Si tu arrivais en retard.

\- Oui.

\- Peux-tu me la rappeller ?

\- Oui, si j'étais en retard je recevrais une punition.

\- Hum, c'est exact. Maintenant déshabille-toi.

Il se déshabille, je récupère les objets que j'avais rangé dans le tiroir et les pose sur la table la plus proche. Je retourne à côté de lui et lui demande en voyant son érection :

\- C'est le fait de recevoir une punition qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, haleta-t-il alors que je la prenais en main.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Peut-être le fait que ça fait plus d'une heure que ton collier est dans sa forme original ? Ou autre chose ?

\- Hum, ouiiii, gémit-il.

\- Et pourquoi donc étais-tu aussi excité ?

\- Le fait que personne ne savait ce que ça...représenter, le fait qu...que je vous appartenais.

\- Hum, je vois je suppose que tu es excité depuis ta rencontre avec tes élèves. Penche-toi au dessus de ton bureau.

\- Oui maître.

Il s'éxécute, il est dos à moi. Hum, je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal dans cette position. D'ailleurs, j'ai une magnifique vu d'ici. Je prends le fouet et lui dis :

\- Ma chère panthère, c'est l'heure de ta punition.

\- Si vous voulez maître.

\- Hum, tiens le rebord opposé du bureau et ne le lâche pour rien au monde sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend. N'oublie pas que Shadow et ton mot de sureté. Si t'en a le besoin dis-le et j'arrêterais tout.

\- Oui maître.

\- Hum, prêt pour la punition.

\- Oui maître.

Je lui attache un cockring à la base de sa queue, puis je lui donne un coup de fouet sur le cul.

\- Un merci maître.

Je le frappe plusieurs fois d'affilés sans aucune pause, Severus gémit après chaque coup. Au neuvième coup, je m'arrête et lui donne une légère carresse avec le fouet. Il grogne et je lui donne un dernier coup.

\- Dix merci maître.

\- C'est bien, tu as été une bonne panthère, fis-je en lui carressant le cul.

Il gémit, j'appelle d'un _**accio**_ le gode vibrant et je lui lance un sort qui créait des liens pour attacher ses membres. Severus tortille du cul pour se défaire de cette emprise.

\- Hum, calme-toi ma panthère. Je te rappelle que je t'ai promis de t'attacher avant de te prendre comme il faut. Avec ou sans préparation ?

\- Sans, allez-y maître, s'il-vous-plaît.

Je lubrifie le gode avant de le positionner devant l'entrée de ma panthère. Je le pénètre doucement avec le gode, il gémit face à l'intrusion. Je laisse le gode au fond de son cul avant de le mettre en marche. Dès que Severus sent le gode vibrait, il gémit. J'augmente les vibrations au maximun et recommence les va-et-vients avec le gode. Severus gémit de plus en plus fort, je continue les va-et-vients et ma panthère commence à me suplier.

\- Maî-t-tre s'ill-v-vous-p-plaît lai-ssez moi jou-i-iir.

\- Pas encore.

Il sanglote légèrement en réponse. Je continue de le pilonner avec force, j'ensorcèle le gode pour qu'il poursuive le pilonnage. Je me déplace pour me retrouver en face de ma panthère, il a fermé les yeux sous le plaisir. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Il gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, on se sépare à cause du manque d'air. Il ferme de nouveau les yeux et me redemande la permission de jouir.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser jouir, ma petite panthère ?

\- Je s-sais p-pas.

\- Tu vas encore un peu attendre, fis-je en arrêtant le mouvement du gode et les vibrations, ma panthère gémit de frustration. Tu pourras jouir seulement et je dis bien seulement sous mes coups de reins.

Je l'embrasse et retourne derrière lui. Je lui retire son gode et je reçois un grognement de la part de ma panthère. Je baisse ma braguette et le pénètre en une fois, ça a du bon de ne pas mettre de boxer. Je commence à l'enculer comme il se doit, il gémit et halète. Mes coups de reins sont de plus en plus violents. Severus recommence à me suplier de le laisser jouir. Je vais bientôt jouir, je le sens.

\- Jouis fort pour moi, ordonnai-je en lui retirant son cockring.

Severus et moi jouissons en même temps, ma panthère hurle de plaisir lorsque l'orgasme le frappe. Il s'écroule sur le bureau totalement épuisé de nos ébats. Je me retire de son cul plus qu'accueillant et lui retansforme son collier. Je le détache de ses liens, je l'aide à s'asseoir contre le bureau. Je lance un _**recurvite**_ pour nettoyer nos bêtises. Je récupère tout les objets, j'invoque un sac et les range tous dedans. Je range aussi le lubrifiant, ça peut toujours servir. Je me rhabille correctement et lance un sort pour rhabiller Severus. Je passe mon sac sur les épaules.

\- Severus on rentre à l'appart.

\- Hum, fatigué.

\- Allez viens, il y a un gros lit douillet qui t'attends là-bas.

Il se lève et titube légèrement sur ses jambes. Je le rattrappe juste avant qu'il tombe. Je passe un bras sur ses hanches et passe un de ses bras sur mes épaules.

\- Harry que fais-tu ?

\- Je joue le rôle de béquille jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à l'appart. Je crois que nos petits jeux t'ont vidés de toute ton énergie. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes donc tu te tais et on y va.

\- Très bien, je te suis.

On sort de la salle de potions puis des cachots. On arrive devant nos appartements sans avoir croiser personne sur le chemin, ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle pour Severus. J'ouvre la porte/portrait et rentre à l'interieur. J'amène Sevy dans notre chambre et je le dépose dans le lit. Je change ses vêtements en pygama, il s'endort et je retourne dans le salon. Je pose mon sac par terre à côté de la table. Je regarde l'heure et oh putain il est déjà plus de 22h. Je me dirige vers la chambre, je me change et me couche à côté de ma panthère. Je le prends dans mes bras tout en plongeant dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, j'arrête la sonnerie de mon réveil. Je me lève et pars prendre une douche, quand je reviens de la douche je remarque que Severus dort toujours.

\- Severus, il faut se lever.

\- Hummmm.

\- Debout ma panthère, tu as des cours à donner.

\- Hum, veux pas.

Non mais je vous jure quelle gamin celui-là. Bon très bien, je vais me la jouer Serpentarde. Un petit chantage ça fait pas de mal.

\- Severus, lève-toi sinon je jure qu'on fera rien aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce que ça sous-entends ?

\- Hein ? Quoi, tu veux dire rien dans le sens néant, genre aucun câlin, bisou et j'en passe ? me questionna ma panthère soudain très réveillé.

\- Ouais, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller déjeuner, si tu ne m'a pas rejoint dans 20 minutes. Je considérerais ça comme un accord pour ne rien faire aujourd'hui.

Je sors après avoir dit cette phrase, sans attendre aucune réponse de la part de Severus. J'arrive assez rapidement devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Je traverse la salle et m'installe au bout de la table des professeurs. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Severus s'asseois à côté de moi.

\- Tu vois au final, tu t'es levé. Il fallait juste un peu de bonne volonté.

\- Tu m'énerves, grogna ma panthère.

\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur dès le matin, tu vas quand même pas me faire la tête ?

\- Non mais je commence à détester ton côté Serpentard.

\- Severus, tu radotes. Je te signale que tu as déjà dit ça, ma chère panthère.

\- Grrr, laisse moi prendre un café avant de devoir affronter ta bonne humeur.

\- Et moi j'ai droit à quoi pour supporter ta mauvaise humeur matinal. Bon sinon est-ce qu'il te faut d'autres livres ?

\- Hum, non je pense pas.

\- Si tu changes d'avis tu me trouveras à la bibliotèque après notre premier cours.

\- Comment sais-tu quand je n'ai plus de cours de la matinée ?

\- Tu arrêtes à 10h30 et moi à 11h, ça sers à ça les emplois du temps. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à préparer. A toute à l'heure.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

La journée est passé très rapidement étant donné que je n'avais plus cours après 16h, j'en ai profité pour continuer mes recherches sur Némésis. Vers 18h, je retourne dans les appartements que je partage avec Severus. Il est déja là, assis à la table en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

\- Salut ma panthère.

\- Salut.

Je m'installe à côté de lui, il continue de décrypter les textes dans la langue inconnu. Je reprends ma lecture du livre " _Comment invoquer un dieu"_. Soudain Severus ferme le livre assez violemment et il me tend les feuilles avant d'aller se servir un verre de whisky.

Si j'ai bien compris ma lecture, il n'existe que deux moyens de tuer Némésis et ils sont tout les deux sadiques et irréalisables. Le premier s'est de sacrifié quelqu'un, puis d'imbiber une flèche avec le sang du sacrifié et de viser le coeur de Némésis avec la flèche ensanglantée. Je trouve cet méthode abject. Malheureusement, la deuxième n'est pas meilleur. Il faut violé une personne qu'on aime pour rééquilibrer la balance et prendre le contrôle de l'esprit du dieu. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit ce dieu ? Le dieu de l'équilibe je sais quoi. Fais chier !

\- Severus, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il faut empêcher Greyback de l'invoquer.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

\- Pas faux. Bon Severus allons manger, je donnerais une copie de ses documents à Minerva.

\- Vas-y tout seul, j'ai pas faim. Je pense que je vais rester ici.

\- Euh...si tu veux.

Je sors de la pièce, j'ai l'impression que Sev me cache quelque chose. Il agissait quand même bizarrement. Pour ce dîner, je m'installe près de Minerva. Je lui raconte la découverte et elle demande à tout les membres de l'Ordre de venir dans son bureau après le repas. Une fois dans son bureau et que tout le monde est réunit.

\- Harry vient de me rapporter des documents concernant Némésis.

\- Minerva, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Filius.

\- Vous n'avez qu'a lire par vous même, répliqua Minerva en multipliant les parchemins.

Après bien 5 ou 10 minutes, Drago me demande :

\- Harry, es-tu sur que ces les seules moyens de l'abattre ?

\- Oui malheureusement. La seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est évité l'invocation ou l'empêcher.

\- Je vais demander à Arthur de mettre en place les aurors, déclara Minerva.

\- Très bien, on fait comme ça. Je vais vous laisser, en revoir tout le monde, fis-je avant de sortir du bureau.

J'ai senti un malaise d'un coup, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis senti mal d'un coup, c'est étrange. Je vais rejoindre Severus dans notre endroit douillet. Severus ! Bon sang, c'est de là que vient mon malaise. Putain, quest-ce qu'il a fait ? Je pars en courant, direction nos apparts. J'ouvre la porte en trombe, je cherche Severus mais je le vois nulle part. Je referme la porte d'entrée et je me dirige vers la chambre. J'ouvre la porte et je vois ma panthère en plein cauchemar. On va pas chercher loin...

\- _**Enervate**_.

Il se réveille en sursaut, à peine est-il réveillé qu'il se recroqueville sur lui même. Il commene à pleurer doucement, je m'approche de lui au ralenti et le prends dans mes bras. Il ne dit rien mais il se laisse couler dans mes bras. Il plonge sa tête dans mon torse et il continu de pleurer.

\- Chut, calmes-toi ma panthère. C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Chut, je suis là.

Il reste contre moi, il se calme mais reste blotti contre moi. Je lui embrasse le front et lui dit.

\- Ma panthère ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te rendormir je veille sur tes rêves.

Il relève la tête et il m'embrasse avant de la reposer sur mon épaule. Je lui carresse les cheveux et le serre plus fort dans mes bras. Il se rendort et je le suis dans le pays des rêves. Severus se réveile encore deux autres fois durant la nuit. Le lendemain matin, je me lève et je vais chercher une potion de pepper up. Severus se lève à son tour en grognant.

\- Sev prends ça, ça te feras du bien.

Il la prend et la boit. Il me redonne le flacon en me remerciant.

\- Merci Harry.

\- De rien ma petite panthère. Penses-tu pouvoir assurer tes cours ou préfères-tu te reposer ?

\- Je vais les assurer.

\- Sev ménage toi, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Ce soir, il faudra te coucher tôt sinon tu tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

\- Oui maman, ricana Sevy.

\- Bon, en fait, fait ce que tu veux. Si tu as déjà cette atitude ça veut dire que tu n'es pas aussi fatigué que je le pensais.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, oui je suis fatigué mais j'ai déjà vu pire. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim. On va manger ?

\- Oui je te suis.

On part vers la Grande Salle et on s'installe à côté de Minerva. Je suis pris entre Minerva et Severus, ma panthère et pris entre moi et Drago. On commence à discuter de Némésis et je ressens le malaise de ma panthère. Je change le sujet de discussion en demandant le lieu du mariage de Drago. Minerva et Drago nous racontent tout les détails par rapport au mariage, comme quoi il se déroulera dans le parc de Poudlard et blabla. J'écoute que d'une oreille, pourquoi ma panthère est-elle inquiète à chaque fois qu'on parle de Némésis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Et pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Rahh, ça m'énerve tout ces conneries.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois allé préparer l'équipement pour mon cours, m'excusai-je.

\- Vas-y Harry, on ne va pas te retenir d'avantage, firent Drago et Minerva.

\- Hum, okay.

\- Harry, as-tu besoin d'aide ? proposa ma panthère.

\- Oui je veux bien. Bon tu viens ?

\- Je te suis.

On sort de la Grande Salle, je suis sur que Severus m'a proposé son aide juste pour échapper à la conversation sur Némésis. Il a du penser que Minerva et Drago allait reprendre le débat sur Némésis. Mais pourquoi est-il si angoissé à chaque fois qu'on parle de ça ?

\- Severus, je peux te poser une question.

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi angoisses-tu à chaque fois qu'on parle de Némésis ?

\- Euh...tu promets de ne pas t'énerver. (pourquoi parle-t-il comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise ?)

\- Euh oui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné toutes les infos sur la façon d'éliminer Némésis.

\- Tu as osé faire quoi ?!

\- Harry...

\- Attends je dois me calmer.

Je prends plusieurs inspirations durant le trajet vers le stade, surtout rester calme.. J'ai promis de ne pas m'énerver, je vais tenir ma promesse. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il a pu me cacher ? J'espère juste que ça ne soit pas très grave. On arrive sur le terrain de Quiddicht, je m'arrête et lui demande calmement :

\- Que m'as-tu caché ?

\- Le deuxième moyen pour battre Némésis est incomplet.

\- Incomplet comment ça ?

\- Il faut qu'une personne viole son...hum...amour, certes mais le violé et le violeur doivent avoir eu une inimitié passé pour que cela marche et le violé doit vivre ça pour la deuxième fois au moins. Je sais c'est barbare mais c'est la seule solution réalisable qui s'offre à nous.

\- Hum, et alors ?

\- Alors, Harry réfléchis, qui dans notre entourage peut correspondre à la description du couple.

\- Euh...je sais pas du tout.

Neville et Luna, se sont jamais détesté et aucun d'eux n'a été violé comme Hermione et Ron. Drago et Ginny se sont détestés à une époque mais aucun d'eux n'a été violé. Georges et Blaise, d'ailleurs il faut que je les revoie un de ses quatre, se sont détestés mais aucun n'a été violé. Et pour les autres c'est un peu pareil, ils ne remplissent qu'une condition qui est de se détesté dans le passé.

\- Ecoute Severus, personne ne correspond à cette description dans notre entourage. Je voies pas du tout.

\- Tu es désespérant, est-ce que tu nous as compté dans le lot ?

\- Bin, non pourquoi tu...Severus n'y pense même pas. Je refuse catégoriquement.

 _Salut !_

 _Alors est-ce que vous avez compris la fin du chapitre ? Si oui laissez un review._

 _Je vous préviens que l'histoire va s'accéléré sensiblement, ne soyez pas surpris si les mois passeront plus vite dans les prochains chapitres. La rencontre entre Harry et Greyback va bientôt arrivé._


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 24 :**

 _\- Ecoute Severus, personne ne correspond à cette description dans notre entourage. Je voies pas du tout._

 _\- Tu es désespérant, est-ce que tu nous as compté dans le lot ?_

 _\- Bin, non pourquoi tu...Severus n'y pense même pas. Je refuse catégoriquement._

\- Harry, je ne t'expose que des faits si jamais Greyback réussit à invoquer Némésis, on sera obligé de...le faire.

\- Severus, tu peux pas me demander de faire ça. Tu peux pas me demander de te violer. Je refuse quoi qu'il arrive, je refuse de le faire.

\- C'est néccessaire, si on veut l'abattre, hasarda Severus en détournant le regard.

\- Severus, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir donc on en reparlera plus tard, disons ce soir.

\- Ouais si tu veux.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais tu devais pas m'aider à installer le matériel ?

\- Hum, oui.

\- Au boulot.

On installe tout les balais et les autres objets. Un quart d'heure après notre conversation, la cloche de l'école retentit. Severus part vers les cachots après un dernier petit bisou. Les élèves arrivent, je leur explique le déroulement du cours puis on fait tout les exos que j'avais prévu. Les autres cours se passèrent rapidement entre mes explications, les exercices et toutes mes questionnement sur les dires de Severus. La fin de la journée arriva très vite, trop vite. Je rejoinds Severus dans nos appartements.

\- Severus, on a besoin de discuter. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on mange ici ?

\- Hum, si tu veux. Je suppose qu'on va discuter de Némésis.

\- Tu supposes bien, ma chère panthère. Je refuse de faire ça, tu entends je refuse.

\- Donc tu serais prêt à sacrifier quelqu'un ?

\- Bien sur que non mais c'est pas une raison. Severus je refuse de le faire, je refuse de te violer. J'ai été obligé de tuer Voldemort, je ne veux pas être obliger de faire ça. C'est trop...

\- Harry, ce n'est qu'une alternative...

\- Une alternative ?! Une alternative ou tu souffres encore et encore, je déteste te voir souffrir. Severus, je refuse de te violer parce-que ça voudrait dire que je n'ai aucune considération pour toi et tu sais combien je t'aime. Faire ça, reviendrait à te torturer aux _**doloris**_ ou pire.

\- Harry, on...tu seras obligé de le faire. Je suis désolé mais...tu es le Survivant, tu as un destin tout tracé. Tu dois sauver le monde de l'influence de Greyback et de Némésis.

\- Severus, je refuse. En plus, il suffit juste qu'on attrappe Greyback avant qu'il fasse l'invocation.

Severus reste silencieux après ma déclaration, il mange mais il a l'air pensif. Je me demande à quoi peut-il penser ? Quand je pense qu'il a émit l'hypothèse que j'accepte ça, que j'accepte de le violer pour sauver des lâches, qui vont rester planqués pendant qu'on combattra.

\- Il faudrait le localiser avant tout, annonça ma panthère. Après le capturer et lui faire subir le baiser du détraqueur.

\- C'est un bon plan mais comme tu l'as souligné il faut le localiser. Je vais devoir demander au ministre qu'il prenne de nouvelles mesures pour les recherches.

\- En parlant d'Arthur, tu as reçu des invitations ou pas ?

\- Des invitations ?!

\- Pour noël.

\- Pas encore, ça ne saurait tardé. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pour me tenir informé. (il y a autre chose, j'en suis sur)

\- Bon Sev, tu as envie de faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, on peut s'installer dans le canapé et lire un livre au coin du feu.

\- C'est pas mal, ça me tente bien surtout si c'est moi qui te lis un livre.

\- Je débarrasse et je fais la vaisselle puis j'te rejoins après.

\- Du Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Oui.

Je m'installe dans le canapé en face de la cheminée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Severus me rejoint et il se blottit contre moi en me demandant de commencer la lecture. Je lis plusieurs chapitres quand je sens que Severus s'est endormi sur moi, après tout quand une personne s'écroule sur votre torse c'est plus qu'évident qu'elle est endormi. Je décale légèrement Severus sur le côté et il est bel et bien endormi. A force, on pourrait croire que c'est un gamin et que je suis son père. Nan mais sérieusement, je fais que de le coucher au lit. Je jure que la prochaine fois que je lis une histoire à Sev, je le fais dans le lit. Bon quand faut y aller il faut y aller, je porte ma panthère dans mes bras et je le couche dans le lit de notre chambre. Je change d'un coup de baguette les vêtement de Severus et les miens en pygama. Je m'allonge à côté de ma panthère. Instinctivement, Severus se blottit contre moi en soupirant d'aise. Je le serre dans mes bras après avoir replacer les couettes sur nous.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Les jours passèrent rapidement sans problème dans n'importe quels cours. Severus et moi avons décidé de ne pas parler de toutes les infos pour éliminer Némésis (les infos pour le...viol). On en a pas reparlé, d'ailleurs je préfère ça que de me disputer avec ma panthère. On arrive bientôt à l'époque que tout les élèves adorent, c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Tout les élèves repartent chez eux donc j'ai décidé de fêter Noël avec l'Ordre du Phénix, bien-sur Minerva a donné son accord. Severus a d'ailleurs très hâte d'être en vacances pour ne plus voir les cornichons sans cervelle comme il aime les nommer.

Depuis Halloween, on a plus aucun signe de Greyback et sa bande, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle dans un sens. Malheureusement, je suis sur mes gardes à chaque sorti de Pré-au-Lard, on s'est jamais comme a dit Maugrey "vigilance constante". N'empêche j'ai un foutu préssentiment depuis quelques jours.

Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de cours avant le début des vacances de noël. Enfin ma dernière heure de cours a donné aux premières années de Gryffondors et Serpentards. En parlant de Gryffondors, est venu me parler plusieurs fois pour diverses raisons mais la principale était l'avancement dans sa relation amical avec . Ils sont devenus amis mais je commence à croire que c'est plus que de l'amitié, vu la façon dont ils se regardent. Le cours se passa très rapidement et sans aucun problème. A la fin du cours et veulent me parler.

\- Messieurs que se passe-t-il ?

\- Professeur, on a un problème, annonça .

\- Un gros problème, affirma .

\- Quel est ce problème ? soufflai-je.

\- On pense qu'on est..., commença Leo Foster.

\- Amoureux, coupa Logan Malvado.

Qu...quoi. Amoureux, ça je m'y attedait pas. Ces deux-là étaient ennemis et maintenant ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais en quoi c'est un problème.

\- C'est super ça, mais en quoi est-ce un problème ?

\- On est deux hommes.

\- Et alors ?! L'homoséxualité est accepté chez les sorciers par rapports au monde moldus. Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

\- Professeur c'est grâce à vous qu'on en est arrivé là, on a laissé nos préjugés de côtés et...

\- On voulait juste vous remercier.

\- Je dois vous avouez que c'est surprenant de savoir que vous êtes amoureux voir peut-être ensemble, suggérai-je puis je souri devant leur rougissement, mais si vous voulez tout savoir je vous accorde ma bénédiction. Bonne vacances messieurs et joyeux noël.

Je pars en direction de mes appartements, alors ça pour une surprise s'en est une. Il faut que je demande à Severus se qu'il en pense. D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de lui demander s'il voulait rester dans les appartements à Poudlard ou alors s'il voulait retourner au manoir Potter. Dès que je rentre, je lui demande. Une fois arrivé à destination, je cherche ma panthère des yeux. Etrange, il n'est pas encore là.

\- Severus, appellai-je.

\- Dans la chambre.

Dans la chambre ?! Qu'est-ce qui fout dans la chambre ? Je vais vers la chambre, j'ouvre la porte et...mais pourquoi est-il à moitié à poil ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu à moitié à poil ?

\- De un je suis pas à poil, je suis torse nu et j'allais mettre mon t-shirt quand tu es arrivé. De deux, il y a eu un léger accident en cours de potions dont voilà le résultat.

\- Un accident ?! Quel genre d'accident ?

\- Une explosion de chaudron, la potion qu'il contenait est un acide très actif. Les élèves n'ont rien eu, mis à part mes vêtement aucun dégâts.

\- Tes vêtements...

\- Mes vêtements ont fondu à cause de l'acide contenu dans la potion, je te rassure tout de suite je n'ai rien. C'est mes vêtements qui ont tout pris.

\- Tu me rassure, sinon j'ai oublié de te demander une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pendant les vacances de Noël veux-tu rester à Poudlard ou retourner au manoir Potter ?

\- N'importe, quoique on pourrait rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fête que tu as organisé le 25 puis retourner dans ton manoir.

\- Très bonne idée, je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Hum, tu sais quoi Severus j'te préfère sans t-shirt, fis-en m'approchant de lui.

Je l'embrasse sans attendre aucune réponse ou protestation de sa part. Severus passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et il approfondis le baiser. Je le fais reculer jusqu'au lit, il s'écroule de tout son long sur le lit. Je recommence à l'embrasser tout en le déshabillant. Je lui enlève son t-shirt et commence à jouer avec ses tétons. Ma panthère gémit sous le traitement. Nos lèvres ne se lâchent plus aujourd'hui. Je commence à descendre mes mains vers une partie plus basse de son anatomie. Je déboutonne son jean pendant que Severus enlève ma chemise d'un informulé. J'enlève son jean et commence à carresser la bosse qui déforme son boxer. Il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Dis donc si j'te fais déjà cette effet en te carressant à peine qu'est-ce que se sera quand je ferai plus, lui susurrai près de l'oreille.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries...gamin.

\- Gamin, répétai-je en m'arrêtant. Oui mais avoue que tu adore quand le gamin te touche, n'est-ce-pas ? demandai-je en m'écartant de lui.

\- Harry, grogna ma panthère frustré.

\- Avoue-le et je te retoucherai, je te carresserai...

\- Très bien je l'avoue, j'aime quand tu me touches comme...ça, gémit ma panthère.

Je recommence à lui carresser la bosse de son caleçon pendant sa déclaration. Je me recule légèrement pour lui enlever son boxer. Il se redresse et se jette sur le bouton de mon jean. Il m'enlève mon boxer en même temps que le pantalon. Une des rares fois où j'en mettais un, de boxer pas de pantalon. Je recommence à l'embrasser. Severus me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Harry prends-moi.

\- Hum, _**accio lubrifiant.**_

J'ouvre le tube et me verse une bonne quantité de lubrifiant dans le creu de la main avant de l'étaler sur mon membre. J'embrasse une nouvelle fois Severus avant de le prendre en une poussée. Je l'embrasse tout en le pénétrant. Severus gémit et halète de plaisir. Ma panthère commence à se crisper, il va bientôt jouir. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et je prends son membre en main. Je le masturbe au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Soudain, il se cambre violemment avant de jouir et de crier de plaisir. Je le rejoins en sentant ses muscles se resserer autour de ma bite. Je le rejoins dans la jouissance, on s'écroule tout les deux sur le lit. Je me retire de Severus et m'allonge à ses côtés. Je nous lance un _**recurvite**_ , ma panthère se blottit contre moi.

\- On devrait rejoindre la Grande Salle, le dîner sera bientôt servi et vu le sport qu'on vient de faire, reprendre des forces nous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Pas faux, dit Severus en se levant.

On s'habille assez rapidement puis on se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin qui nous conduit à notre dîner, Sev me demande :

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pour revenir à l'appart.

\- Ah ! Tu sais quoi tu ne devineras jamais Malvado et Foster s'aiment et je crois qu'ils sont ensembles.

\- C'est pas un peu précoce, ils se sont haïs et maintenant ils s'aiment. Personnellement, je trouve que leur relation a évolué beaucoup trop rapidement.

\- Certes mais c'est mieux de s'aimer que de se détester.

\- C'est vrai n'empêche je trouve que c'est rapide.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, maintenant on va dîner, déclarai-je en ouvrant les portes.

On s'intalle à côté de Minerva et de Drago, on commence à discuter de la fête de Noël, quand soudain Minerva me demande :

\- Harry, est-ce que Severus et toi comptez rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël ?

\- Non, on partira après la fête du 25. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il fallait que je sache si je pouvais fermer Poudlard pendant les vacances, étant donné que tout les élèves ont décidé de retourner chez eux comme tout les professeurs. Je voulais savoir ce que vous comptiez faire.

\- Je comprends, sinon la fête se déroulera dans la grande salle ?

\- Oui, Hagrid m'a prévenu qu'il décorerait la grande salle avec un grand sapin et d'autres chose dans ce genre.

\- Je voies en tout cas, on peut être sur d'une chose la grande salle sera décoré de façon incroyable comme pour les Halloweens ou les Noëls de quand j'étais ado.

\- C'est vrai, depuis qu'Hagrid est devenu gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, il s'occupe aussi de la décoration lors des grands évènements et je dois avouer que la décoration est toujours grandiose.

\- Oui c'est sur que c'est grandiose.

\- Hum, on est d'accord.

\- Oui, bon Minerva c'est pas tout ça mais je dois rentré à l'appart j'ai des recherches à faire.

\- Des recherches sur quoi ?

\- Les natures profondes. A demain, bonne nuit Minerva.

\- Bonne nuit Harry et à demain.

Je me lève et sors de la grande salle. Je retourne dans mes appartements, je prends les livres que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. Je cherche des trucs sur la magie noire et sur les choses qu'on peut faire avec. Je fais pareil avec la magie de l'amour et la magie blanche.

Une bonne demi-heure après avoir quitté la Grande salle, ma panthère me rejoint dans nos appartements. Severus se penche par-dessus mon épaule et observe ma feuille raturée.

\- Je fais des recherches sur mes natures magiques, expliquai-je.

\- Laquelle ? demanda ma panthère toujours penché au-dessus de moi.

\- Aucune en particulier, je cherche juste les façons de les utiliser à bonne escient.

\- Hum c'est pas bête, est-ce que tu as des livres sur la magie des sens ?

\- Devant toi, fis-je en indiquant un livre.

\- Tu as pensé à tous.

\- Oui et non, en faite j'étais très curieux de savoir ce que tu pouvais faire si tu étais à ton plein potentiel, donc j'ai pris les livres dessus.

\- T'as une trop grande curiosité, tu sais qu'un jour cela va te porter malheur.

\- Je sais mais comme l'a dit un grand homme : la curiosité n'est pas condamnable mais il faut l'exercer avec prudence.

\- Hum, qui exactement te l'a dit ?

\- Albus Dumbledore.

\- Je voies, je me disais bien que je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais déjà prendre une douche. Je lirai ceci après.

Je le regarde partir vers la douche puis je reprends ma lecture. Je crois avoir trouvé une réponse à la question que je me posais quand j'ai su mes natures magiques. Est-ce que la magie de l'amour est aussi puissante que la magie noire ou la magie blanche ? Ce passage est plus qu'interréssant : _La magie noire et la magie blanche ne sont pas les magies les plus puissantes, c'est juste les plus connues dans notre monde. La magie de l'amour, la magie des sens, la magie élémentale et l'ancienne magie sont équivalente en puissance. Les deux magies de chacun des trois groupes se détruisent l'un l'autre, par exemple la magie noire et la magie blanche s'auto-détruisent._ C'est intérressant tout ça, en plus je viens enfin de trouver quelque chose sur les natures profondes. Dix minutes plus tard, Severus s'intalle près de moi, je lui tends le livre en lui indiquant le passage et en lui ordonnant :

\- Lis ça.

\- Il faut que je prépare un autre chaudron de cette potion, déclara ma panthère après quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Harry, si ce que dis ce livre est vrai ça veut dire que chacun des membres de l'ordre pourrait doubler, voir triplé sa puissance en apprenant des choses sur leur nature magiques. Ce serait un plus pour la lutte contre Némésis et Greyback.

\- C'est pas faux, je préviendrais Minerva et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de toute cette histoire. Tu penses avoir besoin d'aide pour concocter la potion.

\- Oui, pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

\- Hum, oui je dois aussi t'avouer que c'est agréable de faire des potions avec toi.

\- On la fera demain, étant donné que les vacances commencent ce soir, on finira la potion avant Noël.

\- Bon plan, c'est pas tout ça Sev mais je crois qu'on devrait se coucher. Il est déja tard.

\- Harry, on doit faire des tours de gardes.

\- Très bien, Severus prépare le thé, on va faire les tours sans bouger de l'appart.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

\- Tu verras, répondis-je en rentrant dans la chambre.

 _Salut !_

 _Quel est le moyen qu'Harry va utiliser ? Sinon je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tout le monde._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 _\- Harry, on doit faire des tours de gardes._

 _\- Très bien, Severus prépare le thé, on va faire les tours sans bouger de l'appart._

 _\- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ?_

 _\- Tu verras, répondis-je en rentrant dans la chambre._

Je cherche depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Bon sang mais ou est-ce que j'ai rangé la carte ? Trouvé ! Chuis trop content j'ai enfin trouvé la carte des maraudeurs. Je retourne dans le salon en grimaçant, Severus le remarque et me demande :

\- Harry, ça va ? Pourquoi tu grimaces ?

\- Hum, tu voies ce parchemin, fis-je en montrant le parchemin auquel il acquiece. Est-ce que tu le reconnais ?

\- Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

\- Oui et non. C'est le parchemin que tu m'as pris lors de ma troisième année jusqu'à ce que Rémus le récupère. Mais tu ne le connais pas pour sa vraie forme.

\- Quelle est sa vraie forme ?

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte se recrée sous nos yeux, ma panthère est étonné vu son regard. Je déplie la carte des maraudeurs sur la table et...

\- C'est cette carte qui te permettait de m'échapper à chaque fois, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui je l'avoue ça et ma cape d'invisibilité. N'en parlons plus, tu vois les couloirs là sont vides, seul celui-là est visité, donc si on utilisela projection de voix dans ce couloir les visiteurs vont avoir peur et ils vont retournés dans leur salle commune.

\- Toi ou moi, pour la projection de voix ?

\- Toi, ta voix est plus intimidante que la mienne. Tu peux t'en donner à coeur joie, si tu veux.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire mon cher.

Severus commença à sermonner les élèves fautifs avec un ton glacial, une voix qui promet mille souffrance et des menaces à pein voilés. Du grand art. Une fois sa petite démonstration finie, il me demande :

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Quel était ta question ? soupirai-je.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu grimaçais ?

\- Je...hum...j'avais peur que tu m'engeule à cause de ça. Je sais c'est ridicule. Mais...

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire, annonça ma panthère en souriant. Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de me coucher. Un peu fatigué de la journée et toi tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Dodo aussi.

Severus va dans la chambre pour aller se coucher, pendant ce temps je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche. Je me sèche, enfile mon jogging et mon t-shirt avant de rejoindre ma panthère au lit. Severus dort déjà profondément, je le laisse à peine 10 minutes et monsieur dort déjà. Il devait être très crevé, je me couche à côté de lui et le prend dans mes bras. Je m'endors assez rapidement. Durant la nuit, Severus cauchemarde, il se réveille et se redresse brusquement vers deux heures du mat'. Je me suis réveillé avant lui à cause des coups qu'il me donnait. Je l'observe, il a le souffle court, la tête baissée et il est couvert de sueur. Je m'asseois et le prends dans mes bras pour essayer de le calmer. Je le berce légèrement pour le calmer, il se calme rapidement mais il laisse sa tête appuyé sur mon torse.

\- Severus, ça va ?

La seule réponse que j'obtiens et une main serrant mon t-shirt, il m'inquiète. D'habitude, il pleure ou il a peur mais il faut beaucoup plus de temps pour le récon...putain, je l'ai simplement calmé mais il doit avoir peur de quelque chose. Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras.

\- Ma panthère, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé. Harry, je voulais pas que ça arrive, j'te le jure. Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi, je suis désolé. Je...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tes parents, Black, Lupin, Dumbledore et pleins d'autres sont morts par ma faute.

Et merde, il est en train de faire une crise de délire. Comment puis-je le calmer ? Je vais l'endormir et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il faut que je demande de l'aide à Poppy. Severus est toujours collé à moi quand je lui lance le sort d'endormissement. Je m'écarte de lui et sors du lit. Je me dirige vers la cheminée et appelle Poppy. Je lui explique la situation rapidement et elle m'ordonne de l'ammener ici.

\- Harry, il faut que tu le porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour ne pas causer plus de dommage, déclara Poppy.

\- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je coupe la communication et je vais chercher Severus. Je le prends dans mes bras et le transporte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé à destination, je dépose ma panthère sur le lit indiqué par Poppy. Elle lui lance des sorts de diagnostics et me déclare :

\- L'accident de potion qui s'est déroulé hier, t'a-t-il dit sur quel potion travaillé les élèves ?

\- Non je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander. Poppy, est-ce que c'est l'accident qui cause ses dégâts ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- Mais pourtant il m'a dit que c'était que ses vêtements qui ont pris la potion, son corps et celui de ses élèves n'ont rien eu.

\- Il s'est trompé, je vais lui purifier le sang et on verra comment il réagira par la suite.

\- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je vais lui faire une dialyse.

\- Okay.

J'invoque une chaise et m'asseois près du lit de ma panthère. Poppy commence à préparer le matériel pour faire la dialyse. Le problème c'est que cette pratique est moldue et si j'ai bien compris il faudra attendre trois voir quatre heures pour réveiller Severus. Pour savoir si sa crise de délire est bien la conséquence de cette potion. Maintenant la machine doit faire son boulot.

\- Poppy, quelle potion a explosé ?

\- Hum...celle de confusion du moins je suppose.

\- Confusion mais tu as vu les dégâts c'est autre chose.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je sais pas mais ça ressemble à un empoisonnement, j'espère qu'il sera sans gravité.

\- Harry, il faudrait prévenir Minerva.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Je sors de l'infirmerie et me dirige vers les appartements privés de Minerva. Je la réveille en frappant à la porte. Elle me demande ce qu'il se passe :

\- On a un problème assez grave, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie.

Elle rerentre dans ses appartements puis elle en sort habillé et coiffé. On retourne à l'infirmerie. Pendant le chemin, je lui explique tout le problème, la crise de délire et tout le bazar. Elle est surprise par tout ça. On arrive enfin devant l'infirmerie, on rentre et je demande à Poppy :

\- Y a-t-il des changements ?

\- Non aucun, mais je te l'ai dit qu'il faut le réveillé pour constater les changements.

\- Mais est-ce que tu es sur que cette purification sera suffisante ?

\- Je sais pas Minnie, je l'espère.

J'observe ma panthère en me rasseyant sur ma chaise. Pourvu que se soit la potion qui fait ça ? Bon sang, si Poppy a raison cela voudrait dire que la potion a atteint le cerveau. Je soupire puis Poppy me demande :

\- Harry, est-ce que Severus faisait des cauchemars avant l'épisode avec les anciens mangemorts ?

\- Oui, un ou deux pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais la raison de ses cauchemars ?

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. J'ai promis à Severus de rien révéler.

\- T'a-t-il dit depuis combien de temps il durait ?

\- Première guerre.

\- Aussi loin et on a rien vu, Poppy tu n'as jamais décelé de la fatigue chez Severus lors de tes examens comment est-ce possible ?

\- Minnie, c'est un maître des potions et les seules fois où je le soignais c'est après des réunions de mangemort.

\- Hum et vous oubliez que Severus a une fierté de lion, surtout ne lui répétez pas sinon je vais en prendre une.

\- Je m'y risquerais pas et toi Minnie ?

\- Autant aller carresser un basilic, répliqua Minerva.

\- Hum Harry, j'ai une autre question pour toi.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que s'est-il passé pour que Severus refuse d'en parler ?

\- La seule chose que je peux dire c'est que Voldemort y est pour quelque chose. Je suis désolé Poppy, Minerva, mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire et il m'a obligé à faire un serment inviolable, mentai-je.

\- Très bien, j'arrête de te poser des questions dessus.

\- Hum qu'a fait Voldemort pour que Severus agisse de cette manière ? interrogea Minerva, pensive.

\- Je sais pas Minnie mais j'ai peur de le savoir.

Je regarde Severus pendant que Poppy et Minerva discutent sur ce qu'a fait Voldemort à ma panthère. Je peux pas leur dit, elles seraient choqués et Severus me ferait plus confiance mais j'aime pas les laisser dans le brouillard. Dilemne de merde ! Je soupire encore une fois, pourvu que ma panthère aille mieux. Quatre heures plus tard, Poppy réveille ma panthère et je lui demande :

\- Severus, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Hum ouais mais j'ai mal au crâne.

\- Tiens, fit Poppy en lui tendant une fiole. C'est une potion contre les maux de tête.

Il l'avale et se redresse en position assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il observe les alentours, il fronce les sourcils avant de baisser la tête en soufflant. Je m'asseois à côté de lui et lui murmure dans l'oreille pour que seul lui entende :

\- Fais semblant de ne te souvenir de rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Il hoche la tête et demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à l'infirmerie ?

\- Severus, quand remonte ton dernier souvenir ?

\- Hum, avant de dormir pourquoi ? mentit ma panthère.

\- Pour rien, répliqua Poppy, ça doit être un effet secondaire de la potion.

\- Hum est-ce que je peux sortir de l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui mais Harry il faudrait que tu surveilles certaine chose.

\- Comme ?

\- Le sommeil, l'appétit et la concentration.

\- Très bien, au moindre problème je te le ramène.

\- Severus tu peux sortir mais ménages-toi un peu, compris ?

\- Oui Poppy, répondit Sev en roulant des yeux (je suis quasiment sur qu'il pensait à maman).

Il se lève doucement et sort de l'infirmerie, je le suis en entendant les inquiètudes de Minerva au sujet de ma panthère :

\- Poppy, penses-tu que Voldemort était un monstre à ce point ?

\- Je l'ignore Minnie.

Minerva ne peut pas soupçonner que Severus a été violé par la face-de-serpent et cie. Dans le couloir qui nous mène à nos appartements, Severus me demande :

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je passe pour amnésique ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit à Minerva et à Poppy, les propos que tu as tenu à ton réveil.

\- Je...

\- On en parlera à l'appart.

\- Okay.

Une fois arrivé à l'appart, je demande à Severus de s'installer dans le canapé et de m'attendre. Je vais préparer du thé puis je reviens au salon avec. Je sers une tasse à Severus et une pour moi. Je m'asseois à côté de lui et lui demande :

\- Severus pourquoi as-tu tenu des propos pareilles ?

\- C'est la vérité, je les ai tous tués. Ils sont tous morts par ma faute. Je le sais pertinement que c'est de ma faute, c'est...

\- Bon sang, mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Non, mes parents ne sont pas morts à cause de toi ni Sirius ni Rémus. Tu n'y es pour rien dans leurs morts.

\- Arrête de mentir Harry. Je les ai tués, point à la ligne.

\- Mes parents sont morts de la main de Voldemort, Sirius de celle de Bellatrix et Rémus de la main de Greyback.

\- Et Dumbledore ?

\- Tu as mis fin à ses jours c'est vrai mais il te l'a ordonné. De mon avis, tu lui as fait une faveur, il était sur le point de mourir de toute façon.

\- C'est quand même moi qui est prononcé cette formule.

\- Severus, écoute, soufflai-je. Dumbledore t'a demandé de le tuer, il te l'a même ordonné et t'a obligé à le faire. Tu sais, je pense qu'entre vous deux c'est lui qui doit s'en vouloir et non toi. Il t'a obligé à faire et à subir des choses que tu n'avais pas le droit de recevoir. Je refuse que tu dises que c'est ta faute, tu as juste obéis à ses ordres. Albus a juste oublié que tu pouvais être humain et ressentir des sentiments comme la tristesse ou la culpabilité.

\- Harry je...je sais plus quoi penser, déclara ma panthère en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Alors arrête de penser, fis-je en lui carressant le dos.

\- C'est un très bon conseil. Je vais essayer, dit-il en se redressant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aller dormir encore un peu ?

\- Je...non j'ai pas envie.

Après sa déclaration, Severus baille à s'en décrocher la machoire. Bien sur, il n'est pas fatigué mais oui je le crois. A moins qu'il...qu'il est peur de dormir.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, ça se voit que tu es fatigué. Je pense que moi aussi je vais faire un petit somme. Cette nuit a été quelque peu mouvementé.

\- C'est pas faux, bailla ma panthère. Mais...tu dors avec moi ?

\- Oui, je compte bien dormi dans un lit pourquoi ça te dérange ?

\- Non au contraire c'est, s'interrompit-il en détournant les yeux comme embarrassé.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Rassurant, c'est rassurant de dormir avec toi.

Je m'attendais pas à celle-là, je le rassure dans son sommeil si je comprends bien. Je souris face à son aveu et lui dis :

\- Si c'est le cas, allons dormir.

Il acquièse et on va dans la chambre pour se coucher. Je me couche à côté de ma panthère, je le prends dans mes bras puis on s'endort tout les deux. Trois heures plus tard, je me réveille et remarque qu'il 13h45. Severus est toujours blottit contre moi, je lui embrasse le front en m'asseyant à côté de lui. J'appelle d'un _**accio**_ un livre. Je plonge dans ma lecture. Je lis depuis bientôt une demi-heure qaund je sens Severus bouger contre moi. Je pense qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Je l'observe dormir, il est quand même trop mignon quand il dort. Je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet, je me recale dans les oreillers et commence à carresser les cheveux de ma panthère. Quelques minustes plus tard, Severus se redresse et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demandai-je.

\- Mieux, je pense que les effets secondaires de la potion ont été totalement éliminés de mon organisme, maintenant.

\- A ton avis, quel était la potion que tu as reçu ?

\- C'était une potion considéré comme de la magie noire. Le problème c'est pas de savoir quoi mais qui est-ce qui m'a administré cette potion ?

\- Les mangemorts surement mais comment ont-ils fait ?

\- Ils recrutent énormément, étant donné qu'ils ne sont que cinq. Mais je n'avais que des sixièmes années de poutsouffles et serdaigles, d'habitude les mangemorts recrutent que des majeurs et préfère les serpentards. C'est étonnant !

\- Il faudrait en parler à l'ordre. Je vais les prévenir de cette histoire et faire une réunion.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Severus et moi, on se regarde et je fronce les sourcils en me levant. Je pars ouvrir la porte quand Severus se lève. J'ouvre la porte pour tomber sur Drago, totalement essouflé.

\- Une nou-nouvelle a-attaque sur le che-chemin de traverse, déclara-t-il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Okay, on se rejoint dans le bureau de Minerva et demande lui de convoquer les membres de l'ordre.

\- Elle l'a déjà fait, on attend plus que vous.

Drago repart en marchant vers le bureau de Minerva. Je me retourne pour voir ma panthère à l'entrée de notre chambre. Je referme la porte avant de lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens assez en forme pour participer à la réunion ?

\- Oui je crois, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, est-ce que tu vas parler de l'empoisonnement ?

\- Je sais pas, il faut voir. Je pense le dire mais sans aucun détail et juste les prévenir qu'ils recrutent de plus en plus de personnes.

\- Okay.

\- Severus, dis-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que tu es inquiet. Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ?

\- Je sais pas c'est trop confu à cause...

\- A cause de notre conversation de tout à l'heure, je suppose.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- La seule chose que tu dois retenir ma chère panthère, commençai-je en m'approchant de lui, c'est que je t'ai pardonné tes actions passées et sache que je ne suis pas le seul. Minerva, Poppy, Drago et les autres ne te considère pas comme un tueur ou je ne sais quoi. Tout comme le monde sorcier, pour eux tu es un héros car tu as sacrifié ta vie pour nous libérer de l'emprise de Voldemort. Le problème c'est que personne ne sait ce que tu as vécu, par quoi tu es passé et tu veux prendre en compte leurs avis ?

\- Non, le seul qui compte pour moi est l'avis de celui que j'aime, répliqua ma panthère en m'embrassant.

\- Maintenant il faut aller dans le bureau directorial pour la réunion. Il faut y aller, tu viens.

\- Harry, soupira ma panthère, tu es un sorcier et j'te rappelle qu'on peut utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

Je souffle un grand coup avant d'allumer le feu de cheminée. J'utilise la poudre de cheminette et passe par la cheminée. J'atteris dans le bureau de Minerva, Severus arrive quelques secondes après moi.

\- Très bien, on peut commencer la réunion.

 _Ce chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous plaît, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures._


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 26:**

 _J'utilise la poudre de cheminette et passe par la cheminée. J'atteris dans le bureau de Minerva, Severus arrive quelques secondes après moi._

 _\- Très bien, on peut commencer la réunion._

\- Minerva, peut-on savoir ce qu'il s'est passée sur le chemin de traverse ?

\- Une attaque de mangemorts avec à leur tête, Fenrir Greyback. Mais bizarrement, ils étaient plus que cinq d'après les témoignages.

\- Malheureusement, ça confirme ce qu'on pensait, déclarai-je. Severus a récemment été victime d'un empoisonnement, et nous pensons que c'était les mangemorts de Greyback qui sont les instigateurs.

\- Hum, si vos pensées sont exactes, ça veut donc dire qu'ils recrutent des étudiants. Mais pourquoi des personnes sans expérience pour les aider ? demanda Filius.

\- C'est simple, répliqua ma panthère. Tout les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient déjà à Poudlard lorsque Voldemort a attaqué donc certain ont peut-être envie d'accomplir le rêve de ce fou. Certains peuvent croire que les sangs-purs sont supérieurs aux autres et autres foutaises dans ce genre.

\- La question est qui ? répliqua Drago.

\- Non Drago la question est comment faire pour les démasquer et je pense que j'ai un plan. A la rentrée, on fera passé un test à tout les élèves, on dira que c'est un test de culture et tout le bazar.

\- Très bonne idée Harry, mais que comporteront les questions ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais pourrais-tu t'en charger ? Il faut faire des questions à la fois basique comme le phénix vient de quel continent et d'autre question plus centré sur notre problème. Tu pense pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Oui mais je voudrais que Severus m'aide.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es un ancien mangemort et en plus un ancien serpentard, tu connais bien leur mode de recrutement et je pense qu'on pourrait piéger les petits malins. En plus, je dois avouer qu'a part toi je connais personne avec un esprit aussi...hum...tordu.

\- J'ai un esprit tordu, première nouvelle mais pourquoi demander l'aide d'un esprit tordu ? demanda ma panthère sarcastique.

\- Je...raghh...il y a que toi qui a créé des questionnaires auquel j'ai eu du mal à répondre. Voilà pourquoi je veux que tu m'aides, avoua-t-elle.

Je pars dans un fou-rire incontrolable comme beaucoup d'autres membres de l'ordre, soit ils rigolent soit ils sourient amusé par l'aveu d'Hermione. Severus est étonné mais finit par demander narquoisement :

\- Donc mes questionnaires étaient même impossible pour notre chère miss-je-sais-tout ?

\- Oui et à côté de ça, le questionnaire des BUSEs ou des ASPICs était simple comme bonjour.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'étonna Severus.

\- Oui les tiens étaient beaucoup plus compliqués, d'ailleurs je pense que si on réussissait tes questionnaire, on arrivait à obtenir facilement un effort execptionnel. Donc est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

\- Oui si tu veux mais on en parlera plus tard.

\- Okay plus tard.

Vu la tête que fait Hermione, elle est en train de réfléchir à des questions ou aux tournures de ces questions. On continue de parler sur le groupe de mangemort, on essaye de penser à des personnes susceptible de faire partie du groupe de mangemort. On continue de parler sur les personnes quand Severus me demande doucement pour que seul moi entende :

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on arrivera à l'arrêter à temps ?

\- Oui on y arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Après tout ça, je pense qu'il serait temps de manger, déclara Minerva.

On se dirige vers la grande salle, on s'installe à table puis les plats apparaissent. On mange tout en discutant, tout le monde discute avec tout le monde sauf moi, je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Je me demande qu'elle sera leur prochaine cible. En plus connaissant Greyback et les autres, cette cible doit avoir une signification particulière. Quelle cible face-de-serpent a attaqué ? Pré-au-lard, déjà fait par Greyback. Le chemin de traverse, déjà fait aussi. Le ministère, ils vont attaquer le ministère. Je me penche vers Arthur et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je pense savoir quelle sera leur prochaine cible, je vais te le dire mais fais comme si de rien n'était, compris ?

\- Oui vas-y.

\- Je pense qu'il vont attaquer le ministère, il faudra poster des aurors et te protéger.

\- Je verrais ça demain avec Ron et les autres. Mais comment es-tu arrivé à ce raisonnement ?

\- Voldemort a attaqué Pré-au-Lard, le chemin de Traverse et le ministère. Donc logiquement il attaqueront ce lieu vu que les autres sont déjà fait.

\- C'est très intelligent et rusé, je commence à croire que tu deviens un serpentard, Harry.

\- Le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer.

\- J'en doute pas une seule seconde. Plus sérieusement, je voudrais savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec Severus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a été séquestré et empoisonné récemment, ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait l'envoyer dans un autre pays pour le cacher et le faire souffler un peu.

\- Justement, je vais lui offrir ce voyage. On va partir après Noël pour l'Australie mais je t'interdis d'en parler c'est une surprise ou plutôt son cadeau de Noël.

\- Je voie c'est pour ça que tu as refusé l'invitation de Molly pour nouvel an.

\- Oui mais pas un mot c'est une surprise.

\- Promis.

On termine de manger puis Severus et moi décidons de retourner dans nos appartements. On quitte tout le monde, il est assez tard maintenant, il est presque 21h. Severus a l'air pertubé par quelque chose, la question est quoi ? Pendant le trajet entre la grande salle et nos appartement, je demande à Severus :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pertube autant ?

\- La conversation entre Minerva et Poppy.

\- Comment ça ? fis-je en m'arrêtant devant la porte des appartements.

\- Ils parlaient d'un épisode que j'ai vécu avec Voldemort et ça m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il découvre pour les "purifications".

\- Severus, Poppy m'a demandé s'il t'arrivait de faire des cauchemars avant ta séquestration. Je lui ai répondu que oui et elle m'a demandé depuis combien temps j'ai répondu, puis elle m'a demandé sur quoi faisais-tu des cauchemars...

\- Harry rassure-moi tu lui as rien dit, dit-il en entrant dans l'appart.

\- Non je lui ai mentit en disant que je savais la raison mais que je ne pouvais pas le dire car j'étais sous serment inviolable. J'ai juste dit que c'était de la faute de Voldemort.

\- Tu me rassures, j'espère ne jamais devoir leur avouer ça c'est beaucoup trop...

\- Humiliant ? proposai-je auquel il aquièce. Je te promet de ne jamais révéler quoique soit sur ce que tu m'a raconté. Je garderai ça pour moi se sera notre secret, compris ?

\- Oui c'est compris, répondit Severus en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- Sinon est-ce que c'est vrai ? demandai-je en souriant.

\- De quoi ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que tu fais des questionnaires plus compliqué que les ASPICs ?

\- Je m'en étais jamais rendu compte mais si Hermione le dit peut-être qu'elle a raison.

\- Vas-tu les changer ?

\- Non et puis quoi encore, je les ai crée au début de ma carrière c'est pas pour les changer maintenant. Et si ce que dit Hermione est vrai ça va entrainé les élèves aux ASPICs et aux BUSEs.

\- Hum c'est pas faux, soit ça les entraine soit ça les décourage.

\- Il faut avoir du mental pour réussir, peu importe la carrière qu'on vise.

\- C'est vrai. Severus, est-ce que tu veux reparler de cette nuit ?

\- Je préfère pas.

\- Et moi, je voudrais que tu me racontes ton cauchemar.

\- C'est comme d'habitude, les mangemorts et Voldemort.

Il détourne les yeux en disant ça, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? Ou plutôt rêver ? J'observe Severus avant de lui demander :

\- Et après ?

Il me regarde après ma demande, puis il répond un "rien" en murmurant avant de se lever pour aller vers la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ? Je me lève et rejoinds Severus dans notre chambre. J'ouvre la porte et trouve ma panthère en train de chercher quelqe chose dans sa malle. Je m'approche de lui avant de lui demander:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Ma pensine.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je peux pas t'expliquer mon rêve c'est trop compliqué et je suis encore trop confus pour y repenser correctement. Je ne peux te l'expliquer mais je peux te le montrer du moins si tu le veux.

\- Euh oui d'accord.

Il retire sa pensine de sa malle. Il la réagrandis avant de mettre le souvenir dedans. Il souffle un grand coup avant de dire sans me regarder:

\- Regardes, le rêve est à l'interieur.

\- A une seule condition, viens avec moi.

\- Non, je refuse de revivre ça.

\- Okay, tu restes là. A la fin de ton souvenir, on en reparlera, compris ?

\- Compris, souffla-t-il.

Je plonge la tête dans la pensine et visionne son souvenir. Je resors de la pensine complètement perdu. Je me redresse et recule le plus loin possible de la pensine. Je trébuche sur la malle de ma panthère et tombe en arrière. Ma panthère me rattrappe avant que je touche le sol. Il m'aide à me relever et je lui demande :

\- Veux-tu en parler ?

\- Non j'ai pas envie.

\- Je comprends, est-ce que tu veux dormir ?

\- Oui, je suis super crevé et toi ?

\- La nuit a été assez courte.

Après la douche, je me couche à côté de Severus et il se blottit contre moi. Je lui embrasse le front avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il s'endort rapidement contre moi. Je repense à son rêve, il est très étrange. Au début, il assiste à une réunion de mangemort et il subit une de ses "purifications" mais après ça part un peu en n'importe quoi. Il s'évanouit dans ses rêves pour se réveiller dans un cachots sombre enchaîné, avec Albus et les autres en train de l'accuser de leurs morts. J'ai déja eu un rêve similaire après la mort de Cédric mais le sien est cent fois pire, je sais pas comment fait-il pour supporter des rêves pareilles ? Je peux pas croire que cette potion a causé ses effets. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas dit le nom de la potion. Je reserre ma prise sur Severus avant de succomber à l'appel de Morphée. Le lendemain, je me réveille vers 9h. Durant la nuit, ma panthère a pris mon torse pour un coussin. Je lui caresse les cheveux en repensant à hier. La journée est passé assez rapidement mais son rêve, putain son cauchemar je veux dire. Faire un tel cauchemar à cause d'une potion à la con. Severus se réveille et m'embrasse :

\- Salut Harry.

\- Salut ma panthère, bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que la nuit dernière et toi ?

\- J'ai bien dormi, est-ce qu'on va faire la potion tout de suite ou cette aprèm ?

\- On peut la faire ce matin mais je veux déjà déjeuner, ta bonne humeur est trop insupportable sans café.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tire la langue et ma panthère commente :

\- Très mature de ta part. Bon, on va déjeuner ou pas ?

\- T'as faim ou quoi ?

\- Ouais j'ai super faim.

\- Bon, je vais appeller un elf, va prendre ta douche pendant ce temps.

\- Ouais.

Il se lève et part se laver. Je me lève après lui et appelle un elf de maison, je commande un petit déjeuner. Le petit déj apparait sur la table, je commence à manger quand Severus fait interruption dans la pièce avec une serviette sur la tête.

\- J'ai fini si tu veux aller te doucher.

\- J'irai après manger.

Severus s'installe à table sans rien ajouter, je finis mon petit déj avant lui. Je l'embrasse avant de partir me doucher. Je me douche assez rapidement puis je m'habille. Je rejoins ma panthère dans la cuisine et lui demande :

\- Est-ce qu'on va faire la potion ?

\- Je termine mon thé et on y va.

\- Okay rejoins moi dans le labo.

Il aquièce avant de boire son thé, je vais dans le labo, qui est dans les cachots, et je prépare les ingrédients avant l'arrivée de ma panthère. Quinze minutes plus tard, Severus arrive dans le labo. On fait la potion, dans trois jours on la termine et ça devrait allé, on est le 21 décembre. On termine la potion le 24 et on l'a fera boire au membre de l'ordre le 24 au soir ou le 25. On verra bien. Je me demande quelle sera les natures profondes d'Hermione, Drago, Ron ou même Ginny. On retourne dans nos appartements après ça, et je vois que le repas est servi sur la table. Etrange. Je regarde l'heure et au putain, il est déjà 13 heures.

\- Je suppose que c'est Minerva qui a demandé à ce qu'on nous apporte ce repas, déclara ma panthère.

\- Euh si tu le dis mais comment a-t-elle su que nous n'avions pas mangé ?

\- Elle a du venir et ne nous a pas trouvé, elle a du demander au portrait où sommes-nous allé et elle en a déduit qu'on verrait pas le temps passé. Elle sait que quand je suis en train de faire des potions je ne vois pas le temps passé.

\- Je comprends mieux, bon on mange. J'ai trop faim, annonçai-je en m'asseyant.

\- Ventre sur patte, grommela ma panthère en s'installant.

\- Tu radotes, rigolai-je.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as déjà fait ce compliment, remarqua Severus. Bon on doit manger, je crois ?

\- Ouais, répondis-je en commençant à manger.

On mange assez rapidement nos plats, comme quoi on avait vraiment faim et qu'on n'y a pas fait gaffe. Après manger, je vais dans le salon et je prends un livre pour me détendre. Severus me rejoint après avoir renvoyé les plats en cuisine, il se blottit contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il reste contre moi tout le long de ma lecture. Je l'observe en repensant à ma conversation avec Minerva et celle avec Poppy et lui demande doucement :

\- Poppy et Minerva, elles représentent quoi pour toi ? demandai-je en posant mon livre sur la table.

\- Hein ? répliqua ma panthère en se redressant et en baillant. (il dormait ou quoi).

\- Poppy et Minerva, elles représentent quoi pour toi ? répétai-je.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? questionna ma panthère un peu plus réveillé.

\- Simple curiosité. En fait pour tout te dire, j'ai eu des conversations intérressante avec elles et je voulais savoir...ta version, répondis-je pas sur des mots a employé.

\- Juste à cause de vos conversations ? s'étonna Severus.

\- Oui et aussi car je pensais que Minerva et toi vous détestiez, quand j'étais à Poudlard.

\- On faisait semblant même si au début elle m'a réellement détesté mais tout a changé la première fois qu'elle a vu l'état dans lequel je rentrai de réunion de mangemort. Depuis, elle était pire qu'Albus et encore c'est qu'un euphénisme.

\- C'était une vraie mère poule, si je comprends bien ? (Poppy m'a raconté cette épisode, je me demande s'il me le raconterait)

\- Pire que ça, souffla Severus dramatiquement.

\- Tu es rentré dans quel état pour qu'elle change d'avis aussi rapidement ?

\- Un sale état, grimaça ma panthère, j'arrivai à peine à tenir sur mes jambes. Albus m'a attendu à la grille et m'a obligé à aller à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, je me suis écroulé parce-que mes jambes ne me portaient plus et Albus m'a aidé à me rendre à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, on s'est disputé une fois de plus à propos de mon rôle d'espion, souria Severus avec de la nostalgie. Quand on est entré dans l'infirmerie, Minerva et Poppy étaient en train de discuter. Hum, je suppose que tu connaît déjà la suite ? me demanda ma panthère en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, avouai-je.

\- Qui te la racontait ?

\- Poppy Pomfresh.

\- J'en aurais mis ma main au feu, répliqua Sev en se repelotonnant contre moi.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

\- Qui était...

\- Poppy et Minerva, elles représentent quoi pour toi ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, les deux se sont un peu comportées comme une mère avec moi. C'est assez dur de te dire ce qu'elles représentent pour moi.

\- Je voie ou du moins je comprends.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu veux faire quoi cette aprem ?

\- Je sais pas c'est à vous de décider maître.

\- Okay mais on va aller dans la chambre, fis-je en lui transformant son collier.

 _Salut !_

 _Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ? Ou pas ?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 27:**

 _\- Tu veux faire quoi cette aprem ?_

 _\- Je sais pas c'est à vous de décider maître._

 _\- Okay mais on va aller dans la chambre, fis-je en lui transformant son collier._

Severus se lève, je me lève à mon tour et l'empêche d'aller tout de suite dans la chambre en l'embrassant. Je fais apparaître la laisse et lui attache à son collier. Je tiens fermement la laisse dans ma main gauche avant de lui dire :

\- Tu sais que tu es craquant avec cette laisse, sussurai-je près de son oreille. Je prends mon sac et on y va, tu vas être patiente comme la bonne petite panthère que tu es, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui maître, répondit-il.

\- Allez viens, ordonnai-je en tirant doucement sur la laisse pour pas lui faire du mal.

Severus me suit à cause de la laisse, on part en direction de la chambre et je prends le sac au passage. On entre dans la chambre et j'ordonne à Severus :

\- Déshabille-toi et va sur le lit.

\- Oui maître.

Il fait ce que je lui demande et je sors le fouet et les autres jouets. Hum, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Mais attends j'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je l'ai toujours pas attaché au lit pour le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, qu'elle manque de...de quoi en fait...de professionnalisme. J'enlève mon t-shirt tout en l'observant avant de lui demander :

\- Ma petite panthère, te souviens-tu de la promesse que je t'ai faite dans la grande salle ?

\- Je...non maître je m'en souviens, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- J'ai une idée pour te rappeller la promesse. Allonge-toi sur le lit, ordonnai-je.

Il s'éxecute et je fais apparaître des liens pour l'attacher au lit, je lui sourit avant de lui dire doucement :

\- Je t'ai promis de t'attacher au lit et de te prendre jusqu'a ce que tu demandes grâce, est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? demandai-je et il aquièce. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand un soumis oublie une chose aussi importante, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Il est punit, maître, murmura Severus.

\- Exactement, _**accio.**_

Les pinces volent dans ma main et je recommence l'operation avec le fouet. Je pose le fouet à côté de ma panthère, je lui enlève la laisse et je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je suis trop impatient pour te punir comme d'habitude mais sache que la prochaine fois que tu oublies quelque chose comme ça, je te jure que ça chauffera pour ton matricule, compris ?

\- Oui maître, c'est compris.

\- Bien, soufflai-je dans son oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

Je l'embrasse tout en lui mettant la première pince sur son téton droit. Il gémit quand la pince est accroché, je lui attache la deuxième et il gémit plus fort. Je fixe une chaîne qui relie les deux pinces ensemble. Je tire légèrement sur la chaîne et il gémit sourdement. Je lui attache un cockring à la base de sa queue. Je me recule et prends le fouet en main. Je lui carresse le torse avec le fouet avant de lui donner un coup sur le ventre.

\- Un merci maître.

Je le refrappe deux fois sur le torse, je frappe une quatrième fois sur ses pectoraux et accesoirement sur les pinces, plus doucement que les précédents coups. Sa respiration se coupe avant qu'il gémisse :

\- Quatre, merci maître.

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et je dirige le fouet vers son érection. Il glapit en sentant le cuir sur son sexe avant que je fouette doucement, trop doucement. Ma panthère rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant encore plus fort que quand je lui mettais les pinces. Je jette le fouet à l'autre bout de la chambre avant de l'embrasser en recommençant à jouer avec les pinces. Je les tire ou alors je malaxe ses tétons. Je descends une de mes mains encore plus bas et me saisis de son érection. Il halete face au traitement et je sens qu'il se raidit de plus en plus.

\- Maitre, p...puis-je j...jouir s'il-vous-p...plaît, supplia ma panthère en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

\- Non pas pour le moment, ma petite panthère. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux jouir que sous mes coups de reins donc tu attendra.

Il grimace et ouvre les yeux en entendant ça, je recommence à le branler et il rejette une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière en refermant les yeux. Je pense que toutes sensations qu'il subit lui font perdre la tête. J'arrête de le branler et appelle d'un informulé le lubrifiant. Je me déshabille entièrement, j'enduit mes mains et mon membre de lubrifiant puis je le masturbe, Severus halète face au traitement. Je lui enfonce un doigt dans son antre. Il ouvre brutalement les yeux en sentant le doigt entré en lui et il gémit sourdement quand je touche sa prostate. Je l'embrasse en rajoutant un deuxième doigt en lui puis un troisième. Je vise sa prostate à chaque fois que mes doigts rentrent en lui. Severus me supplie une nouvelle fois de le laisser jouir et je l'embrasse pour le faire taire. J'enlève mes doigts de son antre et me positionne devant son entrée. Je rentre doucement en lui et il gémit sous l'intrusion. Je fais de très lents va-et-viens, de trop lents va-et-viens au gout de ma panthère qui essaye d'accélerer le rythme malgré ses entraves. Je l'embrasse en recommençant à jouer avec ses pinces, je les lui retire une part une et les pose à côté de moi. Après ça, j'augmente légèrement le rythme de mes coups de reins tout en jouant avec ses tétons.

\- Maitre je vous en sup...plie lais...ser moi v...enir, haleta-il, s'il-v...vous-p...plait.

\- Pas encore, tu verras se sera meilleur après.

Il gémit quand je touche sa prostate et il referme les yeux. Cette vision est tellement érotique, il a les yeux fermés, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent passer de doux gémissement. Il a les bras attaché, les tétons fièrement dressés tout comme son sexe et son corps est écarlate à certain endroit soit à cause des coups ou soit à cause de son excitation. Il est tout simplement sublime. J'arrive plus à tenir et mes coups deviennent plus profond et violent qu'au début. Chaque coup atterit sur sa prostate, il ne gémit plus mais il crie de plaisir. Je sens que je vais bientôt venir, j'embrasse Severus en jouant avec ses tétons et il me demande une nouvelle fois de le laisser venir. Je ne réponds rien et l'embrasse. Je fais disparaître son cockring en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Tu peux jouir ma panthère, tu l'as mérité.

On éjacule au même moment, je lui fais un suçon dans le cou pendant que Severus hurle de plaisir. Après notre orgasme pour le moins dévastateur, ma panthère me demande avec une voix plus rauque à cause d'avoir trop crié :

\- Maître pourriez-vous me détacher ? S'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bien sur ma panthère.

Je le détache et lance un rapide _**evanesco**_ avant de venir m'installer à côté de lui. Je retransforme son collier et je l'embrasse. Il se blottit contre moi sans rien ajouter, je pense qu'il a besoin de récupérer après tout ça.

\- T'avais raison c'était bien meilleur après, murmura ma panthère.

\- Hum tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps j'ai toujours raison.

\- Mais bien sur, je pense que je vais allé prendre une douche, déclara ma panthère en se levant.

\- Vas-y, j'irai après toi.

\- Okay.

Il prend un jean, un boxer et une chemise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressort un quart d'heure plus tard, j'y vais à mon tour. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, je rejoinds Severus dans le salon.

\- Severus il y a quelque chose que je me demandais.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu m'as dit que tu te disputais avec Dumbledore encore une fois sur ton rôle d'espion la première fois que Poppy t'a soigné, après une de tes réunions, pourquoi es-tu allé la voir si tu le faisais pas avant ?

\- Je te l'ai déja dit c'est Albus qui m'a obligé a allé la voir sinon je ne l'aurai pas fait. En fait, il a attendu au portail de l'école que je revienne de la réunion. Après, il m'a obligé d'aller la voir, au début je refusais mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je voulais continuer à jouer les espions je devais d'abord me faire soigner.

\- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?!

\- Pas au mot exact mais l'idée était là et après cette soirée il m'a obligé a passé par la case infirmerie à chaque fois que je revenais des meetings de mangemorts. C'était une perte de temps.

\- Pas d'après Minerva et Poppy, répliquai-je.

\- De toute façon, ils s'inquiètaient trop pour moi, ces trois-là m'ont toujours...hum...surprotéger et c'était assez énervant.

Je pars dans un fou-rire après avoir imaginé Severus en train de leur expliquer qu'il était assez grand pour se défendre et s'occuper de lui. Severus ne comprend pas mon hilarité jusqu'à ce que je lui dise entre deux éclats de rire :

\- Ils te surprotégeaient...comme des parents feraient...si leurs enfants quittaient le nid...

Après ma déclaration, je repars dans un fou-rire en voyant la tête de ma panthère. Il me demande de me calmer mais j'y arrive pas, du coup il commence à bouder dans son coin. Après bien un quart d'heure de rire, j'arrive enfin à me calmer et souris en voyant ma panthère faire la tête. Il est trop mignon quand il fait la tête. Juste pour l'énerver, je lui dis :

\- Tu sais que tu es MIGNON quand tu fais cette tête.

\- PAF !

Ce son est le bruit du coussin, que je n'ai pas pu évité, qui vient de s'écraser contre mon visage. A cause du coussin, je tombe par terre. Je me relève et lui lance le coussin après avoir entendu sa question.

\- Tu n'as pas d'équilibre ou quoi ?

\- Je vais t'envoyer un coussin pendant que tu t'y attends pas et on verra si tu tiens sur tes jambes, grommelai-je.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué je ne suis pas MIGNON ! cria-t-il.

\- C'est drôle mais depuis que je te connais j'adore t'énerver.

\- Sans blague j'avais pas remarqué.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Le repas n'est que dans deux heures.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de penser avec ton estomac ? A part à la nourriture, tu penses à autres choses ?

\- Oui à ce que je vais te réserver la prochaine fois qu'on fera nos jeux.

Il rougit et me renvoit le coussin mais cette fois je l'esquive avant de lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce coussin ? Non mais sérieusement pourquoi tu le fais valdinguer ?

\- Rien mais toi, tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

\- Je savais pas que c'était possible de taper à cet endroit, répliquai-je pensivement.

Il rougit une nouvelle fois en comprenant le sous-entendu puis cache son visage dans le coussin avant de me demander :

\- Comment as-tu fait pour devenir aussi pervers ?

\- Qui moi ? Pervers ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne.

\- C'est ça prends-moi pour un con.

\- Je préfère te (pas de blague de mauvais goût) proposer une partie d'échec donc veux-tu jouer au échec ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Je pars chercher le jeu d'échec puis je reviens avec. Je l'installe sur la table et on commence à jouer. Pendant notre troisième partie, on est dérangé par des coups à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et découvre Minerva derrière la porte.

\- Minerva mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je viens vous chercher pour manger, répondit-elle. Vous connaissant vous serez encore capable de le louper.

\- On te rejoind tout de suite, juste le temps qu'on mette nos capes et on arrive.

Elle repart puis je rentre à l'interieur. Je regarde l'heure et remarque qu'il est déjà 18h50. Severus a déjà rangé le jeu d'échec et revient de la chambre avec nos robes. Il m'envoit la mienne et enfile la sienne. On sort de l'appart puis on se dirige vers la grande salle.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

On est le 25 décembre autremment dit c'est Noël, je me réveille vers 8 h et je vais prendre une douche. L'ordre est attendu pour 16 h donc j'ai le temps. Certaines personne comme les professeurs ou les Weasley sont déjà là depuis hier. D'ailleurs, Severus en a profité pour leur faire boire la potion de nature magique et on a eu beaucoup de surprise. On ouvrira les cadeaux quand tout le monde sera là.

Je pars réveiller ma panthère qui grogne toujours autant pour ses réveils matinaux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de lui amener le petit dèj au lit, pour qu'il arrête de critiquer ma bonne humeur.

\- Bien dormi ma panthère ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Pas mal.

On déjeune en discutant sur cette journée, Sev et moi on s'est mis d'accord pour ouvrir nos cadeaux qu'on s'offre l'un à l'autre plus tard après la fête sans les autres au tour. J'me demande comment va-t-il réagir en ouvrant son cadeau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu m'offrir ?

\- Je vais prendre une douche, déclara ma panthère.

\- J'te rejoinds dès que j'aurai renvoyé ce plateau en cuisine.

Severus part vers la salle de bain et moi, j'appelle un elf pour qu'il récupère le plateau vide. Après qu'il soit reparti, je rentre dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et rejoinds Severus sous la douche. Je lui embrasse la nuque et il frémit.

\- Avec ou sans préparation ? demandai-je en transformant son collier.

\- Sans, prenez-moi maître s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Appuies-toi sur le mur, ma petite panthère.

Il pose ses mains sur le mur, je lui embrasse une nouvelle fois la nuque avant de le pénétrer doucement. Il gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir, je le pénètre jusqu'à la garde puis j'attends qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Je colle mon torse à son dos puis je commence à lui carresser le torse. Il donne un coup de bassin, je me recule avant de lui donner un grand coup de boutoir qui atterit dans sa prostate. Je commence à le pilonner férocement, ma panthère gémit à chaque fois que je touche sa prostate. Pendant que je le pilonne, je carresse son torse et des fois je lui pince les tétons. Après cinq minutes de ce traitement, Severus jouit et il m'entraîne dans sa jouissance. Il pose son front contre le mur pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Moi, je pose mon menton sur son épaule et retransforme son collier avant de lui demander doucement :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Je me retire de lui avant de prendre le savon et de lui laver le dos. Il dit rien et se laisse faire totalement. Je le rince et le retourne. Je l'embrasse en lui étalant le savon sur son torse. Il fait de même pour moi. Après ça, on se rince et on sort de la douche. On se sèche et on s'habille puis on va dans le salon. On part vers la grande salle, le petit déjeuner est déjà passé. Tout les cadeaux sont déjà sous le sapin, ils n'attendent que nous. On rentre dans la grande salle quand Mione vient nous voir et m'annonce :

\- Le questionnaire est fini, j'ai donné la dernière version à Minerva et je pense que Severus et moi avons fait du bon boulot. Sinon je pense savoir quand Greyback va attaquer.

Elle souffle un grand coup après avoir tout dit d'une seule traite, ma panthère et moi échangeons un regard avant que Sev demande :

\- Quand sera l'attaque ?

\- Saint-Valentin.

\- Pourquoi cette date précise ? demandai-je.

\- Harry, répliquèrent Hermion et Sev en même temps.

\- Harry, reprit Severus, qu'est-ce que Voldemort détestait par dessus tout ? Dont en plus c'est ta nature profonde.

\- L'amour, d'accord j'ai compris. Est-ce que tu as prévenu les autres ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Maintenant il faut connaître le lieu et on sera tout.

\- Je pense, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà prévenu Arthur, que leur prochaine cible sera le ministère.

\- Oui c'est assez logique.

\- Maintenant on arrête d'en parler et on fête noël.

Hermione retourne auprès de Ron qui déjeune toujours. Je dois avouer que je ne sais toujours pas où il stocke toute cette nourriture. Je salue tout le monde et m'installe à côté de Ron et Hermione. On discute et je remarque que Severus discute avec Arthur et Molly. Vu la tête de ma panthère c'est pas quelque chose qui lui plaît. Je discute avec Ron et Hermione sur le mariage de Ginny, d'ailleurs cette dernière s'est joint à nous avec Luna.

\- Boujour Harry, salua Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et toi.

\- Très bien, tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis quelques mois. Je suppose que Severus en ai le responsable.

Je suis surpris par ses propos après sa phrase, elle repart voir Neville et Blaise. Je reste étonné par ses propos jusqu'à ce que Ginny me remercie :

\- Au fait merci Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est grace à toi que Dray m'a demandé en mariage.

\- Harry c'est toi qui a dit à Drago d'épouser Ginny ! s'exclama Mione.

\- Qu...quoi ! Non c'est pas moi qui lui ai dit, je lui ai juste demandé quand il comptait lui demander.

\- Comment pouvais-tu le savoir ? demanda Ron.

\- Lorsque j'ai pris le contrôle de la marque, j'ai vu certains de ses souvenirs dont celui où il a acheté la bague. Après c'était facile de faire le rapprochement.

\- Je comprends mieux, répliqua Hermione.

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre premier noël ici ? demandai-je.

C'est le début d'une longue série d'anecdotes plus folles les unes des autres. La dernière nous a tellement fait rire que Minerva est venu pour nous demander si nous nous sentions bien.

 _Salut !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, sinon laissez un review ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître vo avis sur cette fic._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 28:**

 _C'est le début d'une longue série d'anecdotes plus folles les unes des autres. La dernière nous a tellement fait rire que Minerva est venu pour nous demander si nous nous sentions bien._

On lui explique la raison de notre fou-rire et elle demande si je suis réellement sérieux.

\- Je te jure Minerva, c'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'on a récupéré le troisième horcruxce. Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête d'Ombrage quand je l'ai stupefixié, c'était à mourir de rire.

\- Oui mais tu te souviens de la course poursuite pour échapper au détraqueur, répliqua Hermione. Où du baiser qu'a échanger Ron avec une parfaite inconnue ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

\- Harry, Mione, arrêtez d'en parler s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Ron embarrassé.

Ginny, Hermione et moi éclatons de rire à cause du comportement de Ron. Minerva repart auprès de Filius, Pomona et Poppy. Nous pendant ce temps, on repart dans nos anecdotes. Sans que personne le remarque Drago et Severus se sont approchés de nous. Je terminais de raconter l'épisode du coup de poing d'Hermione dont Drago a été la victime quand ce dernier s'exclame :

\- D'ailleurs, Hermione a une sacrée droite.

\- Hermione a réellement réussi à te frapper ? demanda ma panthère.

\- Oui et je dois dire que j'ai eu mal pendant un sacré moment.

\- A croire que la miss-je-sais-tout faisait de la boxe.

\- De la quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois sang-purs.

\- De la boxe, soupirai-je. C'est un sport de combat, tu utilise tes poings pour frapper et te défendre.

\- C'est le but principal de ce sport mais sinon c'est un peu plus compliqué que je frappe, je défends et ainsi de suite, répliqua Mione.

\- Ah d'accord, parrain tu connaissait ça ?

\- Drago dois-je te rappeler que je suis sang-mêlé ?

\- Non c'est bon. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi mon père t'a demandé d'être mon parrain en connaissant ton sang ? Lui qui a toujours détesté les moldus.

Pendant la question de Drago, ma panthère s'est légèrement raidi puis il répond :

\- Il n'a su pour mon sang que lorsque vous étiez en quatrième année. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'est pas vu l'été entre ta quatrième et ta cinquième année. Après, il a juste nier que j'étais d'ascendance moldus et m'a reparlé.

Je comprends mieux, Lucius Malfoy a nié la vrai nature de ma panthère en public mais il était au courant et en a profité pour faire vivre toute ses horreurs à Severus. Mais quel salop, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué lui ou l'autre folle de Lestrange ? J'observe ma panthère, nos regards se croisent. Son regard ressemble au même qu'il avait quand il me parlait de ses chiens de mangemorts. Haine, honte, dégoût et pleins d'autres sentiments sont mélangés dans son regard. Drago allait dire un truc quand Ron déclare :

\- Arrêtons de parler de Malfoy sénior. Je suis désolé Drago mais ton père est quand même un beau salop.

\- J'te le fais pas dire, répliqua Drago.

Ma panthère se détend légèrement, puis on commence à reparler de touts les coups qu'on a fait l'un contre l'autre. Sev a été choqué plus d'une fois, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

\- Non mais je rêve là, vous avez vraiment fait tout ça ? demanda ma panthère avec beaucoup d'incrédulité.

\- Oui.

\- Et après, on s'étonnait de vous voir à l'infirmerie mais vu ce que vous faisiez c'est pas étonnant. Non mais sérieusement des acromentules, un basilic, un sphinx ou des dragons et tu es encore vivant. J'ai du mal à y croire.

\- Je suis le survivant après tout, répliquai-je.

\- C'est vrai qu'on était pas au courant, ironisa Drago.

\- Bon sinon quand est-ce...

\- RYRY !

J'me retourne juste à temps pour receptionner un boulet canon brun. Teddy me sers dans ses bras et je le prends dans mes bras. Je cherche Andromeda mais je la vois nulle part.

\- Teddy où est ta grand-mère ?

\- Avec Mine'va.

\- D'accord, elle sait que tu es avec nous ?

\- Ui. Ryry, c'est qui ? demanda Ted en montrant ma panthère.

\- C'est Severus Rogue, tu sais c'est un ancien collègue de ton père. Severus je te présente Ted Lupin.

\- Lupin comme Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou.

\- Sev...

\- Quoi j'étais juste pas au courant qu'il avait un fils, c'est tout. Je suppose que Tonks a eu juste le temps d'accoucher avant la bataille finale.

\- Hélas oui, répondis-je.

\- Seve'us, mon papa était gentil ou pas ?

\- Mais pourquoi me demandait ça à moi, bonhomme ?

\- Veux savoir, répliqua Ted.

\- Ton père et moi, on s'entendait pas mais je pense qu'il est très gentil, même trop gentil, répondit ma panthère pensive.

Je le regarde légèrement choqué, les autres sont étonnés par son comportement envers Teddy ou par sa réponse. Teddy le regarde dans les yeux avant de déclarer en sautant vers lui :

\- Toi, gentil.

Severus le rattrape au vol et Ted reste contre lui. Teddy se blottit contre lui quand Severus demande sarcastiquement à Hermione :

\- Miss-je-sais-tout, est-ce que ça existe les singes garous ?

\- Non Severus et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on ne peut pas expliquer pourquoi il a sauté sur toi alors qu'il ne t'as jamais vu ?

\- La seule personne avec qui, il a agit de cette manière c'était Minerva mais je vois pas ce que vous avez en commun, fit Ginny.

\- Ils sont tout les deux des animagus, répliqua Hermione, peut-être que Ted l'a senti et qu'il se sent en sécurité avec eux ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Ton idée est bonne Hermione mais je dirais plus qu'il réagit comme ça, parce-qu'il sent l'odeur de son père sur eux, contredit Drago.

Je vais voir rapidement Minerva, je dis bonjour à Andromeda au passage et je demande à Minerva si elle a déjà fait face à Rémus en loup-garou, elle me dit que oui lors de sa première transformation à Poudlard. D'aileurs, elle a faillit se faire mordre. Je la remercie et retourne vers Sev et compagnie. Je leux expose ma version puis ma panthère me rend mon filleul. Je le prends dans mes bras quand Ted me demande doucement :

\- Ryry, pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir à Halloween ?

\- Il y a eu quelques accident donc j'ai pas pu venir te voir car j'avais trop de boulot (et surtout car j'ai complètement oublié). Tu sais Ted, pendant les vacances de février je t'emmènerais en France, quand penses-tu ? Une semaine avec ton parrain.

\- Oui mais Sev vient avec nous, déclara Ted.

\- Oui bien sur mais pourquoi tu veux qui vienne ? Je suis pas contre mais je voudrais savoir la raison.

\- Bah c'est ton amour.

Que j'adore les enfants qui disent des vérités avec autant de candeur, d'innocence. Mais Teddy pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il su qu'on s'aimait ? Je le regarde avec beaucoup d'incompréhension quand Sev commente :

\- Il aura pas sa langue dans sa poche ce p'tit gars. Je suppose qu'il a senti ta magie dans le collier.

\- Le collier ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

Il soupire avant de déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il passe la main en dessous et récupère son collier. Il le sort...ah oui le collier pendentif mais attends comment expliquer qu'il y a ma magie sans expliquer le contract.

\- Tu sais le collier tu m'as offert après l'épisode avec Malfoy sénior et Lestrange, le pendentif qui permet de localiser.

\- Ah oui (bien trouvé).

\- T'avais oublié, affirma ma panthère en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui je l'avoue que j'avais un peu oublié son existence. Pas la peine de le dire je sais c'est désespérant.

\- Un peu.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant ma panthère répliquer, puis Hermione et Severus commence à discuter sur quelle est l'hypothèse la plus plausible sur Teddy. D'ailleurs, ce petit bonhomme s'est à moitié endormi sur moi.

\- Ted que dirais-tu d'aller faire une bataille de boule de neige avec tonton Ron, tonton Drago et Tata Ginny ?

\- Ouais mais veux être avec toi.

\- D'accord. Allez viens on va aller voir ta grand-mère pour prendre ta veste, tes gants, ton bonnet et ton écharpe puis on ira dehors jouer jusqu'au repas, t'es d'accord ?

\- Oui mais Sev et Mione vont faire quoi ?

\- Euh...

\- On a une potion sur le feu, n'est-ce-pas Hermione ?

\- Oui c'est exactement ça.

\- Mais voulais jouer avec vous, pleurnicha Teddy.

\- Tu sais quoi Ted, cet après-midi, ils viendront jouer avec toi mais maintenant on va dans la neige. Bye Hermione, Severus.

On part se changer dans nos appartements respectifs. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ginny, Ron, Drago, Teddy et moi commençons notre bataille de boules de neiges. Chacun pour sa pomme à déclarer Ted mais on est quand même dans la même équipe. Il n'a que trois ans, il a un peu de mal à lancer les boules de neiges. Au bout de deux heures soit vers midi, Severus et Hermione viennent nous chercher pour aller manger. Teddy décide de s'installer à côté de moi pour manger, Andromeda s'installe à côté de Teddy. Pendant le repas j'en profite pour lui demander :

\- Andromeda pendant les vacances de février, je voudrais enmmener Ted en France pendant une semaine et je...

\- Très bonne idée en plus Teddy ne t'as pas vu depuis les vacances d'été donc je suis d'accord pour le laisser allé en vacances avec son parrain.

\- Tu entends mon petit Teddy, tu viens avec moi en France.

\- Cro bien, répliqua mon filleul la bouche pleine.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Teddy, réprimanda Andromeda.

\- Pardon.

On termine de manger puis Andromeda me prévient que Teddy va faire sa sieste. Elle va coucher Teddy et moi je retourne vers ma panthère. On discute un peu, je rigole un peu à cause de sa potion sur le feu et après on commence à se remémorer toute les excuses que j'ai pu sortir en cours de potions parce-que j'étais en retard ou lui pour me coller en retenue. On part dans des fou-rire. Drago vient vers nous et demande à son parrain :

\- Pas trop brûlante la potion qui était sur le feu ?

\- C'était qu'une excuse, compris ?

\- Severus, tu ne changeras jamais, déclara Drago. Depuis que je suis tout petit, tu utilise cette excuse.

\- C'est sur que question originalité, on aura fait mieux, commentai-je. Quand, je pense qu'Hermione a marché dans cette excuse. D'ailleurs, elle est où ?

\- Avec Ginny et Luna en train de parler du mariage, répondit Drago.

\- Ah d'accord.

On discute sur le mariage de Drago, de la fête de ce soir et aussi de Greyback. Je charie Drago en lui demandant quand seront les enfants et tout le bazar. Auquel, il rougit en marmonnant un on a le temps.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Il est 17h, tout les membres de l'ordre sont là. Je joue avec Teddy aux bavboules Drago et Ginny joue avec nous. On termine la partie et j'ai encore perdu, ça fait déjà trois d'affilés. Je suis vraiment nul. On allait refaire une partie quand Kingsley et Arthur veulent me parler.

\- Bon mon p'tit Teddy, j'te laisse avec Drago et Ginny. Je reviens rapidement.

Je me lève et suis Arthur et Kingsley dans le hall. Kingsley jette un sort de confidentialité avant que je demande :

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler ?

\- Harry, il y a eu de nouvelles évasion à Azkaban, répondit Kingsley.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demandai-je.

\- Les détraqueurs ont fuit la prison, répliqua Arthur. Ils sont dans la nature. On ne sait pas où ?

\- Il faut les retrouver, est-ce qu'on sait ce qui les a fait fuire ?

\- Rien les a fait fuire, ils se sont rallier à Greyback, répondirent Kingsley et Arthur.

\- On est dans la merde. Il faudrait prévenir les sorciers que les détraqueurs ont quitté leurs postes. Qui surveille les prisonniers ?

\- Les gobelins ont accepté de le faire, m'avertit Kingsley.

\- Okay, on prévient les gens de la disparition des détraqueurs et de l'évasion des mangemorts. D'ailleurs qui s'est évadés ?

\- Dolohov, Yaxley, Macnair et Nott sénior, m'informe Kingsley.

\- Sénior, et son fils on a toujours pas retrouvé sa trace ?

\- Non mais il faut partir du principe qu'il a rejoind son père.

\- Très bien, demain vous préviendrez l'ordre.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Voyons Kingsley, aujourd'hui c'est noël, répliqua Arthur. Certains ne pensent plus à Greyback et compagnie au moins pour aujourd'hui. On est humains après tout, on a besoin de souffler un peu.

\- C'est pas faux profitons de cette journée puis demain on se replongera dans ce dossier.

On retourne dans la grande salle, on discute, on rigole et on joue avec les plus jeunes. Je croise Blaise et Georges, Georges commence à me parler de nouvelles idées pour le magasin. Je souris face à sa bonnne humeur. Drago a bien fait de les présenter.

Vers 20h, tout le monde se réunit près du sapin. On échange les cadeaux et tout le reste. En fait, je regrette que Blaise et Georges soit ensembles. Bon sang mais on a pas idée d'offrir ça ! Je crois quand même que le pire c'est qu'on l'a déjà.

\- C'est pour pimenter votre vie sexuelle (comme si elle l'était pas déjà assez, ah s'ils savaient*), déclara Blaise sous le rire de Georges.

\- Sev, lequel j'étripe en premier ?

\- Ils nous ont offert quoi pour que tu sois comme ça ? demanda ma panthère.

Je me lève, je vais à côté de lui et lui tend la boîte. Il hausse un sourcil, je lève les yeux au ciel et il ouvre la boîte. Il rougit violemment avant de refermer la boîte.

\- Non mais vous êtes pas bien, cria-t-il.

\- Georges, que leur as-tu offert pour que Severus rougisse ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ce qu'il nous a offert c'est simple il nous a offert un...

\- Ferme-la Harry, ça doit être secret, répliqua Georges mort-de-rire.

\- Une secret et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avait offert ça ? Et je m'en fous du piment ou je sais quoi.

Après quelques minutes, je reprends la parole en disant :

\- Bien donc je disais qu'ils nous avait offert un gode.

Blaise et Georges partent dans un nouveau fou-rire, les autres ont que deux réactions soit ils rougissent, soit ils sourient légèrement gêné. J'en ai marre de les entendre rigoler, je leur envoie la boîte dans leur tête et je dois avouer que je remercie Sev d'avoir eu la bonne idée de boucher les oreilles de mon filleul. Je me voies mal expliquer à un gamin de trois ans ce qu'est un gode. Après ce petit moment de pur connerie, on finit d'ouvrir tout les cadeaux puis on va dîné. On est à la bûche quand Severus demande en rigolant à Ted :

\- Est-ce que tu vroudrais voir quelqu'un se transformer en bûche ?

\- Ouiiiiiii.

\- Chut, il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

Severus est à côté de moi, il fait semblant de refaire son lacet puis il se transforme en panthère. Il se déplace jusqu'au place de Georges et de Blaise. Il fait apparaitre du gâteau au-dessus d'eux puis il le fait tomber sur eux. Teddy et moi partons dans un fou-rire. Severus se retransforme et se relève après avoir fait sa petite vengeance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda ma panthère innocement.

\- Voyons Severus, réprimenda Minerva, tu voies bien.

\- Des bûches géantes, fit Severus faussement surpris.

Teddy repart dans un fou-rire. Il rigole tellement qu'il en pleure et qu'il s'écroule de sa chaise, je le rattrape. Je le prends dans mes bras en lui demandant de se calmer. Georges et Blaise ont lancé un _**recurvite**_ sur le gateau qui leurs étaient tombés dessus comme par magie. Le dessert se termine avec la menace de Blaise :

\- Je jure que celui qui a fait ça va le regretter amèrement.

Severus sourit mystérieusement mais je crois que Minerva a déjà compris. Vers 22h, la grande salle est presque vide. Ma panthère et moi saluons tout les personnes restantes et retournons à nos appartements. On récupère nos malles et on passe par la cheminée pour retourner au manoir Potter. Un fois arrivé à destination, je m'installe dans le canapé du salon en appellant :

\- Servan !

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Peux-tu ramener ses malles dans notre chambre et ranger nos affaires.

\- Oui monsieur.

Il transplane en prenant nos malles, ma panthère s'installe à côté de moi. Je le prends dans mes bras et il se blotti contre moi, je lui demande :

\- Ton cadeau ou mon cadeau ?

\- Tiens, répondit-il en rendant sa taille normale à une boîte.

\- Merci.

J'ouvre la boîte, je comtemple le bracelet qui est à l'interieur. Il est en cuir noir, sur les différentes lanières qui constituent le bracelet ont peut voir des panthère ou des éclairs dont les contours sont faits avec du fil vert. Je souris puis je mets le bracelet. Il est magnifique. J'embrasse Severus avant de lui murmurer :

\- Il est magnifique, merci ma panthère.

Je retire une enveloppe de ma poche de jean, je lui tends l'enveloppe. Il hausse un sourcil avant de la prendre. Il ouvre l'enveloppe et me demande :

\- Tu veux qu'on aille à Sydney pendant les vacances de noël ?

\- Oui pour un peu oublier tout cette histoire avec Greyback et compagnie.

\- Combien temps ?

\- Une semaine, on part le 27 et on rentre le 4. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Fantastique. En plus, je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Australie.

\- Donc j'ai bien choisi.

\- Oui, tu as même super bien choisi.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, affirmai-je. Que dirais-tu d'aller se coucher, je suis assez fatigué de la journée pas toi ?

 _Salut, est-ce que cet épisode de noël vous plaît ? Laissez un review._

 _* je dois avouer que j'ai hésité avec un " mais on l'a déjà"._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 29:**

 _\- Fantastique. En plus, je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Australie._

 _\- Donc j'ai bien choisi._

 _\- Oui, tu as même super bien choisi._

 _\- Tu m'en vois ravi, affirmai-je. Que dirais-tu d'aller se coucher, je suis assez fatigué de la journée pas toi ?_

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, moi aussi je suis fatigué de la journée.

On se lève du canapé et on va dans notre chambre. Un fois la porte de notre chambre fermé, je demande à Severus après lui avoir retransformer son collier :

\- Ma petite panthère, que dirais-tu d'essayer le cadeau qu'on nous a offert ?

\- Pourquoi pas maître, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement au souvenir.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonnai-je.

\- Bien maître.

Il fait ce que je lui demande, pendant ce temps j'enlève mes vêtements. Je récupère le gode que nous a offert les deux rigolos de service et retourne auprès de ma panthère. Je l'embrasse avant de lui demander de se retourner pour que je lui enfonce le gode en lui. Il gémit en sentant le gode rentrer en lui. Je commence un mouvement de va-et-viens et j'ensorcèle le gode pour qu'il continue le pilonnage. Je me replace devant Sev et je l'embrasse en lui carressant le torse. Severus gémit plus fort que tout à l'heure, je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules et ma panthère s'agenouille devant moi. Il prend mon érection en bouche sans que je n'ai rien à lui demander. Il commence à faire des va-et-vients de plus en plus efficace, je sens que je vais bientôt jouir. J'augmente la vitesse et la puissance du gode. Severus se recule, sa respiration est hachée et il me demande en baissant la tête pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration :

\- M...maître, p...puis-je j...jouir s'il-v...vous-p...plaît...

Il ne continue pas sa phrase, il essaye de reprendre une respiration correcte. Je n'ai toujours rien répondu mais je l'observe. Il est à genoux quoiqu'avec ses jambes autant écarté, il est presque assis, il a la tête baissée et la respiration haletante. J'arrête les mouvement du gode et lui réponds :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux jouir seulement sous mes coups de reins. Ma petite panthère, va te coucher sur le lit.

\- Oui maître, sur le ventre ou sur le dos ?

\- Je te laisse choisir.

Il s'installe sur le dos et écarte les jambes. Je m'installe entre ses jambes, je retire le gode et il gémit. Je l'embrasse avant de le prendre en une poussée. Il gémit quand je touche sa prostate et me demande d'aller plus vite. J'augmente la cadence de mes coups de reins. Sev crie de plaisir à chaque fois que je touche sa prostate, je lui carresse le torse et il gémit encore plus fort. Je l'embrasse et le masturbe en même temps. Je lui sussure à l'oreille.

\- Tu peux jouir, ma petite panthère.

Je continue mes mouvements quand Severus jouit en hurlant de plaisir. Je le suis assez rapidement dans la jouissance, je m'écroule sur lui. On reprend notre souffle, je me retire de lui. Je lance un rapide sort de nettoyage puis je me couche dans le lit. Je suis vidé de toute énergie. Severus fait de même puis il se blottit contre moi. Je retransforme son collier et lui souhaite bonne nuit. On plonge tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des vacances de noël. Les élèves rentrent dans la grande salle en parlant de leurs vacances. Les professeurs aussi échangent sur leurs vacances. Drago et Filius nous posent beaucoup de questions sur l'Australie. Je dois avouer qu'on s'est bien amuser là-bas et que j'adore les kangourous.

\- D'ailleurs, Drago si vous réfléchissez toujours pour votre lune de miel, je vous conseille d'aller en Australie, déclarai-je.

\- Je le proposerai à Ginny.

Drago, Filius et Severus continuent d'échanger sur l'Australie, moi, j'observe l'entrée des élèves quand je remarque Foster et Malvado rentrer dans la grande salle, main dans la main. Je suis bouche bée par ça, ils s'affichent en public alors que leurs maisons sont ennemis. Les deux ont une sacrée dose de courage pour faire ça. Ils vont nous servir pour notre plan.

\- Severus, tu penses quoi de ce couple ? demandai-je en indiquant le couple.

\- Les inconsciants, répliqua ma panthère en les regardant.

\- Non parrain, ils ont juste assumer leurs choix.

\- Oui mais ils sont quand même insconciants, ils ne sont qu'en première année et ils s'affichent alors que leurs maisons sont ennemis, expliqua Severus.

\- Même si la guerre est fini, je pense que c'est trop dangereux, rajouta Filius. Ils pourraient avoir des représailles côté serpentard ou gryffondors.

\- Côté serpentard, je veillerais et Neville s'occupe du côté gryffondors, il faudra juste le prévenir, déclara Drago.

\- En tout cas, on peut être sur d'une chose, fis-je en souriant.

\- Laquelle ? demanda ma panthère.

\- Les premières années ne feront rien contre leurs camarades.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sur ? demanda Drago.

\- Drago, à ton avis, si à l'époque où on était élève, on était sorti ensemble, tu penses sincèrement que nos amis aurait continuer de se battre ?

\- Non c'est sur. Si tu as raison cela voudrait dire que les premières années vont être très soudés entre eux. Je pense qu'ils pourront faire face aux autres.

\- Espérons.

Après cette phrase, on arrête de parler parce-que Minerva fait son discours de bonne année et tout le bazar. A la fin de son discours, les plats sont apparus. On mange en parlant de sujet plus léger que ça. A la fin du repas, Sev et moi retournons dans nos apparts. Sev se couche dans le canapé en prenant son livre sur les potions anciennes. Je récupère mon exemplaire du chicaneur et je commence à le lire. C'est quand même vrai que le chicaneur et la gazette n'ont pas les mêmes avis sur la question des mangemorts. Malgré que le ministère est changé, la gazette est toujours un ramassis de connerie. C'est dommage. Bon, réfléchissons si on a eu raison Hermione et moi, ils attaqueront le ministère le 14 février soit le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Le problème s'est que si c'est vraiment le cas, cet affrontement sera surement le dernier et il mettra fin à cet histoire. Vivement la fin de ces salopards. J'observe Severus en repensant à tous ce que ses salops lui ont fait. Pourvu que cette histoire se termine vite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Severus en me regardant. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête bizarre ?

\- Il se passe rien et je fais pas de tête bizarre.

\- Si, insista-t-il en refermant son livre. A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Greyback, grognai-je. J'espère que cette histoire se terminera vite.

\- Oui se serait bien que toute cette histoire se termine. (c'est sur qu'il en a envie) Je vais me coucher Harry, demain c'est une longue journée.

\- Pas faux, je prends ma douche et j'te rejoinds.

\- Dac.

Severus part vers la chambre, moi, je vais vers la salle de bain. Je prends une bonne douche chaude, je me sèche puis je m'habille. Je retrouve ma panthère en train de lire son livre sur les potions. Je m'installe à côté de lui, je m'installe sous la couette puis je m'endors. Le lendemain vers 6h, je me réveille. Je me lève je m'habille puis je réveille ma panthère.

\- Severus debout, allez faut se lever.

\- Hum veux dormir...

\- Sev, on a des cours a donné donc lève-toi.

\- Pas envie...

\- Severus réveille-toi sinon j'utilise l' _ **aguamenti**_.

\- Okay, vais aller prendre ma douche.

\- Rejoind-moi dans la grande salle.

Je l'embrasse avant de sortir de la chambre puis des apparts. Je me dirige vers la grande salle. Je m'installe à table et je commence à discuter avec Neville et Filius. On parle surtout de Logan et Leo, leur couple et compagnie. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sev entre dans la grande salle et il s'installe près de moi. On termine de manger, puis on va donner nos cours. La journée passe rapidement, je retrouve les autres profs dans notre salle. En entrant dans la salle, je vois Severus et Minerva regarder trois professeur discutant du couple gryffy-serpy. En écoutant leur discussions, je comprends mieux l'intérêt de Sev et Minerva. Je m'installe à côté d'eux en leur demandant :

\- Depuis combien temps parlent-ils de ça ?

\- Une heure ou une heure et demi, répondit Minerva. Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur qui à manipuler qui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait, certain pense que Malvado manipule Foster ou alors l'inverse, pour seulement deux raisons soit l'infiltration de notre camp soit pour une vengeance. Je dois t'avouer qu'on a pas tout compris, répliqua ma panthère.

\- Je vois c'est le gros bazar en fait.

\- Oui c'est ça, répliquèrent Sev et Minerva.

\- Sev, j'ai besoin toi, tu peux venir.

\- Hum, oui j'arrive. Minerva, tu m'expliqueras la fin.

\- Oui Severus.

On se lève puis on sort tout les deux de la salle des professeurs. Sur le chemin vers nos apparts, je demande à Sevy :

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu fan des ragots ?

\- C'est pas des ragots, je veux juste savoir ce qu'en pense les collègues mais vu comment c'était parti, je pense qu'il ne trouveront pas de terrain d'entente avant longtemps. Sinon pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ?

\- J'ai envie de jouer un peu, murmurai-je en lui transformant son collier. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie d'essayer une dernière chose ou plutôt devrais-je dire un dernier objet avec toi.

\- Si vous voulez maître, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas être entendu par les élèves.

\- Bien, on va dans nos apparts.

On croise certains élèves, il nous salue mais Severus a l'air bizarre, je crois que ces rencontres sont un peu voir beaucoup trop aphrodisiaque pour lui. Au moins il sera exicté pour tout ce que j'ai prévu. On rentre dans les appartements et je lui ordonne :

\- Va dans la chambre, je prends l'objet et j'arrive.

\- Bien maître.

Severus part vers la chambre, moi je prends la canne avant de le rejoindre. J'entre dans la chambre, je m'approche de lui. Il est dos à moi, je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :

\- Avant de commencer veux-tu savoir quel objet vais-je utilisé ?

\- Oui maître, je voudrais bien le savoir.

\- Aujourd'hui, on va utiliser la canne, déclarai-je.

Severus n'ajoute rien mais il s'est raidi après mon annonce. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à réagir comme ça ? Je lui demande doucement :

\- Sev...ma panthère qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Pas la canne, s'il-vous-plaît tout sauf ça. Je...je...shadow.

\- _**Vestidio**_ , va dans le salon et attends-moi. Je reviens tout de suite avec du thé pour que tu m'expliques tout, d'accord ?

\- Oui maître, soupira-t-il en allant dans le salon.

Je vais dans la cuisine et je prépare le thé, du thé au citron. Je vais au salon avec un plateau dans les mains. Je pose le plateau sur la table basse en même temps que la canne. Il fixe la canne en serrant la mâchoire. Je lui repose la même question que tout à l'heure après mettre installer dans mon fauteuil :

\- Ma panthère qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ton safe word ?

\- Je..., souffla-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, c'est l'objet qu'utilisé mon père pour me punir à chacun de mes faux pas et je n'ai jamais pu m'y opposer, murmura-t-il.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil, je m'approche de Sev et je m'installe à côté de lui. Je prends la canne dans mes mains et je la brise en deux. Je jette les morceaux dans la cheminée en lui murmurant :

\- Je te promet de ne jamais utilisé ce truc sur toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne l'utiliserai plus jamais. En dehors de ce là, je te remercie d'avoir utilisé ton safe word, ça nous a permis de tout mettre au point.

Je prends ma panthère dans mes bras, il se blottit contre moi sans rien ajouter. Je le berce doucement dans mes bras, je lui embrasse la tempe et lui retransforme son collier. Il se sert un peu plus contre moi en me demandant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Rester là avec toi.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ce plan.

J'le garde dans mes bras en réfléchissant à quelque chose pour lui faire penser à autre chose que son père entrain de le battre. J'observe la pendule pour voir quel heure est-il ? Il est presque 18h30, je propose à Severus.

\- Que dirais-tu de rester ici pour manger ? Promis, demain je te laisse savoir la suite des ragots de la salle des profs.

\- Ce n'est pas des ragots, je te l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas des ragots mais les opinions des autres.

\- Tu peux jouer autant que tu veux avec les mots mais j'appelle ça des ragots et ça restera des ragots.

\- Je dois t'avouver que tu es très énervant à certain moment, fit ma panthère.

\- Je sais Sev, je sais. Sinon tu te souviens de notre voyage, tu sais quand le kangourou a sauté sur la voiture et que...

On commence à reparler de notre voyage entre fou-rire et des imitations très nul, on s'est bien marré. Vers 20h, un elf de maison apparaît pour nous demander si nous voulions manger. On répond par l'affirmative, l'elf revient dans l'appart avec un plateau très bien garni. Je le remercie puis Sev et moi commençons à manger. On mange rapidement notre plat, je le renvoie en cuisine puis je demande à ma panthère ce qu'il veut faire :

\- Rien, je veux dormir. Un peu trop fatigué.

\- Allez viens, on va se coucher.

Je lui prends la main, je me dirige vers la chambre en entrainant Sev derrière moi. Je me change rapidement puis je me couche, Severus fait pareil. Il se blottit contre moi et me souhaite :

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit Severus, je t'aime (ça devrait l'aider à ne plus penser au reste)

Je baille un grand coup avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je reserre ma prise sur lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille vers 5h30 en sentant ma panthère se débattre avec la couverture. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois entrain d'essayer de sortir de sous les couvertures.

\- Sev, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je sors du...aïe.

Il vient de tomber par-terre, ça doit faire mal. Je m'approche de lui et lui demande doucement :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Pas trop mal ?

\- Non ça va aller, c'est juste un réveil comme un autre.

\- Pourquoi faisais-tu autant de bordel ? baillai-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Durant la nuit, je me suis emmêlé les jambes dans la couette ou les draps, je sais pas vraiment. Du coup, je me suis vautré, répondit-il en se relevant.

\- Bon, passons, on va se doucher puis on va déjeuné, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, ensemble je suppose ?

\- N'importe quoique, j'ai bien envie de te faire crier un peu, pour...hum...t'entraîner pour tes classes ? proposai-je en souriant de ma propre connerie.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries et viens.

Il me tire jusqu'à la salle de bain, il m'emmène dans la douche puis il m'embrasse. Je nous lance un sort de déshabillage, je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il se colle contre moi avant de me demander de le prendre. Je le prépare en rentrant un doigt puis deux et enfin un troisième doigt dans son antre. Il se penche contre le mur, je me place derrière lui et je le prends en une poussée. Il gémit sourdement quand je touche sa prostate. Je fais des va-et-vients de plus en plus violent tout en le masturbant au même rythme que mes coups de boutoirs. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au point de non retour. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de jouir en lui. Après tout ça, je reprends mon souffle et mes mouvements en lui. Il crie dès que je retouche sa prostate, j'accélère mes mouvements. Notre jouissance arrive plus rapidement que la première fois. On jouit puissament et on se libère en hurlant de plaisir. On se tient contre le mur, on est complètement essouflé. Je me retire de ma panthère et m'adosse à l'autre mur pour reprendre ma respiration. Je soufle un grand coup avant de commencer à me savonner. Ma panthère n'a toujours pas bougé, je le savonne en lui demandant :

\- Tu veux retourner dormir ou tu te sens capable d'assurer tes cours ?

Il a toujours le souffle court. Je lui savonne le torse et les bras quand j'obtiens enfin une réponse.

\- Je vais assurer mes cours, souffla-t-il.

\- Bien, on se rince et on va déjeuner.

On se rince, on sort de la douche puis on s'habille. Je prends la main de Sev puis on se dirige vers la grande salle. Je lui lâche la main avant d'entrer à l'interieur de la grande salle. On s'installe à nos places quand je demande à Neville et Drago :

\- Y-a-t-il eu des problèmes avec Logan et Leo ?

\- Non, répondirent-ils.

\- Okay, sinon comment vous allez ?

\- Très bien, répondit Neville.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous aussi même si Sev tu as l'air fatigué, peut-être qu'Harry t'as empêché de dormir.

Severus s'étouffe à moitié avec son café en entendant la phrase de Drago. Après que je lui ai tapé le dos, il rougit légèrement à cause du regard des élèves et parce-qu'il est gêné d'être au centre attention. Je lance un regard noir à Drago et ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 30:**

 _Severus s'étouffe à moitié avec son café en entendant la phrase de Drago. Après que je lui ai tapé le dos, il rougit légèrement à cause du regard des élèves et parce-qu'il est gêné d'être au centre attention. Je lance un regard noir à Drago et ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer._

\- Severus, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Vas-y, Harry.

\- Est-ce qu'il existe une potion pour transformer quelqu'un en fouine ? demandai-je en souriant sadiquement.

\- Oui mais pourquoi une fouine ?

\- Harry, je jure que si tu fais ça je te transforme en rat.

\- Bah alors Drago, on a perdu l'envie de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle, bouda le petit dragon.

\- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de fouine ?

Je commence à expliquer l'histoire de la transformation en fouine de Drago par le faux Maugrey Fol-Oeil. A la fin de mon récit, Severus a la tête plonger dans ses bras mais vu les soubresauts des ses épaules, il est entrain de rigoler. Neville et moi rigolons pendant que Drago rougit légèrement. Minerva passe à côté de nous et demande à Severus et moi :

\- Pourriez-vous surveiller les examens blancs de potion et de DFCM ?

\- Euh...oui, bien sur Minerva, répondit-il.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- 14h dans la grande salle jusqu'à 17h, ça vous va ?

\- Parfaitement, répondions Sev et moi.

\- Bien.

HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS HP/SS

Il est 14h, c'est le début des épreuves des ASPICs blanc de DFCM. Severus distribue les feuilles d'interrogations, moi je reste au bureau et surveille les élèves pour vérifier qu'il ne triche pas. On fait plusieurs tours dans les rangs pendant nos trois heures de surveillance. Trois heures plus tard, tout les élèves sortent de la salle et nous ramassons les copies.

\- Donne moi toute les copies, je vais les apporter à Drago, déclara ma panthère.

\- Tiens et après ta visite chez Drago tu me rejoinds dans les apparts.

\- Ouais à toute.

Je pars vers nos apparts, pourvu qu'il revienne vite j'ai envie de jouer, je lui laisse une heure. Je m'installe dans le canapé, je réfléchis à ce que Severus et moi pouvions faire après toute cette histoire. Je ferme les yeux et me sens partir dans le pays des rêves. Je me réveille en sentant qu'on me secoue. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Severus devant moi. Je regarde l'heure et il me demande :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

\- Je pensais à des trucs et j'ai du avoir un coup de barre. Rien de grave.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui j'en suis sur ma panthère.

Je l'embrasse et lui transforme son collier. Je me colle à lui avant de lui susurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais je déteste attendre, donc maintenant tu vas devoir attendre aussi pour être libéré.

Après ma phrase, je lui carresse son sexe par dessus son pantalon. Il grogne, j'appuie un peu plus fort et je lui lance un sort de préparation. Il halète et me demande :

\- Maitre s'il-vous-plaît, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre...

\- T'excuser ne changera en rien le programme que j'ai prévu. Maintenant, on va dans la chambre.

J'arrêtte le sort et on va dans la chambre. Sev a déjà le souffle court à cause du sort. Je le plaque contre le matelas et il gémit quand nos érections se touchent. Je lui attache les poignets au dessus du lit avec les menottes, puis je l'embrasse. Je lui enlève sa cape, puis sa chemise. J'appelle d'un _**accio**_ les pinces et je les lui accroche. Il gémit après que j'ai attaché la première. Je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :

\- Que pense tu de ta punition ?

\- Je sais...pahhh, gémit-il quand je reprend les carresses sur son membre.

\- On verra à la fin, peut-être que ça te coupera l'envie d'être en retard à l'avenir.

Je lui mordille l'oreille et il gémit. J'enlève son jean mais lui laisse son boxer et je lui carresse son corps en évitant son sexe. Il grogne de frustration. Je fais apparaitre une plume et je fais des arabesques sur son torse. Il grogne quand je touche ses tétons malmenés. Après bien cinq minutes de ce traitement, je fais disparaitre la plume et murmure à ma panthère :

\- Maintenant passons au chose sérieuse.

Severus ne répond rien, je crois qu'il n'a plus la capacité de réfléchir pour l'instant. Je lui retire son boxer puis je lui attache cockring à la base de sa queue. Je l'embrasse tout en le branlant lentement. Il gémit plus fort que tout à l'heure. Il me demande entre deux respiration :

\- Maitre, puis-je jou...jouir s'il-v...vous-plaît.

\- Rappelle-moi la règle, ordonnai-je en arrettant de le branler.

\- Je peux jouir que sous vos coups de reins.

\- Exactement, donc si tu connais la règle pourquoi demande-tu ? _**Accio.**_

\- Je sais pas maître, murmura-t-il. __

Je fais venir le lubrifiant et un gode, je lubrifie le gode puis je pénètre ma panthère avec. Il gémit quand je touche sa prostate. Je l'embrasse en accélérant le mouvement de va-et-vients, tout les coups finissent sur sa prostate. Il rejète la tête en arrière en gémissant comme un perdu. Je lance un sort au gode pour qu'il continue les mouvement, je me lève prend la télécommande et allume les vibrations du gode. Severus crie à chaque fois que le gode touche sa prostate. J'ai envie de le prendre, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je me déshabille d'un informulé. J'éteinds et j'enlève le gode, ma panthère n'a pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que je le prend en une seule poussée. Je l'encule férocement, il crie de plaisir à chacune de mes entrées, je lui retire ses pinces. Il me dit :

\- Maitre...

Je le laisse pas finir parce-que je l'embrasse. Il gémit délicieusement, je lui murmure à l'oreille en même temps que je lui retire le cockring :

\- Jouis ma panthère.

On jouit tout les deux en même temps en hurlant de plaisir, je m'écroule sur lui. On reprend doucement notre respiration, je l'embrasse en le détachant. Je me retire de lui et lui retransforme son collier. Je me lève et je vais ranger toute les affaires puis je me recouche à côté de ma panthère qui a lancé un sort de nettoyage. Je le prends dans mes bras où il s'y blottit, je l'embrasse avant de lui souhaiter...

\- Bonne nuit ma petite panthère.

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

On plonge tout les deux dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, je me réveille à 5h du mat'. J'observe les alentours et je remarque Sev endormi contre moi. Je souris, je lui embrasse la tempe puis je me lève. Je vais aller prendre ma douche. Je prends une douche bien chaude, je sors de la salle de bain pour tomber sur ma panthère à peine réveillé. Je m'approche de lui et lui demande :

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum ouais et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien.

Je l'embrasse, il gémit doucement puis je lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Tu me rejoinds dans la grande salle après une bonne douche.

\- Ouais à tout à l'heure.

Il m'embrasse avant de sortir du lit et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je sors des apparts, je me dirige vers la grande salle et je croise Minerva sur le chemin. On discute de l'épeuve des ASPICs blancs. On rentre dans la grande salle et on est accueilli par un silence morbide. Filius nous fait signe de regarder le journal. J'emprunte celui d'un élève de Serdaigle et lit le titre de la première page :

\- Les mangemorts dirigés par Greyback ont attaqué Dumnstrang, lisai-je. C'est pas vrai, Minerva réunion de l'ordre, ordonnai-je.

Je retourne à l'appart, j'arrive quand Severus en sort. Il me regarde étrangement quand je lui tends le journal. On rentre à l'interieur de l'appart. Il lit le titre puis me demande :

\- Est-ce que...

\- Oui l'ordre est prévenu. Bureau de Minerva, fis-je en jettant de la poudre de cheminette.

On atterit dans son bureau, il n'y a que les profs membres qui son présents pour l'instant. Severus demande à Minerva :

\- As-tu un moyen de contacter le directeur de Dumstrang ?

\- Par lettre, Fasdangle.

\- Oui maitresse, fit l'elf en apparaissant.

\- Ramène le directeur de Dumnstrang ici.

\- Bien maitresse.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le directeur est présent dans le bureau de Minerva. Il explique comment s'est déroulé l'attaque puis Minerva le congédie. Les autres sont arrivés entre temps. Minerva réexplique toute l'histoire à l'ordre juste après Poppy demanda :

\- Les autres écoles sont-elles en état d'alerte ou pas ?

\- On sait pas, répliqua Filius.

\- C'est problématique, constata Severus.

On est le 15 janvier, donc ils vont, d'après nos hypothèses, attaqués le ministère dans un mois, si Greyback a décidé d'attaquer toute les écoles, il attaquera forcément Poudlard avant le ministère.

\- Il faut alerter les autres écoles et ministères de se préparer à se défendre à tout instant.

Je réfléchis quand un oiseau vient frapper à la fenêtre, Minerva ouvre et l'oiseau se jette sur moi. C'est une lettre qui vient Hunter Cox.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'ai appris pour l'histoire entre Severus Rogue et ses chiens de Mangemorts, j'ai aussi vite fait le rapprochement entre l'attaque de Dumnstrang et les Mangemorts._

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'informer que le MACUSA est en état d'alerte sur leurs faits et gestes, pour les Etats-Unis ont gère. Occupe-toi des autres pays._

 _Sinon j'espère que tu vas bien ? Que cette histoire ne te mine pas trop le moral ? Rassure-moi tu ris des fois._

 _A la prochaine ,_

 _Hunter Cox, votre informateur._

Il est grave de toujours finir ses lettres par ça. Tout le monde m'observe curieusement, je leur explique :

\- C'est Hunter Cox, c'est en quelque sorte mon informateur sur le continent américain. Il vient de m'avertir que le MACUSA est en alerte maximal donc pour eux on est sur qu'ils sont prêts à recevoir Greyback et compagnie.

\- Harry, quand l'as-tu rencontré ?

\- Lors de ma sixième année, on a sympathisé puis il est devenu mon informateur.

\- Ah oui le gars avec qui tu t'es présenté sous le nom d'Henry Patteur, rit Ron.

\- Oui Ron c'est exactement ça.

\- Henry Patteur ?!

\- Il disait vouloir parler à Harry Potter, je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a répondu pour vendre mes services d'informateur. On a un peu discuté puis je lui ai révéler ma véritable identité mais il continue de m'appeler .

\- Sérieusement, oh bon sang que j'adore ce type, rigola Ron.

\- Ron tais-toi.

On discute des différents moyens de prévenir les autres directeurs et ministres de la magie. Au bout de trois heures, on tombe d'accord sur qui fait quoi. Sev et moi retournons dans nos apparts, on rentre et je commence à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Ma panthère s'installe dans le canapé et il m'observe. Après un certain temps, il me demande :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu les cent pas ?

\- On a prévu la prochaine attaque sur le sol anglais mais s'ils continuent comme ça, chaque école sera attaqué pendant ce mois qui reste, si Hermione et moi avons vu juste. C'est juste énervant de rester dans le flou.

\- Espérons que vous ayez vu juste et s'il-te-plaît, Harry arrête de faire les cent pas tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Désolé.

Je m'écroule à côté de lui et Sev appelle d'un accio un livre sur les potions. Je l'observe, puis je m'adosse au canapé et je ferme les yeux. Après quelques minutes, Severus me demande avec humour :

\- Et qu'a prévu pour sa journée ?

\- Oh non tu vas pas t'y mettre.

\- Avoue quand même que c'est ridicule comme pseudo.

\- Oui roh c'est bon j'en ai déjà assez d'entendre Ron me le ressortir à chaque fois qu'il est bourré donc s'il-te-plaît ne t'y met pas.

\- D'accord mais plus sérieusement qu'as-tu prévu ? Minerva a annulé tout les cours de la journée.

\- J'ai bien envie de tester le canapé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui si tu veux, rougit-il.

Je prends son livre et le pose sur la table. Je l'allonge sur le sofa, je l'embrasse avant de lui sussurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

Il n'ajoute rien mais il m'embrasse en rougissant de plus belle. Je le plaque contre le canapé tout en continuant notre baiser. Severus gémit en sentant nos érections se froler. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de retirer nos vêtements d'un informulé, ma panthère halète en sentant mon érection. Je l'embrasse, Sev me murmure dans l'oreille :

\- Laisse-moi te chevaucher.

\- Si tu veux mais avant tout il faut que je te prépare.

Je me relève, je m'asseois dans le canapé et Sev s'asseoit sur mes cuisses. On s'embrasse, je commence à le préparer. Il gémit quand je touche sa prostate. Il se redresse et s'empale sur mon membre. Je gémis quand je suis totalement rentré en lui, il reste un moment immobile avant de commencer les va-et-vients. Je l'accompagne en lui donnant de grand coups de boutoir en lui. Il gémit de plus en plus, il se cambre de plus en plus jusqu'au point de non retour. Il se cambre brusquement avant de jouir en criant :

\- Harry.

\- Sev, fis-je en jouissant dans son antre.

Je retombe dans le canapé et lui tombe sur moi, il est totalement essouflé. Je suis toujours en lui, je l'embrasse avant de le coucher sur le côté. Je me retire de lui en lui murmurant :

\- Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Non, j'en veux encore.

Il se redresse et il m'embrasse. Je le recouche contre le canapé en l'embrassant. Je le prends sans plus de cérémonie. Il gémit quand je bute sur sa prostate. Le rythme est violent dès le départ, je l'embrasse passionément. Sev me caresse le dos depuis le début, il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Au bout de cinq minutes, on jouit une nouvelle fois. Le deuxième orgasme est plus dévastateur que le premier. Je m'écroule sur lui, je reprends mon souffle et je me retire doucement de lui. Je nous lance un sort de nettoyage puis je fais apparaitre une couverture sur nous, on s'installe confortablement. Sev et moi, on s'endort l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé ou plutôt moi sur lui. Vers midi, ma panthère me réveille pour qu'on aille manger. Je l'embrasse avant de me lever, il en fait de même et je décide d'aller prendre une douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'en sors et ma panthère y va. On sort des apparts et on va dans la grande salle. On s'installe à la table des profs, Drago me prévint :

\- Toutes les communautés magiques sont prévenus, les ministères sont également prévenus et ils sont tous en état d'alerte.

\- Bien c'est déjà ça de fait.

\- Harry, murmura ma panthère, et s'ils attaquaient plus tôt ou s'ils attaquaient Poudlard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne pourront rien faire et de toute manière. On sera prêt à les recevoir, t'en fais pas.

Je le sens toujours angoissé, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et lui serre. Severus me regarde et je lui promet :

\- Ils te feront rien et s'ils osent te faire quoique se soit je m'en occupe personnellement.

\- Okay.

Il souffle un grand coup avant de commencer à manger. Je vais mettre un terme à son cauchemar, je le jure. Il ne souffrira plus de leurs conneries. Je mange mon plat assez rapidement, tout comme Severus. On sort de la grande salle et je tombe litteralement sur Hermione, on s'écroule par-terre. Tout les élèves éclatent de rire comme certain professeur. Sev m'aide à me relever et j'aide Hermione à se lever.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- C'est pas grave Harry.

\- Que fais-tu ici sinon ?

\- Je...on peut en parler dans un autre endroit.

\- Oui viens, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

On l'emmène dans nos appartements, Sev part faire du thé quand je demande à Hermione :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Très bien, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Luna en parlant de vous deux...

\- Les ténèbres viendront sauvé la lumière de son ombre, récitai-je pendant que Sev s'asseoit à côté de moi.

\- Exact d'après elle, cette phrase voudrait dire que personne ne pourrait te controler autre que Severus.

Sev et moi échangeons un regard qui veut tout dire, j'observe Hermione avant de lui dire :

\- Comment est-il censé me controler ?

Elle sourit puis elle pointe mon coeur en répliquant tout ça pendant que je goutais au thé :

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé et elle a répliqué la lumière est la plus pur et controlable que face à l'amour. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

\- Hermione écoute, je...

Soudain des cris retentissent, on sort des appartements et on arrive dans le hall en courant. Et là...

 _Et là quoi ? Je sais vous voulez me tuer mais ne le faites pas sinon vous ne saurez pas la suite._

 _Biz à la semaine pro._


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J. , c'est con que je sois pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Cette fanfiction est racontée 3 ans après la grande bataille. J'ai utilisé le point de vue de Harry. Les sorts seront en gras. (...) pensée d'Harry lors d'une conversation.

 **Warning :** Contenu pour personne mature donc les mineurs et les âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 31:**

 _\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé et elle a répliqué la lumière est la plus pur et controlable que face à l'amour. Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?_

 _\- Hermione écoute, je..._

 _Soudain des cris retentissent, on sort des appartements et on arrive dans le hall en courant. Et là..._

\- GRAYBACK ! criai-je en lui lançant un sort.

\- Potter et tu as aussi amené ton chien que c'est mignon, répliqua Greyback dangeureusement.

\- _**Depulso**_.

Il esquive mon sort mais je lui lance un informulé dans la foulé, il vole en dehors du hall. Je grogne et le rejoind dehors. Tout le monde combat, l'Ordre est arrivé sur les lieux en moins de cinq minutes. Je remarque que certains de nos élèves nous aident et qu'ils ne se débrouillent pas trop mal. Mais d'autres, d'ailleurs c'est triste, on rejoind Greyback. Je combat Grayback quand soudain il transplane. Le lâche ! Il abandonne ses troupes sur le champs de bataille.

\- Sev fais gaffe.

Je le rejoind et on engage le combat contre les frère Lestranges. Hermione et Ron combattent les Carrow. Drago combat Nott sénior. Minerva combat L'affreux crapaud rose, j'ai nommé Ombrage. Neville et Luna combattent Dolohov. Les Weasley combattent contre des ennemis masqués. Certains professeur comme Flitiwick, Sinistra ou Vector sont entrain de faire évacuer les élèves, même si certains ont décidé de se battre à nos côtés les autres, de préférence les plus jeunes, sont renvoyés chez eux. Sev et moi pétrifions les deux Lestranges d'un _**petrificus totalus**_.

\- Où est Grayback ?

\- Transplané, je ne sais où.

\- Et s'il était allé au ministère, supposa Severus.

\- On va faire un tour là-bas puis on revient ici, compris ?

\- Oui.

On transplane au ministère, on arrive dans le hall d'entrée. Les lieux ont l'air en bonne état, j'appelle Kingsley :

\- Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ? Je te signale qu'il a une attaque.

\- Je sais Kingsley, je t'interdis de quitter ton poste sous aucun pretexte. On gère la situation à Poudlard mais Greyback s'est enfui.

\- Je reste là avec mon équipe ne t'en fais pas.

\- Super merci Kingsley.

Severus a déjà retransplané, je retourne sur le champs bataille. J'arrive je vois certains de mes élèves au sol mort autant du côté de l'Ordre que des Mangemorts, si jeunes et déjà mort. Quel gachis ! Je cherche Severus du regard, je le trouve enfin. Il se bat contre Greyback. Je le rejoinds, Greyback sourit avant de me dire :

\- Personne ne pourra nous battre.

Les détraqueurs surgissent en même temps que les loups garous. Les élèves se défendent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. J'espère que Filius et les autres ont eu le temps d'évacuer les jeunes élèves. Un détraqueur attaque ma panthère, je lui lance :

\- _**Expecto patronum.**_

Un cerf argenté sort de ma baguette et sauve Severus. Beaucoup d'animal argenté apparaissent et chassent les détraqueurs. Sev reste à côté de moi quand les loups nous attaquent. On les pétrifie ou on leur lance des sorts d'entrave. Sev en blesse un pour me sauver et Greyback l'attaque par un _**depulso.**_

\- _**EXPELLIARMUS !**_

Il l'esquive habilement puis il m'envoie un sort de magie noire que j'esquive facilement. On s'envoie des sort de plus en plus vicieux. On combat depuis un moment, quand Greyback murmure :

\- Némésis ne peut être invoqué que par un sacrifice.

Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Je vois pas le rapport entre notre combat et Némésis. Je l'observe sans comprendre quand d'un coup Sev s'exclame :

\- C'est pour ça que tu as attaqué Poudlard ! C'est pour sacrifier les élèves ! Tu n'es qu'un salop, Greyback.

J'entends beaucoup d'exclamations d'horreur, j'attaque Greyback par un _**incendio**_. Hermione m'avertit :

\- Le professeur Vector et moi avons protégé ses lieux avec des runes, il ne pourra rien invoquer.

\- Greyback, ton plan est tombé à l'eau, assurai-je.

\- Peut-être mais sache une chose Potter, l'amour est détruit par la mort.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu vas comprendre Potter, souria sadiquement Greyback.

Les loups attaquent Severus, Drago et Ron l'aident à s'en débarasser. J'me retourne vers le trio en baissant ma garde. Pendant ma déconcentration, Greyback m'envoie un sort de magie noire :

\- _**Absolutam oboedientiam.**_

Je tombe à genoux, j'ai super mal au crâne c'est les même effets que l' _ **impero**_. Je contrôle plus mon corps ce sort est comme l' _ **imperium**_ mais il est beaucoup plus puissant, je vais céder j'en suis sur. Tout le monde combat jusqu'a ce que Greyback s'exclame :

\- Alors Potter tu n'es pas assez résistant pour contrer le sort ! Te contrôler est si simple, que j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu. Potter je vais te prouver que ton amour n'est pas aussi puissant que tu le dis.

Intèrieurement, je grogne en entendant ça. J'ai envie de le buter, je vais le buter dès que j'aurai récupérer le contrôle de mon corps. Rahh putain pouquoi je n'arrive pas à contrer ce sort là alors que l'impardonnable ne me fait aucun effet ? Fais chier !

\- Potter tue Rogue.

Quoi ! Il vient de dire quoi ?! Je peux pas faire ça, non je veux pas faire ça. Putain ma panthère défend-toi s'il-te-plaît. Mon corps bouge tout seul, je me retrouve face à Severus. Je souffle un grand coup, Sev me regarde sans rien dire. Je me relève toujours en le regardant dans les yeux. Je le désarme, je pointe ma baguette sur lui, j'ai le sort de la mort sur le bout de la langue.

\- Potter tue le maintenant.

\- Harry fais pas ça, cria Drago en approchant.

Sev n'a toujours rien dit, quand d'un coup j'entends le son d'un corps qui tombe à terre. J'me retourne c'est juste un mangemort que Drago a pétrifié. Il lance un sort sur Greyback, ce dernier le detourne et lui envoie un _**septum sempra.**_ Dray s'écroule par-terre et commence à saigner énormément. Poppy arrive et lui fait les soins. Je regarde Sev dans les yeux, il bouge pas mais je peux lire de l'appréhension dans son regard. Il a peur que je le tue mais c'est ce qui va arrivez si personne ne fait rien. Je combats le sort autant que je peux quand Greyback en rajoute une couche :

\- Potter lance lui l' _ **avada kedavra.**_

Je lève ma baguette, Je vais pas faire ça, je peux pas. C'est impossible. Juste un PEU plus de temps, il me manque pas beaucoup pour tout arrêter mais je récite quand même :

\- _**Avada**_...

\- Shadow, cria ma panthère en fermant les yeux.

Shadow, c'est son safe word, il veut que j'arrêtte tout mais je peux pas. Je sens des larmes de rage dévaler mes joues, je me concentre un maximun. Je peux pas faire ça à ma panthère, c'est hors de question ! Je refuse qu'on lui fasse du mal, personne n'en a le droit. Je peux pas faire ça, je refuse de le tuer. Je l'aime, je l'aime trop pour faire ça. Je grogne et...je ne sens plus le sort sur moi. Il ne fait plus effet, j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et je souris méchament.

\- ... _ **kedavra,**_ fis-je en me retournant et en visant Greyback.

Il est trop surpris pour bouger ou même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Après ce sort, je tombe à terre totalement à bout de souffle. Les mangemorts encore vivant sont attrapés avant qu'ils transplannent. Ils sont directement amenés aux ministères où ils seront jugés. Ma panthère s'approche de moi et me demande doucement:

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Non...

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? questionna-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je me saisit de sa main et me relève en répondant sans le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Je t'ai attaqué et j'ai failli te tuer.

Severus ne dit rien mais il se blottit contre moi, je le serre fort contre moi. Sev confessa dans un murmure :

\- Je pensais pas que ça allait marcher. Je veux dire sur Shadow et compagnie.

\- Oui je n'y aurais pas penser. Severus je suis désolé pour tout ça, je...

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant après le baiser, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je resserre ma prise sur lui, il sourit doucement avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il reste blottit contre moi. Deux heures plus tard, on est dans la grande salle, on est tous ensemble. Cette attaque a été encore une fois un massacre mais plus du côté de Greyback que du notre, c'est plutôt positif. Je suis assis sur un banc avec ma panthère blottit contre moi. Je lui sourit tendrement avant de lui murmurer :

\- Luna avait raison.

\- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les ténèbres viendront sauvé la lumière de son ombre, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Tu as empêcher les ténèbres de m'engloutir c'est pour ça que je voudrais te poser une question Sev, fis-je en m'écartant de lui.

\- Laquelle ? Questionna-t-il méfiant.

Je souris devant sa méfiance et lui demande en m'agenouillant au sol et en sortant LA boîte :

\- Severus Tobias Rogue veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Je me relève et l'embrasse, je lui passe la bague au doigt. Une bague argenté sertie d'une magnifique émeraude. Les personnes présentent dans la pièce applaudissent et nous félicitent, autant les profs que les élèves. Il sourit avant de me murmurer :

\- Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

\- Pfff, non le vert c'est la couleur de mes yeux comme ça si je te manque, tu pourras regarder ta bague et te plonger dans cette émeraude.

\- Ingénieux mon cher, commenta-t-il. C'est digne d'un Serpentard.

\- J'ai eu un très bon professeur en la matière. Sinon, je pense que tu devrais lire l'interieur.

Il fronce les sourcils en enlevant sa bague, les autres se sont approchés de nous. Severus a lu le dessin que j'ai demandé de mettre. Un S et un H dans un coeur. Il remet sa bague et me murmure :

\- Beau dessin, je l'aime bien.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit vous féliciter, déclara Minerva avec un grand sourire.

Ginny me prend dans ses bras en me félicitant. Ainsi commença une longue série d'embrassade. Hermione est la dernière à me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me félicite mais...

\- Luna avait raison, fit-elle en regardant Sev parler avec Drago et Minerva. Il t'a aidé avec tes pertes de contrôle, je sais pas comment il a fait ou ce que vous avez fait (tu préfères pas imaginer) mais je pense que c'est bien ainsi.

\- Je sais Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit doucement, on va vers Sev et Drago. Sev sourit, je lui prends la main et déclare à Drago et Hermione :

\- On rentre à l'appart, on se revoit au dîner.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas trop, conseilla Drago en souriant.

\- T'inquiète Dray (j'ai pas du tout prévu ça), répliquai-je en voyant Severus rougir.

On rentre à l'appart, j'allume le feu dans la cheminée et je m'installe dans le canapé pour l'observer. Je sens Sev m'observer puis il me demande en s'installant à côté de moi :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait si je t'avais tué ? Et si j'avais pas pu reprendre le contrôle de mon corps à temps ? Et si...

\- Harry, c'est bon. Tu as réussi et c'est le plus important.

\- Sev, tu comprends pas j'étais à deux doigts de te tuer, j'ai failli faire l'impensable...

\- Oh la ferme ! Ecoute Harry, oui tu as failli me tuer mais comme tu l'as dit tu as failli, tu ne l'as pas fait donc arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu étais sous l'influence d'un sort, tu n'y es pour rien du tout dans cette histoire.

Je souris en l'entendant parler, c'est bizarre de l'entendre parler comme ça d'habitude c'est moi qui le rassure pas l'inverse. Je le prends dans mes bras avant de déclarer :

\- Merci ça fait du bien d'entendre ça. Mais si tu oses encore une fois me crier dessus je te jure que tu vas le regretter, sussurai-je dans son oreille.

Je récolte un frissonnement de plaisir et une réplique plus qu'insolente :

\- Et comment vais-je le regretter ? répliqua ma panthère.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, petite panthère.

\- Oui, je veux savoir (il est pire qu'un gamin).

\- Je pense que tu vas tellement crier que de un on devra mettre un sort de silence sur notre chambre et de deux que tu n'auras presque voir plus du tout de voix et je pense aussi que tu auras du mal à t'asseoir pendant un moment.

\- Même pas peur.

\- Ah ouais, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je lui lance un sort de préparation et il glapit de surprise en sentant des doigts imaginaires rentrés en lui. Il s'appuie un peu plus contre moi en gémissant doucement. Il cache son visage dans mon torse et il halète :

\- Ar-r-rête le sort s'il-t-te-p-plaît, Har-r-ry.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais surpporter car ça te faisait pas peur.

Pour toute réponse j'ai le droit a un gémissement plus fort que les autres, je crois qu'ils ont touché sa prostate. Je lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Estime-toi heureux que j'ai pas utilisé l'autre sort en même temps.

\- Quel...autre...sort ?

\- Celui-là, fis-je accompagné d'un mouvement de poignet.

Il gémit encore plus fort que tout à l'heure quand il sent les effets du deuxième sort. Ce dernier est un sort de fessée, il est combiné avec celui de doigtage. Je pense que Sev ne va pas tenir longtemps. Il a toujours le visage caché dans mon torse quand il gémit :

\- Tu as gagné, je m'avoue vaincu, s'il-te-plaît arrête le sort.

\- Je sais pas, je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal quand tu es dans cet état. Ah et j'oubliais, tu n'as pas le droit de jouir sans ma permission.

\- C'est...sadique, souffla-t-il.

Sadique, moi ? Peut-être un tout petit peu beaucoup. J'augmente la force du sort de fessée et la vitesse de celui de doigtage. Sev gémit de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à en crier. J'arrête les sorts au moment là, il gémit de frustration en me demandant :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- De un, tu allais jouir, de deux parce-que j'attendais juste que tu cries de plaisir et de trois, tu me l'avais demandé.

\- Sadique, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu n'a encore rien vu.

Je me lève en lui prenant la main et l'emmène vers la chambre, je ferme la porte de la chambre et je place un sort de silence sur notre chambre. Je pousse Sevy sur le lit et je lui relance les mêmes sorts. Il gémit fort mais ne crie pas. Je lui enlève un par un ses vêtements. A la fin du déshabillage, Sev tient les draps pour ne pas crier. Je me lance un sort pour me devetir, je m'installe à quatre pattes au-dessus de ma panthère et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Alors es-tu entrain de regretter ou pas ?

\- Je...non.

\- Ah bon ?!

J'appelle d'un accio le cockring et je lui mets, au moins comme ça je suis sur qu'il ne jouira pas sans ma permission. J'augmente la force et la vitesse des sorts. Il crie de plus en plus fort, puis il me supplie de le prendre :

\- Moi qui pensais que tu allais demandé de pouvoir jouir, je suis étonné.

\- S'il-te-plaît, prends-moi.

\- Okay.

Je stoppe le sort de doigtage, puis je rentre directement en lui. Je n'attend pas qu'il s'habitue à ma présence et je commence à le pilonner. Il se fait prendre et fessé en même temps.

\- Alors regrettes-tu ?

Il ne répond rien, il est trop occupé à crier de plaisir. Je me sens sur le point de jouir, je lui retire son cockring et j'arrête le sort. On jouit tout les deux en criant de plaisir. Je reprends le pilonnage la ou je l'ai laissé et ma panthère gémit bruyamment. Il crie quand je retouche sa prostate. Je l'embrasse tout en lui carressant le corps. Il répond au baiser en passant ses mains derrière mon dos. Il jouit une nouvelle fois et je le suis au septième ciel en sentant ses chairs se resserrer autour de mon membre. Je me retire de lui doucement, avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage et de me coucher à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Non si c'est pour être puni comme ça, non, je recommencerai même, répondit-il avec une voix plus rauque.

\- Tu veux recommencer.

\- Hum, ouais, pourquoi pas.

Je souris machiavéliquement et je lui relance le sort de doigtage, il sursaute en me demandant :

\- S'il-te-plaît arrête le, j'en peux plus. Je regrette maintenant arrête le.

\- Tu es sur pourtant ça, fis-je en prenant son érection en main, n'est pas d'accord avec toi.

Je le suce doucement, il gémit délicieusement et j'arrête le sort de doigtage. Je remonte l'embrasser et je le prends en une poussée. Il gémit de plaisir quand je touche sa prostate. Je l'encule férocement. Après quelques minutes, ma panthère se libère une troisième fois entre nous deux. J'arrête mes mouvements pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Je les reprends quand Sev s'est calmé. A peine a-t-il soufflé qu'il redevient dur comme pierre. Je le masturbe au même rythme que mes coups de boutoirs. Il crie de plaisir à chaque fois que je lui touche la prostate. Je l'encule une dernière fois, je jouis au fond de son cul et Sev jouit une nouvelle fois. Je l'embrasse avant de me retirer définitivement de lui. Il lance un _**recurvite**_ , je m'allonge à côté de lui et il se blottit contre moi. Je replace la couette sur nous puis je l'embrasse. Ma panthère se blottit contre moi. Je retire le sort de silence sur notre chambre, j'allais m'endormir quand j'entends Sev murmurer :

\- Harry, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Sev, je t'aime.

THE END

 _J'espère que cette fic vous a plu du début à la fin, maintenant c'est la fin et je voudrais savoir vos avis sur la fic. Sinon biz tout le monde et je vous remercie d'avoir suivi la fic._


End file.
